Tu y Yo
by JULI2996
Summary: Como las cosas pueden cambiar entre Jade West y Tori Vega en cualquier momento. ¿Que obstáculos tienen que enfrentar durante su relación?-¿Qué tiene la vida para enseñarle a ellas dos?-JORI.-Rated M más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos, como les va, como han estado?**

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic, así que no sean rudos conmigo. Esta rated T por ahora pero más adelante estara en M. Es una historia Jori, espero les guste. No prometo actualizar tan seguido, no me gusta escribir bajo presion. Bueno no los aburro más y lean.**

**VICTORIOUS no me pertenece y todo eso bla bla bla **

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Jade esta así, dos meses en los que no he podido escuchar sus chistes o su risa, dos meses en los que no he podido recibir un beso de ella, dos meses en los que no he visto esos hermosos ojos que tiene, dos meses en los que mi corazón se ha ido apagando poco a poco.

Al principio tenía tanta rabia con ella, rabia, porque ella no se había cuidado, rabia porque tal vez ella pudo haber prevenido esto. Rabia por ser tan testaruda y orgullosa.

Pero ya de nada me sirve estar brava con ella, ella no me escucha, no me ve y es algo que me duele. Me rompe. Quiero pedirle que me perdone, que sepa que le mentí, que sepa que ella es la causa de mis sonrisas, que sepa que la amo más que a nada en el mundo, que sepa que sin ella no soy yo. Pero ella no despierta, no se mueve, está dormida y solo puedo escuchar sus respiraciones y su corazón latir en la máquina.

No quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se aparte de mí, no estoy lista y sé que nunca lo estaré. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que despertara, de que volveremos a ser lo que éramos, de que volveremos a ser nosotras si ella me lo permite.

No dejo de llorar, no puedo. Cada vez que me tranquilizo y siento que las lágrimas ya no van a salir, me equivoco, salen aún más. Quiero ser fuerte por ella y por mí, pero no puedo, algo me punza en mi corazón, los recuerdos y las palabras siguen rondando en mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos

**— ¿Tori? ¿Estas despierta?—**Me pregunta Cat con suavidad. Sabe que si me altera, las cosas no salen bien.

**— Sí, sabes que no puedo dormir.—**Respondo al abrir mis ojos con pereza y la veo a ella sentada a mi lado, con dos cafés y panecillos.

_— ¿__**C**_**ómo**** sigue?— **Me Pregunta amablemente mientras me pasa uno de los cafés_._

**— Igual, no hay mejorías.—**Respondo indiferente. Cogí el café y un panecillo de la bolsa.

**— Sabes deberías comer algo más aparte de cafés y panecillos.— **Me dice firme y toma de su café.

**— No quiero comer nada aparte de cafés y panecillos.—**Le respondí de inmediato irritada.

**— Te vas a enfermar, no creo que a ella le hubiera gustado que...-**La interrumpo tan rápido como puedo un poco molesta—**Ella no está despierta, acaso no la vez**.—Dios, como me molesta que me diga algo sobre ella de esa manera, ¿Qué no lo entiende?

Cat bajo su cabeza mirando hacia su café con tristeza. Le respondí muy feo.

— Suspire— **Cat perdón, no quería hablarte de esa manera.— **Cojo una de sus manos y la aprieto, no debí contestarle así.

Ella alza la mirada y me sonríe un poco. La envidio, ojala yo pudiera sonreír de esa manera, aunque sea una vez.

**— Descuida Tori. Pero si deberías de comer otra cosa.— **Me reprocha de nuevo con suavidad.

**— Cat yo…— **Ella me interrumpe— **Lose, lose, pero no queremos que te enfermes. Sabes que si te enfermas no te dejaran venir. **

Me puse tensa en ese momento, no me pueden alejar de ella. Ni en un millón de años.

Cat noto que me puse tensa y apretó mi mano.— **Si te traigo algo de comer decente... ¿tratarías por lo menos de comer un poquito?— **Me pregunta con dulzura y suspire pesadamente.

Tal vez Cat tenía razón, si seguía comiendo solo café y panecillos resultaría enfermándome y es lo último que quiero. Pero aun así las ganas de comer no me llegaban.

**— No prometo nada pero lo intentare. -**Le digo sinceramente**. **Ella suelta mi mano y saca su celular**_.— _****Le enviare un mensaje a Robbie para que te traiga algo de comer.—**Me dice un tanto animada.

Mientras que Cat habla con Robbie me pare y trate de estirarme un poco, ya llevaba un buen rato ahí sentada.

Me acerque a la cama y la miro. Tiene un tubo en la boca, cables por todos lados y un separador especial atrás de su cabeza. Suelto una pequeña risa, una risa de ironía porque aun con todo eso se ve tan linda, tan tranquila, tan ella.

**—Sabes, después de todo sigues siendo muy hermosa bebe.— **Le digo en un intento de que tal vez muy en el fondo me escuche.

Me siento al lado de ella y cojo una de sus manos con cuidado y la pongo en mi regazo. Empiezo a jugar con sus deditos por un rato hasta que entrelazo nuestros dedos. Me quedo mirando nuestras dedos juntos, pienso de como debió ser así todo el tiempo. Y es en ese momento donde me viene esa melancolía, donde algo dentro de mí se retuerce, donde los recuerdos se apoderan de mi de nuevo.

**FLASHBACK**

**_— Me gusta mucho venir aquí vega, es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Aquí siento que me puedo olvidar del mundo por un momento._**

_**— Es precioso**__. — Me acerco un poco a ella y reposo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que miro al mar. Al principio note que se puso un poco rígida pero al cabo de un rato se relajó y apoyo su cabeza en la mía. Así nos quedamos por un rato hasta que ella aparto su cabeza y hablo._

_**— Sabes, eres la primera persona que traigo aquí. Te debes sentir malditamente feliz.—**Alago divertida, a__lce mi cabeza y la mire con sorpresa._

_— ¿__**De verdad soy la primera? ¿Ni siquiera Beck?—**Le pregunte curiosa._

**_—No ni siquiera el.—_**_Responde sonriente. — Me sentía tan feliz y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. _

**_— Gracias por confiar esto conmigo. —_**_ Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y seguí mirando el mar tratando de calmar mi corazón._

_**— No, gracias a ti por ganarte esa confianza.— **__Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. _

_Después de unos minutos sentí su mano derecha cogiendo mi mano izquierda y colocándola en su muslo. Empezó a jugar con mis dedos por un rato hasta que la voltio y con su dedo índice siguió todas las líneas que habían. Lo hacía tan delicadamente que en algunas ocasiones me daba cosquillas. Después junto su mano con la mía, queriendo comprobar quien la tenía más grande. Por supuesto la de ella era más grande por solo unos centímetros. Empecé a mover mis dedos un poco para poder entrelazarlos y sin previo aviso ella lo hizo más rápido y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Su mano era firme y tibia. Mi corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido._

_ Me quede mirando nuestros dedos un rato, me encantaba que estuvieran así. Sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad con ella. Y así Nos quedamos un buen rato, mirando el atardecer._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sentí como mis ojos empezaban arder, como el dolor en mi corazón aumentaba. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejilla. Daría lo que fuera por vivir eso de nuevo.

**__****—** ¿Tori?_**—**_ Pregunta Cat. Limpie mis mejillas con mi manga, y vuelvo a mirar nuestros dedos entrelazados.

_**—**_ **¿Qué pasa Cat?__****—** Le digo suavemente tratando de no soltar mas lagrimas. Pude notar que mi voz esta ronca.

**__****— ** Quería decirte que dentro de un mes es… La interrumpo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está hablando. Como puede pensar que se me puede olvidar._**— **_**Lose, no creas que se me ha olvidado**._**—**_ Le respondí firme y apreté mi mandíbula.

**__****—** Bueno, es que estaba pensando en que podíamos traer algo, ya sabes para hacer el ambiente.

¿De dónde saca los ánimos esta niña?

**__****—** Como quieras Cat. Trae lo que quieras._**—**_ Le digo indiferente y cerré mis ojos.

**__****—** !YAY! Les contare a los chicos._**— **_Dice emocionada y pude soltar una pequeña risa, ella sigue siendo Cat.

Con mucho cuidado coloque su mano en su lugar, me levante y organice un poco las sabanas. Le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a sentarme en el sillón. Cogí una cobija y me arrope un poco. Veía a Cat en la puerta hablando por teléfono. Me preguntaba como sacaba las energías o el entusiasmo para organizar algo como eso. _**— **_Suspire y volví a mirar a Jade desde aquí, me quede así por un rato hasta que Cat termino de hablar por teléfono.

**__****— **Saludes de tu hermana._**—**_ Dice ella acercándose a mi con una sonrisa.

**__****—** Gracias. Más tarde hablare con ella._**— **_Le respondí amablemente.

**__****— **Me dijo que le avisará a los otros y que empezaría a comprar algunas cosas.-Explica con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y apoyo mi barbilla en ella._**— **_**Que bien.__****— **Le digo fingiendo un poco de entusiasmo.

**__****—** ¿Quieres que traiga algo en especial?_**—**_ Pregunta ella con un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos.

Algo para que ella despierte.

**__****— **No, nada en especial._**— **_Le respondí indiferente. Ella asintió y empezamos a hablar.

Hablamos por horas. Me conto como estaban las cosas en Hollywood Arts, de algunos proyectos que estaban por programar y algunas historias de su hermano. Sinceramente por raticos no le ponía atención, no podía dejar de pensar en Jade.

Le llego un mensaje y empezó a colocarse los zapatos.**__****— **Es un mensaje de Robbie, dice que ya está aquí con tu comida.

**__****—** Dile que si esta con Rex, que ni se acerque a la habitación._**—**_ Le dije de inmediato. No me voy aguantar los comentarios de Rex. No me creo con la fuerza de voluntad de no arrojarlo por la ventana.

**__****—** Ok, Ok_.__**— **_ Dice alzando las manos al aire y saliendo de la habitación.

Minutos después apareció Robbie y Cat con una bolsa.

**_—_ Hola Tori.__****— **Me saluda sonriente. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me entrego la bolsa con la comida.

**__****—** Hola Rob._**— **_Lo salude de igual manera. Abrí la bolsa y empecé a comer un poco.

**__****—** Espero te guste Tori._**—**_ Dice el mirándome con ternura.

**__****—** Mmm, si esta rico._**— **_Le digo sinceramente. _**— **_Estaba rico pero yo no quería comer, no tengo hambre. Solo como delante de ellos para que no digan que no como nada.

**__****—** André viene con Beck dentro de unos minutos. Estaban terminando un trabajo. _**— **_Explica Cat sin apartar la mirada de su celular.

**__****—** De acuerdo.-Respondo amablemente. Lo ultimo que quiero es molestarlos, ellos tienen cosas que hacer.

**__****—** Robbie y yo tenemos que irnos, debemos terminar un trabajo y esta súper largo.-Hace una mueca y voltea a mirar a Robbie**-¿Cierto?-**Dice ella**. **

**__****—** Si, esta bastante largo.-Dice el un poco desanimado.

**__****—** Claro chicos, yo entiendo, no se preocupen._**— **_ Respondo sinceramente tomando un poco de jugo.

Robbie salió primero de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Jade. El chico también la quería, así ella hubiera sido a veces tan ruda con él.

**__****—** Sabes, ella le hubiera cortado los labios a Robbie con unas tijeras._**—**_ Comenta Cat desanimada mirando hacia Jade.

**__****— **Si lo sé.-Respondí suavemente.

_**—**_ Ella suspira_**—**_ **No descuides tu celular, hablaremos por WhatsApp. Nos vemos mañana.__****—** Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó dónde estaba Jade y le dijo_**—**_ **Despierta Pronto Jade, te estamos esperando.-**Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

**__****—** Oye Cat-Digo rápidamente antes de que salga_**—**_ **recuerda que no puedes traer nada rosa y que sea de sabor de vainilla, es su favorito.**

_**— **_Ella sonrió un poco_**— **_**De acuerdo Tori. Hablamos más tarde.**

**-Cuídate Cat.__****—** Me despedí amablemente.

Cuando salió de la habitación, deje la comida a un lado, me recosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos mientras esperaba a André y a Beck.

**1 MES DESPUES**

**__****—** ¿Tori? , Tori despierta ya van a llegar los demás._**— **_Abro mis ojos y veo a Beck con el gorrito que le puso Cat hace algunas horas.

**__****—** Perdón, debí quedarme dormida, ¿qué hora es?-Le digo un poco perezosa y me rasco los ojos.

**__****—** Si eso note, no te quise despertar, pensé que querías descansar un poco.-Mira su reloj_**—**_ **Mmm, faltan 10 para las 3.**

**__****—** ¿Ya vino la enfermera?-Pregunto mientras me siento en sofá y me acomodo un poco el pelo.

**__****—** Si hace 20 minutos, bajo un poco la calefacción, dijo que no le hace bien a su salud._**—**_ Explico el con lentitud.

**__****—** ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? ¿Los monitores sonaron?_**— **_Me levante y me fui directo hacia la cama pero Beck me detuvo con sus brazos.

**__****—** No, no, tranquila, solo le bajo porque estaba muy alta, eso es todo, cálmate.-Dice suavemente tratando de calmarme.

Suspire, es por eso que no me gusta dormir, si algo le pasara mientras estoy dormida, no podría perdonármelo nunca.

**__****—**Me soltó al notar que me calme.** __****—** Iré al baño, si llegan los demás diles que no hagan reguero y que no se les ocurra jugar con el control de la cama._**— **_Advertí con firmeza.

**__****—** Como mandes Capitán._**—**_ Dice el un poco burlón.

Me dirigí al baño de la habitación, me cepille los dientes, me peine y me enjuague un poco la cara. Me mire al espejo, tenía unas ojeras horribles, estaban un poco negras, parecía un oso panda.

Hoy vendrían todos, Mis papas, Cat, Trina, Robbie, André, Beck, Sinjin, Sikowits, Lane, Y Rex. Acepte a Rex si prometía no decir cosas que me sacaran de mis casillas.

La señora West y Nico dijeron que vendrían a la "reunión" un poco tarde, porque Nico tenía una presentación en la escuela. Ellos vienen muy seguido a visitar a Jade.

Hablo con Nico por WhatsApp todo el tiempo, pues es que la señora West me dijo que Nico se preocupaba mucho cuando no sabía nada de Jade, así que me pidió que mantuviera informado a Nico y a ella cuando pudiera. Nicolás venía a veces solo, la señora West venia cuando podía, a veces no tenía tiempo por todo el trabajo que tiene. Yo la entiendo, debe ser difícil mandar en una empresa tan grande desde que el señor West falleció.

Nico y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas, es un niño muy inteligente y tierno, ya entiendo porque Jade lo quiere tanto. A veces él llora cuando está aquí, yo trato de consolarlo pero siempre resultamos llorando los dos.

En cuanto a Jade, si hubo una mejoría en este mes que paso, todos nos pusimos muy felices cuando le quitaron el tubo de la boca. El doctor dijo que su cuerpo había adquirido un poco de fuerza, así que ya no necesitaba eso. Me acuerdo el día en que uno de sus dedos se movió, llame al doctor tan rápido como pude, pensé que eso significaba algo muy bueno, desgraciadamente el doctor me dijo que eso era muy normal que eran reflejos del cerebro o algo así que no le diera mucha importancia a eso. Ese día llore, llore más de lo normal. Cuando vi que su dedo se movió algo en mí se encendió, pero en cuanto el doctor me dijo esas palabras eso se apagó.

Volví a la escuela por obligación, mis papas dijeron que no podía perder más tiempo. Claro que tuvimos una gran pelea, no podían obligarme a ir a la escuela cuando ni siquiera me puedo concentrar en algo que no sea Jade. Pero Al final me toco aceptar, me hice amiga de una de las enfermeras y le pedí que con el más mínimo cambio me llamara. Después de la escuela siempre vengo aquí, duermo aquí y hago mis tareas aquí. Prácticamente vivo aquí.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del baño interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

**__****—** ¿Tori, estas bien?_**—**_ Pregunta André con preocupación.

**__****—** Sí, descuida André, ya salgo._**— **_Suspire y enjuague un poco más mi cara, mientras pensaba una lagrima se había escurrido por mi mejilla sin darme cuenta. Me seco las manos y la cara, volví a suspirar antes de salir.

**__****— **Hola chicos, ¿cómo van?_**—**_ Pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa. Mientras saludaba a todos, note que había globos por toda la habitación, y unas cuantas cosas en la mesa de la habitación. Me acerque y observe.

**__****—** Todos trajeron algo, yo traje los globos._**— **_Explica Trina llegando al lado mío.

**__****—** Gracias Tri, es un bonito gesto de tu parte._**—**_ Le digo observando cada detalle.

**__****— **André trajo las decoraciones de "Feliz Cumpleaños", Beck trajo toda la colección de la película la "Tijerina", Robbie trajo ese vaso grande de café relleno con bombones de chocolate, Cat trajo las tijeras que le había regalado aquella vez en navidad y bueno el pastel. Las cartas y ese peluche lo trajeron Lane y Sikowits. Nuestros papas trajeron la Pizza y las bebidas.

_**— **_La mire con ternura_**— **_**Son todos muy amables, se los agradezco de corazón y sé que ella también.-**Medio sonreí.

Hable un rato con mi papas, no los había visto desde el fin de semana pasado, me contaron que Trina los volvía locos en algunas ocasiones. Comimos un poco de pizza, hablamos con todos por horas, hasta que llego Nico y la señora West.

**_— _Hola Nico, Hola señora West.-**Salude amablemente acercándome a ellos. Nico se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo. Después se dirigió hasta el otro extremo de la cama de Jade y se sentó a su lado.

**__****—** Sabes que me puedes decir Clarease, Tori._**— **_Me dice ella a mirarla y veo que tiene dos bolsas en su mano.

**__****— **Perdón señora We… Clarease.-Me corrijo rápidamente. Aunque Jade y yo hubiéramos terminado, a ella no le importaba que la llamara por su nombre.

_**—**_ Ella sonrió un poco-**Descuida, espero no haber llegado tarde.__****— **Pregunta un poco desanimada.

**__****—** No claro que no, no hemos partido el pastel, siéntase cómoda._**— **_Explique suavemente y señale el sofá.

**_—_ Clarease puede dejar las bolsas en esta mesa.-**Le dice Robbie amablemente.

**__****—** Oh por supuesto-Dice ella sonriente_**—**_ **gracias cariño.**

Me dirigí hacia la cama, me senté y consentí con mi mano su mejilla.

_**—**_ ¿**Como estuvo tu día hoy Tori? -**Me pregunta Nico desde el otro lado de la cama.

**__****— ** Suspire_**—**_ **Ya sabes, como todos los días Nico, ¿y el tuyo?__****—** Pregunto sin mirarlo**.**

**__****—** Muy bien, mi presentación fue todo un éxito.-Dice orgulloso.

**__****—** Te felicito, te dije que si podías, le pedí a tu mamá que la grabara, más tarde cuando todos se vayan la podemos ver los tres, si quieres claro.

**__****— **Sí, me encantaría. _**— **_Responde entusiasmado.** __****— **** ¿Quieres ver lo que le traje?__****—** Pregunta curioso.

**__****— **Claro Nico, me encantaría. -Le digo amablemente.

Busco algo en su maleta por unos minutos y después saca una foto enmarcada. Cuando la tome en mis manos, sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca, todo dentro de mí se retorció en dolor. _**— **_Es una foto en donde Jade estaba entre la mitad de Nico y yo, cada uno dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella haciendo una mueca. No pude contener las lágrimas, voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana y cerré mis ojos para calmarme, no podía llorar delante de todos, no hoy.

**__****— **Tori, yo…-Empiece el un poco preocupado.

**__****— **Descuida Nico, es un gran regalo, sé que a ella le encantaría._**— **_Le digo suavemente. Seco mis lágrimas con mis dedos, respiro un poco y lo miro con una sonrisa fingida y le entrego la foto. El me mira con unos ojos que gritan "perdón, no era mi intención."

_**— **_¿**Puedo poner la foto en la mesita que está a tu lado?__****— **Pregunta el señalando la mesa con su dedo.

**__****— **Claro, ven, dámela._**— **_La tome y la puse en la mesa en donde estaban las dos rosas que le había comprado esta mañana a Jade.

**__****—** Bueno ya es hora de cantar el "Happy Birthday" -dice Lane desde el sofá. Todos se acercan un poco más hacia la cama de Jade y empezamos a cantar.

_"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a Jadeee, Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Que los vuelva a cumplir, (Rex) chan chan chan, que los siga cumpliendo (Rex) chan chan chan, hasta el año diez mil. Bravooo. _

Alguien me toco el hombro y cuando voltee vi a Cat, Clarease y Beck con un pastel muy grande en forma de tijera con las palabras, "Feliz Cumpleaños Jade" por los costados y en un papelito decía "Despierta, todos te extrañamos". Sonreí un poco, esto no me lo imaginaba. Sople las Velas varias veces y con mi dedo índice me unte un poco la punta con la crema que tenía el pastel y en un modo juguetón le unte la nariz y el cachete.

**__****— **Mordida, mordida._**— **_ Empezó a cantar Rex. Muy rápido sentí que Robbie le puso la mano en la boca_._

Cogí un pañuelito que estaba al lado de la foto y la limpie con cuidado.

Sentí que Nico empezó a llorar y le dije que viniera a mis brazos, salto de la cama y vino hacia a mi muy rápido. Lo abrace, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude.

**__****— **La extraño mucho, Tori.- Dice Nico bastante triste llorando con su cara en mi cuello_._

**__****— **Lose Nico, Yo también. _**— **_Le digo suavemente mientras pongo mi barbilla en su cabeza.-**Tranquilo.**

Note que Cat, Beck y Clarease empezaron a llorar, no sé si los demás estaban llorando, estaban detrás de mí y no quería voltearme, estaba aferrada a Nico.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, todos nos calmamos y comimos un poco de pastel.

Sikowits y Lane fueron los primeros en irse, después fueron mis papas, Trina y la señora West. Nico dijo que se quedaría aquí hasta que Clarease saliera de la oficina. André y los demás nos quedamos viendo la Tijerina y comiendo los bombones que había traído Robbie. Cuando se acabó la película, cada uno le dio un beso en la frente a Jade y se fueron a sus casas. Solo quedábamos Nico y Yo.

**__****— **Sabes aún sigo sin entender porque le encanta esta película.-Pregunta el con un poco de entusiasmo en su voz.

**__****— **Te apoyo Nico, es buena pero da mucho miedo.-Le digo mientras despeino un poco su pelo.

**__****—** Lose._**— **_Nico baja la cabeza y suspira.

**____****— **¿**Pasa algo?__****—** Pregunto preocupada.

_**— **_T**uve la esperanza de que hoy si despertaría, ya sabes, porque es su cumpleaños.__****— **Responde el desanimado. Me quede callada, no sé qué decirle, sé que muy en el fondo también esperaba eso.

_**— **_¿**Tori crees que ella despierte?, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y ella nada que abre los ojos. __****— **Me mira a los ojos con cara de perrito asustado.

**__****—** Nico yo tengo la fe de que si va despertar, solo tenemos que ser pacientes, ella va volver con nosotros.-

**__****— **P-pero es que… Dice en un tono tan suave y débil.

**__****— **Ven aquí._**— **_ Extiendo mis brazos hacia él. Me abraza y empieza a llorar. Le consiento la espalda y le digo "Shh" en su orejita.

**__****— **Ella no merecía esto. _**— **_Dice entre sollozos con la voz quebrada._**— **_**P-porque no fue al médico cuando se sentía mal, porque fue tan testaruda.**

Lo abrazo un poco más fuerte, se cómo se siente.**__****— **Nico, las cosas pasan por algo, todos aprendemos algo en la vida de una forma u otra. 

** __****— **Si, pero ella no pensó en nosotros, ni en mamá, ni en sus amigos, ni en ti, ni en… mí. _**— **_Lo dejo de abrazar y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

**__****— **Jamás digas que ella no pensaba en ti, escúchame muy bien Nicolás, jamás. Ella te quiere mucho y pensaba en ti todo el tiempo. Es solo que a ella le toco aprender a no ser testaruda de esta manera. 

_— _Suspiro pesadamente**-Tienes razón.__****— **Dice un poco mas calmado secándose las lágrimas. Me da un beso en la mejilla.

**__****— **Le consentí el pelo**__****— **Ahora ven, quiero ver tu presentación. _**— **_Digo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Estábamos viendo la presentación cuando de repente mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de la señora West.

**__****— **Nico es tu mamá, te está esperando abajo._**—**_Le explique y le puse pausa al video.

**__****— **¿La terminaras de ver?_**— **_Pregunta el con ambas cejas levantadas.

**__****— **Asentí**__****— **Claro que sí, mañana te diré que pienso de ella._**—**_ Le guiñe un ojo y medio sonreí.

**__****— **De acuerdo._**— **_Dice el._**— **_Nico empieza a recoger sus cosas, se pone sus zapatos, se dirige a la cama de Jade le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice:_**— **_**Feliz Cumpleaños Hermana, espero te haya gustado la "reunión"**

Lo acompañe hasta el ascensor y nos despedimos allí.

Organice mi cama improvisada y me puse la pijama. Leí por unas horas. Varias veces vino la enfermera a revisar si todo estaba en orden.

Después de leer un rato, termine de ver la presentación de Nico al lado de Jade.

**__****— **Sabes, estarías muy orgullosa de él. Es bueno._**— **_Le digo sinceramente. Pongo el computador en la mesa y empiezo a consentir su mejilla con mi mano._**— **_**Creo que después de todo aprendió algo más de ti, no solo tiene el buen corazón que tienes, también el carisma y la voluntad.**

Me quedo mirándole por un rato hasta que no aguante más y deje Salir las primeras lágrimas. Cogí su mano con cuidado y la bese, después bese su mejilla, después la otra, después bese su frente y por ultimo bese con mucho cuidado sus labios. Puse mi frente en su hombro y seguí llorando.

_**— **_N**o sabes cuánto me duele verte así, cuanto me duele no poder hacer nada para que estés mejor.__****— **Le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos y la voz bastante quebrada._**— **_**Ojala no hubiera pasado nada.__****— **Llore hasta que ya no me salieron más lágrimas. Seque mis ojos, cogí su mano y le di un beso. Me acerque hasta su odio y susurrando le dije:_**— **_**Necesito que despiertes bebe, tengo mucho que decirte. Todos te extrañamos, todos necesitamos algo de ti.__****— ** Me quede callada por unos momentos y continúe_.__**— **_**No te atrevas a dejarnos, no te atrevas a dejarme, no te lo perdonaría nunca.__****— **Me aleje un poco y solté su mano._**— **_**Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.** _**— **_Le di un beso en los labios y me fui hacia mi cama improvisada.

Cogí mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Nico.

"_Estoy segura de que Jade estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Me encanto tu presentación. Dentro de unos años tendré que decirte súper estrella. Bien hecho enano"_

Guarde mi celular y me quede viendo el techo hasta que me quede dormida.

**VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUES**.

**__****— **Hola Angélica, ¿cómo estás?_**— **_La salude amablemente. Es una de las mejores enfermeras que hay aquí.

**__****— **Hola Tori, bien, ya sabes trabajando._**— **_Responde alegre** __****— **Llegaste más temprano hoy.

**__****— **Sí, hoy nos dejaron salir más temprano._**— **_Explique un tanto animada y deje mi maleta en el sofá.

_**— **_Frunció el ceño_**— **_**¿Y esa rosa?__****— **Pregunta señalando mi mano mientras observaba su libreta.

**__****— **Oh, es para Jade._**— **_Respondí amablemente.

**__****— **Pero si ayer le trajiste una, mírala._**— **_Señalo la rosa con su esfero y miro con dulzura.

**__****— **Lose, pero me pareció que esta está más linda._**— **_Saque la otra rosa del florero y coloque la nueva en él._**— **_**Mira Angélica te la regalo. __****— **Le di la flor "vieja" y ella la tomo con mucho gusto_._

**__****— **Eres muy amable Tori. Ya me tengo que ir, ya sabes, si necesitas algo solo dímelo._**— **_Dice sonriente, asentí y ella salió de la habitación.

**__****— **Me senté a su lado**__****— **Hola bebe. _**— **_Le di un beso en los labios._**— **_**Hoy tuve un día pésimo. Me pelee con Trina por una bobada, Cat me pego sin querer con una de sus pelotas de "piedra" en la cabeza, Sinjin me unto con una de sus comidas "masticadas pero no tragadas" y en el almuerzo sonó una de nuestras canciones… Si "Take a hint", llore por un rato hasta que Beck me encontró y me consoló.__****— **Me quede mirándola por unos momentos hasta que tome una de sus manos y la tome con firmeza._**— **_Suspire pesadamente_**— **_**No sabes cuanta falta me haces. Te extraño tanto. Por favor bebe despierta pronto. Por favor…__****— **Apoye mi frente en su hombro y me quede así por uno minutos hasta que sentí que algo se movía. Levante la vista y vi que sus respiraciones eran más pesadas de lo normal.

**-¿Jade? __****— **Pregunte atónita**. __****— **Sentí como me apretó la mano y me paralice por unos momentos. Estaré soñando, será otro reflejo del cerebro, será que…

Y fue en ese momento como vi que su cabeza se movió unos cuantos centímetros, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, estaba a mil por hora. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía ni que pensar.

_**— ¿**_**J-jade...?__****— **Su cabeza empezó a moverse unos cuantos centímetros más y vi como sus ojos empezaron a moverse.

**-¿Jade puedes escucharme? __****— **Le pregunte rápidamente.

En ese momento apretó mi mano, yo la solté con cuidado, puse mis manos en sus hombros y empecé a decir.**-¿Jade? ¿Bebe? **

Vi cómo empezó a abrir un poco los ojos, no aguante más y empecé a llorar de la felicidad, había despertado, por fin había despertado. Todo dentro de mí estaba encendido, todo dentro de mí sufría una pelea entre angustia y felicidad. Gracias, gracias por no irte al cielo, gracias por no morir, Gracias.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cara. Y tomando fuerzas hable._**— **_**¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?__****— **Le pregunte con lagrimas en mi ojos y mis manos temblaban. ¿Por qué no contesta?

Empezó a parpadear un poco, pero no decía nada, no podía abrir los ojos por completo, no aguante más y la abrace, la abrace con fuerza por unos minutos y la volví a mirar a los ojos.

**__****— **¿Jade? _**— **_Pregunte de nuevo.

**__****— **Me miraba confundida, frunció el ceño un poco_**— **_** ¿Q-quien… quien eres tú?__****— **

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? **

**No sean rudos conmigo. Diganme lo que piensan en un RR (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis**,** ¿cómo están? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? …**

**Bueno que creen, una amiga me convenció de primero comenzar desde el principio, pero el principio de verdad. Ya saben, como, que cosas tuvieron que pasar Jade y Tori para poder estar juntas, porque Tori dice que le quiere pedir perdón, que paso antes de que Jade estuviera en el estado que se encuentra, cosas así.**

**Así que por un tiempo (uno muy largo) olvídense del primer capítulo. No me odien, no se desesperen, sean pacientes por favor, denle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**Para recompensar un poco, publique dos capítulos (son un poco largos). Son un poco largos, como para apresurar un poco la historia. Así que, si quieren, a la mitad del capítulo, descansen un poco, miren como está el día o la noche, si tienen hermanos pequeños, moléstenlos, Y así.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Victorious no me pertenece ni nada de eso…**

* * *

**PREFACIO.**

La vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas, algunas buenas y otras malas. Yo por mi parte tengo varias. Yo, jamás pensé enamorarme de ella, jamás pensé que podría querer tanto a una persona, jamás pensé que con ella aprendería tanto. Y definitivamente, jamás pensé que a pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, hoy sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, jamás pensé que tendría que enfrentar tantos obstáculos para tenerla a mi lado, jamás pensé que sufriría tanto por el amor. Pero no me arrepiento, no me arrepiento en absoluto, volvería a sufrirlo de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo, llámenme masoquista pero es lo que ciento. Me volví más fuerte, más valiente, aprendí a valorar aquello que no hacía, aprendí a levantarme si me caía, aprendí a aprovechar los pequeños momentos, pero sobretodo, aprendí que en cualquier momento todo puede cambiar.

¿Pero de eso se trata la vida, no? , De las situaciones inesperadas. De los obstáculos que tienes que enfrentar para convertirte en alguien. De las enseñanzas que tienes que aprender para crecer.

Y es por eso que mi historia, que nuestra historia, comienza ese día. Ese día en el que un trabajo nos unió, ese día en el que nada volvería a ser igual, ese día en el que ella y yo empezaríamos un camino.

* * *

**TORI POV**

Me perdí, no puedo creer que me haya perdido. He dado 5 vueltas a la manzana y no encuentro la casa de Jade.

**__****— **Jade por favor contéstame, no encuentro tu casa. Llámame. Pongo mi celular en mi muslo y sigo conduciendo tratando de encontrar la casa.**-A ver, Jade dijo que era la casa de color blanco y carmesí.-**Mire cada casa fijamente**-**_-_**Veamos… diablos este vecindario parece un arco iris****_, _****esa casa es blanca, la que le sigue es marrón, esa es verde, ¿verde? , esa es roja, esa es blanca y carmesí, esa es negra…__****— **Freno en seco cuando me doy cuenta que ya la encontré. Demonios, había pasado por esa casa hace más de media hora.

Parquee mi coche y me dirigí hacia la casa. Timbre dos veces y espere. Después de unos minutos un niño pequeño abre la puerta._**— **_**Tú no eres el repartidor de pizza, ¿cierto que no?__****— **Pregunta el mirándome de arriba abajo.

_**— **_Sonreí_**— **_**No amiguito, soy amiga de Jade, mucho gusto, Tori Vega**_.__**— **_Estiro mi mano para saludarlo y él amablemente la coge y la estrecha.

**__****— **Es un placer, yo me llamo Nicolás, pero todos me dicen Nico.-Dice el, que niño tan tierno.

**__****— **Es un placer… _¿_**Puedo pasar? -**Pregunte con amabilidad.**__****— **Si claro, pasa._**— **_Responde el.

Entre y note que Nico estaba viendo Bob esponja en la sala de espera. Puse mis cosas en uno de los sofás.

_**— **_¿**Jade sabe que viniste? , pregunto porque ella no me dijo que habría visitas.**

**__****— **Oh, sí claro, tenemos que hacer una trabajo. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está?_**— **_Pregunte amablemente.

**__****— **Ella esta Arri…-Vi como Jade bajaba las escaleras mirando su iPod.

**__****— **Enano, sabes dónde están mis audífonos, juro que los deje en mi mesita de noche. Mas te vale que no hayas entrado a mi Habita…-Levanto la mirada y me ve con asombro.**__****— **¿Vega? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diablos entraste?_**— **_Pregunta ella firmemente.

**__****— **Yo le abrí, dijo que era amiga tuya así que la deje entrar. -Dice Nico rápidamente.

**__****— **Sabes que no debes abrir la puerta sin preguntar, y mucho menos dejar entrar personas que no conoces. - Dice Jade en un tono suave pero firme.

**__****— **Bueno es que ella me pareció bonita y no le vi con cara de querer robarnos.-Responde Nico tiernamente. ¿Le parecía bonita? Que niño tan lindo.

**__****— **Bueno por una parte tienes razón, Vega no tiene cara ni de matar una mosca. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, la próxima vez avisa mocoso.

¿Que yo tenía cara de qué?

**__****— **Hey! no me digas así. _**— **_Dice Nico tirándole uno de los cojines del sofá, ella lo esquiva y le saca la lengua_._

**__****— **Me da igual, ahora, la pregunta es…-Me voltea a mirar_**— **_**¿Qué haces aquí Vega?**

**__****— **Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos un trabajo que hacer._**— **_Le dije indiferente.

**__****— **Oh, claro, claro, se me había olvidado._**— **_Responde como se le había olvidado, si fue ella la que dijo que viniera en primer lugar.

**__****— **Enano, ve y mira televisión arriba, Vega y yo tenemos que trabajar._**— **_Le dice firme colocando su IPod en la mesa del centro. Ahora que lo noto, Jade tiene una casa muy grande y linda.

**__****— **Está bien. _**— **_Nico recoge algunas cosas que estaban en la mesa del centro, apaga el televisor y se dirige a las escaleras, sube unos cuantos escalones y dice sin mirar a Jade_.__**— **_**Avísame cuando llegue la pizza. __****— **Voltea a mirarme y me dice:_**— **_**Fue un placer conocerte Tori.**

**__****— **Le sonreí**__****— **Lo mismo digo Nico.- Respondí sinceramente. Me da una sonrisa y sigue subiendo las escaleras.

**__****— **¿Nico? ¿Ya le dices Nico a mi hermano Vega?_**— **_Me pregunta Jade con una ceja levantada.

**__****— **Bueno, él me dijo que así le decían todos. Además por lo que note le caí bien._**—**_ Le respondí con obviedad.

**__****— **Me da igual… Iré a traer mi computador y mi maleta, tu siéntate donde te plazca._**— **_Ofrece indiferente y sube las escaleras.

Jade tan linda como siempre._**— **_**Ok.__****— **Saque las cosas de mi maleta y me senté en el sofá. Jugué con mi celular por unos minutos hasta que llego Jade.

Empezamos a trabajar en nuestra tarea, al principio pensé que sería incomodo pero no lo fue. Cada vez que me equivocaba en algo, Jade tenía algo sarcástico que decirme, y cada vez que ella se equivocaba y yo le reprochaba, me sacaba la lengua y me daba su mirada asesina. Era raro que ella no me matara cada vez que le reprochaba, me gustaba, mostraba que Jade puede ser amigable o paciente de vez en cuando, conmigo.

**__****— **Vega, tengo 7 llamadas perdidas tuyas, ¿tan enamorada estas de mí?_**— **_Me pregunta divertida mirando su celular.

Me ahogue con la limonada que estaba tomando. ¿Qué Había Dicho?

**__****— **Vega no te ahogues, ya no tengo mi pala para enterrarte._**—**_Comenta ella burlona.

Me limpio la boca y tosí un poco.**-P-perdón, ¿Q-que dijiste? __****— **Le pregunte de inmediato. ¿Cómo que enamorada?

**__****— **¿Acaso tartamudee?_**— **_Pregunta ella firmemente entrecerrando sus ojos.

**__****— **Y-yo no estoy enamorada de ti y para que sepas, te llame 7 veces porque no encontraba tu casa. _**— **_Le explique con obviedad.

**__****— **Wow, me sorprendes Vega, si pensé que me negarías el enamoramiento pero pensé que dirías algo como "Yo no soy gay" 

**__****— **Bueno West para que lo sepas, Soy Bi, ¿algún problema con eso? ¿Eres homofóbica o algo así?_**— **_No sé de donde saque el coraje para enfrentar así a Jade. Debo a ver perdido la cabeza.

Se puso un poco seria, coloco su computador en la mesa y se puso de pie._**— **_¿**Cómo me acabas de hablar Vega?__****— **Pregunta con seriedad.

Respire un poco, puse mi cuaderno y la limonada en la mesa y me levante.-¿**Acaso tartamudee, Jade? __****— **La rete de inmediato.

Entrecerró los ojos y vi como su cara se ponía roja de la rabia. Estoy muerta.

**-¡Escucha Vega!…__****— **En ese momento el timbre sonó, supuse que era la pizza. Jade suspiro en derrota al escuchar el timbre de nuevo, me dio una mirada de "Esto no queda así" y fue a abrir la puerta.

**-¡Enano la pizza llego!__****— **Le avisa ella gritando_**— **_**¿Cuánto le debo?-**Pregunta indiferente.

**__****— **Son 17 dólares con 50 centavos. _**— **_Respondió el repartidor.

_**— **_Jade me voltea a ver_**— **_**¿Vega tienes 20?__****— **Pregunta firme. 

**__****— **Sí, pero ¿Por qué crees que te los daré?_**— **_Le pregunte indiferente y me cruce de brazos.

**__****— **Si lo haces, te perdonare por a verme enfrentado como lo hiciste hace un momento, si no, tendrás pesadillas conmigo durante semanas. Tú decides._**— **_Diablos, con eso ya me asusto, se lo que Jade es capaz de hacer.

Saque 20 dólares de mi bolsillo y se los di. Ella sonrió en modo de aprobación y se los dio al repartidor.

Puso la pizza en la mesa y se fue a la cocina.

En ese momento bajo Nico con una pijama de Bob esponja, camisa de Bob esponja, pantuflas de Bob esponja y una gorra de Bob esponja.

**__****— **Por lo que veo, te gusta mucho Bob esponja, ¿cierto?_**— **_Le digo un sonriente.

**__****— **Sí, me encanta, es mi muñeco favorito. ¿A ti, te gusta?_**— **_Pregunta curioso.

**__****— **Bueno la verdad es que sí. Me encanta, pero no le digas a nadie._**— **_ Le guiñe un ojo y el asiente con su cabeza.

___**— **_¿Qué** no le cuente a nadie qué?, Vega.__****— **Pregunta Jade que viene con 2 limonadas en la mano, algunas servilletas y 2 platos. ¿Jade amable? Wow

**__****— **Me senté cruzando mi pierna sobre la otra**.__****— ** Nada West.-Le digo firme. Jade puso todo en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Nicolás.

**__****— **Enano, ¿tú me dirás? _**— **_Le pregunta firmemente con la ceja levantada.

**__****— **Uuuh, N-no… Dice tímidamente cruzando sus piernas y mirándola con miedo.

**__****— **¿Dijiste No? ¿Me acabas de decir, que no?_**— **_Pregunta intimidándolo. Ay dios, ahora que le iba a ser a su pobre hermanito.

**__****— **S-si…-Responde el nervioso.**__****— **Con que con esas estamos…-Jade levanto sus manos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

**__****— **J-jade no, por favor…. Hahaha, por favor… Basta… T-Tori dile, Hahaha, por favor…_**—**_Se reía con ganas pero también se revolcaba por el sofá.

**__****— **No puede evitar reírme un poco**. __****— **Está bien, está bien, déjalo ya Jade.**_— _**La detuve sonriente. Jade dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se acomodó un poco el pelo, Nico suspiro en alivio y se volvió a acomodar.

**__****— **Bueno me dirás o ¿qué? … A menos que, quieras que te haga cosquillas a ti también…_**— **_Me dice ella al ver que no le respondí.

**__****— **N-no gracias… le estaba diciendo a Nico, que no le dijera a nadie que me gustaba Bob esponja._**— **_Respondí rápidamente.

**__****— **"Le estaba diciendo a Nico, que no le dijera a nadie que me gustaba Bob esponja" _**— **_Dice Jade imitándome de nuevo con esa vocecita. Nico se ríe un poco tapándose la boca.

**-¡Que yo no hablo así! __****— **Le digo irritada.

**__****— **Lo que digas. _**— **_Dice indiferente. Jade se acercó a la caja de pizza, tomo un pedazo y se la dio a Nico. **__****— **Aquí tienes mocoso._**— **_ Nico la coge y le saca la lengua.

Jade tomo una y se la llevo a la boca.**__****— **Vega no seas tímida, coge una. _**— **_Ofrece indiferente.

Empezamos a comer los tres, cada uno repitió un pedazo, se notaba que teníamos hambre. Nico termino primero y me empezó a bombardear con preguntas. Me pregunto cosas como: cuales eran mis gustos en la música, cuales eran mis películas favoritas, donde vivía, cosas así.

Cuando Jade y yo terminamos, ella cogió los platos y los fue a lavar.

_**— **_**¿Tú y jade son grandes amigas? __****— **Me pregunta Nico con curiosidad.

**__****— **Bueno, no somos amigas, amigas, pero en cierto modo si somos amigas. Ella siempre lo niega, pero desde que paso algo en los Platinum Music Awards nos acercamos un poquito, así ella diga que no._**— **_Explique un tanto desanimada.

**__****— **Ohh, ¡Claro!, tú eres ella, la que se merecía el puesto… yo si decía que te había visto en algún lado. _**—**_Dice sorprendido y sonríe.

_**— **_Fruncí el ceño_**— **_**¿La que se merecía el puesto?__****— **Pregunto confundida.

**__****— **Es que, ese día, cuando llegamos a casa, le pregunte a Jade que porque no se había presentado y ella solo me dijo que una amiga merecía más el puesto._**— **_Explica el suavemente y se despeina el pelo.

¿Jade había dicho eso? ¿Me consideraba su amiga?

**__****— **Ya veo._**— **_Respondí un poco sorprendida**__****. **

**__****— **Pero no le digas que te dije, me asesina._**— **_Advierte asustado.

No lo dudo.

**__****— **Vale. _**— **_Le dije sonriente.

En ese momento apareció Jade. Nico y yo nos quedamos callados.

**__****— **Enano ve y mira televisión, vega y yo tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo._**— **_Le dice ella firmemente mirando su celular.

_—_**Ok.__****— **Responde el.

Cuando Nico desapareció, Jade y yo continuamos con nuestro trabajo.

Ya casi íbamos a terminar, cuando se me presento una duda.

**__****— **¿J-jade te puedo preguntar algo?_**— **_Le pregunte nerviosa. Ojala no reaccione tan mal cuando le pregunte lo que quiero.

**__****— **Qué quieres vega_**— **_Responde firme sin apartar la vista del computador.

**__****—**Mejor le pregunto otra cosa mientras tanto.** __****— **¿Dónde están tus papas?_**— **_Le pregunte suavemente y empecé a jugar con mi lápiz.

**__****— **¿Ahora te interesa mi vida, Vega?_**— **_Pregunta irritada levantado su ceja perforada.

**__****—**Suspire— **Bueno, sabes que sí, te considero mi amiga,** **así que…__****— **

**__****— **Mis papas están divorciados, esta casa es de mi padre y su esposa… Vivo aquí en la semana y los fines de semana estoy donde mi madre. Como veras mi padre no está, se encuentra en una reunión con su esposa. ¿Contenta?_**— **_Responde rápidamente un poco irritada.

**__****— **En cierto modo… Uuuh y ¿Nico?_**— **_Pregunte curiosa.

**__****— **Mi hermano, ¿qué o qué?_**— **_Pregunta desinteresada.

**__****— **Es tu hermanastro o…**-**Me interrumpe_**— **_**Vega, acaso no ves el parecido, obvio somos hermanos del mismo matrimonio.__****— **Voltea los ojos y sigue escribiendo en su laptop.

**-Aaah… ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa?__****— **Ahora si le preguntare lo que quiero en verdad.

**__****— **Me miro firme**__****— **Acaso estamos en el concurso de "Mil y un preguntas a Jade"_**— **_Aprieta su mandíbula.

**__****— **Es la última y ya._**— **_Le sonreí para que aceptara.

**__****— **Volteo los ojos de nuevo y suspiro **__****— **A ver, que quieres.

**__****— **Ok, aquí vamos**__****— **¿Me prometes que no lo torturaras con cuanta cosa se te ocurra?_**— **_Necesito que no le haga nada a Nicolás.

**__****— **No prometo nada, pregunta de una vez._**—**_Dice indiferente y me mira con seriedad.

**__****— **Bueno, es que Nico me conto lo que le dijiste cuando no te presentaste en los Platinum Music Awards… que era porque una "Amiga" se lo merecía más.

Se puso más seria de lo normal y suspiro._**— **_**Ese niño no puede tener el pico cerrado.__****— **Murmura irritada.

_**— **_**No le hagas nada… pero, ¿es cierto?, M-me consideras tu… amiga?**_**— **_Me puse un poco nerviosa y bebí de mi limonada.

Ella volvió a suspirar y puso su computador a un lado_**—**_**Bueno, en cierto modo si te considero mi A-a a…m-mi… tu sabes.__****— **Se corrige irritada y se cruza de brazos.

**__****— **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_**— **_Le pregunte curiosa.

**__****— **Vi lo que le dijiste a Beck cuando él te quería besar y bueno, por un lado pensé que era muy estúpido de tu parte, me pudiste a ver lastimado y no lo hiciste, así que, algo dentro mí, me hizo "apreciarte" en cierto modo. 

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que ella había visto que!?

**__****— **¿Cómo sabes eso? _**— **_Pregunte un poco alarmada. Se supone que era un secreto.

**__****— **Cat dejo la video llamada encendida, así que lo pude ver todo… pero eso ya no importa, vi lo que hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta.

¡Cat te voy a matar! …Wow, esperen, dijo "Apreciarte en cierto modo"

**__****— **Dijiste "apreciarte en cierto modo"… eso significa que… **__****— **Si Vega, en cierto modo te considero mi amiga._**— **_Respondió irritada y volteo sus ojos.

¡Aaah que emoción! !Jade West dijo que yo era su amiga!

Sonreí grandemente**. _— _Vega, deja tu sonrisa de guasón, quieres._— _**Bufo irritada.

**__****— **P-perdón...-Digo nerviosa-** es que estoy feliz de que podamos ser amigas.__****— **Sonreí de nuevo.

**__****— **Sí, sí, sí, pero ni creas que usaremos manillas de "BFF's". Antes de eso, aplastaría mi lengua con una puerta._**— **_Especifica con claridad y se cruza de brazos.

Me reí un poco, Jade puede ser muy específica algunas veces.

**__****— **¡JADE! _**— **_Dice Nico gritando desde arriba.

**__****— **¡¿Qué!? _**— **_Dice ella.

**__****— **¡Estoy aburrido, hagamos algo!

**__****— **¡No te escucho, deja el mensaje después del bip, BIP!_**— **_Responde sarcásticamente y voltea sus ojos.

**__****— **¡Jade, Por favor, me muero del aburrimiento!_**— **_Ruega desesperado.

**__****— **¡¿Mi problema?.. No lo creo! _**— **_Dice ella un tanto irritada.

** __****— **Jade, de todos modos ya terminamos el trabajo, si quieres me voy para que…_**— **_Nico me interrumpe de repente._**— **_**¡No, quédate Tori! **

**__****— **Nico, no creo que sea buena Ide…-Me interrumpe_**— **_¿**Tienes algo que hacer? __****— **Me pregunta Nico con un puchero adorable.

**__****— **Bueno, no, pero…-Me interrumpe de nuevo_**— **_**Entonces quédate a jugar conmigo. Por favor.** _**— **_Me pone unos ojitos de cachorro tan adorables, que no puedo resistirme.

_**— **_Suspire_**— **_**Bueno, está bien…__****— **Voltee a mirar a Jade**__****— **¿te molesta si me quedo?_**— **_Pregunte amablemente.

**__****— **Me da igual, hagan lo que quieran._**— **_Responde indiferente.

**__****— **¿No jugaras con nosotros? _**— **_Le pregunta Nico.

**__****— **No soy tan infantil como Vega, así que, mientras ustedes juegan yo iré al balcón._**— **_Explica ella desinteresada y se levanta.

**__****— **Está bien, vamos Tori, te enseñare mi habitación._**— **_Dice Nico cogiéndome la mano.**__****— **Uhh, claro. Dije tímidamente.

Cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras, Jade grito:**__****— **¡Enano, antes de dormir recuerda llamar a mamá, y por favor, no destruyan la casa!

**__****— **!Si, no molestes!_**— **_Responde el irritado.

**__****— **¿!Qué!?_**— **_Pregunta ella con seriedad.

**__****— **¡Nada! _**— **_Responde asustado.

Nico y yo jugamos por horas. Algunos juegos eran raros, otros divertidos, y otros simplemente absurdos. Pero me divertí. Me conto algunas cosas, me dijo que él y Jade eran muy unidos, que ninguno de los dos tenía una buena relación con la esposa del señor West, y que los dos querían vivir con su mamá.

**__****— **Tori, ¿me puedes leer un cuento? ¿Por favor? _**— **_Dice Nico tímidamente debajo de las cobijas.

**__****— **Claro que sí, ¿Qué cuento?_**— **_Pregunte busco su libro en la mesa de noche y me lo dio.

**__****— **Este… es mi favorito… Mi papá me lo leía todo el tiempo._**— **_Explica el desanimado.

**__****— **¿Ya no lo hace?_**— **_Le pregunte curiosa.**_— _No. __****— **Responde en un tono triste. **__****— **Fruncí el ceño**__****— **¿Por qué?

**__****— **Jade dice que el anda muy ocupado con sus estúpidos trabajos._**— **_Explica el con diversión.

Me reí , sé que ella diría eso._**— **_**Bueno, pues entonces yo lo hare.**

**JADE POV**

Vaya, la luna esta gorda y brillante… bien por ella.

Hoy tuve una tarde interesante. Pude estar con Vega sin querer matarla, aunque a veces con sus reproches me daban ganas de hacerlo. Me demostró que puede tener coraje de vez en cuando, tuvo las bolas para enfrentarme. También me dijo que era Bi, lo cual me sorprendió, solo la he visto con Steven y con Ryder. Por cierto, le preguntare en otra ocasión.

Por último le dije que si la consideraba mi amiga. Casi me dan ganas de pegarle un cal bazo cuando puso su sonrisa de guasón. Pero fui paciente.

No pensé que sería así de fácil o rápido. Vega solo se puso feliz y ya. No tuve que pedirle perdón o ser totalmente cursi.

Después de lo que vi en los Platinum Music Awards, Vega me demostró, que si puedo confiar en ella.

Al principio estaba enojada con Beck, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena estarlo. Hable con él y quedamos como amigos, de hecho, somos muy buenos amigos. Él me cuenta todo y yo le cuento todo. No había hablado con Vega al respecto, no tengo porque. Pero como mi querido hermano abrió su boca, ella fue la que pregunto, y yo respondí. Simple.

Me acuerdo que hable con Beck sobre, porque yo no dejaba que Vega fuera mi amiga.

**FLASHBACK**

**____****— **Jade, pásame un cigarrillo porfa._**— **__Pide Beck amablemente._

**____****— **Toma. Pásame el encendedor que está detrás de ti._**— **__Beck cogió el encendedor, prendió su cigarrillo y me lo paso. Prendí el mío y empecé a fumar._

_****__**— **_Sabes, d_**esde que fuimos al club del gorila, no fumaba.**__**— **_Explica el soplando el humo por la nariz.

___**— **_Fruncí el ceño_**— **_**_¿Tanto tiempo? Pero si fuimos al club del gorila hace más de tres meses._**

**____****— **Sí yo sé, pero Tori me dijo que si dejaba de fumar por tres meses me daría 50 dólares, así que, lo hice. Dijo que era por mi salud y todo eso._**— **__Explica divertido._

_No me extraña de ella.__**— **_**_Vega como siempre, cuidando a todo el mundo. ___****— **_Digo en un tono molesto._

_****__**— **_No seas así, ella es buena gente, no entiendo porque no te cae bien._**— **_Reprocha un poco irritado y vuelve a soplar el aire.

**____****— **Simple, no me cae bien._**— **__Respondí indiferente y absorbí el cigarrillo._

**____****— **Pero ¿porque?... pensé que te caía mal porque pensabas que ella quería algo conmigo, pero resulto demostrando lo contrario.

**____****— **Bueno, sí, ella lo demostró… pero… no es solo por eso…_**— **__Me quede callada por un momento y suspire._

_****__**— **_Ya entiendo, es por lo que me contaste hace unos años… lo que tu padre te dijo, ¿cierto?— Apretó tu mandíbula. 

_¿Cómo es que supo? __****__**— **_Bueno _**sí, es por eso. **__**— **__Dije un poco molesta_

**____****— **Jade… _**— **__dijo Beck con ese tonito que detesto. Lo interrumpí. _**____****— **¡No!, No empieces Becket… para mi es difícil… crecí así…que puedes hacer…cuando tu padre te dice:  
"Jadelyn West jamás confíes en nadie, si abres tu corazón y permites que la gente entre, te hará débil y se aprovecharan de eso, te harán caer y te humillaran, si confías en los demás te apuñalaran cuando menos lo esperes. No confíes ni en tu propia familia, ya viste lo que tu tío nos hizo. Pelea contra el mundo si es necesario_, __**no seas cobarde"**_

_Beck se quedó callado. _

**____****— **¡Dime!, ¿qué haces cuando creces con eso en la cabeza? _**— **__Digo gritando con una voz quebrada de dolor. Siento una lágrima bajando por mi mejilla. Maldita sea detesto esto. MALDITO SEAS BECKET. MALDITA SEA._

**____****— **Jade tranquila, ven. _**— **__Dice Beck tirando el cigarrillo y estirando sus brazos._

_Me acerco a él y pone sus brazos alrededor mío. Trato de calmarme un poco, no puedo llorar, yo no lloro, es estúpido. _

_Después de unos minutos logre calmarme y suspire muy hondo. Maldita sea la hora en que me toco crecer con una familia como la que tengo._

_****__**— **_Jade, ¿estas mejor?_**— **_ _Pregunta Beck consintiéndome la espalda con su mano._

_****__**— **_Sí, ya estoy mejor…. Perdón por gritarte, perdí los estribos por un momento.— Le dije irritada y suspire. 

**____****— **Tranquila, a todos nos pasa. _**—**__Me dijo amablemente.__Me alejo de él y reposo mi cabeza en el sofá. Él se quedó callado por unos minutos._

_****__**— **_Jade sé que no dejas entrar a la gente, bueno, no tan fácil, pero…

_Y dale la burra al trigo, que no entiende._

**____****— **_Lo interrumpí_**____****— **Beck no empieces de nuevo. _**—**__Le advertí con seriedad. _

**____****— **Déjame terminar… Tori ya demostró que no quería nada conmigo, listo… pero también demostró que puedes confiar en ella.

**____****— **_Fruncí el ceño_**____****— **Explícate, quieres.

**____****— **Si ella hubiera querido lastimarte, me hubiera besado y listo… pero no lo hizo… Además dijo que en cierto modo te consideraba su amiga, así tú la hubieras tratado tan mal.

_Me senté y cruce mis piernas, lo mire por un momento y pensé.__****__**— **_Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. _**— **_

**____****— **Vez, entonces si puedes confiar en ella. Trata de conocerla mejor, vas a ver que es buena gente._**— **_

_Tal vez si le pueda dar una oportunidad a Vega, se pudo a ver vengado de toda la mierda que le he hecho, pero no lo hizo. Aun así, no seré su amiga de un día para otro, ni estúpida que fuera. Veré que hago. Pero si es una piedra en mi zapato, no le gustara ni a ver nacido._

**____****— **No prometo nada, pero lo intentare. _**— **__Respondí suavemente y voltee mis ojos_**_. _**

**____****— **Me parece bien._**— **____Dice un poco animado._

_Quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que se me ocurrió algo._**____****— **¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

**____****— **Pregunta._**— **__Ofrece el con entusiasmo._

**____****— **¿Cómo sabias… ya sabes, que era… por lo que me había dicho mi padre?_**— **__Me quedo la curiosidad en eso._

**____****— **Muy fácil, así fuiste tú conmigo antes de que fuéramos amigos. Me costó mucho ganarme tu confianza, pero al final cediste.

_Después de todo Beck me conoce muy bien. Que bien que seamos amigos. __****__**— **_Ya veo.

**____****— **Ya no hablemos más de esto, veamos una película o algo, ¿te parece?_**—**__Ofreció y asentí._

**____****— **Yo elijo la película. _**— **__Le dije rápidamente._

**____****— **Jade___— __Advierte el con seriedad._

**____****— **Becket, yo la escojo._**— **__Le dije firmemente y l__o mire con ojos asesinos._

**____****— **Está bien. _**— **__Responde irritado._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Irónico que Beck se haya convertido en mí mejor amigo. Después de todo si no hubiera sido por él no le hubiera dicho a vega que hiciéramos el trabajo en mi casa, le hubiera dicho que lo hiciéramos por Skype o algo así, pero decidí darle la oportunidad. Vamos a ver como es tener a Vega como amiga.

Por otro lado, una parte de mi detesto esa conversación con Beck, no me gustaba sentirme de esa manera y mucho menos por las palabras que rondan en mi cabeza desde que era pequeña. Odio con todas mis fuerzas sentir eso.

Maldita sea la hora en que mi Tío traiciono a mi padre. Todo sería tan diferente. Mi padre no hubiera cambiado y no sería lo asco de persona que es, mi madre no hubiera sufrido tanto con él, mi padre no tendría a la perra de esposa que tiene, y hasta de pronto mi hermano y yo seriamos diferentes. Pero ya no importa, ya no me importa. Mi padre, sus problemas y su esposa se pueden ir al grandísimo infierno. Después de todo haya los espera mi Tío.

**__****— **¿Cómo está el infierno tío? ¿Ya traicionaste a alguien? ¡Ten cuidado con lucifer, él no se pone con jueguitos!_**— **_Murmuro para mí misma_._

Saque de mi bolsillo mis cigarrillos, enciendo uno y fumo por un rato. La noche estaba callada, podía ver la piscina desde aquí. Tal vez más tarde me eche un chapuzón después de que se vaya Vega.

**__****— **¿Jade?_**— **_Y hablando del rey de roma y vega que se asoma.___**— **_¿**Qué pasa?__****— **Le pregunto firme.

**__****— **¿Te molesta si te acompaño?_**— **_Me pregunta con … Verdad, tengo que ser "amigable" con Vega._**— **_Suspire_**— **_**No, pasa.**

Se paró al lado mío, puso sus manos en la baranda y miro hacia la piscina.

**__****— **No sabía que fumabas._**— **_Dice ella sin mirarme.

**__****— **Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Vega. _**— **_Le dije divertida y sople al aire.

**__****— **Eso te puede hacer mucho daño._**— **_Me reprocha con firmeza.

**__****— **¿Ahora eres mi mamá, Vega?_**— **_Le dije irritada. Como detesto cuando me reprocha las cosas.

Me miro por un momento con ojos tristes, hizo una mueca y murmuro un "No" muy bajo, casi ni se escuchó. Miro hacia la luna y suspiro.

Diablos, esta mujer parece un cachorrito._**— **_**Escucha Vega…y-yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto de la amistad, así que, se un poco paciente conmigo… Y-yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para tratarte mejor. __****— **Le dije con sinceridad. Si de verdad quiero que esta amistad funcione no quiero tener que aguantar las miradas con nostalgia de ella.

Veo como sonríe un poco y me mira._**— **_**De acuerdo, seré paciente contigo.__****— **Responde animada.

**-!Hey!, pero ni creas que dejare de molestarte… aunque sea una vez al día no esta tan mal, ¿no crees?__****— **Le dije burlona.

Se ríe un poco y voltea los ojos-_**— **_**Como quieras, solo que no sea tan malo.__****— **Advierte ella.

**__****— **Voltee mis ojos_— _**Sí, sí, si como digas.__****— **Le dije despreocupada.

**__****— **Pero hablo en serio con lo del cigarrillo._**— **_Volvió a decir con seriedad.

**__****— **Hay, vamos vega, yo no fumo todos los días… es más, llevaba como 1 mes sin fumar. _**— **_Le dije irritada y absorbí el cigarrillo.

**__****— **Ya veo, eres como Beck. Solo fuma como dos o tres veces al mes._**— **_Explica suavemente y sonríe un poco.

**__****— **Sí, algo así._**— **_Dije con simpleza.

**__****— **Bien, no esta tan mal._**— **_Dice ella** con diversión.**

Nos quedamos unos minutos calladas.

**__****— **¿As fumado alguna vez, vega?_**— **_Le pregunte curiosa.

**__****— **¿Tendría que hacerlo?_**— **_Pregunta de inmediato.

Tan inocente como siempre._**— **_**Vamos vega, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?, por una vez que lo intentes no morirás.**

**-¡Que! ¡No! __****— **Responde mal humorada.

Vega tan dramática como siempre._**— **_**No seas bebe, prueba.__****— **Le alcance el cigarrillo pero ella no lo cogió.

**-¡Jade yo…!**

¡Dios!_**— **_**¡Vamos vega, inténtalo! , Demuéstrame, aunque sea una vez, que no eres la niña "Yo no hago nada malo" __****—** La rete y levante mi ceja**__****. **

**__****— **No lo hago por que sea malo… bueno es malo… lo hago más por mi salud. _**— **_Explica ella nerviosa.

¡Dios, esta niña de Teresa de Calcuta no pasa!

**__****— **Escucha Vega, si quieres ser mi amiga, por lo menos intenta probar cosas nuevas, arriésgate aunque sea una vez en tu vida… Además, no te estoy pidiendo que te fumes la caja entera, solo uno, no pasara nada. Toma._**— **_Le ofrecí de nuevo el cigarrillo y ella se quedo mirándolo.

Suspiro_**— **_** Está bien.__****— **Responde ella.

_— _Asentí_— _ **Bien.__****— **Ella cogió el cigarrillo y suspiro de nuevo.

**__****— **Pero, ¿cómo se hace esto?_**— **_Pregunto confundida.

**__****— **Fácil, pones el cigarrillo en tu boca, absorbes un poco, lo mantienes en tu garganta por un rato y soplas suavemente. Es como montar bicicleta._**— **_Le explique divertida.

**__****— **Bueno, con la bicicleta no quemo mis pulmones._**— **_Dice ella en modo de reproche.

**__****— **¡Solo hazlo! _**— **_Le dije irritada.

**__****— **Está bien, está bien._**—**_ Dice ella levantando sus manos al aire.

Vega hizo lo que le dije, absorbió, y soplo suavemente, tosiendo un poco al final.

**__****— **O-oye, no esta tan mal, hasta sabe rico._**— **_Dice ella un poco ahogada pero sonriendo.

lo fue a poner en su boca otra vez pero cogí su mano y la detuve._**— **_**Vega cálmate, espera un poco, como es tu primera vez te puedes marear muy rápido.**

**__****— **O-oK _**— **_Dice tímidamente.

Después de unos minutos note que todavía tenía mi mano en la suya, la solté de inmediato y le quite el cigarrillo. Yo también quería.

_**— **_**!Hey**!_**— **_Protesta ella. Sabia que le gustaría.

_**— **_**Vega, el cigarrillo no es para ti solita. Yo también quiero.** _**— **_Absorbí, lo mantuve en mi garganta un poco y sople._**— **_**Toma.** _**— **_Se lo di ya que estaba observándome como una gacela.

_**— **_**Gracias._— _**Dice ella con amabilidad.

_**—**_ **Oye a todas estas, ¿qué paso con mi hermano?__****— **Le pregunte curiosa.

_**— **_**Se quedó dormido, me dijo que leyera un cuento y como a la mitad se durmió.**_**— **_Explico ella soplando el humo del cigarrillo al final.

_**— **_Apreté mi mandíbula_**— **_**Ya sé que cuento es, le encanta.**

_**— **_**Si eso me dijo… también dijo que tu papa se lo leía todo el tiempo, pero que ya no lo hace, así que lo hice yo.**

Pobre mocoso, después de todo, el si quiere mucho a papá… solo que él no le pone la atención que merece. Pobre estúpido, no sabe de lo que se pierde.

_**— **_**T-te lo agradezco**. _**— **_Dije tímidamente. Jamás pensé que haría eso por mi hermano.

_**— **_**No es nada, me cae bien.** _**— **_Dice ella sonriente. ¿Qué no deja de sonreír?

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mirando la luna.

_**— **_**Toma._— _ **Ofrece vega dándome lo poquito que quedaba del cigarrillo.

___**— **_**¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres más?—** Le pregunte desinteresada.

___**— **_ **No, no es eso… es que me estoy mareando.__****— **Dice suavemente y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Típico de principiantes._**— **_**Es normal Vega** _**— **_Vote el cigarrillo_**—**_** Ven, vamos adentro.**

Entramos, y cuando estábamos bajando note que Vega estaba mirando su celular.

_**— **_**Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya**._**— **_Dice ella.

_**— **_**Como sea— **Le dije indiferente.

Vega recogió sus cosas, nos despedimos y se fue.

Fue raro compartir un pequeño momento con ella, después de todo tomo el riesgo. No muchos lo hacen.

Hable con mi mamá por unos minutos, estuve en TheSlap un rato y vi televisión.

Después organice algunas cosas de la sala. Lo último que quiero, es que la babosa de María me joda la vida. Apague todas las luces, me acosté en mi cama y escuche música por un rato. Cuando sentí que los parpados me pesaban, apague la música y le envié un mensaje a Vega.

"_Y por cierto, ¡No!, no soy Homofóbica… de hecho, también soy Bi. Vamos a ver que será tenerte de amiga Vega"_

Unos minutos después, Vega respondió.

_"Es bueno saberlo. Descansa Jade (;_

* * *

**Que les pareció, ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Díganme lo que piensan sobre este capítulo. RR :)**

**Y no les quito tiempo y lean el que sigue -**

**PD: NO SEAN RUDOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les quiero recordar que este capitulo es un poquito largo. Entonces, (como les dije) a la mitad, si quieren, den una vuelta, coman, vean twitter, Facebook, Tumblr o simplemente dejen la otra mitad para después (no quiero cansarlos)**

**Perdon si hay mala ortografia, ya no me queda tiempo para revizar. Espero les guste y a leer.**

**Victorious no me pertenece y bla bla bla.**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que Vega y yo somos amigas. Debo admitirlo, al principio no fue nada fácil. Me molestaba que Vega fuera "Miss sunshine" todo el tiempo. Pero con el paso de las semanas me fui acostumbrando. No sé de donde saque tanta paciencia. Creo que algo muy dentro de mí de verdad quería que esta amistad funcionara.

Cuando nuestros amigos se enteraron de la amistad entre Vega y yo, fue un fastidio total. Beck solo se la pasaba sonriendo, parecía el maldito guasón. Cat… bueno Cat era Cat, solo nos dijo: Yai!. Robbie solo se sorprendió y nos dijo "recorcholis", ¿quién dice? "recorcholis", patético. Rex solo dijo: "Después de todo, la bruja mala de occidente si tiene corazón". Le arranque el brazo y lo vote. No me importa lo que un títere con pelos me diga.

Y cuando André iba decir algo, lo mire con ojos asesinos y se quedó callado. Después de la primera semana ya todo volvió a ser normal.

Vega era muy buena gente, lo cual me molestaba algunas veces, pero me empezó a gustar tenerla en mi vida. A veces nos juntábamos en clase, yo la acompañaba mientras íbamos a nuestros salones, o hablábamos por celular.

Hoy íbamos a hacer algo juntas por primera vez. Me dijo que fuera a su casa a ver una película. Al principio no quería ir, tenía pereza. Pero al final, acepte.

Mi hermano toca la puerta.

**__****— **¿Jade? ¿Estas despierta?_**— **_Me pregunta suavemente.

_**— **_¿**Qué quieres mocoso?__****— **Le pregunte irritada.

**__****— **Tori esta abajo en la sala. Dijo que quería verte._**— **_¿Vega? Pero si quedamos a las 4 en su casa.

**__****— **Dile que ya bajo.

**__****— **Ok

Me arregle un poco el pelo, me puse mis zapatos y baje.

**__****— **¿Vega? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que quedaríamos en tu casa a las 4._**— **_Le dije confundida mirando mi celular.

**__****— **Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero mi hermana esta como loca, Y no me la aguanto un minuto más._**— **_Responde un poco desesperada.

**__****— **¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta que está loca?_**— **_Le pregunte burlonamente y levante mi ceja.

**__****— **Bueno, no, pero es que hoy está más insoportable que nunca. Así que, pensé venir a tu casa. Espero no te moleste.

Ya ven, Vega es tan… Vega._**— **_**Uuhh, no, no me importa. No estaba haciendo nada de todas formas.__****— **Le digo indiferente.

**__****— **Bueno, entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?_**— **_Me pregunta con amabilidad.

**__****— **Lo pensé por un momento**__****__****— **Vega, ¿quieres nadar un rato?

**__****— **Pero no traje vestido de baño.**— **Responde de inmediato.

**__****— **Voltee mis ojos**__****__****— **Que importa, yo te presto uno… ven, vamos a mi habitación._**—**_

Le di a Vega, un vestido de baño color rosa, no crean que me lo pongo, que asco el color rosa. Pero lo tenía guardado, fue un regalo de la estúpida de María. Ella sabe que odio los colores como esos y por eso me lo regalo. Maldita.

Yo me puse uno negro, ese si es mi color. Saque algunas bebidas de la nevera y fuimos a la piscina.

Debo admitirlo, para ser la primera vez que veo a Vega en vestido de baño, no se ve nada mal. Tiene buen cuerpo. No mejor que yo, obvio, pero… me gusta.

Me senté en el borde de la piscina, puse mis pies en el agua y cerré los ojos.

**__****— **Jade, ¿Por qué me odiabas al principio?_**— **_Pregunta Vega de repente.

**__****— **Fruncí el ceño**__****— **Vega, la palabra odio es muy fuerte ¿no crees?

**__****— **Bueno, entonces ¿porque no te caía bien?

_**— **_Suspire_**— **_**Sabes, al principio pensé… que era, porque te vi tallando a Beck el primer día, y también porque lo besaste. Pero no solo era eso… Y-yo no te conocía y por eso te rechazaba todo el tiempo.__****— **Explique con sinceridad y empecé a jugar con mis pies en el agua.

Vega se sentó al lado mío, metió los pies al agua como yo y se quitó las gafas de sol.**__****— **¿Porque no te diste la oportunidad de conocerme primero?... Sé que lo bese delante de ti, pero fue porque me tiraste café en la cabeza, y créeme… no me gusta el café en mi cabello. 

Viejos recuerdos. Que tiempos.

**__****— **Bueno si, pero lo estabas tallando muy de cerca cuando los vi…_**— **_Chasquee la lengua _— _**Mira eso ya no importa, ya no siento nada por Beck, él ahora es mi mejor amigo, así que déjalo ya.**

Vega se pone las gafas de nuevo y empieza a jugar con los pies en el agua.**__****— **Sabes… al principio no me caías bien tampoco, pero… yo he aprendido algo… aprendí que, nosotros los seres humanos tendemos a rechazar lo que no conocemos, por… miedo. 

**__****— **Doctor Phil, no niego que eso sea cierto… pero… _**— **_Suspire y me quede callada.

**__****— **Jade, tú… _**— **_se quedó callada por un momento_**— **_**Mejor olvídalo.__****— ** Dice un poco triste

Suspire de nuevo _**— **_**T-tori... Yo no dejo que la gente entre en mí fácilmente… n-no necesariamente por miedo… sino porque… así crecí.**

_**— **_Frunció el ceño_**— **_**¿creciste así? No te entiendo. __****— **Dice confundida**. **

Hay vega si supieras todo lo que mi familia ha hecho, entenderías un poquito por lo menos.

**__****— **Tori, no quiero hablar de eso en este momento… te contare cuando esté lista, ¿te parece?_**— **_Le pregunte amablemente. Últimamente Vega me ha pegado su amabilidad repugnante.

**-De acuerdo. **

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento, tomando el sol.

**__****— **Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué me dijiste Tori?_**— **_Pregunta ella divertida**. **

Tenía que tirarse el momento.

**__****— **Por lo que se, ese es tu nombre._**— **_Le respondí irritada.

**__****— **Sí, pero siempre me dices Vega. _**— **_Dice con obviedad.

**__****— **Hay bueno porque, como ahora somos amigas, no le vi nada de malo. _**— **_Digo irritada y volteo mis ojos.

**__****— **Me gusta. _**— **_Murmura ella sonriente. ¿Le gusta?

**__****— **Sí, pero no te acostumbres. _**— **_Le advertí de inmediato.

Veo que se quita las gafas y me mira por un momento. ¿Qué tanto mira?

**__****— **¡HERMANA AL AGUA! **__****—**¿Qué!?_**— **_Cuando voltee a mirar, caí al agua. Nicolás me empujo. Maldito.

Saque mi cabeza, me limpie un poco los ojos y cuando los abro, veo a Vega y a Nicolás riéndose.**__****— **¡Nicolás Enrique West, te voy a matar!_**— **_Grite furiosa.

**__****— **¡Pero Jade, te ves de los más de linda mojada!_**— **_Dice Vega divertida.

**__****— **¡Cállate y ayúdame a subir! _**— **_Me acerque a la orilla y estire mi brazo.

**__****— **Ok, Ok. _**— **_Dice ella dándome su mano. No debió hacerlo.

**__****— **Sonreí maliciosamente**__****— **¡Vega al agua! 

******__****—** ¡Que! ¡No..!**__****—**Se quejo ella antes de a vega al agua con todas mis fuerzas. Se lo merecía por reírse de mí.

******__****—**¡BOLA DE CAÑON! **__****—**Dice Nicolás saltando al agua.

**__****—**Vega saco su cabeza**__****—**¡**Jade!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ****__****—**Dice Vega irritada, limpiándose los ojos.

******__****—**Sonreí grandemente******__********__****—**. Bueno mi querida Vega, esa es la regla número uno en toda piscina. ¡JAMAS! Le creas a alguien, si te dice ayúdame a salir.

**_—_ Es bueno saberlo. _—_**Bufo molesta. ¿Vega nunca se cansa de hablar así? .

******__****—** "Es bueno saberlo" **__****—**Le digo imitándola.**__****— **Se puso seria**__****—** **Jade. Qué. Yo. No. Hablo. ¡Así! ****__****—**Bufo irritada y entre cortado.

******__****—** Voltee mis ojos******__****—**Como digas Vega**__****—** .Respondo indiferente**.-**Nado hacia dónde está mi hermano. No creerá que se me olvidó lo que hizo.**__****—** **Enano, no creas que te salvas.**

******__****—** Uh oh- dice el sorprendido abriendo los ojos grandemente. ******__****—** Sí, Uh oh-Le digo rápidamente.

Nicolás empieza a nadar lo más rápido posible, pero yo lo alcanzo.**__****—** ¡**Ven aquí mocoso!****__****—**Le advertí un poco molesta.

******__****—** ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo vuelvo a ser! **__****—**Me dice cogí la cabeza y lo hundí. Lo deje por un rato hasta que lo levante. ******__****—**¡J-jade!- dice casi ahogado.

******__****—**Sonreí con malicia******__****—** Ahora es, Nicolás al agua. **__****—**Comente burlonamente. Lo hundí de nuevo y lo deje unos momentos. El lucha para salir.******__****—**No luches mi pequeño hermano, no ganaras. **__****—**Lo levante de nuevo.

******__****—**Jade, míralo, esta todo morado, déjalo respirar. **__****—**Dice vega detrás de mí con preocupación.

******__****—**Voltee mis ojos******__****—** Solo una más. **__****—**Lo volví a hundir y lo deje un buen rato allí. Aprenderá la lección.**__****— ****Listo hermanito, creo que ya pagaste tu castigo. ****__****—**Lo levante y lo suelte. Él se aleja de mí y se va al borde de la piscina a tomar aire.

******__****—** Qué mala eres con tu hermano. Vega un poco divertida.

******__****—** si, como digas, aprecio mucho tu opinión. **__****—**Le digo sarcásticamente y salí del agua. Me seque un poco, me puse mis gafas de sol y me acosté en la silla.

Vega jugo un rato con Nicolás, hasta que se cansaron. Nicolás se fue a cambiar y Vega se acostó en la otra silla al lado mío.

******__****—** Oye Vega, en el pasado nunca dijiste que eras Bi. Y No te he visto con una mujer.

Ella suspiro y puso cara de tristeza. Se quedó callada mirando al cielo.

******__****—**¿Paso algo?**__****—** Pregunte curiosa.

******__****—** Es… una larga historia…**__****—**Dice desanimada.

******__****—** ¿Es una larga historia o simplemente no me puedes contar?**__****—**Le pregunte con firmeza.

******__****—** No es eso, si te quiero contar… pero…**__****—**La interrumpí******__****— ****Está bien, si no quieres contarme, entenderé.****__****—**Le digo indiferente.

******__****—**Si quiero, pero no puedo.**__****—**Responde ella apretando su mandíbula.

******__****—** ¿Por qué no puedes?**__****—** Pregunte suavemente.

******__****—** Duele…todavía. **__****—**Dice con nostalgia.Con eso entendí, que la habían lastimado. Que alguien se había atrevido a lastimarla.

******__****—** Lo lamento.**__****—**Le digo sinceramente. Por mucho que me encante ver a Vega sufriendo, con el corazón no le juego.

******__****—** Descuida. **__****—**Ella suspiro, se quitó las gafas y se puso recta **__****—** **Y tú?****__****—** Pregunta ella. ******__****—**¿Yo que?**__****—**Le dije confundida.

******__****—** Tampoco te he visto con una mujer. **__****—**Responde con obviedad.

El pasado vuelve a mi cabeza. **__****—** Suspire.**__****—** **Tori, mi padre sabe imponerse.****__****—** Me quede un momento callada.**__****—**La historia es así, cuando tenía 15 años me empezó a gustar una niña que se llamaba Candance. Ella me ayudo en algunos problemas que tuve en ese tiempo. Fue un gran apoyo. Pero…**__****—**Suspire de nuevo **__****—**-**C-cuando mi padre se enteró de mi relación con ella, el… amenazó con hacerle la vida imposible a mi madre… Y-y le ofreció a Candance mucho dinero para que me dejara. Ella lo acepto y rompió conmigo. **

Vega se acercó a mí y puso su mano en la mía**__****—** **Lo lamento.****__****—**Dice ella con suavidad.

******__****—** Ya **no me importa…de todas formas pienso que, si ella no hubiera tomado el soborno de mi padre, tal vez yo hubiera tenido que romper con ella. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran algo a mi madre.**

******__****—** ¿Quieres a tu madre, verdad?**__****—**Me pregunto divertida.

**__****—** Me quite las gafas y suspire.**__****—** **Se podría decir que sí.**

******__****—** Tus padres estaban divorciados… cuando… paso eso…

******__****—** No. Por eso digo que, tal vez al final si me hubiera tocado terminar con ella.**__****—**Explique indiferente.

******__****—** Ya veo…. Y, ¿T-te has enamorado de otra mujer en estos 2 años?**__****—**Pregunto curiosa.

******__****—**Estas preguntando mucho, ¿no crees?**__****—** Le pregunte divertida levantando mi ceja.

******__****—** ¡Perdón!, N-no quise hacerlo.**__****—** Dice un poco alarmada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Suelta mi mano y baja la cabeza.

Voltee mis ojos******__****—**Vega, te estoy molestando.**__****—**Le dije burlona ******__****—**Y no, no me he enamorado de otra mujer en estos 2 años. 

En ese momento sonó el celular de Vega que estaba en la mesa con las toallas. Vega se paró y contesto.

**__****—** ¿Hola?

_****__**—**_ Aaah, Hola Cat, ¿qué pasa?

_****__**—**_ Si aquí está conmigo, ¿por?

_****__**—**_ ¡Genial! 

_****__**—**_ Sí, yo le digo.

_****__**—**_ Nos vemos allá. Byee

******__****—**¿Que paso?**__****—**Pregunte con firmeza.

******__****—** Que estamos invitadas a la fiesta de Robbie.**__****—** Explica ella sin apartar la vista de su celular.

¿Robbie tenía fiesta?

******__****—** ¿A qué horas?**__****—** Pregunte de inmediato.

******__****—** A las 8, en su casa… ¿iras?**__****—**Me pregunta entusiasmada.

******__****—** Eso no se pregunta Vega, obvio que iré.**__****—**Le respondí con obviedad.

******__****—** ¡Genial! , Entonces nos vemos allá.**__****—**Dice ella sonriente.

**__****—** Fruncí el ceño**__****—** ¿**Nos vemos allá?****__****—** Pregunte confundida.

******__****—** Necesito cambiarme. 

******__****—**Fruncí el ceño******__****—** Pero si tu ropa está arriba. ******__****—** Con ropa decente.**__****—**Explica ella divertida.

**__****—** Voltee mis ojos**-Como quieras.****__****—** Le digo indiferente**.**

******__****—** Iré a cambiarme. **__****— **Vega subió a cambiarse mientras que yo me quede aquí tomando el sol. Después de unos minutos Vega bajo para despedirse. La acompañe a la puerta y antes de que saliera le dije. **__****—** **No llegues tarde, te voy a enseñar algunos trucos que aprendí con el cigarrillo.**

******__****—** Sabes que no fumo.**__****—**Advirtió ella.

******__****—**Sabes que para ser mi amiga debes intentarlo.**__****—**Respondí de inmediato.

******__****—** Suspira**__****—** De acuerdo, como tú digas.**__****—**Dice animada.

******__****—** Bueno sí. Ya vete.**__****—**Le dije burlona.

******__****—**Nos vemos.**__****— **Vi cómo se subió al coche. Escuche que mi celular sonó. Fui a verlo y era un mensaje de Vega.

_"Por cierto, me tienes que explicar porque tienes un vestido de baño de color rosa. No me digas que antes eras "Baby Pink"_

Maldita Vega, pagaras por ese comentario.

Le respondí:

_-¡CALLATE VEGA! "! Baby pink las chanclas!"_

Ella me respondió:

-"_Yo también te puedo molestar, West"_

**HORAS DESPUES.**

******__****—**Enano, dile a mama que me fui a una fiesta. **__****—**Le dije desde la sala.

******__****—** Ok.**__****—**Responde el.

******__****—**Recuerda estar listo antes de que te recoja, sabes que a ella no le gusta ver a la babosa de María.**__****—**Le advertí con firmeza y cogí mis llaves y mi celular.

******__****—**De acuerdo.**__****—**Responde el.

******__****—**Apague las luces.**__****—**Y por favor, mira como mierda a María por mí.**__****—**Le pedí que Nico se ríe un poco desde su habitación y después contesta.**__****—****Como digas**.

******__****—**Hablamos mañana.**__****—**Fui hacia la puerta.

**__****—** ¡**Cuídate!.****__****—**Advierte el con seriedad.

******__****—**Sí, sí, sí.**__****—**Respondí í de mi casa, encendí mi carro y me fui hasta la casa de Robbie.

Cuando llegue, la casa estaba a reventar, me tocaba empujar a la gente para pasar. Era divertido pero agotador. Había alcohol por todos lados, demasiadas chicas de North Ritch, concursos estúpidos y gente casi desnuda bailando. Al principio me sorprendió, como era que Robbie había planeado una fiesta tan salvaje, pero Cat me explico que había sido idea de Rex. Típico.

Baile con Beck, después un rato con André y por ultimo con Cat. No lo hago muy seguido, pero, hoy estaba de buen humor, así que no me importo.

Había chicos lindos, pero todos eran una bola de aprovechados, así que decidí no ponerle atención a ninguno.

Como a las 9:30 empecé a preguntarme porque Vega no había llegado, ella me dijo que nos íbamos a ver aquí. Pensé que, tal vez sus papas no la habían dejado, o había cambiado de opinión. Pero, si así hubiera sido, ella me hubiera enviado un mensaje, entonces me dedique a esperar un poco más.

Rex había Retweeteado sobre la fiesta y más gente empezó a llegar. La gente iba llegando y llegando, y poco a poco no había espacio ni para respirar. Así que decidí subir a la terraza y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Mire mis bolsillos y saque mi paquete de cigarrillos, cuando lo abrí solo tenía uno. Carajo. Bajaría, pero la pereza me gana, estoy cómoda aquí mirando como abajo en la piscina se ahogan.

Me quede así por un rato hasta que decidí enviarle un mensaje a Vega. Ya eran las 10 y ella nada que llegaba.

_-"Vega donde te metiste, pensé que vendrías a la fiesta" _

Destape la botella de aguardiente que había cogido de abajo, me serví en mi copa pequeña y bebí. En ese momento vega respondió.

-"_Porque no miras abajo"_

La empecé a buscar y solo veía gente jugando en la piscina, otros corriendo y bailando. Hasta que la vi entre la multitud mirándome. Tenía unos jeans ajustados, camisa azul, una chaqueta de cuero y tacones negros. Se veía bien, por fin puedo decir que Vega estaba bien vestida. Le hice una señal de que subiera, ella dijo si con la cabeza y entro en la casa.

Unos minutos después apareció.

**__****—****V****aya vega, pensé que vendrías cuando ya no hubiera fiesta. ****__****—**Le digo burlona.

******__****—**Tuve algunas complicaciones.**__****—**Ella viene hacia mí y mira hacia la piscina.******__****—**Que fiesta tan salvaje, ¿no crees?**__****—**Dice Vega sin apartar la vista.

******__****—**Sí, pero ni creas que fue idea de Robbie, fue de Rex.**__****—**Explique de inmediato.

******__****—**Yo si dije que, no era posible que Robbie planeara todo esto.**__****—**Admitió sorprendida.

******__****—** Rex retweeteo sobre la fiesta y más gente empezó a llegar. No hay ni por donde caminar.**__****—**Le dije un tanto irritada.

******__****—**Sí, eso pude notar cuando entre en la casa, me toco empujar algunas personas.

—Solté una pequeña risa**—¿¡Tu!? ¿empujando personas? Wow Vega, que te hicieron.**_—_Digo burlonamente.

******__****—**Es que no me dejaban pasar. **__****—**Responde tímidamente.

******__****—**Voltee mis ojos_—_Lo que sea _—_Chasquee la lengua_— _**Oye ¿Por qué no tienes una cerveza o algo para tomar?****__****—**Le pregunte curiosa.

******—**Porque soy menor de edad, igual que tú.**—**Responde de inmediato.

******—**"**Porque soy menor de edad, igual que tú".****—**Digo imitándola.

Iba decir algo pero la interrumpí.******—** **Vega, que importa que seas menor de edad, tienes 17 y no has bebido una gota de licor…?**

******—** **Bueno yo, he bebido uno que otro vino en cenas familiares, o pequeños sorbos de cerveza, pero eso es todo**.******—**Explica inocentemente.

******—**Puse los ojos en blanco— **Oh Wow, eres una alcohólica de primera**. _—_Le digo sarcásticamente.

**_—_Cállate.**_—_Dice firme.

Cogí la botella de aguardiente y en la copa le serví un poquito._—_**Toma**._—_Le ofrecí.

_— _**¿Es aguardiente?** _—_Pregunto.

_—_ **No agua bendita, si es aguardiente**._—_Le dije sarcásticamente.

**_—_Jade yo**…_—_La interrumpí **__****—**ega, te dije que si querías ser mi amiga tenías que tomar riesgos.

_— _**¡Esta bien! Estoy harta de que todos me digan que hay que tomar malditos riesgos**._—_ Dice molesta. ¿Pero qué le pasa?

Ella coge la copa de mal gusto y sin pensarlo lo bebe todo. Cuando bajo la copa, de inmediato le di un limón para que probara, ella puso cara de disgusto pero lo hizo.

_— _**M-me arde la garganta**. _—_Se queja cerrando un ojo y con la mano tocándose el cuello.

_—_ **Es normal, toma un poco de agua**. Le pase mi botella de agua y ella tomo.

_—_ **¿Mejor?_—_ **Pregunte amablemente.

_—_ **Un poco.**

_—_ **Ya se te pasara, solo sigue tomando.**

Seguimos tomando por un rato, hablamos sobre nuestros gustos y sobre lo que queríamos para nuestro futuro. Pensé que Vega diría cosas estúpidas pero no. Nos reímos sobre la gente de abajo, y bailamos con algunas canciones. Me estaba divirtiendo con Vega.

**TORI POV**

******__****—** Mira, mira. **__****—**Dice Jade absorbiendo un poco el cigarrillo, mantiene el humo en su boca por un momento, después coloca sus labios en forma de "o" y con su dedo índice se golpea en el cachete suavemente mientras que sopla. El humo salió en forma de 'o" como en las caricaturas.

******__****—** Eso es genial. -Le alague con sinceridad. Termino de soplar, tose un poco, y vota la ceniza. **__****—****Lose ****__****—** Dice ella.

No me agradaba que fumáramos, pero si eso me tocaba hacer por un tiempo para tener a Jade de amiga, no importaba. Yo estaba un poco mareada. Jade casi no tomo, dijo que tenía que manejar.

Estábamos sentadas, mirando al cielo. ******__****—** Jade… todo da vueltas. **__****—**Comente divertida y algo mareada.

******__****—** Parece que alguien, ya tiene alcohol más de la cuenta en su sistema. **__****—**Responde divertida y me quita la copa de la mano.

******__****—** Sí, es cierto **__****—** Me reí.

******__****—**Será mejor que no bebas más. **__****—**Dice ella seriamente. **__****—**Asentí**__****—** **O-K**

Jade tapo la botella de aguardiente y la guardo en su bolso, se quedó mirando el cielo conmigo. **__****—** **Vega… porque… cuando te pedí que bebieras un poco de aguardiente, dijiste que, estabas harta de que te dijeran que tomaras riesgos.**

Suspire y pensé en lo que había pasado antes de llegar a la fiesta. Trina me dijo que iba ir a la fiesta porque estaría lleno de alcohol, chicos lindos, drogas y demás. En ese instante, cambie de opinión. Trina solo iba a las fiestas más salvajes de toda la ciudad, y por eso sabía que esta, no sería la excepción.

**FLASHBACK**

- **_Tori, solo ven a la fiesta, todos tus amigos irán, será muy divertido. _****__****—** _Me dice Trina de nuevo._

**_- Tu solo vas a las fiestas más locas, y por eso sé, que esta será una de ellas. _****__****—** _Respondí de inmediato._

**_- ¡Y que importa! ¡No tienes que hacer nada salvaje, si no quieres! ¡Solo diviértete!_****__****—** _Me respondió enojada y elevando su tono de voz._

**_-Trina no me grites._****__****—** _Le advertí._

**_- ¡Te grito, porque me fastidia que seas así!_****__****—** _Responde irritada y voltea los ojos._

**_-¡Pues entonces no me hables y ya!-_****__****—** _Respondí de mala gana y me cruce de brazos._

**_- ¡Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte! ¡O acaso quieres que te diga lo mismo que te dijo Karen!_**

_En ese momento no pude aguantar más y explote_**_. _****__****__****—** ¡Cállate! ¡Si quieres lastimarme como lo hizo ella, adelante! ¡Qué esperas! ¡Hazlo!

_Ella se quedó callada por un momento y suspiro profundo. _**_- Pues si no quieres que te diga lo mismo, entonces demuéstrale a ella y a ti misma que estaba equivocada. Tori ya tienes 17 años, dentro unas semanas cumples 18 y no has disfrutado algunas cosas por miedo._**

_Suspire y me calme_**_._**

**__****__****—** Tori, sé que las fiestas así no son lo tuyo, pero en esta, están tus amigos, diviértete con ellos. No lo hagas por mi o por ellos, hazlo por ti.

_Me quede callada y pensé.****__**—**_ **_¿D verdad, crees que debería ir? _****__****—** _Le pregunte curiosa._

**_- Obvio, te vas a divertir._****__****—** _Responde con obviedad._

**_- E-está bien._****__****—**_Dije un poco animada. _

**_- Además, por lo que me dijiste Jade espera que vayas. _****__****—** _Me guiña un ojo y sigue comiendo. _

_Se lo que quiere decir con eso._******__****—** Cállate, Jade y yo solo somos amigas.

******__****—** Como quieras hermanita. Cámbiate y nos vamos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**__****—** ¿Tierra llamando a Vega? - Me dice Jade chasqueando los dedos.

**__****—** **¿Hmm?** **__****—** Volteo a mirarla y suspire.

******__****—** ¿Me dirás?**__****—** Pregunta con ambas cejas levantadas.

**__****—** **S-si… antes de venir, mi hermana y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión… cundo le dije que había cambiado de opinión sobre venir a la fiesta, porque iba a ver mucho licor y demás, ella me reprocho algunas cosas y dijo que tenía que tomar riesgos.**

******__****—** Ya veo. **__****—** Dice sin apartar la mirada.

**__****—** **Jade… cuando… nada, mejor olvídalo**. **__****—** Baje la cabeza y juegue con mis dedos. Pude ver que Jade seguía mirándome.

******__****— **Vega… ¿Por que tienes esa cara? **__****—** Me pregunta con firmeza.

******__****—** Por nada.**__****—** Respondí sin mirarla.

******__****—** Vega, en estas pocas semanas que llevo conociéndote, he aprendido algunas cosas de ti. Primero, sé que eres mala mintiendo y segundo, sé que eres de las personas que gritan sus emociones con solo mirarlos. Eres como un libro abierto. Anda, cuéntame.

Lo pensé un momento. Quería contarle sobre ella, quería contarle lo que pasaba cuando me decían "Tienes que tomar riesgos", quería contarle a quien me recordaba con esas palabras. Así que decidí hacerlo. Creo que eso de que, cuando tomas tus emociones están a flote, es cierto. Tome fuerzas y empecé a hablar.

**__****—** **Jade…yo también sufrí por una mujer tiempo atrás…-** Ella me interrumpió.- **Tori, no tienes que contarme si no quieres.**

**__****—** **Quiero hacerlo, tú contaste lo que te paso así de fácil, no veo porque yo no.** **__****—**Le explique con sinceridad. Ella se quedó callada y se acercó un poco más a mí.

******__****—** E-ella se llamaba Karen. La conocí en mi anterior colegio, estuvimos juntas casi un año hasta que…- Suspire y deje caer las primeras lagrimas. Era algo que todavía me dolía.

******__****—** Hey, tranquila, no llores. **__****—**Dice suavemente, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

**__****—** **E-ella… me…m-me fue infiel con mi mejor amigo**.**__****—** Hable con la voz quebrada y seguí llorando por un momento, Jade solo estaba callada con su mano consintiéndome la espalda. Era algo que todavía me dolía, algo que no había podido olvidar.

******__****—** T-tori, yo no soy buena en cuanto a las personas llorando. **__****—** Dice suavemente. **__****—** **Solo te puedo decir que no llores y que Karen, es una perra. Si quieres, puedes decirme donde vive, la atropello con un bus y digo que fue un accidente.**

Me reí. -**N-no, no hagas eso, ya no vale la pena**.- Me limpie la cara y le sonreí.

**__****—****Eres una aguafiestas**. **__****—** Ella aparta su mano de mi espalda y la pone en mi hombro. Me mira a los ojos.**__****—** **Lamento que esa perra te haya hecho eso, pero hay mejores personas por allá fuera que pueden apreciarte de la manera que te lo mereces.**

Es la primera vez que Jade me dice algo como eso. Creo que después de todo, esta amistad si está funcionando. Ella está empezando a quererme.

******__****—** G-gracias Jade. -Le digo amablemente.

******__****—** Y quiero que sepas, que yo hable sobre Candance porque el tiempo ha pasado y me di cuenta que esa maldita no valía la pena. Con el tiempo, te deja de importar.

******__****—** Ha pasado más de año y medio, y me sigue afectando.**__****—** Le dije desanimada.

**__****—** Hay cosas que necesitan más tiempo para superar. Ya verás que cuando te enamores de nuevo, se te olvidara.

**__****—**Suspire y sonreí **__****—** **Ojala así sea.**

Ella aparto su mano y saco la botella de aguardiente. Sirvió en dos copas, una me la dio y dijo.**__****—** **Vamos a brindar, por las malditas perras de nuestro pasado. Que se pudran y que sepan de lo que se perdieron.**

Me reí y me levante. Ella también lo hizo y chocamos las copas.**__****—** **Salud.**

******__****—**Salud.**__****— **Nos llevamos las copas a la boca y sin pensarlo lo bebimos todo. Me ardía todavía, pero no tanto como antes.

En ese momento llego Beck.

**__****—** **Chicas que están haciendo, las hemos buscado por todas partes, Robbie está haciendo el ridículo. Vamos.****__****—**Explica divertido y le seguimos después de coger nuestras cosas.

**JADE POV**

Después de ver a Robbie bailando como gusano, hablando estupideces, y vomitando en los pechos de casi todas las chicas de North Ritch, todos nosotros empezamos a bailar, a tomar fotos y a jugar algunos juegos.

**__****—** ¡**Traga, traga, traga, traga, traga, traga**!**__****—** Decíamos Cat, André, Beck, Robbie, Vega y yo.

******__****—** ¡Aaaaah! - Dice Sinjin, soltando la manguera llena de cerveza y sacándola de su boca.

******__****—** Oigan chicos, el próximo fin de semana, mi hermano se va con mis papas a un centro médico en Brasil y les pedí permiso para que fuéramos a la cabaña de mi tío. ¿Quién quiere ir?**__****—** Pregunta con emoción.

Genial, la "cabaña" del tío de Cat era gigante, tenía piscina, jacuzzi, billar y un campo para montar motocross. ******__****—**Yo voy. **__****—**Digo rápidamente

******__****—** Yo también. -Dicen André, Beck y Sinjin.

-**Tengo que preguntarle a mis papas, pero creo que sí.** **__****—** Dice Robbie.

******__****—** ¿Y tu Tori? - Pregunta Cat.

******__****—** Me toca decirle a mis papas, pero yo sé que me dirán que sí, entonces sí.- Responde ella animada.

******__****—** YAY, entonces todos iremos. El lunes en la escuela les doy los detalles y todo. **__****—** Explica Cat con entusiasmo.

Seguimos bailando y jugando hasta las 2 de la mañana. Cuando ya nos íbamos a ir, pude ver que Tori no encontraba a Trina, estaba con los pelos de punta.

******__****—** Vega, como no la encontraste, yo te llevo a tu casa. Relájate.**__****—** Le dije indiferente**. **

**__****—** **Gracias. La próxima vez no vengo con ella.**

******__****—** No agradezcas nada, da igual, vámonos.**__****—** Cuando salimos de la casa pasamos por la piscina y se me ocurrió algo. **__****—** **Vega dame tu celular. ****__****—**Le dije sin importancia.**__****—** Ella dejo de caminar y me miro confundida. **- ¿Para qué? -**Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

******__****—** Solo dámelo.**__****—** Le dije irritada. Ella lo saco de su bolsillo y me lo dio. Cuando iba seguir caminando grite. **-¡VEGA AL AGUA!**

**__****—** **¡QUE!** **__****—** Empuje a vega con ropa y todo a la piscina.

Saco su cabeza y me miro furiosa.**__****—** **¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?** **__****—**Me pregunta enojada.

**__****—**Sonreí y levante mi ceja **__****—** **Te lo mereces por decirme "Baby Pink", no creas que se me olvido Vega.** **__****—**Le explique divertida y apreté mi mandíbula.

******__****—** Uggh. **__****—** Dice irritada volteando sus ojos. Nada hacia la orilla y estira su mano. **__****—****Ayúdame a salir.**

**__****—** **Ni creas que caeré en esa, sal tu sola, te espero en mi auto**. - Le dije firmemente. Ella me miro con cara de póker y se voltio.

Me fui a mi auto, puse algunos trapos en la silla del copiloto y espere a Vega. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta de mala gana y subió.

**__****—** **Y para que lo sepas, tengo ese vestido de baño porque la esposa de mi padre me lo regalo, no porque me guste.****__****—** Le explique indiferente.

**__****—** **Como sea, llévame a mi casa, tengo frio.__****—**Dice de mala gana y suspira.

******__****—** Sonreí_—_**Me iré porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo digas.****__****—**Le dije irritada.

Vega volteo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.**__****—**Como quieras._**—**_Dice indiferente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Vega, le di su celular y ella salió de mi auto **__****—** Gracias por lo que me dijiste, ojala pase.**__****—**Me dice sinceramente y me sonríe.

**__****—** **Ya verás que sí.-**Le asegure solemne. Le guiñe un ojo y le sonreí.

**__****—** **Me divertí hoy. Hablamos después._—_**Dice ella con amabilidad.

******__****—**Yo también.**__****—**Le respondí firmemente.

******__****—** Descansa Jade.

******__****—**Descansa Vega. **__****—** Ella voltea y se dirige a su casa, cuando entro a su casa me fui a la de mi madre.

Cuando llegue, entre con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido, entre en mi habitación, me cambie y me recosté en mi cama.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado con Vega, si a mí me dejaron por dinero, a ella la habían humillado su "mejor amigo" y su novia. Ojala se pudran esos dos, no saben de lo que se pierden. Vega es muy buena gente y no merecía nada de eso.**__****—** Suspire**__****—** Ojala Vega encuentre quien la haga feliz. Ojala.

* * *

**Pheww, muchas palabras ¿no?**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bonito? ¿Feo? ¿Interesante? Díganmelo chicos.**

**Pregunta: ¿Perdonarían a su novio/a si les pone los cachos?.. Yo sinceramente ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo! U,U**

**Vamos a ver que pasa en la cabaña del tio de Cat. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero lo intentare.**

**Nos vemos. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy tan feliz con mis pequeños reviews que decidí actualizar hoy. Gracias por cierto n,n**

**-"La "cabaña" del tío de Cat" se divide en 3 partes, las otras 2 las publicare el sábado y el domingo para que tengan algo que leer el fin de semana. Están un poco larguitos, así que ya saben que hacer cuando se sientan cansados (: Espero les guste y me dejen un RR.**

**Como siempre, Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

** JADE POV**

La semana se pasó súper rápido, y aquí nos encontramos, ansiosos por que pasen las 3 horas que nos quedan para irnos.

Estamos en el almuerzo, el bobo de Robbie, el títere con pelos, Beck, Cat, Vega, André y yo. Beck y André están hablando sobre algunas cosas que quieren hacer en el viaje, Robbie y Cat están discutiendo extremadamente chistoso por culpa de Rex, y Vega y yo solo estamos viendo el espectáculo. Debo admitirlo, el títere con pelos tiene su sentido del humor. Aún sigo sin entender porque alguien con 17 años vive y habla con un títere como esos…

**__****—** ¡Jade?, ¿Jade? Tori me chasquea los dedos.

******__****—** ¿Hmm? **__****—** Volteo a mirarla_._

******__****—** ¿Qué dices? **__****—**Me pregunta animada**. **Se nota que Vega me pregunto algo.

******__****—**¿Qué digo de qué?**__****—** Le pregunte indiferente y me comí una papa.

******__****—** ¿No pusiste atención?**__****—** Me pregunta un poco irritada.

Vega porque me preguntas lo obvio, si te digo eso es porque no.**__****—**Chasquee la lengua**__****— ****Claramente no. ****__****—**Respondí con voltea los ojos y señala a Beck.

Volteo a mirarlo y espere una respuesta.

******__****—** Jade, lo que pasa, es que, en mi camioneta no cabemos todos, y no voy a llevar mi VR, en el carro de André tampoco cabemos y muchos menos en el de Robbie y Tori**__****—** Se pone nervioso y con su mano se masajea el cuello**__****—** **Y-y bueno se me ocurrió que, podías pedirle permiso a tu p-padre para poder llevar la camioneta que él tiene, en esa si cabemos todos.**

¡QUE! ¡COMO SE LE PUEDE OCURRIR ALGO COMO ESO!

******__****—** Apreté mi mandíbula.**__****—** Déjame ver… ¡Acaso estás loco Becket, se te cruzaron los cables o algo así! ¡Cómo crees que le pediré eso a mi padre!**__****—**Le dije furiosa y lo mire con y André se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco.

******__****—** B-bueno es que, no tenemos con que irnos todos cómodos, y…pues, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió**__****—**Explico un poco nervioso y trago saliva.

******__****—** ¡Pues nos vamos aplastados si es necesario, o nos vamos en 2 autos diferentes! ¡Listo! **__****—**Bufe molesta.

******__****—** Jade cálmate **__****—** Dice Vega colocando su mano en la mía. Mire su mano y después la mire a los ojos diciendo "O la quitas o no tendrás mano". Ella abre los ojos como plato y rápidamente quita su mano.

Vuelvo a mirar a Beck. Pude notar que Cat y Robbie dejaron de discutir y nos pusieron atención.

******__****—** Suspiro******__****—** Jade… la camioneta de tu padre es suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, además… nos podemos ir juntos sin tener que estar separados.**__****—**Explica amablemente y se rasca la cabeza.

Eso es cierto, una de las camionetas de mi padre es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros 9.**__****—** Suspire**__****— ****Ya te dije que no. ****__****—**Digo calmadamente.

******__****—** Déjala Beck, la bruja mala le tiene miedo a su padre. **__****—** Dijo Rex antes de que Robbie le tapara la boca.

¡Que me había dicho ese muñeco!

**_—_ ¿Que me dijiste ¡madera con pelos!? _—_ **Demande furiosa.

******__****—**Que le tienes miedo a tu padre.**__****—**Repitió seriamente.

Ahora si este muñeco me va conocer.

******__****—** ¡Ven aquí estropajo! **__****—**Me levanto un poco de mi asiento para alcanzarlo pero algo me detiene.

**********—!J**ade! ¡Cálmate! **__****—**Dice vega cogiéndome el brazo. Volteo a mirarla.**__****—** **No me digas que hacer Vega, y suéltame antes de que te lastime.****__****—**Le advertí con seriedad.

Me sigue retando con la mirada, sin soltar mi brazo.**__****—** **Inténtalo. ****__****—** Dice firme_._

Y desde cuando Vega tiene las bolas para enfrentarme de esta manera.

******__****—** Levante mi ceja y la mire con firmeza.******__****—** Si así lo quieres.**__****—** Fui a cogerle el brazo pero Cat hablo primero.

******__****—** Chicas no peleen por favor, Jade si le haces daño a Tori, tendrás detención y no podremos irnos temprano.**__****—**Explica ella haciendo un razón, no puedo ganar detención, no hoy. **__****—** Suspire y me solté del agarre de Vega.

Me volví a sentar y mire a Rex con ira. Estúpido títere, ya me vengare de el, y Vega no tiene por qué frenarme de esa manera cuando voy a matar a alguien. Ya hablare con ella, será muy mi amiga pero no tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, pensé en lo que Beck había dicho, y creo que, después de todo si le diré a mi padre, sé que me hará el favor pero me lo cobrara después. Ya veremos.

******__****—**Y para que lo sepas títere, no le tengo miedo a mi padre.**__****—**Le dije de mala gana.

******__****—** ¡Ha! Entonces porque no le pides permiso. **__****—**Me reto de inmediato.

Este títere está buscando su muerte de nuevo.

******__****—** No es de tu incumbencia muñeco, y para que lo sepas, cambie de opinión. **__****—**Voltee a mirar a Beck.**__****—**** Le preguntare a mi padre, pero no prometo nada.****__****—**El sonríe y asiente.

******__****—!**Yay! **__****—**dice Cat emocionada chocando las palmas como un bebe. Voltee mis ojos.

Sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos cogiendo sus maletas. Cuando Vega ya se iba ir, le cogí el brazo y la senté de nuevo. ******__****—**Auch. **__****—**Se quejo adolorida.

******__****—** Eso te pasa a por retarme de esa manera. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? seremos amigas pero no me detengas de esa manera.**__****—**Le dije firmemente con los ojos entrecerrados.**__****—**

******__****—** B-bueno es que… no quería que ganaras detención por culpa de Rex. **__****—** Dice tímidamente_._

Hay Vega porque será que cuando hablas de esa manera haces que me calme. ******__****—**Suspire******__****—**Te lo acepto por esta vez, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.**__****—**Le advertí con suavidad.

******__****—** De acuerdo **__****—**Dice sonriente.

Voltee mi ojos, cogí mis cosas y me levante. Ella hizo lo mismo y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestros salones.

******__****—** Por cierto, ni creas que Rex se salva de lo que me dijo, ya veré como me las arreglo para vengarme**__****—** Ella se ríe un poco **__****—** **Por un lado se lo merece, pero no lo votes por el camino hacia la cabaña del tío de Cat. No quiero ver a Robbie llorar.****__****—**Dice suavemente.

¡Dios! Que mujer tan sensible y dulce.

******__****—** No prometo nada. **__****—**Le dije indiferente.

******__****—**Inténtalo.**__****—**Pide sonriente.

******__****—**Voltee mis ojos**. ****__****—**Sí, sí, sí. Vamos rápido.

**TORI POV**

Después del almuerzo tuve mis dos últimas horas con mi profesor de coro.

El profesor nos dijo que su sobrino llegaría el fin de semana de viaje y que iba a estar con nosotros en clase por un tiempo, no solo en esta clase sino que también en otras. También dijo que era canadiense, que tenía 20 años y que se llamaba Moose. Vamos a ver como es Moose.

Cuando salí de clase, fui a mi casillero y guarde algunas cosas. Cat me aviso que iría a su casa a recoger su maleta y que después llegaría a la mía.

******__****—**Cat pásame ese vestido de baño, porfa. **__****—**Le pedí amablemente.

******__****—**YAY!**__****—**Respondió risueña.**__****—**Cat me dio el vestido de baño y lo guarde. Empaque algunas que me faltaban y cerré mi maleta.

Baje con Cat y esperamos a que mi hermana terminara de empacar. Nadie quería que fuera, pero mis papas dijeron que si no iba Trina, yo no podía ir, entonces me toco aceptar.

Mientras esperábamos en la sala viendo televisión me puse a pensar como le había ido a Jade. ¿Sera que su padre si le dio permiso de llevar la camioneta?

******__****—**¿Cat?**__****—**La llame suavemente.

******__****—**¿Hmm?**__****—**Dice sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

******__****—** ¿Crees que el padre de Jade le haya prestado la camioneta?**__****—**Pregunte curiosa.

******__****—** Bueno, yo sé que sí, pero… sé que a Jade no le gusta pedirle favores a su padre. **__****—**Explica ella con ternura**. **

******__****—**¿Por qué?**__****—**Pregunte y me acerque mas a ella.

******__****—** E-es complicado… Jade parece que lo odia, pero…ella MUY en el fondo todavía lo quiere. **__****—**Explica ella y suspira.

******__****—** Fruncí el ceño******__****—**¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que ella lo empezara a odiar?**__****—**Le pregunte con firmeza.

******__****—** T-tori es algo que ella debe contarte, no creo que le guste que yo te lo cuente.

**__****—**Suspire.**__****—** Quería saber que fue eso que hizo su padre, pero Cat tenía razón, a ella no le gustaría ni un poquito que me enterara de esta manera. ******__****—**¿Crees que… ella me cuente?**__****—**Le pregunte nerviosa.

******__****—** Sí, no te preocupes… ella casi no habla de eso, pero como ustedes ahora son amigas, sé que lo hará.**__****—**Dice confiada y me guiña un é que ser paciente.

Seguimos viendo televisión por un rato, hasta que Cat dijo que ya todos estaban afuera de la casa de Jade esperando. Tuve que gritarle a Trina que bajara, ella bajo con 2 maletas gigantes. No me sorprende, ella es así en los viajes pequeños. Cogimos un taxi y llegamos a la casa de Jade.

******__****—** Trina tú pagas.**__****—** Digo bajándome del taxi y cogiendo mi maleta. Cuando me baje note que había una camioneta verde parqueada junto con André, Robbie, Rex y Sinjín. Ni Beck ni Jade estaban. Me acerque y les pregunte.

******__****—** Chicos, ¿dónde están Jade y Beck? **__****—** André respondió**__****—** **Beck fue por las llaves del auto y parece que Jade está discutiendo con la señora del señor West.**

******__****—** ¿Con su mama o con la esposa del señor West? **__****—** Pregunto Cat detrás de mí_.****__**—**_ **Según Beck, con la esposa del señor West.****__****—**Explica el y saca su celular.

Nico si me había dicho que ella y Jade no se llevaban nada bien. Ojala no sea tan grave.

******__****—** Sera mejor que vaya y mire, conozco a Jade y debe ser por algo que hizo la señora. **__****—**Dijo Cat dejando su maleta en el piso. Cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta, salieron Jade y Beck.

Beck estaba detrás de Jade, sujetándole los brazos y empujándola para que saliera.

******__****—** ¡Le vuelves a gritar a mi hermano y te juro que no despertaras sin pelo un día de estos!**__****—** Dice Jade furiosa gritando hacia la casa, tratando de salir del agarre de Beck.

******__****—** ¡Pues inténtalo mocosa! ¡Veras como tu padre me defiende a mí! **__****—**Responde una voz femenina dentro de la casa.

**__****__****—** ¡**Cállate estúpida!****__****—**Dijo Jade furiosa tratando de salir del agarre de Beck. Beck la sigue empujando mientras caminaban hacia aquí hasta que el la sostiene fuerte y le dice algo en el oído.

Ella se calmó un poco y Beck la soltó, Jade camino hacia donde estaba Cat y le dijo algo al oído, Cat la cogió del brazo y la trajo hacia donde estábamos todos.

******__****—** ¡Atiéndete a las consecuencias cuando llegues el lunes niña! **__****—** Dijo una mujer alta y rubia desde la puerta antes de cerrarla con un portazo.

Vi que Cat le apretó más fuerte el brazo a Jade, dándole una mirada seria. Jade apretó su puño y suspiro.

******__****—** Chicos, pongan sus maletas en el baúl.**__****—** Dijo Beck acercándose al auto.

Todos nosotros colocamos nuestras maletas en silencio, y nos subimos.

Beck se subió en el asiento del piloto, André en el del copiloto, Cat en la ventana, yo en la mitad y Jade en la otra ventana. Atrás estaban, Sinjín, Robbie, Trina y Rex.

Después de un eterno silencio, Beck coloco música y empezó a hablar con André. Sinjin empezó a contarle a Rex y a Robbie sobre los dientes que tenía en su casa de los familiares de los presidentes pasados. Cat y Trina decidieron dormirse. Yo encendí mi IPod y empecé a escuchar música, Jade solo miraba por la ventana. Quería hablar con ella, pero sé que todavía está de mal genio y no quiero molestarla.

**JADE POV**

Maldita sea, como odio esa estúpida. La próxima vez que le vuelva a gritar a mi hermano, juro que no podrá salir del hospital por meses. Quien se cree para gritarle de esa manera, quien se cree para regañarlo, quien putas se cree para hacerlo llorar. Sino fuera porque Beck me dijo que me calmara porque Nicolás estaba viendo todo desde la ventana, le hubiera partido la cara a esa estúpida. Sé muy bien lo que va pasar cuando llegue el lunes, pero no importa, mi padre me puede dar el castigo que le plazca, me resbala lo que me tenga que decir. Yo solo sé que si esa estúpida le vuelve a gritar a mi hermano por romperle uno de sus perfumes súper caros la pagara muy caro. Ridícula esa, quien se cree para…

Sentí que Tori puso su mano sobre mi puño más blanco de lo normal por lo apretado que estaba. La mire y ella se acercó a mi oído **__****—****Cálmate, no permitas que eso te arruine el viaje.** **__****—**Me susurra suavemente y afloje mis puños. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero su voz me calmo completamente.

******__****—** ¿Nico está bien? **__****—** Pregunta suavemente haciendo me cosquillas con su aliento_.****__**—**_ **S-si ****__****—** Respondí de inmediato.

Ella se alejó de mí y me dio un audífono. ******__****—**Toma, distráete, ya después me dirás que paso. **__****—** Me guiña un ojo y sonríe**__****—** _._**O-K **

Empezamos a escuchar música las dos por 2 horas, jugamos con su celular y un rato con el Ipad de Cat, hasta que paramos para llenar el tanque y comprar comida. Cat, Trina y Vega se encargaron de eso mientras que Sinjin, André y Robbie fueron al baño. Beck y yo nos quedamos llenando el tanque.

******__****—** ¿Ya estas mejor?**__****—** Pregunta suavemente.

******__****—** Sí, Vega y la música me distrajeron.**__****—**Respondí indiferente y saque mi celular.

******__****—**¿Nico, va a estar bien?**__****—**Pregunta firme.

******__****—** Sí, cuando lo vi llorando lo ayude a calmarse, le dije que se encerrara en su habitación y que no abriera la puerta por nada hasta que mamá llegara y lo recogiera. Después fui y le reclame a la estúpida esa, lo que sigue ya lo sabes, llegaste tú y nos viste discutir. 

******__****—** ¿Por qué empezó todo?-¿Qué paso ahora?**__****—**

******__****—** Por un puto perfume que mi hermano rompió sin querer**__****—**Explique de mala gana y guarde mi celular.

******__****—** ¿Crees que tu mama le diga algo a tu padre?

******__****—** Sabes muy bien que mi mamá no es de esas, solo le dirá a mi hermano que no le ponga atención y ya**_. _****__****—** Beck se quedó callado y siguió llenando el tanque.

******__****—**Pero ya no importa, mientras que esa bruja no se meta con mi hermano todo está bien. Por ahora quiero disfrutar de este mini viaje.

Él sonríe **__****—** **Esa es la Jade que conozco. ****__****—**

Voltee mis ojos y le di un puño suave en el brazo.**__****— ****Ve y trae a los demás, quiero llegar y meterme a la piscina. **

Beck termino de llenar el tanque y se fue, yo entre al auto y vi a Rex en el asiento de atrás, y se me ocurrió algo. Cogí una cuerda. un marcador de la guantera, cogí a Rex y lo amarre al techo, escribiéndole "LOSER" en la frente.

******__****—** Con esto aprenderás a no retarme de la manera que lo hiciste, madera con pelos.- **__****—**Baje con mucho cuidado y espere a los demás.

Todos llegaron con paquetes y empezaron a subirse. Cuando Robbie se subió, empuje a Vega riéndome para que entrara rápido, cerramos las puertas y arrancamos. Mientras que Vega me pasaba un audífono, casi no podía contener la risa.

******__****—** Jade, ¿Qué es, tan gracioso? **__****—** Pregunta ella con el frunciendo el ceño.

******__****—**N-nada Vega… Es que me acorde de algo chistoso que hice. **__****—**Cogí el audífono y lo puse en mi oreja. Vega saco su IPod pero yo lo cogí_ ****__**—**_ **Yo escojo la música. ****__****—**Empecé a mirar su lista de canciones y casi vomito en ella.

___—_V**ega, porque no me sorprende que tengas canciones de Disney.****__****—**Le digo sarcásticamente_._

******__****—** No molestes, algunas son buenas. **__****—**Responde un poco irritada.******__****—** "No molestas, algunas son buenas" **__****—** Digo imitándola

******__****—** Jade, que yo… Robbie la interrumpió. **__****—** ¿**Oigan, han visto a Rex?****__****— **Pregunto asustado.

Volteo a mirarlo y fingiendo le digo. **__****—** **¿No lo encuentras? ********_— _**Pregunte y levante mi ceja.

******__****—** No, juro que lo deje aquí**__****—** Dijo el señalando con el dedo.

******__****—** Oh, ¿Qué habrá pasado?**__****—** Le digo fingiendo interés.

******__****—** No, lose… creo que… ¡lo deje en el baño! ¡Diablos! ¡Beck devuélvete!**__****—**

Voltee y me acomode. **__****—** **Beck, ni se te ocurra hacerle caso. ****__****—**Le advertí con seriedad.

******__****—**!Beck devuélvete! ¡Debe estar asustado en el baño! **__****—** Dice Robbie alarmado.

Que estúpido, como que asustado en el baño.

******__****—** Robbie cálmate, piensa muy bien donde lo dejaste. **__****—** Dice Vega sin mirarlo_._

Vega porque lo compadeces.

******__****—** Y-yo salí del auto después de Sinjin, puse a Rex aquí en el asiento y cerré la puerta. **__****—**Explica el con nerviosismo.

******__****—** A ver tonto, claramente no está aquí._ ****__**—**_Dice Trina molesta_.****__**—**_ -**Eso es lo que recuerdo. ****__****—** Dice Robbie rascándose la cabeza.

******__****—** Tú no te acuerdas ni donde naciste Rob. **__****—** Comento André jugando con su celular.

Pude ver que Beck me miraba desde el espejo, yo con mi dedo le señale hacia el techo y el empezó a reírse.

******__****—** Robbie, de seguro se calló al piso o algo, pero sé que está en el auto. **__****—**Dice Cat mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas. **__****—** ¿**Cierto Jade?**

Carajo, Cat si se había dado cuenta.

******__****—** Uuuh, si Robbie, debe de estar por ahí. Estoy segura de que esta en el auto. **__****—** Saque mi celular

******__****—** Pueden buscar bajo sus pies por favor. **__****—** Dice Robbie preocupado.

******__****—** Robbie ya vamos a llegar a la casa del tío de Cat, allá lo buscas. **__****—**Dijo Beck de inmediato.

******__****—** Y no, no se me paga la gana de mirar bajo mis pies. **__****—** Le envió un mensaje a Cat para de que no diga nada todavía.

******__****—**Pero Jade…**__****— **Volteo a mirarlo y se asusta.**__****— ****Uhh, yo lo busco cuando lleguemos. ****__****—**Se acomodo en el asiento y se cruzo de brazos.

Más le vale, no voy a mirar bajo mis pies sabiendo que está arriba en el techo. Que se aguante.

Después de unos 30 minutos note que Beck se detuvo.

******__****—** Hemos llegado amigos míos. **__****—**Avisa el con diversión.

Alce la vista y mire, estaba la misma puerta gigante que había visto la última vez, Pero esta, tenía el nombre "Valentine" al frente.

La puerta se abrió y Beck nos lleva dentro.

Cat me había dicho que esta "cabaña" seria de ella en unas semanas y que su tío había mandado a poner el nombre "Valentine" en la puerta. Ella no quería que supieran que su tío era multimillonario, así que por eso dijo que era una "cabaña". Pero eso no es una cabaña, es un palacio completo. Tiene piscina, jacuzzi, billar, canchas para jugar basquetbol y futbol, un campo de golf, dos parques, espacio de sobra para motocross y un bar.

Beck se detuvo en una casa grande y blanca.

******__****—** ¡WOW! **__****—** Dicen todos en coro. **__****—**-**No sean exagerados. ****__****—** Dice Cat un poco molesta, bajándose del auto.

Todos nosotros bajamos del auto y cogimos nuestras maletas, entramos en la casa y un señor fue directo hacia Cat y la abrazo.

******__****—** ¿Cómo está mi sobrina favorita? **__****—**Le pregunta con cariño.

******__****—** Bien tío**__****—**Ella se voltio y nos miró**__****—** **mira te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Robbie, Beck, André, Y Sinjin ****__****—** Nos presenta señalando con su dedo. **__****—** **Y ellas, Trina, Tori y Jade. ****__****—** Todos nosotros dijimos un "Hola" y "Un placer conocerlo".

******__****—** El gusto es mío, espero se diviertan. El mayordomo recogerá sus maletas, y las llevara a las habitaciones, ustedes pueden ir y dar un vistazo a lo demás. Mañana los empleados de aquí los atenderán a la hora que quieran cuando quieran. **__****—**Todos dijimos un "gracias". **__****—****No es nada, yo me tengo que ir de viaje y no voy a poder acompañarlos, así que están en su casa. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuídense. ****__****—**Todos dijimos es un placer conocerlo, él le dio un beso en la frente a Cat y se marchó.

Aquí las cosas son diferentes, uno mismo no puede hacer las cosas, siempre hay personas haciéndolo.

A Cat casi no le gusta venir aquí, ella es muy diferente a toda su familia. No solo me refiero a que ella a veces está en tu su mundo de juegos y animales, también a que, tiene un buen corazón y es demasiado inteligente cuando se lo propone, es como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Ella me ha dicho que su tío es muy ambicioso y caprichoso, que es buena gente pero tanto dinero lo ha cambiado. Yo la entiendo, mi tío sufrió lo mismo y mi padre va en esas, pero peor.

******__****—** Jade, ¿no vienes?**__****—**

******__****—** ¿Hmm? **__****—**Volteo a mirar a Vega que está esperándome en la puerta_. ****__**—**_ **¿No vendrás con nosotros?****__****—** Pregunta ella**.**

**-Uuuh, no, ya he venido a este lugar. Ve tú. ****__****—**Tori viene hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. **__****—** **¿Te pasa algo? Estas un poco distraída.**

Ya empezó Vega, a preocuparse por todo.

******__****—** No, no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando que las cosas aquí son diferentes. **__****—**Explique indiferente.

******__****—**¿Cómo que diferentes?**__****—** Pregunta ella.

******__****—** Son solo diferentes **__****—**Respondí de inmediato**. ****__****—**Ella levanta su ceja**__****—** **¿Pero porque?**

******__****—**Apreté mi mandíbula. **__****—**No lo entenderías.**__****—** Le digo firme.

******__****—**Explícame.**__****—**Pidió ella con amabilidad.

¡Uggh! Sé que Vega no se cansara de preguntar hasta que le explique.

******__****—** Suspire******__****—** Caminemos un poco y te explico. **__****—**Le dije firmemente y Empezamos a caminar por el jardín.

******__****—** Te escucho.**__****—** Pidió ella.

******__****—** Exhale**__****—**Tori, si notaste que esto no es una cabaña ¿Verdad?

******__****—** Bueno, en esto tienes razón… pero que tiene que ver eso con que las cosas sean diferentes.

Hay Vega, a veces eres tan lenta.

******__****—** Aquí todos te hacen las cosas. Si quieres agua, 3 personas de inmediatamente te la sirven. **Una para traerte y limpiarte el vaso, la otra para servirte el agua y la otra para limpiarte la boca cuando termines.**

******__****—**Jade no seas exagerada. **__****—**Dijo un tanto irritada.

Como se nota que Vega no ha vivido muchas cosas.

******__****—** En estos 2 días te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. **__****—**Le dije confiada.

******__****—**No te entiendo, si no te gusta este lugar para que…**__****—**La interrumpí**__****—** **Vega, no soy hipócrita. Este lugar es asombroso, tiene tantas cosas, que es imposible que una persona quiera salir de aquí. **

******__****—**Frunció el ceño******__****—** Entonces ¿qué es lo que te incomoda?

¿Que no me pone atención?

******__****—** Ya te lo dije, que siempre hay "sirvientes" haciéndote todo y preguntándote si estás bien o no con algo.

******__****—** No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero dices eso como si fuera algo malo.

Ya veo, Vega es ese tipo de persona.

******__****—**Chasquee la lengua**__****—**No pensé que fueras de las personas que les gustan que les hagan todo.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos como plato.**__****—**¡**Que! ¡No! No es eso, es que… mi familia no es millonaria ni nada, pero… de vez en cuando sentir que las personas te pueden hacer las cosas, no le hace mal a nadie. **

¡QUE!.

La mire con enojo **__****—** **Vega, no sé cómo puedes decir eso. Pagarle a una persona para que te haga todo, es estúpido. ****__****—** Ella se detiene y me voltea a ver**__****—** **Por eso te dije que no me malinterpretaras. Mira, cuando seamos famosos y eso, algunas personas tendrán que hacernos las cosas, no porque queramos sino porque vamos a necesitar ayuda en algunas cosas. Además, que me dices de las personas que son discapacitadas. ****__****—** Lo pienso por un momento y le contesto**__****—** **Si lo pones de esa manera, tal vez tengas razón. Los famosos necesitan ayuda en eventos y demás. Y… no todos los discapacitados necesitan ayuda, hay excepciones, algunos son lo suficientemente independiente para hacerlos solos, son luchadores…. a lo que me refiero, es pagarle a una persona para que te haga todo sabiendo que lo puedes hacer solo. **

Ella se quedó callada y seguimos caminando por un rato.

No era incomodo, estar con Vega últimamente es la cosa más jodidamente cómoda.

******__****—** Sabes, no pensé que dirías eso.**__****—** Dice Vega de repente, dejando de caminar_._

Como que no pensé que diría eso, de que me hablas Vega.

******__****—** ¿Porque dices que… **__****—** Vi como Cat venia corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, note que estaba vestida con su traje de baño.

******__****—** ¡AYUDAME! ¡ME QUIEREN VOTAR A LA PISCINA EN PLANCHA! **__****—** Ella llego a mí y se puso detrás_. ****__**—**_Voltee mis ojos_ ****__**—**_**Cálmate Cat, si no lo hacen ellos de seguro lo hago yo. ****__****—** _Le digo bromeando._**__****—** ¡Jade! **__****—** Me regaña Cat pegándome en el brazo_. ****__**—**_Me reí _****__**—**_ **Es broma, ven, vamos a jugar a la piscina. ****__****—** Cat y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la casa pero vi que Tori se quedó ahí parada.**__****—**

******__****—**Fruncí el ceño_—_** Vega, ¿no vienes?****__****—**Le pregunte curiosa.******__****—**¿Hmm?**__****—**Dice ella confundida.******__****—** Que si vas a venir. **__****—**Repetí de nuevo y apreté mi mandíbula.******__****—** Uhh, si claro, vamos. **__****—**Responde ella.

Cat se adelantó y segui caminando con Tori, vi que tenía la mirada perdida. En que estará pensando. Además, ¿porque habrá dicho que no esperaba que dijera eso?

******__****—**Vega, ¿Qué piensas?**__****—**Le pregunte firmemente.******__****—** Uhh, nada… más tarde seguimos hablando ¿Si?**__****—**Dice sonriente.******__****—**Si, como quieras. **__****—**Respondí indiferente.

Cuando llegamos a la piscina, vi que todos ya estaban en vestido de baño. Cat seguía tratando de escapar de Beck y Robbie, Trina estaba acostada en una de las sillas comiendo, André estaba colocando música, y Sinjin estaba trayendo las cervezas. Vega y yo éramos las únicas vestidas. Vega se fue a cambiar mientras que yo fui y cogí una cerveza.

******__****—** ¡Jade! ¡Ayúdame! **__****—** Dijo Cat mientras que corría alrededor de la piscina. Cuando venía hacia mi le dije. **__****—** **¡Cat! ¡Mira, un pájaro! ****__****—**Ella se detuvo y cuando se voltio a mirar la empuje al agua.

**TORI POV **

Esta casa es gigante, tiene tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar. Me pregunto porque Cat habrá dicho que era una cabaña. Creo que Jade me iba explicar eso cuando estábamos hablando, lástima que nos interrumpieran.

Me sorprendió tanto que Jade dijera todo eso sobre la gente haciéndoles todo a los demás, sinceramente pensé que ella era de esa manera, obvio no tan exageradamente como ella lo describió, pero si lo pensé. Pensé que porque la familia de ella tenía dinero, ella sería igual, pensé que le encantaba que los demás le hicieran todo cuando quisiera, pero como siempre, Jade me sorprendió. Ojala más tarde podamos seguir hablando, quiero que me explique lo de Cat y todo eso.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y baje para no perderme la diversión. Cuando llegue a la piscina, mi hermana todavía seguía comiendo en la silla, los demás, menos Jade y Sinjin estaban jugando en la piscina. Sinjin estaba en el borde de la piscina sentando viéndolos jugar, y Jade… oigan ¿Dónde esta Jade?

_—_ Sinjin, ¿dónde está jade? _—_Le pregunte curiosa. El sigue mirando como juegan los demás y responde. _—_ **Dijo que iba a hablar por teléfono con su hermano y que después se iba cambiar. **

******__****—** Ya veo. **__****—**Me acerque a la mesa y cogí una cerveza

**__****—** ¿ **Por una vez que lo haga no me hará mal.** _—_ Trina me miro sorprendida _—_ **Wow, desde que te hiciste amiga de Jade as cambiado, por fin estas creciendo hermanita**. _—_ le quite la pizza_—_ **Cállate boba** _—_ puse la cerveza en la mesa, me volteo y empiezo a caminar por el borde de la piscina.

_—_ **Era mi pizza ****__****—** Trina desde la mesa. Volteo a mirarla y me como el ultimo pedazo que quedaba **__****—** **Muy bien dicho, era, tu pizza** **__****—**Le dije burlona. Ella me saca la lengua y vuelve a su silla.

**__****—** **¡VEEGAAA**! **__****—** Volteo a mirar y veo a Jade con su vestido de baño puesto corriendo hacia mí. **__****—**Jade para… **__****—** Pone sus manos alrededor de mi estómago y caemos las dos a la piscina. Después de nadar hacia la superficie, me limpie un poco los ojos y me quite el pelo de la cara.

**__****—** **¡Uff que agua tan fría, me encanta! __****—** Dijo Jade pasándose las manos por el pelo. Me acerque a ella **__****—** **¿Por qué siempre te la pasas empujándome a la piscina?****__****—** Le pregunte divertida.

**__****—** Volteo los ojos **__****—** **Vamos Vega, es súper divertido, no te quejes.****__****—** Dice ella divertida.

**__****—**Levante mi ceja**__****—** **Sera divertido para ti.**

**__****—**Exactamente.**__****—** Dice ella con diversión.

**__****—** **¡Oye!** **__****—** Le digo juguetonamente pegándole en el brazo. Ella sonríe y se queda mirándome. ¿Porque me mira tanto?

**__****—**Fruncí el ceño **__****— **¿Jade? **__****—** Sigue mirándome pero con los ojos perdidos. **__****—** **¿Jade?_—_ **le chasqueo mis dedos en la cara y mueve la cabeza.**__****—** **Vega ¿Por qué haces eso?**

**_— _Porque te quedaste mirándome sin decir nada, ¿qué tanto me miras?** **__****—**Le pregunte burlona.

**__****—** **Uhh, nada**…**Tienes algo aquí** **__****—** me toca con su dedo en mi pecho, bajo a mirar y me pega con sus dedo en la nariz. **__****—** **Auch__****—**Me queje.

**__****—** **Caes con cualquier cosa, ven vamos a jugar con los demás. ****__****—**Ofrece ella con diversión.**__****—** ¡Me dolió! _**—**_Me queje divertida.

**__****—** **No seas dramática, vamos.** **__****—**Dice ella un poco irritada. Nadamos hacia Beck, André, Robbie y Cat que estaban jugando con una pelota.

**__****—** Oigan chicos, ¿de dónde sacaron la pelota?**__****—** Pregunte acercándome a André. **__****—** **Cat la trajo**. **__****—**ContestaRobbie.

**__****—** **Bueno entonces juguemos ponchados o algo** **__****—** Ofrece Jade acercándose a Cat.

**__****—** **Juguemos ponchados.** **__****—** Dice Beck saliendo del agua.

**__****—** **Ok, pero, ¿quién empieza ponchando?** **__****—** Pregunta Robbie acercándose al borde de la piscina.

**__****—** **Yo sé quién** **__****—** Jade le quita la pelota a Cat, se voltea y le dice a Sinjin **__****—** **¡Oye!, ¡Sinjin! , tú ponchas. ****__****—** Él se levanta, sale de la piscina y se acerca a donde estábamos, Jade le tira la pelota, el la coge y pregunta.

**__****— **¿Reglas? _**—**_ Pregunta el.

Yo empiezo a nadar hacia la cascada de la piscina para esconderme.

**__****—** **Bruto, la regla es no tener reglas. Empieza de una vez**.**__****—** Dice Jade irritada nadando hacia el borde.

Sinjin se tira a la piscina y empezamos el juego. El primero en ser ponchado fue Robbie, después Cat y así.

Llevábamos casi como dos hora jugando ponchados, teníamos la música a todo volumen y estábamos bebiendo más y más cerveza. Trina decidió jugar con nosotros después de unos minutos.

_****__**—**_ **Cat pásame la pelota.**_ ****__**—**_ Le dice Trina con seriedad.

**__****—** ¡**YAY!** **__****—** Ella nada hacia la pelota pero Jade pone sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, la levanta y la lleva lejos de la pelota**__****—** **¡Cat! No seas torpe es una trampa****__****—** Le advierte con seriedad y ella se ríe **__****—** Uups _**— **_Dice con ternura**__****. ** Jade la suelta, Cat se hunde y empieza a nadar hacia mí mientras que Trina coge la pelota y empieza a perseguir a André.

No sé porque, pero sentí algo extraño cuando Jade le puso sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Cat. Quería que…

**__****—** **Vega, no te quedes ahí, vamos hacia las escaleras.****__****—** Dice ella indiferente**. ** Ella empezó a nadar y yo la seguí.

Salí de la piscina y vi que Robbie era el que ponchaba. Jade salió y fue hasta el rodadero. Yo me quede aquí por unos momentos hasta que Robbie empezó a correr hacia mí. Me tire a la piscina y cuando saque mi cabeza sentí que Robbie me dio un codazo súper fuerte en la nariz.

**__****—** **¡CARAJO!** **__****—** Grite, cerrando mis ojos y cogiéndome la cara.

**__****—** **¡Tori! perdón, fue sin culpa, ven, estas… sangrando.__****—** Robbie me llevo hacia las escaleras y me senté.**__****—** **¡Chicos!, Tori está sangrando** **__****—** Dice Robbie alarmado. Abrí mi ojo y note que Jade se lanzó al agua, y empezó a nadar hacia nosotros, Beck y Sinjin salieron de la cascada y nadaron hacia aquí, Trina apago la música y cogió su toalla. Jade llego primero y empujo a Robbie a un lado **__****—**Quítate Estúpido, ven, déjame ver Tori _**—**_ Ella quito mi mano de mi nariz con cuidado y con sus dedos me levanto la barbilla **__****—** **Vamos a ver, solo.._—_ **Iba poner su dedo en mi nariz pero me aleje **__****—** **Tranquila, solo quiero ver algo__****—**Me dice suavemente**__****. **Me acerque y ella puso sus dedos con cuidado**__****— **Dios, me duele un poco **__****—**Me queje adolorida. **__****— **Cat se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en la mía. **__****—** **Tranquila, Jade sabe lo que hace** **__****—** Me dijo confiada, Jade coloco su dedo en un lado de mi nariz y toco un poco fuerte **__****—** ¡DUELE!_—_ Proteste aguantando el dolor

**__****—** **Cálmate, voy a tocar el otro lado, respira hondo.****__****—**Advierte ella.

**__****—**Suspire **__********__****— **Ok **__****—** Le dije. Ella toco con suavidad esta vez, pero no me dolió tanto. **__****—** Chasqueo la lengua**__****—** **Ya, no está rota Tori, solo esta resentida, necesitas ponerte hielo****__****—** Jade se aleja de mí y le pega un cal bazo a Robbie **__****—** **Ten más cuidado la próxima vez estúpido.****__****—**Advierte ella irritada.

**__****—** **Auch**_ ****__**—**_ Se queja el sobándose la cabeza. Me voltea a mirar y me mira avergonzado.**__****—** **Perdóname Tori, no te vi**.**__****—**Se explica el desanimado.

**__****—** **Tranquilo Rob.** **__****—** Le dije sinceramente. Me da un beso en la mejilla **__****—** **Te voy a traer hielo ****__****—**Voltea a mirar a Cat**__****—** **¿Me dices donde queda la cocina y todo?__****—**Pregunta amablemente.

**__****—** **Si claro** **__****—**Responde ella sonriente. Ella me suelta la mano**__****— **Ya te traemos el hielo Tori, aguántate **__****—** Dice tiernamente. Me sonríe y se va con Robbie.

**__****—** **Pon tu cabeza hacia arriba para que te deje de sangrar** **__****—** Dice Beck sentándose a mi lado.

Note que Jade todavía seguía al frente mío mirándome, Sinjin y André se fueron por más cervezas a la mesa y Trina se había ido.

**__****—** **Sí señor.** **__****—** Le digo sonriente. Mire hacia el cielo y me quede mirando las estrellas por un momento.

**__****—** **Toma Tori** **__****—**Me ofrece André pasándome una Cerveza.**__****—** **Esta fría, póntela a un lado de tu nariz mientras que Robbie trae el hielo**.

**__****—**Como mandes_**—**_ La cogí y con mucho cuidado la puse en mi nariz. André se sentó al otro lado mío bebiendo su cerveza.

**__****—** **Lamento a ver arruinado el juego.** **__****—**Digo desanimada mirando hacia el cielo_._

**__****—** **No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Mañana seguimos jugando**.**__****—** Dice André.

**__****—** **Es cierto, es culpa del mastodonte de Robbie**. **__****—** Dice Jade un poco molesta.

******__****—** Oigan a todas estas, ¿Dónde está Rex? **__****—**Pregunte colocándome la cerveza al otro lado de mi nariz.

**_—_**Beck soltó una pequeña risa **__****—**Jade lo amarro al techo y le escribió "LOSER" en la frente. Cat le dijo a Robbie dónde estaba y él lo bajo. Lo dejo en la habitación de los chicos. **__****—**Explica Beck divertido. Yo sabía que Jade tenía que ver con la desaparición de Rex.

**__****—** **Buena venganza Jade.** **__****—**Le dice André sonriente.

**__****—** **Sí, sí, si da igual** **__****—** Responde indiferente **__****—** **¿Por qué el bruto de Robbie se demora tanto con el hielo para Vega?**

**__****—** **Mira ahí viene**. **__****—**Le Dice Beck

Baje mi cabeza y note que ya no sangraba, cogí un poco de agua y me limpie. Cuando termine mire a Robbie que venía con el hielo solo, pero todavía estaba un poco lejos de aquí.

**__****—** **Oye, ¿! Y Cat!?__****—** Le pregunta Beck elevando su tono de voz.

_****__**—**_ **¡****Se fue con Trina a cambiarse, dijeron que ya no querían jugar más y que iban a preparar algo de comer para todos**!.**__****—** Contesto Robbie gritando un poco para que escucháramos.

**__****—** **Que rico, comida. Me iré a cambiar, ¿Quieres que te espere Tori?** **__****—** Pregunta André amablemente.

**__****—** **No, ya ahorita voy, quiero ponerme el hielo por un rato.** **__****—**Le explique y le guiñe un ojos.

**__****—** **Ok__****—** él se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla, voltea a mirar a Beck **__****—** **¿Te quedas?__****—**Le pregunta.

**__****—** **No, veo que no vamos a jugar más. Vamos a cambiarnos.__****—** Beck se levanta, y antes de irse me da un beso en la mejilla, se separa **__****—**Ya nos vengaremos de Robbie.**__****—** Se voltea y se va con André.

En ese instante llega Robbie con el hielo, se sienta a mi lado y cuando me va poner el hielo en la nariz Jade le advierte**__****—** **Ten cuidado tonto, hazlo con delicadeza.**

**__****—** **Sí, no soy tan tonto __****—**Responde un tanto divertido. Pone el hielo en mi nariz tan bruscamente que me dolió. **__****—** **¡ROBBIE ME DUELE!** **__****—** Le digo quejándome y apartando su mano_._

**__****—** ¡**SI ERES BRUTO, QUE ACASO NO ENTENDISTE QUE LO HICIERAS CON DELICADEZA!** **__****—** Le dice Jade furiosa.

**__****—** **Perdón, perdón, ya lo pondré con cuidado __****—** Dice Robbie asustado. Cuando iba poner el hielo de vuelta Jade lo detuvo. **__****—**Yo lo hago baboso, tú lárgate a cambiar.

**__****—** **Pero…** **__****—** Jade lo interrumpe —¡**Lárgate! __****—**Le grito furiosa.

**__****—** **Perdón Tori.** **__****—**S e disculpa de nuevo asustado. Me da otro beso en la mejilla, le da el hielo a Jade y se va.

**__****—** No tenías que asustarlo así, no es su culpa ser tan él. _**—**_ Le digo un poco burlona.

**__****—** **Me choca que sea tan estúpido, ahora ven, te voy a poner el hielo.** **__****—**Ella sale del agua, se sienta al lado mío y me pone el hielo con mucha delicadeza.

**__****—** **Sabes, creo que ahorita todos estaban en el club, besemos a Tori en la mejilla**. **__****—**Dice un poco….¿celosa?

**__****—** Sonreí**__****—** **Bueno, ellos son lindos conmigo… acaso, también quieres darme uno**.**__****—** Le digo jugando. Ella se pone rígida y presiona con fuerza el hielo. **__****—** **¡Oww! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Me duele!** **__****—**Me queje molesta.

**__****—** Volteo los ojos **__****—** **Bueno, eso te pasa por decir estupideces, Vega. Y no seas bebe, yo creo que ni te duele, solo querías que los demás te rodearan. Necesitada.**

**__****—** **No son estupideces… ¿Perdona que me dijiste?****__****—**Demande un poco furiosa.

**__****—** Ella alejo el hielo, se levantó y me miro con seriedad**__****—** **Que yo creo que ni te duele, solo quieres que los demás te rodeen. Eres una necesitada.**

**__****—** **¡Que no entiendes que si me duele, no viste el codazo que me dio Robbie!** **__****—** Le quite el hielo de mala gana y me levante rápidamente. **__****—** **Y para que lo sepas, no necesito que me rodeen, por mí, lo haría sola West. Y la ¡Necesitada estarás tú!****__****—** Le grite y la mire con enojo hasta que empecé a balancearme un poco.

**__****—** **Wow, ¡Hey!, ¿qué tienes?** **__****—** Me pregunta cogiéndome del brazo y acercándose un poco más.

**__****—** **Nada, solo me sentí mareada por un momento, ya estoy mejor._—_ **Le dije molesta mirando hacia el piso. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y los abrí de nuevo. Levante la cara y la mire fijamente.

**__****—** Frunció el ceño **__****— **Estas sangrando de nuevo. **__****—** **Pero que..._—_ **Me toque con mis dedos y efectivamente estaba sangrando.

**__****—** **Sera mejor que te recuestes en una cama, te levantaste muy rápido y por eso sangra, Vamos __****—** Me limpie un poco, ella me cogió del brazo y caminamos hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, pudimos escuchar a los demás jugando desde la cocina, me detuve **__****—** **Yo puedo sola, tu ve con los demás, así que suéltame** **__****—** Le dije de mala gana y Trate de soltarme del agarre de su brazo pero ella no me dejo.

**__****—** Vega te voy a llevar a la habitación, te guste o no. **__****—**Advierte con seriedad. Iba protestar pero ella me interrumpió **__****—** **Y no quiero quejas ni protestas.**

Empezamos a subir las escaleras y ella me llevo a una habitación. Me senté con cuidado en la cama.

**__****—** **Aquí no está mi maleta, está en el otro cuarto__****—** Le informe mientras observaba la habitación. Es bastante grande.

**__****—** **Lose, esta es tu habitación junto con Trina__****—**Explica ella y se sienta al lado mío

**__****—** **¿Con mi hermana?** **__****—**Pregunte confundida.

**__****—** **No con la mía, obvio con la tuya, todos compartimos habitación. Yo con Cat, Robbie con Sinjin y Beck con André**.**__****—** Explica ella indiferente.

**__****—** Suspire**__****—** **Me da igual, ya vete, no creas que no sigo molesta por lo que me dijiste.__****—** Le digo mientras me recuesto en la cama_._

**__****—** **Vega, no te lo tomes tan apecho, además primero necesitas cambiarte y comer algo.****__****—** ¿Y desde cuando Jade se preocupa tanto por mí?

**__****—** **Iré a traer mi maleta, si me lo tomo apecho porque no espere que me dijeras eso y no tengo hambre**. **__****—** Me fui a levantar pero Jade no me dejo.

**__****—** Yo te la traigo, tu solo vete a la ducha. Dejare tu maleta aquí mientras que yo voy y me cambio.**__****—**Explica ella con firmeza.

**__****—** **Si, como sea, ya vete, no creo que quieras estar con una necesitada como yo.** **__****—** Me levante y me fui al baño de la habitación.

**JADE POV**

Maldita Vega, no entiendo porque se puso toda brava conmigo, yo solo le estaba diciendo lo que pensaba. Todos dándole besos en la mejilla, y rodeándola, me da rabia que ella no les dice algo, ni siquiera los detiene, y para el colmo me pregunta que si yo le quiero dar uno. Estúpida Vega.

**__****—** **¿Jade?_—_ ** Diablos, Cat tan oportuna como siempre. **__****—** **¿Qué? __****—** Pregunto de inmediato mientras que busco la maleta de Vega.

**__****—** ¿**Donde esta Tori? ¿Cómo sigue?** **__****—** Pregunta un poco preocupada. **__****—** **Ella está bien, se está bañando.__****—** Le digo un poco irritada.

**__****—** **¿Qué tienes?** **__****—** Pregunta ella suavemente. **__****—**Nada, iré a dejarle la maleta a Vega en su habitación.**__****—** Cogí la maleta, fui a la habitación de Vega y la deje en su cama de mala gana. Después me devolví a mi habitación.

**__****—** **La comida ya casi esta lista, Sinjin sabe cocinar muy bien.__****—**Dice ella emocionada. **__****—** Bien por él, iré a bañarme._**—**_Le dijo indiferente.

**__****—** **Ok, cuando termines avísale a Tori que baje a comer.**

**__****—** **Avísale tú, ella está brava conmigo.** **__****—**Abrí mi maleta, saque una toalla, y me dirigí al baño.

**__****—** **¿Qué paso? __****—**Pregunta Cat antes de que yo cerrara la puerta del baño.

_****__**—**_ **Pregúntale a ella.** **__****—**Respondí de inmediato. Cerré la puerta, deje la toalla en el sanitario y entre a la ducha. Me bañe rápido, me cambie, me peine y baje.

Sinjin preparo una comida deliciosa, lo cual no lo espere de ese tarado, pero estaba muy rica. Todos nos sentamos en el comedor a comer.

Vega bajo después de unos minutos pero casi no comió. Dijo gracias, llevo su plato a la cocina y se fue a su habitación. Todos nosotros terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

**__****—** **Descansen chicos** **__****—** Dice Cat antes de cerrar la puerta.

**__****—** **Creo que por fin Sinjin se lució con la comida**.**__****—** Le digo mientras entro en mi cama. **__****—**Si lo sé._**—**_Responde ella. Cat se puso su pijama de perritos y gatitos, apago la luz y se metió en su cama.

**__****—** Jade, que le hiciste a Tori, la vi un poco desanimada cuando estaba comiendo._**—**_Me dice preocupada y suspira.

******__****—** Nada, solo le dije que era una necesitada por querer a todo el mundo rodeándola cuando le golpearon la nariz. **__****—**Le respondo irritada.

**__****—** Cat se apoyó en sus codos y me miro seriamente.**__****—** **Jade, porque le dijiste eso, sabes que Tori no es así.**

**__****—** **Bueno, es que… acaso no viste como todos la rodearon y ella no dijo nada, además, el golpe ni fue tan duro.**

**__****—** **Jade, el golpe fue duro, yo estaba cerca de ella sumergida y pude escuchar el codazo, me sorprendió que no se la rompió.****__****—** Admite con sinceridad.

**__****—** **Bueno, es verdad, cuando la revise pude ver que su nariz estaba muy resentida** **__****—** Me apoye en mis codos y la mire **__****—**Pero los demás estaban todos rodeándola y ella solo estaba sonriendo.

**__****—** Jade, la rodeamos porque no preocupamos por ella, sabes muy bien que todos nosotros somos muy unidos y no queremos que nada le pase….O, ¿acaso tú quieres que le pase algo y nadie se preocupe por ella?

**__****—**No obvio que no. **__****—** Respondí con obviedad y voltee mis ojos.

**__****—** **Además yo ni la vi sonreír, estaba más adolorida, la pobre ni sonreír podía.**

Yo si la vi sonreír cuando André le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡Dios! Ni se porque me preocupa si sonríe o no.

**__****—** **Ya no quiero hablar más de esto, quiero dormir** **__****—** Puse mi cabeza en la almohada y me arrope_._

**__****—** De todos modos mañana le vas a pedir perdón a Tori, no quiero verla desanimada_**.** ****__**—**_Me dice con firmeza.

La mire **__****—**Como sea._**—**_Le dije desinteresada.

**__****—** **Jade__****—** Me regaña y me mira seria.

**__****—** ¡**Uggh! De acuerdo hablare con ella.** **__****—**Le dije irritada.

**__****—** **!Yay!_—_ **Ella acomoda su almohada y abraza su jirafa. **__****—** **Descansa Jade.**

**__****—** **Descansa Cat.**

Me quede mirando el techo por un rato hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

**Déjenme un RR (; Así sea pequeño, no importa háganlo.**  
**Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos el sábado con la 2da parte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola (:  
Bueno aquí esta la 2da parte como lo prometí, espero les guste n,n**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA**

* * *

**JADE POV**

**SABADO**

Casi todos nosotros nos levantamos a las 10 de la mañana, a excepción de Sinjin que se levantó a las 8 supuestamente a hacer un ritual extraño en la piscina. Ese chico es verdaderamente raro.

Como a las 11 terminamos de alistarnos y bajamos a desayunar.

Cuando nos sentamos en el comedor, había varias personas del servicio por todos lados arreglando y acomodando cualquier cosa. Como yo lo predije, había para cada uno de nosotros una persona preguntando que queríamos de desayuno y como lo queríamos. Ellos solo anotaban y se iban a la cocina.

Mientras esperábamos el desayuno, pude notar que Vega tenía un poco de micropore en la nariz y hielo en la mano. Hoy tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas, que asco, por lo que me encanta pedir disculpas.

******__****—** ¿Bueno chicos que quieren hacer hoy?**__****—** Pregunta Cat haciendo un puchero. ¿Me pregunto cuantos pucheros hará en el día?

******__****—** Yo quiero correr con una de las motos y después jugar Futbol americano. **__****—** Informa Beck tomando de su vaso con agua.

******__****—** Yo quiero jugar Golf y después estar en el jacuzzi. **__****—** Dice Sinjin mientras sacaba su comida que ya había masticado. Dios, que repugnante.

******__****—** Yo quiero jugar billar mientras que pongo música a todo volumen. **__****—** Explica André muy sonriente. A este si que le gusta la música.

Todos empezaron así hasta que Cat los interrumpió**-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan!-**Se quedaron callados**-La idea de este viaje es hacer cosas juntos, no por separado.**

Beck rompió el silencio.**-Saben, Cat tiene razón, pero yo si quiero jugar futbol americano.**

Últimamente Beck está de acuerdo con todo lo que diga Cat, creo que alguien está empezando a interesarse en la pelirroja.

******__****—** Miren chicos, podemos hacer todo lo que quieran pero juntos, podemos jugar golf un rato, después correr con las motos de mi tío, después jugar billar y así. **__****—**Explica Cat entre risas.

******__****—** Creo que Cat uso su cerebro por primera vez. **__****—**Comenta André un tanto divertido. Bueno, en eso tiene razón.

******__****—** Lo siento. **__****— **Se disculpa Cat haciendo un puchero_. _Ahí esta, otro puchero.

**__****—** Voltee mis ojos**__****—** **Yo digo que después de desayunar, probemos las motos del tío** **de Cat. ****__****—** Ya va tiempo que no lo hago y tengo ganas de ver que marca son y que tipo de calidad tienen.

******__****—** Yo nunca he montado en una moto**__****—** Explica Vega con el hielo en la nariz, esta enojada.

******__****— ****Yo tampoco ****__****— **Comentan Sinjin y Trina al mismo tiempo.

******__****—** Jade, André y yo podemos enseñarles**__****—** Beck me voltea a mirar **__****—** **¿Te parece Jade?**

******__****—** Sí, me da igual. **__****—** Le digo indiferente. Niños, no saben hacer nada.

******__****—** ¡YAY! Entonces después de desayunar iremos a probar las motos de mi tío. **__****—** Dice Cat con entusiasmo golpeando sus palmas como un bebe. Voltee mis ojos, Cat es muy bebe en algunas ocasiones.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza y esperamos el desayuno.

Cuando el desayuno llego, cada una de las personas que nos habían preguntado no lo sirvieron y se quedaron al lado. Cuando alguien quería tomar algo, uno de los señores se acercaba, limpiaba el vaso, le preguntaba que quería de tomar y le serbia. Cuando la cerda de Trina tenía un poco de comida en la mejilla, uno de los del servicio fue y le limpio. Cuando a Beck se le cayó un tenedor y él lo fue a recoger, uno de los del servicio lo recogió primero y le dio un tenedor nuevo.

¿Para qué carajos le dio un tenedor nuevo, porque simplemente no se lo dio y ya?

Si ven que yo no estaba exagerando, se lo que es tener una vida como esta, yo la viví, pero gracias a mi estúpido tío la deje de vivir por un largo tiempo hasta que el murió y mi padre volvió a ser millonario y todo lo demás, pero hubo una diferencia, yo cambie, no dejo que los del servicio me traten como si fuera un parasito. Malditos sirvientes que solo hacen su trabajo con miedo para que no los despidan.

******__****—** No quiero más, me llene **__****—** Informa Cat alejando el plato y sobándose la barriga con ternura.

Uno de los señores del servicio se acercó a ella.**__****—** **Señorita Cat, seguro no quiere más, acaso no le gusto, estaba feo, si fue… ****__****—** Ella lo interrumpió de inmediato. **__****— ****No es eso, estaba muy rico, solo no quiero más. ****__****—**Comento un poco irritada y le sonrió a medias.

******__****—** De acuerdo, levantare el plato, si quiere algo más solo dígame. 

******__****—** Sí, gracias. 

Después de unos minutos todos nosotros terminamos, dijimos las gracias y caminamos hacia la "bodega" del tío de Cat. Cuando íbamos llegando, Cat les dijo a los chicos que cogieran la que quisieran y que la sacaran con cuidado.

Entre a la" bodega" y me senté en una silla mientras que miraba el contenido de la bodega. Había muchos autos deportivos, trofeos, fotos y motos. Como me dijo Cat, que tío tan vanidoso.

Trina estaba con Robbie, Sinjin y Beck, cada uno montado en una moto. Vega estaba con André y Cat…Cat estaba parada mirando a la nada con mala cara. ¿Pero qué le pasa?

******__****—** ¡Cat! Ven aquí **__****—** Grite y vi que Cat junto con Vega me voltearon a ver. ******__****—** Dije Cat, no Vega-. **__****—** Le sonreí a Vega con entusiasmo. Ella voltea los ojos y mira de nuevo a André. Y si, sigue molesta conmigo.

Me levante y me acerque a Cat.

**_—_ Jade, no has arreglado las cosas con ella ¿cierto? _—_ **Me reprocha con seriedad.

******__****—** Voltee mis ojos ******__****—** No, todavía no, ahorita. Quería preguntarte ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? **__****—** Cuando Cat tiene esa cara es por algo, y no es bueno ese algo.

******__****—** Es la única que tengo **__****—** Voltee mis ojos **__****—** **Es enserio**.

******__****—** Te cuento por la noche, por ahora quiero que vayas y le pidas perdón a Tori por decirle necesitada. **__****—** Ella me coge del brazo y me empuja hacia donde esta ella.

Me acerco un poco más y mire a André con seriedad .**__****—** **André ve y enséñale a la otra Vega, necesito hablar con esta Vega.****__****—** El me voltea a ver **__****—** **Pero le estoy enseñando a Tori.**

¡Dios! ******__****—** Yo lo hago, solo vete. **__****—** El mira a Tori preguntándole algo con los ojos, ella asiente con la cabeza un tanto sonriente y él se va.

**__****— **¿Y estos como es que se comunican? Hay bueno que me importa, haya estos dos. **__****— ****¿Qué has aprendido Vega? ****__****—** Le pregunto mientras que me pongo al frente de ella.

******__****—** Lo básico, como prenderla y apagarla**__****—** Explica ella sin mirarme y con seriedad. Vaya, no la había visto así nunca, mm, no me gusta la verdad.

******__****—** Ok, vámonos más lejos para que puedas probarla, bájate y yo la llevo. **__****— **Ella se bajó de la moto, yo la cogí y empezamos a caminar. Ella no me miraba, ni me hablaba, solo estaba seria.

******__****—** V-vega**__****—** La llame con seriedad. Me ignoro.**__****—** **Vega****__****—** Repetí un poco mas suave pero siguióignorándome**__****—** **¡Tori! ****__****—** Le grite cogiéndole el brazo, como detesto que me ignoren de esta manera.

******__****—** ¿Que?**__****—** Pregunta molesta. Ok, me calmo primero, solté su brazo y me detuve. **__****—** **Súbete,** **desde aquí manejaras.**

Ella se subió nerviosa y cruzo sus brazos **__****—** **Como quieres que maneje, si solo se encenderla y apagarla.**

¡Ugh! Sera que es boba o se hace**. **

******__****—** Tori, obvio te voy a enseñar, pero como estas de mal genio. **__****—** Le reproche con seriedad y levante mi ceja**. **

******__****—** Oh, perdón y porque estoy de mal genio. Ah, claro, porque mi amiga me dijo que era una necesitada. **__****—** Me contesto con sarcasmo y no pude evitar sentirme irritada, no me gusta que diga que soy su amiga, buen lo soy, pero aun no lo asimilo.

Suspire, y me cruce de brazos. **__****—** **P-Perdón,** **y-yo no tenía porque a verte dicho eso, me equivoque. Perdón. ****__****—** Me disculpe y me sentí idiota.

Se quedó pensando y suspiro. **__****—** **¿De verdad crees que soy una necesitada?****__****—** Pregunto un tanto desanimada y con los labios fruncidos.

¿Pero como carajos me puede preguntar eso?, obvio que no es una necesitada.

******__****—** Chasquee la lengua******__****—** Tori, por supuesto que no eres una necesitada, y-yo digo estupideces de vez en cuando, no me hagas caso. 

******__****—** Aunque sean estupideces no significa que no me hagan sentir mal.

Vega cuando aprenderás.

******__****—** Lo sé, son estupideces, ¿sí?... ¿M-me p**__****—** hay como detesto esto **__****—** **M-e-p-perdonas? ****__****—** Sonreí un poco.

**__****—** Ella sonrió **__****—** Te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas.

******__****—** Sí, Sí… pero tú no me grites, detesto eso. **__****—** Me enoje bastante cuando me grito, solo yo lo puedo hacer.

******__****—** Ok **__****—** ella extiende sus brazos **__****—** **¿Abrazo?****__****—** Pregunta con ternura y un puchero adorable.

¡QUE!

******__****—** Ni lo pienses Vega. **__****— **Respondí con firmeza.

******__****—** Pero Jade... **__****— ****Ya te dije que no, ahora vamos a ver si te puedo enseñar a conducir una moto. **

******__****—** Ok **__****—** Ella pone sus manos en el manubrio. Me puse delante de ella y cogí sus manos.

******__****—** Tori, ponlas aquí. **__****—** Pongo sus manos correctamente y le explico **__****—** **Este es el embrague, en tu mano derecha está el freno y si quieres acelerar haces…****__****—** Levante la cara y veo que esta confundida. **__****—** **¿Estoy hablando en japonés, Tori? ****__****—** Le sonreí divertida y ella negó.

******__****—** No, entendí todo, ¿pero qué hago para que arranque? **__****—** Claro no le explique eso.

******__****—** Fácil, cuando este encendida la moto, vas soltando el embrague muy despacio. **__****—** No quiero que salga como loca y después termine lastimada.

******__****— **¿Cómo sabes tanto de motos? **__****—** Pregunto curiosa.

******__****—** Mi tío y Beck me enseñaron hace un buen tiempo atrás.**__****—** Explique con simpleza y apreté mi mandíbula. Pronunciar a mi tío no me alegra en lo absoluto.

******__****—** Ya veo. 

******__****—** Bueno, esta moto es fácil de manejar, este es el acelerador y como te dije este es el freno. Es como montar en bicicleta, solo que en esta no tienes que pedalear, solo mantener el equilibrio. 

******__****—** Vale, ya entendí. 

******__****—** Ok, enciéndela.**__****—** La encendió y coloco las manos como le dije. Me puse al lado suyo y cogí su mano. **__****—** **Ve soltando el embrague muy despacio. **

******__****—** V-vale**__****—** Dice nerviosa**. **¿Por qué esta nerviosa?

Ella lo hizo y la moto empezó a moverse.

******__****—** Muy bien, ahora acelera un poco y déjate llevar. **__****—** Solté su mano, y la moto empezó a moverse más rápido. Yo me detuve y vi que Tori le cogió la práctica rápidamente.

******__****—** ¡Jade! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! **__****—** dice emocionada**. **Ella empezó a dar vueltas por todo el campo, después se encontró con Sinjin y con Trina que también ya habían aprendido, y siguió así por un rato.

Después de unos minutos de práctica para ellos, los demás cogimos nuestras motos y empezamos a "jugar" por todo el campo. Beck y André nos mostraron algunos trucos, después hicimos carreras y por ultimo jugamos ponchados pero motados en las motos. Era más divertido jugar así.

Como a las dos de la tarde uno de los empleados le aviso a Cat que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Decidimos almorzar afuera en la piscina. Guardamos las motos y fuimos a comer, hablamos y nos reímos por un buen rato.

Cuando terminamos, nos fuimos a cambiar y nos colocamos nuestros vestidos de baño para jugar en la piscina. André coloco música y Sinjin y Beck trajeron cervezas para todos.

Pasamos así todo el día, jugamos golf, Jugamos ping pong, después jugamos billar y después jugamos en la sala de juegos que había. Debo admitirlo, esta casa está equipada con cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra. Es muy divertido estar aquí. Lo único fastidioso del día, aparte de Rex, fueron los del servicio, a cada minuto iban a donde estábamos y nos preguntaban si queríamos algo o si estábamos bien una y otra vez, todos llegamos al punto de irritarnos y tener los pelos de punta por tanta preguntadora, pero cuando le conté a Cat lo que pasaba, ella fue y les dijo que cuándo los necesitáramos los llamábamos, y que no se aparecieran en donde estábamos a cada minuto. Cuando volvió me comento que su tío les había dicho que si no estaban las 24 horas satisfaciendo nuestras "necesidades" los despediría, ella les dijo que se calmaran y que a nadie iban a despedir, después de eso ya nadie ha venido por mucho tiempo. Mejor. Ya estaba perdiendo mi poca paciencia.

Después de jugar, escuchar música, bailar en la pista y ver unas películas, decidimos crear una fogata para contar historias de terror y comer malvaviscos. Todos eran una bola de gallinas, yo conté la mía y Sinjin, Robbie, y Trina se fueron muertos del susto a dormir. Bebes.

André después de unos minutos se fue a dormir, Beck y Cat dijeron que querían caminar solos y Vega y yo nos quedamos comiendo malvaviscos y tomando cerveza.

******__****—** Ya entiendo por qué dijiste lo de los demás haciéndote todo. **Son muy buena gente pero preguntaban las cosas miles de veces hasta el punto en donde ya ni les quería ver la cara ni escuchar su voz.****__****—** Dice Vega al frente mío bebiendo lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

******__****—** Te lo dije**__****—** Volteo el palito para que el malvavisco se queme.

******__****—** Ya habías venido aquí con Cat y por eso sabias todo eso ¿verdad?

******__****—** Mmm, no solo porque ya había venido con Cat, también porque hace mucho tiempo también viví ese tipo de cosas.

******__****—** No entiendo, tu familia es millonaria o bueno eso es lo que he podido notar, ¿no vives ese estilo de vida?

******__****—** Mi familia si es millonaria, pero no por eso significa que yo tenga a toda una bola de personas haciéndome todo como si fuera un parasito. Si mi padre lo quiere así para él, problema de él. 

Vega cogió como su octava cerveza y la destapo **__****—** **Pero, no entiendo, si dices que no tienes eso, como sabes lo que es…****__****—** La interrumpí. **__****— ****Tori, m-mi familia hace mucho tiempo era tal vez el doble de millonaria de lo que es hoy en día, éramos una familia caprichosa y vanidosa, y teníamos a mucha gente trabajando para nosotros, nos hacían todo, p-pero-**Suspire-**a-a mi padre lo t-traicionaron** **y el… quedo en bancarrota por un largo tiempo-**Suspire y tome un poco de cerveza-**D**-**Durante ese tiempo mi familia y yo tuvimos que comer mucha mierda, p-pero a la vez tuvimos que aprender varias cosas.-**mordí el malvavisco**-Después de que pasaron algunas cosas, mi padre se recuperó y bueno, hoy en día es un millonario estúpido y caprichoso, al que todo el mundo le tiene miedo.-**Me termine el malvavisco y cogí otro.

******__****—** Ya veo, durante ese tiempo que no tuvieron dinero tu…**__****—** La interrumpí **__****—** **Aprendí varias cosas, una de ellas, es no pagarle a una persona para que te haga todo, para que hacerlo si yo misma lo puedo hacer. **

******__****—** El dinero no te cambio ¿verdad?

******__****—** Mira, no quiero que pienses que soy hipócrita, tener mucho dinero es excelente, me puedo comprar lo que quiera cuando quiera, puedo pagarme lo que me plazca, pero… yo… no quiero ser ese tipo de persona al que todo el mundo lo quiere como amigo solo por interés, además, no quiero que el dinero me ciegue y me consuma.

******__****—** Eres diferente a tu padre ¿verdad? Eres casi como Cat**__****—** Dice ella cogiendo otro palito para su malvavisco.

******__****—** ¡Hey! Yo no ando en mundos estúpidos de colores y animales.**__****—** Le reproche con firmeza pero un tanto divertida.

******__****—** No me refiero a eso torpe, me refiero a que tu familia tendrá mucho dinero pero no dejas que el dinero sea tu delirio. Como Cat.

******__****—** ¿Cat ya te conto?**__****—** Le pregunte con mi ceja levantada.

******__****—** Sí, cuando estábamos jugando golf, me conto que su tío es multimillonario y que todo esto a nuestro alrededor será de ella pronto, ella no quería que supiéramos eso, por eso dijo que esto era una "cabaña", solo me dijo a mí, no quiere que los demás se enteren.

Pude notar que Vega ya está un poco pasada de tragos por como hablo.

Bueno por lo menos a Tori no tendré que ocultarle nada.

******__****—** Pero…tú ya sabias eso ¿verdad?

******__****—** Sí, Cat ya me había contado. Yo la entiendo, a ella no le gusta que la gente la trate como bebe, sé que a veces está en su mundo de estupideces, pero… ella tiene un buen corazón y aunque su familia tenga dinero, no deja que eso le quite su inocencia de niña torpe.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, se terminó la cerveza que tenía y cogió otra.

******__****—** Jade, tú y Cat son muy buenas amigas ¿no?

******__****—** Se podría decir que si, e-ella es como mi mejor amiga.**__****—** Wow, es la primera vez que admito eso, debe ser el alcohol.

******__****—** La quieres como… tú y ella…ya sabes… 

Sé a dónde se dirige esa pregunta, como se le puede ocurrir algo como eso.

******__****— **Chasquee la lengua******__********__****—** Vega, quiero a Cat como si fuera mi hermana, mis sentimientos no van más allá de una amistad. 

******__****—** Yo pensé que… bueno, como las veo casi siempre juntas, pensé que tú y ella tenían algo o se gustaban.

******__****—** ¡Ha! Que buen chiste, Cat es especial para mí, pero no de ese modo como te lo imaginas. Además, no viste las miraditas que ella y Beck se dieron hoy todo el día. 

******__****—** Bueno en eso tienes razón, sé que muy pronto esos dos estarán juntos… no te molesta ¿verdad?

Vega y sus preguntas estúpidas.

******__****—** Obvio no me molesta, ellos pueden salir, Beck es mi mejor amigo y sé que tratara muy bien a Cat. Ni siquiera veo porque me tiene que molestar.

******__****—** Me sigues sorprendiendo cada vez más.

¿QUE?

******__****—** Fruncí el ceño confundida**. ****__****—** Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?

******__****—** Trago saliva**__****—** ¿Lo dije en voz alta? **__****—** Pregunta nerviosa mientras que coge un malvavisco tímidamente de la bolsa.

Sonreí **__****—** **Si Vega, lo dijiste en voz alta. Ahora explícame porque dices eso.**

******__****—** N-no por nada**__****—** Responde nerviosa y coloca el malvavisco en la punta del palito con timidez.

Me senté al lado suyo y le quite el palito.**__****—** **Vega, dime. ****__****—** Le exigí con firmeza pero a la vez con una sonrisa sincera**. **Ella me mira nerviosa y trata de quitarme el malvavisco pero no la dejo.

******__****—** J-jade dámelo. **__****—** Ella trata de quitármelo pero le cojo el brazo y alejo el palito de ella. **__****—** **Jade, yo quiero…dámelo. ****__****—**Trata de forcejear pero no la dejo.**__****—** **Vega, dime ****__****—** mientras que la sostengo puedo notar ese pequeño y delicioso aroma a vainilla que tiene. Es un tanto embriagador su aroma.

******__****—**Jade que me lo des… **__****—** Ella deja forcejear y me mira a los ojos, me quede mirando sus ojos y… me perdí en ellos, son muy lindos, jodidamente lindos.

**__****—** Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos en silencio. **__****— ****¿Tengo algo? ****__****—** Pregunta ella suavemente sin apartar la mirada.

******__****—** N-no, es solo que… tus ojos son jodidamente lindos. **__****— **Murmure por lo bajo y no aparte la mirada.

******__****—** Sonrió un poco**__****—** G-gracias, aunque…los tuyos no se quedan atrás. 

Parpadeo varias veces cuando por fin puedo reaccionar y me alejo de Vega. ¿Qué fue todo esto? **__****— ****Uuh, g-gracias, toma tu palito. ****__****—**Ella lo coge nerviosa y se come el malvavisco.

******__****—** Me aclare la garganta y apreté mi mandíbula**__****—**Ahora si me dirás, porque dijiste…. **__****—** Escuche a Cat gritando lejos-**-¡CHICAS! ¡¿Todavía quedan malvaviscos!?-**

******__****—** Si todavía hay más. **__****—** Le contesta Vega de inmediato.

******__****—** ¡Yay! **__****—** Cat llego con nosotras y se sentó al frente, después llego Beck y se sentó al lado de ella.

Cat le pregunto algo a Vega y empezaron a hablar junto con Beck. Yo solo bebía y miraba el cielo.

******__****—** Jade, ¿tú qué opinas? **__****—** Pregunta Cat comiendo un malvavisco.

******__****—** La mire firme**__****—** ¿Qué opino de qué?

******__****—** De que la nariz de Tori ya no está inflamada. 

La mire y si, su nariz ya no estaba inflamada como esta mañana.

******__****—** Uuh, no ya no está inflamada Vega. **__****—** Le informe indiferente y bebí de mi cerveza.

******__****—** Vez te lo dije, ya no pareces un payasito **__****—** Dice Cat con ternura cogiendo otra cerveza.

******__****—** Que bien, aunque si me duele un poco **__****—** Se queja Vega cogiéndose la nariz con delicadeza. Vega si es bebe.

******__****—** Bueno chicas, estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar, nos vemos mañana. **__****—** Se despide Beck levantándose y bostezando. Otro bebe.

******__****—** Voy contigo**__****—** Le informa Cat, se levanta y me voltea a ver. **__****—** **¿Te quedas?**

No tenía sueño, además la noche estaba muy linda y quiero disfrutar de estos momentos de paz antes de que regresemos el lunes y tenga que aguantar a mi padre y a su estúpida esposa.

******__****—** Asentí**__****—**Sí, quiero ver un rato las estrellas.

******__****—** Ok**__****—** Ella voltea a mirar a Vega **__****—** **Te quedaras también Tori?**

******__****—** Uuh, no, quiero descansar también.**__****—** Ella se levantó, voto la cerveza, se paró al lado de Cat y me miro.**__****—** ¿**Seguro te quieres quedar aquí**?

**-Sí Vega, no te preocupes, el coco no me va comer. No creo que le guste. ****__****—** Le respondí con sarcasmo y le sonreí.

Beck y Cat se rieron un poco, Vega solo me sonrió.

******__****—** De acuerdo, descansa Jade.**__****—** Se despiden Vega y Cat. Ellos caminaron hacia la casa, y antes de entrar Vega me voltio a mirar y con su mano se despidió. Yo le hice lo mismo con mi mano y mire al cielo por un largo tiempo.

Me encantan estos momentos de paz en donde ninguna persona me está molestando, en donde no tengo que ver a mi padre y a su estúpida esposa, en donde me puedo perder aunque sea por un momento de la realidad. Pero…a la vez es estúpido tener estos pequeños momentos de paz, porque… hay tanto silencio que me hace pensar, me hace pensar en cosas del pasado, me hace recordar los problemas familiares de mierda que viví, me hace recordar como solían ser las cosas, hace que vengan a mi cabeza como fotografías. Y para el colmo tengo mis sentimientos a flote por el alcohol.

******__****—** Hay cerveza eres tan rica, pero tan fastidiosa en cuanto a sacar los sentimientos. **__****—** Murmure para mí misma.

Después de uno minutos sentí que mi celular vibraba, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire. Era un mensaje de texto de mi dichoso padre, no le había contestado en todo el día.

-"_Jadelyn West, estas en problemas cuando llegues a casa, no tenías por qué tratar así a María. Te he estado llamando todo el día y no contestas, tendremos una conversación muy seriamente-Papá"_

Ya empezó a molestarme este viejo.

******__****—** Papá mira como me importa tu mensaje.**__****— **Levante mi dedo anular y lo mostré hacia la pantalla. Apague mi celular y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

Como detesto en lo que se convirtió, como detesto lo que paso hace años, como detesto todas las cosas que pasaron.

**FLASHBACK **

_¿Porque mamá y papá están discutiendo a estas horas de la noche?_

_Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Nico, me levante, fui silenciosamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí un poco, pude ver que mama le estaba gritando a papa desde su habitación._

**-¡****_Que no entiendes, no tenemos nada, no nos queda nada, lo perdimos todo!-_**_dice mamá con lágrimas en los ojos._

**_-¡Cállate mujer, mi hermano debe tener una explicación para todo esto!-_**_Responde mi padre furioso._

**_-¡Pero eres ciego o te haces, todo esto es culpa de tu hermano, él nos traiciono, te traiciono!_**

**_-¡CALLATE! , ¡Mi hermano nunca haría me haría eso, alguien más nos tuvo una trampa, alguien más debió cancelar el seguro de la compañía, y tenía un maldito cómplice y le prendió fuego a toda la empresa!_**

**_-¡No te hagas el estúpido, el que estaba encargado de reanudar el seguro era tu hermano, y quien más como cómplice como la esposa vanidosa y caprichosa que tiene! _**

**_-¡Te dije que te CALLARAS! ¡Aún tenemos ahorros, esta maldita casa y los putos autos! ¡Mi hermano nos va a apoyar y sé que nos prestara de su dinero para poder recuperarnos de esta crisis, conozco a mi hermano y él no me va dar la espalda!_**

**_-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Que no entiendes, aunque vendamos todos no nos va a alcanzar para poder pagar todas las demandas y las deudas que se nos vendrán encima! ¡Tu hermano te tiene envidia, siempre la tuvo, a ti siempre te fue mejor y como dejaste que se encargara de tantas cosas sobre la compañía ahora te traiciono y vamos a quedar en la maldita calle! _**

**_¡Puta que te calles!-_**_Mi padre golpeo a mi madre con una cachetada. _

_-Mi madre se cogió la mejilla con la mano y lo miro-__**En los años que llevo casada contigo, jamás me habías alzado la mano.**_

**_-Pues lo seguiré haciendo si no te callas de…_**_Interrumpí __**-¿Mamá?**_

**_-Hija, ¿qué haces despierta?-_**_Me pregunta mi madre acercándose a mí y secándose las lágrimas._

**_-No podía dormir, y y-yo los escuche… discutir.-_**_M__**i **__padre fue a su mesita de noche y suspiro, mi madre se agacho y coloco un mechón de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja._

**_-No es nada hija, no te preocupes, ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto. _**_Me cogió de la mano y me llevo a mi habitación, me acostó en la cama y me arropo._

_-¿__**Mamá, porque papi esta bravo?-**__ella suspira, se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojos._

**_-Papi tiene problemas y por eso está enfadado. _**

_Cuando la mire a los ojos, pude ver que estaba triste, que había llorado por mucho tiempo, que estaba agotada y preocupada._

**_-¿Mami? ¿Por qué lloras? _**

_Ella limpio algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, se acostó al lado mío y me dijo._

**_-Cuando lloras, dejas que tu corazón se desahogue…cuando lloras, es lo único que tus ojos pueden decir… cuando tu boca no puede._**_-se quedó callada y pude ver que una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, yo con mi mano cogí y se la limpie. Ella con su mano cogió la mía y el estrecho._

_-__**Descansa Jadelyn, mañana…es un día… pesado.-**__Me dio un beso en la frente y me acurruque más cerca de ella, puse mi cara en su cuello y cerré mis ojos._

**_-Te quiero mami._**

**_-Yo también te quiero Jadelyn…mucho._**

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

_Yo estaba con mi hermano afuera de mi casa sentados en el andén viendo como unas personas extrañas se llevaban algunas cosas nuestras y las metían en un camión grande, mi hermano estaba dormido en mis piernas mientras que yo veía a mi padre discutir con mi tío._

**_-¡Explícame porque carajos! todo lo mío te pertenece._**

**_-Hermano mío, no debiste firmar papeles sin antes revisarlos. Tú firmaste para que esta casa, los autos y tus cuentas bancarias me pertenecieran. _**

**_-Me traicionaste, ¡Me traicionaste, maldito hijo de perra!-_**_Mi padre fue a pegarle a mi tío pero dos guardaespaldas lo detuvieron._

**_-A nuestros padres, que en el cielo están, no les gustaría ver que me llames así, hermano. Por otro lado, yo de buena gente pagare tus deudas y tus demandas que te llegaron para que no vayas a la cárcel. Ahora tengo dinero de sobra, además yo voy a construir una empresa como la tuya y seré tu remplazo en el mercado. Todo lo que tenías lo perdiste._**

_-Mi padre fue a pegarle de nuevo, pero los guardaespaldas no lo soltaron._

**_-¡Eres un imbécil, ojala te pudras! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu familia, a tus sobrinos ¡Qué quieres que le diga a mi hijos, no tengo donde vivir estúpido!_**

**_-Bueno hermanito, eso debiste pensar antes de darme todo lo tuyo, cancelar el seguro de tu compañía, y accidentalmente quemarla._**

**_-¡Eres un sínico de mierda, tú me quitaste todo, tu debías a verte ocupado del seguro y sé que tú la quemaste!- _**_Mi padre trataba de salir del agarre de los guardaespaldas pero no podía. _

_Mi tío se acero a él, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y le dijo-__**Mucho cuidado con lo que dices hermano, te puedo mandar a la cárcel por falsas acusaciones-**__se quedó callado pero no lo soltó-__**Me das tanta lastima hermanito, ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir hambre y cansancio-**__Levanto el puño izquierdo y le pego directo en la cara a mi padre, mi padre lo miro y mi tío le pego un rodillazo en el estómago, el del dolor se arrodillo y los guardaespaldas lo soltaron, mi tío le pego otra patada en el estómago y mi madre fue a detenerlo pero un guardaespaldas la detuvo._

**_-¡Que se siente ser humillado hermano, que se siente estar en el piso, que se siente!-_**_le pego otra patada en el estómago y se agacho para mirarlo-¡__**Ojala te pudras en las calles pidiendo dinero y aguantado hambre hermano!-**__Le pego otro puño en la cara y se levantó._

**_-¿Ya está todo dentro del camión?-_**_Pregunta mi tío a uno de los señores _**-Sí señor-**_Responde uno de ellos._

**-****_De acuerdo, ya pueden proceder a lo que acordamos. _**_El da una señal con las manos, los guardaespaldas se alejan y sueltan a mi madre. Ella va directo hacia donde mi papa y lo ayuda. _

_Dos señores salen de la casa con unos galones rojos y miran a mi tío, el asiente con la cabeza y entra en su auto, el auto se va y el camión también. Mi papá viene adolorido con mamá hacia nosotros, y se sientan al lado. _

**_-Papi, ¿porque peleabas con nuestro tío?-_**_Pregunta Nico un poco dormido._

**_-El ya no es tu tío Nicolás, el ya no es tu tío. _**_Dice papa limpiándose la boca._

_-__**Pero**__…-En ese momento la casa empezó a arder en llamas, nosotros 4 nos quedamos viendo como todo se quemaba, los demás guardaespaldas que quedaban se marcharon en sus camionetas negras._

_Yo empecé a llorar, y mi madre también. Llore de rabia y de tristeza, las cosas se estaban quemando, mis cosas se estaban quemando, mi hogar se estaba quemando._

**_-Juro que me recuperare de todo esto, Juro que volveré a tener todo lo que tuve y hasta más, hoy el Carlos Enrique West que conocieron ha muerto, hoy nació otra persona. Hoy la familia West será diferente. _**_Dice mi padre apretando los puños. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Irónico que le haya dicho a Vega que con el tiempo te deja de importar, que hay cosas que necesitan tiempo para superar. Ya han pasado casi 7 años desde que pasó eso, y lo sigo recordando como si hubiera sido ayer. Malditos recuerdos de mierda, malditos problemas familiares.

******__****—** No sabes cuánto arruinaste nuestras vidas tío, no sabes cuánto te detesto por lo que hiciste.**__****—** Murmure para mí misma y en ese instante siento unas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Dejo que corran porque es algo que todavía me duele, algo que me persigue y no me deja en paz. Todos tuvimos que cambiar, todos tuvimos que aguantar.

No había llorado por eso hace mucho tiempo, malditos sentimientos revueltos con alcohol.

******__****—** Ojala te estés pudriendo en el infierno tío, ojala…**__****—** Escucho un ruido y voltee a ver.

******__****—** ¿Jade? **__****—** Pregunta Vega con una cobija arropándose pasando por la piscina.

Diablos, Vega, ¿que hace aquí?

Me limpie la cara **__****—** **¿Qué pasa Tori?, pensé que estarías durmiendo.****__****—** Me aclare la garganta y apreté mi mandíbula.

Ella camina con cuidado, llega donde estoy y me mira.**__****—** **No podía dormir pensando que estarías aquí, entonces decidí acompañarte. **

******__****—** Voltee mis ojos******__****—** No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ve y descansa. **__****—** Ella se queda mirándome hasta que aparte la mirada.

******__****—** ¿Que paso con la fogata? **__****—** Pregunta ella todavía parada.

******__****—** Uhh. **__****—** Volteo a mirar y veo que ya casi se apaga**__****—** **El viento tal vez la ha ido apagando. ****__****—**Respondí con obviedad. Vega y sus preguntas estúpidas**. **

**__****—** Ella se sienta al lado mío **__****—** **¿Te pasa algo? **

Miro hacia el otro lado y suspiro **__****—** **Uuh, no, no me pasa nada Tori. **

******__****—** Jade mírame.**__****—** la ignoro y sigo bebiendo mi cerveza.**__****—** **Jade quiero que me mires. ****__****—** Apreté mi mandíbula y la sigo ignorado.**__****—** **Mírame. ****__****—** dice firme.

**__****—** Volteo y la miro fijamente, ella me mira con sorpresa **__****—** **Por qué llorabas?****__****—** Pregunto con suavidad.

******__****—** Por nada, cosas sin importancia. **__****—** Le digo sin importancia mirándola fijamente.

******__****—** Sabes que me puede decir.

**__****—** Suspire**__****—** **yo…estaba p-pensando en algunas c-cosas.**

**__****—** Ella pone sus manos a cada lado de mis mejillas **__****—** **No tienes que decirme que cosas pensabas ahora, relájate, solo no quiero que llores, me pone triste verte así. **

******__****—** H-hay cosas que todavía me duelen…me persiguen Tori.**__****—** Ella limpia con su dedo pulgar una lágrima **__****—** **Sea lo que sea, podrás superarlo cuando estés lista, una persona que conozco me dijo que con el tiempo te deja de importar. **

**__****—** Sonreí, cogí sus manos y las puse en su muslo sin soltarlas.**__****—** **¿Quien fue la persona tan inteligente que te dijo eso?**

**__****—** Ella sonríe **__****—** **Creo que la conoces, es una persona muy sarcástica y malvada, pero tiene un buen sentido del humor.-**

**__****—** Volteo mis ojos **__****—** **No te tires la conversación Vega. ****__****—** Le reproche divertida y le sonreí.

******__****—** No molestes, más bien vamos a dormir, ya está tarde.**__****—** Ella me suelta las manos y se levanta.

******__****—** Ok**__****—** apague la fogata y me volteo. Vega me coge de la mano, entrelaza nuestros dedos y empezamos a caminar.

No sé porque, pero me gustaba tener mis dedos junto con los de Vega, no quería soltarlos, no quería que ella los soltara, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos se fue, toda la ira y toda la tristeza desapareció. ¿Como lo hace, como carajos lo hace?

Subimos las escaleras silenciosamente y paramos en la puerta de su habitación.

**_—_ Descansa Tori._—_ **Me despido, pero no me puedo alejar ya que aun tenemos nuestros dedos entrelazados.

******__****—** Ya lo puedo hacer, sabiendo que no estas afuera. 

******__****—** Gracias por preocuparte por mí. **__****—** Y sin pensar que estaba haciendo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me quede así por unos segundos, y pude llegar a sentir ese delicioso aroma a vainilla. ¡Dios! Que mujer para oler tan rico.

Me separe lo más rápido posible y pude notar que estaba nerviosa. **__****—** **Descansa Tori. ****__****—** Solté sus dedos.

******__****—** D-descansa Jade.**__****—** Ella fue a abrir la puerta pero se pegó con ella, me reí en voz baja y voltee mis ojos **__****—** **Que torpe. ****__****—** Fui hacia mi habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije adiós con mi mano.

Me cambie la camisa, entre en mi cama, me arrope y me quede mirando el techo pensando.

¿Por qué será que cuando Vega me habla de la manera que lo hace cuando estoy de mal genio, me calma? ¿Por qué cuando entrelazo nuestros dedos no sentí la necesidad de soltarlos? ¿Y porque cuando la mire en la fogata me perdí en su mirada? … Preguntas de shit que vienen a mi cabeza, Uggh me largo a dormir.

* * *

**Oigan quería contarles 1 cosa. En cuanto a los sirvientes y todo eso, no crean que Jade exagero, yo hace MUCHO tiempo viví eso, y tienen que creerme cuando les digo que así era, era un fastidio total. **

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y déjenme un RR.  
Nos vemos mañana con la 3ra parte n,n**


	6. Chapter 6

**!Perdón! Se que actualice tarde, pero actualice. Mi mamá me dio una gran sorpresa de venir desde Colombia hasta mi casa para visitarme y de la alegría que tenia no me acorde que tenia que actualizar. Y ya saben día con mamá es importante haha. Excusas, excusas n,n  
Bueno, aquí esta la ultima parte de "La cabaña del tío de Cat" espero les guste y a leer.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA.**

* * *

**Domingo**

**TORI POV**.

Todos nosotros nos levantamos a la misma hora que ayer, bueno menos Sinjin, no entiendo porque tiene que hacer un ritual en la piscina a las 8 am. Nos arreglamos y bajamos a desayunar. Como paso ayer, las personas del servicio de aquí eran demasiado atentas, exageran demasiado. Pude notar que casi todos en la mesa estábamos un poco irritados, menos mi hermana que lo estaba gozando, a ella si le encanta que le hagan todo. Terminamos lo más rápido posible y fuimos a reposar en la sala de juegos porque estaba lloviendo un poco. Jugamos billar, bailamos un rato, después jugamos videojuegos y por ultimo decidimos ver una película mientras que salía el sol.

Después de un tiempo no le puse atención a la película, tenía varias cosas en la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en Jade, anoche-suspiro-...anoche me sorprendió tanto, cuando me dio ese beso en la mejilla, sentí como cosquillas en el estómago, sentí como un calorcito dentro de mí. Fue raro, pero me encanto.

Últimamente me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con ella, y no sé porque. Primero fue con la moto, cuando puso sus manos con las mías, sentí algo extraño, algo extrañamente lindo, ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo, lo único que sé, es que no quería que ella las soltara, sentí algo de decepción cuando lo hizo.

En la fogata, cuando los demás se fueron y ella y yo empezamos a hablar, y a mi bocota se le dio por decir "Me sigues sorprendiendo cada vez más", sentí trágame tierra, me puse tan nerviosa, no sabía que decir, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, y cuando se sienta al lado mío, me quita el palito y trato de quitárselo…la mire a los ojos y no sé si ella sintió lo mismo, pero yo… me perdí en ellos, me perdí en esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, tal vez fueron pocos segundos, pero para mí fueron eternos, de ahora en adelante el color de sus ojos es mi color favorito. Pero cuando llego Cat y empecé a hablar con ella, me pude distraer y calmar un poco mis nervios. No sé qué habría sido de mí si Cat no llega. Gracias Cat. Pero…después de que me fui a mi habitación a dormir, no podía dormir, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba afuera, así que decidí acompañarla …y cuando la vi, aunque no dijo por qué había llorado, pude ver en sus ojos la tristeza que tenía, nunca la había visto de esa manera, ella no muestra ese tipo de sentimientos, pero la mire y… me puse triste, sentía las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero sé que Jade no es de las que abraza y cuenta lo que tiene. Ojala algún día me cuente, ojala algún día se abra conmigo como lo hace con Cat, pero lo más importante, ojala algún día pueda superar aquello que todavía le duele.

He podido notar que ella, es una buena persona, sé que tiene su carácter fuerte y que puede llegar a ser muy mala con los demás, pero…no deja der ser lo que es. La verdad es que ahora que la estoy conociendo me encanta el tipo de persona que es.

He notado que en su familia las cosas no…han salido nada bien. Anoche me dijo que no siempre fueron gente adinerada, que a su padre lo habían traicionado, y que por un tiempo estuvieron mal, pero cuando dijo que su familia se había recuperado, ella cambio. Me sigo preguntando una y otra vez, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? ¿Qué le hicieron a su padre? ¿Qué hizo su padre para que ella lo empezara a odiar de la manera que lo hace? Son tantas cosas que quiero saber, pero… no quiero ser imprudente y preguntarle de todo haciéndola sentir mal y que después se ponga brava conmigo.

En cierto modo envidio a Cat, Jade es un poco diferente con ella, no están mala con ella como lo es con los demás, a veces lo es pero…Jade sabe de ella y Cat sabe de Jade, se conocen muy bien. Desearía conocerla de la manera que lo hace Cat, desearía estar así de cerca o…

Sentí que mi celular vibra, lo saque de mi bolsillo y mire. Es un mensaje de la persona que está ocupando mis pensamientos.

-"_Se puede saber, ¿por qué estas mirando el piso desde hace más de 30 minutos? ¿Te enamoraste del piso Vega?"_

_-_Sonrío y le respondo-"_La película no me gusta"_

-La mire, y ella volteo lo ojos los ojos. Respondió_- "Que te va gustar si ni siquiera le has puesto atención torpe"_

Le respondí_-"No me molestas, quiero salir a jugar" _

_-_Ella respondió_- "Adelante, que esperas, ve y enférmate" _

-Le respondí_- "Ok, y no seas exagerada no me voy a enfermar"_

Guarde mi celular, me levante y Salí de la habitación. Note que ya casi no estaba lloviendo. ******__****— **Mejor ya quiero salir a jugar.******__****—** Camine un rato por toda la casa para distraerme, habían muchas pinturas, fotografías y esculturas, la verdad parecía un museo. Cat nos comentó que su tío era amante del arte y del cine, que por eso tenía tantas cosas sobre el tema. La verdad es que me encanta todo lo que tiene, es un hombre de buen gusto. Al poco tiempo me canse y me senté en las escaleras de afuera. Vi como llovía por un rato hasta que Jade volvió a mis pensamientos. De verdad que no puedo dejar de pensar en Jade. Cuando entrelace nuestros dedos, los de ella estaban fríos pero yo sentía que me estaba quemando, pero se sentía muy bien y no quería que por nada del mundo los soltara, pero de nuevo me desilusione cuando ella lo hizo. Pero cuando me dio el beso en la mejilla, casi se me va el aire, volvió ese algo que sentí cuando ella toco mis manos, cuando ella me miro a los ojos en la fogata. Ese algo que me paralizo.

¿Por qué será que ya no puedo estar ni 5 minutos lejos de ella? ¿Por qué será que cuando ella esta con Cat siento como desesperación al no poderle decir que quiero que este conmigo?... Tengo preguntas y más preguntas en la cabeza…Pero no tengo respuesta, solo tengo un pensamiento que vuelve y vuelve y pienso que tal vez esa sea la respuesta…será que me estoy empezando a…. ¡NO! ¡Eso no!

******__****—** ¡**Bu! Porque no dejo de pensar en eso. ********__****—** Murmure para mí misma.

**********__****—** En que no dejas de pensar chica- Diablos, André como siempre, asustándome.

Volteo a mirarlo ******__****—** **Me asustaste. ********__****—** Le explique con la mano en mi pecho.

**********__****—** ¿Te pasa algo chica? ******__****—** Se sienta al lado mío y me mira con ambas cejas levantadas.

******__****—** Suspire ******__****—** **No, son bobadas de mi cabeza. ********__****—**

**********__****—** Pareces enamorada ******__****— **Comenta el mirando hacia la lluvia.

¿¡Que!?

**********__****—** Claro que no, solo estoy pensativa. ******__****— **Le corregí de inmediato un tanto alarmada.

******__****—** Me voltea a mirar y levanta ambas cejas sorprendida ******__****—** **Te conozco muy bien Tori. Anda, cuéntame.**

******__****—** Suspire ******__****—** **Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien, parece bobo, pero no sale de mi cabeza**.

**********__****—** Mmm, de casualidad esa persona es… Jade.

¿¡Pero que… como es que…!?

******__****—** **¿Cómo sabes eso? ********__****—** Le pregunte sorprendida y un poco alarmada.

**********__****—** Bueno, no solo es porque te conozco, sino porque ustedes han estado últimamente muy unidas.

**********__****—** Trague saliva******__****—** Bueno, ahora somos amigas… es normal ¿no crees?

**********__****—** Puede ser, pero… entonces ¿Porque te pusiste tan nerviosa anoche cuando te dio un beso en la mejilla?

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo se enteró!?

**********__****—** ¿Pero… cómo es que…? ******__****—** Le digo alzando mi brazos al aire frustrada. ¿Cómo se entera de todo?

**********__****—** Anoche cuando Salí del baño lo vi todo. ******__****—** Explico el con diversión.

¡Rayos! ******__****— **Suspire y me quede callada mirando la lluvia.

**********__****—** Tori, ¿Sientes algo por…Jade? ******__****—** Me pregunta André con suavidad.

**********__****—** Y-yo…n-no lo sé.******__****— **Tartamudeando un poco.******__****—** **tal vez…si o tal vez no... hay no sé**. ******__****— **Termine confundida y me tape la cara con mis manos.

**********__****—** A ver… dime, ¿Que sientes cuando estas con ella? ******__****—**

******__****—** Me quite las manos de la cara y lo mire ******__****—** **Últimamente me pongo muy nerviosa, pero…también me divierto mucho con ella, estoy feliz con ella, me encanta estar con ella… me encanta la forma en que es, me encanta su sonrisa, me encanta la forma en que me mira, me… ********__****—** André me interrumpe. **********__****—** Tori, Tori, Ya entendí.

******__****—** Suspire pesadamente y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro. ******__****—** **André, n-no me quiero enamorar… no de Jade. **

**********__****—** Tori, ¿Por qué dices eso?... Sé que Jade tiene varios problemas psicológicos pero… no están mala persona. 

**********__****—** No lo digo por eso, Jade es... ******__****— **Suspire******__****—** **magnifica…es solo que…yo… ********__****—** Me quede callada y cerré mis ojos.

**********__****—** Es por lo que me contaste de Karen ¿verdad?

A veces se me olvida que estoy con mi mejor amigo.

**********__****—** S-si…es por eso. Dije que no me enamoraría de una mujer de nuevo…y… es algo que de verdad quiero poder cumplir, pero…cuando estoy con Jade…siento algo extrañamente lindo dentro de mí.

**********__****—** Sé que no te gusta que te digan esto pero, toma el riesgo y… ******__****—** Lo interrumpí. ******__****—** **Como tú lo dijiste, no me gusta que me digan que hay que tomar riesgos…fue lo que ella me dijo antes de acostarse con Sebastián, y fue lo mismo que me dijo cuando termine con ella. ********__****—** Suspire y me quede callada por un momento.******__****—** Quite mi cabeza de su hombro y lo mire. ******__****—** **André…tú crees que…pueda superar pronto…todo el asunto con Karen.**

******__****—** El me voltea a ver y me sonríe a medias.******__****—** ** Me dijiste que Jade te había dicho que cuando te enamoraras te dejara de importar. Y adivina que… es la primera vez que hablas sobre este tema y no lloras. **

Me toque los ojos con mis dedos y efectivamente no tenía lágrimas. Sonreí, es la primera vez que hablo del tema con Karen y ni siquiera una lagrima salió. Creo que, bueno no se…tal vez…si estoy empezando a enamorarme de…Jade…pero….! Ugh! no estoy segura, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no quiero que me lastimen, ya suficiente he tenido con Karen y con Steven.

Bueno y si de verdad me estuviera enamorando de ella, y si de verdad quiero algo con ella, hay una pregunta, será…que Jade, siente algo por…mí.

Coloque mi cabeza de nuevo en su hombro y suspire. ******__****—** **Crees que Jade… ¿sienta algo por mí? **

**_—_ No lo sé, tendrás que preguntarle. _—_ **Contesta el divertido.

Me separe y lo mire. ******__****—** **Oh, claro voy y le digo, "Hola Jade, mira que tal vez estoy enamorada de ti, ¿Y de casualidad sientes algo por mí?********__****—** Le digo en un tono burlón y sarcástico.

**********__****—** Mmm, no esta tan mal, pero si le puedes decir eso.******__****—** Frunció los labios y después me sonrió.

**********__****—** ¡Oye! ******__****—** Le pego un puño suave en el brazo.******__****—** **hablo en serio. **

**********__****—** No lo sé Tori, primero confírmate a ti misma que si te gusta Jade y después…bueno… tendrás que averiguar si ella siente algo por ti.

Hice una mueca y volví a poner mi cabeza en su hombro.******__****—** **No lo sé, aun así** **gracias por escucharme y entenderme bobo.**

**********__****—** No es nada Tori, cuando lo necesites.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, ya había dejado de llover y estaba empezando a salir el sol.

Me quede mirando como algunas gotas que caían, cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí, voltee y estaba... ******__****—** **Jade, tu…********__****—** no me dejo terminar.

**********__****—** ¿Interrumpo algo? ******__****—** Pregunto en un tono serio con su ceja levantada.

******__****—** **¿¡Que!? ¡No! Claro que no. ********__****—** Respondí de inmediato un poco alarmada.

**********__****—** Uh, **Yo ya me iba a avisarles que ya podemos ir a jugar futbol americano, ya dejó de llover. ********__****—** Explica André levantándose.

Jade lo mira con seriedad y chasquea la lengua.******__****—** **Pues qué esperas, ya se acabó la película, ve y trae a los demás. ********__****—**Demanda con rapidez y seriedad.

**********__****—**Uuh, si, ya les digo.******__****—** André se fue y yo me levante. Jade se cruzo de brazos y me miro seria. ******__****—**** ¿Interrumpí a los novios? ********__****—** Pregunta apretando su mandíbula y mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

¿¡Que!?

**********__****—** Jade, André es mi mejor amigo.******__****—** Le explique un poco burlona pero a la vez con seriedad.

**********__****—** ¿Y? Eso no significa que no te pueda gustar. ******__****—** Entrecierra sus ojos.

**********__****—** Jade, André es…******__****—** Vi como Cat venia hacia mí ******__****—** ¡**TORI! ********__****—** Exclama ella divertida y saltando.

**********__****— **Cat, ¿Qué pasa?.******__****—** Le pregunte alegre y sonreí.

**********__****—** ¿Dónde estabas? Quería contarte algunas cosas de la película.******__****—** Explica tiernamente haciendo un puchero al final.

**********__****—** La película no me gusto, y por eso decidí... ******__****—** Jade me interrumpió. ******__****—** **Salir y esperar a que André la viniera a perseguir. **

**********__****—** Jade, ya te dije que André… ******__****—**Ella me interrumpió. ******__****—** **Me da igual.** ******__****—** Voltea a mirar a Cat.******__****—** **Vamos Cat, quiero jugar. – **Cat asiente y me voltea a mirar. **********__****—** Dile a los demás que los esperamos cerca de la bodega de ayer. ******__****—** Jade la coge del brazo y empiezan a caminar hacia la bodega.

¿Pero por qué Jade se puso así? Aparte le quiero explicar y me interrumpe. Que mujer tan testaruda, André es como mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, no más.

Llegaron los demás conmigo y fuimos hacia la bodega. Cuando llegue vi que Cat y Jade se estaban riendo. Sentí una punzada de celos cuando las vi riendo. ¡Ugh! Como detesto eso.

**********__****—** ¿Quiénes son capitanes? ******__****—** Pregunta Beck con la pelota en la mano.

**********__****—** Yo quiero ser una. ******__****—** Dice Jade acercándose a él.

**********__****—** Yo quiero ser el otro. ******__****—** Dice André alejándose de mí y acercándose a Beck.

**********__****—** Muy bien, ¿Quién escoge primero? ******__****—** Pregunta Robbie dejando a Rex en una silla no muy lejos.

**********__****—** Yo escojo. ******__****—** Explica Jade rápidamente y señala a Cat**. ********__****—** Cat tú conmigo, Beck y Sinjin también. Robbie, Vega, y Trina con André. 

**********__****—** Pero… ******__****—** Se queja André antes de que Jade lo interrumpa. ******__****—** **Hay que hacer esto, ¡Rápido! **

André nos explicó algunas cosas, y nos dios algunas estrategias para poder empezar a jugar. Después de un tiempo, nos empezamos a caer y pegar entre nosotros, como el piso estaba mojado, era más fácil caernos, pero era muy divertido jugar así. Sinjin se la tenía montada a Robbie, cada vez que Robbie tenía el balón Sinjin corría desde donde estuviera y lo tumbaba sin piedad. Creo que Sinjin todavía sigue enojado porque Robbie y Rex le hicieron una broma cuando estaba dormido. Y Jade, Jade definitivamente se la tenía montada a André, el balón no le llegaba a las manos y ella ya lo estaba empujando con toda sus fuerzas. Cada vez que se levantaba, sonreía como si lo estuviera disfrutando, no entiendo porque es así con él. Y para el colmo solo era con él, conmigo o con Robbie y Trina no se metía, siempre nos evitaba, mandaba a Sinjin o a Beck.

Los chicos no eran tan rudos con nosotras, a veces solo nos alzaban y no dejaban que corriéramos, pero nosotras las chicas nos lanzábamos a sus espaldas y nos colgábamos de ellos sin soltarlos. Era muy divertido.

Después de 3 horas de jugar, dijimos que el último punto gana, ya todos estábamos cansados, empapados y sucios de los pies a la cabeza. Vi que André tenía la pelota, yo empecé a correr para que me la lanzara. El me vio y lanzo antes de que Beck lo tacleara. La cogí y empecé a correr por mi vida porque vi que Jade venía detrás de mí.

******__****—** Rayos, rayos, rayos. ******__****—** Murmuro asustada corriendo a toda velocidad, mis pies están tan cansados que no puedo correr muy rápido.

**********__****—** ¡Ven Aquí Vega!. ******__****—** Grita Jade corriendo a pocos metros detrás mío.

**********__****—** ¡Corre Tori, Corre! ******__****—** Oigo decir a Cat.******__****—** ¿Pero porque Cat me está apoyando, no soy de tu equipo? Concéntrate Tori, Jade viene detrás de ti, a toda velocidad para mandarte al piso con toda sus fuerzas.

**********__****—** Ya falta poco, vamos pies no me decepcionen. ******__****—** Murmure angustiada.

**********__****—** ¡Vega! ******__****—** Oigo decir a Jade más cerca. !Dios! Esta mas cerca.

**********__****—** Ya casi, ya casi…y…! Llegue! ******__****—** Me detuve con cuidado y cuando voltee Jade cayó encima mío.

******__****—** ¡**Oww**! ******__****—** Me queje adolorida debajo de Jade.

**********__****—** Vega, ¿Por qué te atraviesas? ******__****—** Pregunta Jade apoyándose con los brazos, la mire y me puse nerviosa, estaba muy cerca de mí y no se quitaba.

**********__****—** Uuh, cállate eres tú la que viene a toda velocidad sin parar, casi me matas. ******__****—** Me quejo tratando de salir, pero Jade no se mueve.

**********__****—** Eres tú la que para y no se quita cuando voy corriendo. ******__****—** Comenta divertida sonriendo al final

Deje de moverme, la mire incrédula y después voltee mis ojos. ******__****—** **Jade, quítate. ********__****—** Demande tratando de salir de nuevo.

**********__****—** Tú no me mandas Vega. 

**********__****—** Jade, que…te quites… ******__****—** Digo forcejeando pero no puedo. Suspire y la mire. ******__****—** **¿Cómo quieres que me pare si no te mueves? Además mira.********__****—** Le digo apoyándome en mi codo y señalando con mi dedo.******__****—** **Mi equipo está celebrando que ganamos y yo quiero ir a celebrar con ellos.********__****—** Ella voltea a mirar. ******__****—** **Mmm, que se aguanten, bola de tramposos. ********__****—** Cuando me vuelve a mirar, aleje mi cara, casi toca mi nariz con la suya y cuando la vi a los ojos,otra vez me perdí en ellos, pero esta vez después de unos pocos segundos empecé a ver sus ojos y sus labios. Mi corazón estaba a mil, podía sentir su respiración, su olor, todo muy cerca de mí, quería acercarme más…pero… no tenía el valor. Solo la miraba y ella también a mí, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, solo mirar esos ojos color verdes con azul que me hipnotizan.

**********__****—** Uuh.******__****—** ella parpadea varias veces y empieza a moverse.******__****—** **Y-ya me quito Vega.**

Se levanta con cuidado y se limpia los ojos, parpadeo varias veces, miro hacia André que viene hacia aquí adolorido y por fin puedo reaccionar**. **Respiro hondo y trato de calmarme.

**********__****—** Uuh, g-gracias.******__****—** Digo un poco nerviosa, me levante y acomode un poco mi camisa.

**********__****—** **¡Ugh! Ahí viene tu novio caminando como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima. Exagerado**.******__****—** Comenta Jade rascándose un ojo y molesta.

**********__****—** Pobrecito, esta todo adolorido porque se la pasaba más en el piso por culpa tuya. Y… perdona que… ¿mi qué?

Se deja de rascar el ojo y me mira con seriedad. ******__****—** **¿El golpe te dejo sorda Vega? Tu novio.**

**¡**Dios! ¡Que no entiende!

**********__****—** Jade, André es mi mejor amigo, no más.******__****—** Le aclare un tanto molesta**. **

**********__****—** Ahh si, entonces porque cuando…******__****—** André la interrumpe. ******__****—** **Tori, necesito que me des un masaje como los que me haces, Jade tiene mucha fuerza-**Dice caminando hacia nosotras y masajeándose el cuello.

¡CALLATE ANDRÉ!

**********__****—** Claro, no son novios. Dime cuando le dirán a los demás. ******__****—** Explica ella con sarcasmo y molesta.

**********__****—** Jade, como te hago entender que él y yo somos amigos, no más.

Ella voltea los ojos ******__****—** **Lo que digas, no quiero ser violinista, adiós.********__****—** Ella se voltea y se va.

**********__****—** Jade… ******__****—** Ella hace una señal con la mano y sigue caminando.

**********__****—** ¿Paso algo? ******__****—** Pregunta André adolorido llegando a mi lado.

**********__****—** Suspire******__****—** No nada, solo que ella piensa que tú y yo somos algo. 

**********__****—** ¡Ha! Que buen chiste, eres como mi hermanita boba. ******__****—** Dice el divertido.

**********__****—** ¡Oye!.******__****—** Le pego en la cabeza y le sonrío.

**********__****—** Oww, todo me duele, Jade tiene mucha fuerza. ******__****—** Explica adolorido.

**********__****—** Aww, bebesote.******__****—** Le digo jugando.

**********__****—** No me molestes, ven, vamos, que los demás se fueron a bañar y a cambiar. ******__****—** Pone su brazo alrededor mío y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

Todos nosotros duramos en las duchas como horas, teníamos que quitarnos el barro, pasto y demás, de todos lados. Después de cambiarnos, y almorzar afuera en la piscina, nos metimos al jacuzzi para relajar nuestros músculos. Duramos horas relajándonos en el jacuzzi, hablamos sobre algunos proyectos que se nos vienen en unas semanas en Hollywood Arts, Sobre por qué Sikowitz tiene una obsesión con el agua de coco, sabemos que ha dicho que lo inspira, pero, aun así no explica por qué, pero bueno sigue siendo nuestro profesor favorito.

Discutimos sobre algunas bandas, de quien era mejor y quien no, hasta que Jade, grito un "cállense todos" tan fuerte que casi nos deja sordos. Nos callamos y después de un rato seguimos hablando sobre otras cosas. Como a las seis de la tarde, salimos del jacuzzi, nos cambiamos, y comimos algunos postres.

Nos separamos, algunos estaban cansados y otros solo querían relajarse porque sabíamos que mañana ya tendríamos que irnos. Yo cogí un helado y me senté en el columpio del parque que había, mirando como el sol descendía.

**********__****—** Vega, no te llenaste con todos los postres que nos comimos. ******__****—** Comenta Jade, sentándose en el otro columpio.

**********__****—** Me asustaste, y no, todavía no me lleno, este helado esta delicioso. ******__****—** Le digo sacándole la lengua y comiendo más helado.

**********__****—** Como sea…y se puede saber ¿Por qué tu novio no está aquí acompañándote?

Y dale con lo mismo. ¡Cómo le hare entender!

**********__****—** Jade, que André no es mi novio, ¡Dios! Como te lo hago entender.******__****—** Le digo irritada y pongo la cuchara en el helado con fuerza.

**********__****—** Como digas Vega, no me importa. 

Iba protestar pero su celular vibro, ella lo saco, volteo los ojos y lo volvió a guardar un poco molesta. Saco sus tijeras de su bolsillo y empezó a jugar con ellas.

**********__****—** Fruncí el ceño **********__****—** ¿Qué pasa?. ******__****—** Pregunte curiosa.

**********__****—** Nada, mi padre que es un fastidio total. Ha estado fastidiándome todo el día llamando para que le conteste, está enojado porque le grite a su esposita estúpida. 

**********__****—** No te cae muy bien ¿cierto? 

**********__****—** Creo que el viernes te pudiste dar cuenta de eso. No me agrada y nunca lo hará.

**********__****—** Puedo saber… ¿qué paso el viernes? ******__****—** Le pregunte un poco tímida. Lo último que quiero es que se moleste.

**********__****—** Mmm, mi hermano sin querer, rompió un perfume de ella y pues la muy estúpida le empezó a gritar y lo hizo llorar. Yo ayude a Nicolás a relajarse, y después fui y le reclame a la babosa esa. Nadie se mete con mi hermano, solo yo claro, pero…ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre él. 

Sonreí, es por eso que me encanta la forma en que es.

**********__****—** ¿Tu…mamá no dice nada al respecto?

**********__****—** Mi madre, no quiere peleas con mi padre, no quiere discutir, no quiere problemas, parece un maldito hippie… y pues, solo le dice a mi hermano que no le ponga atención. Ella es una mujer paciente y a veces parece la madre Teresa de Calcuta…pero… yo no lo soy, soy muy diferente, y cuando se meten con mi hermano, yo siempre lo defiendo. Siempre. 

Wow, lo dice con tanta firmeza que pareciera como si fuera capaz de recibir una bala por él.

**********__****—** Ustedes son muy unidos ¿no? 

******__****—** Ella sonríe. ******__****—** **Parecerá estúpido y cursi, para mí lo es…pero mi hermano…aparte de Beck y Cat…es todo lo que tengo, es toda mi familia. Por eso me molesta cuando la estúpida esa se cree con el derecho de regañarlo, me molesta tanto... ********__****—**Vi como apretó su puño sobre la cadena del columpio. ******__****—** **Que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el Tori, lo que sea, no importa el costo. **

Wow, lo quiere demasiado. Si ven, me sigue sorprendiendo cada vez más, jamás pensé que diría eso de su hermano, siempre la vi que lo trataba de mocoso y demás, y ahora que dice eso, simplemente ¡Wow!

Pero a la vez me pone triste que haya dicho, que Beck, Cat y Nicolás sea todo lo que tiene. Cat aquí, Cat haya, ¡Ugh! Pero no solo sentí celos… sentí un pequeño dolor dentro de mí. Quería decirle que me tenía a mí, que quería que dijera mi nombre pero…Jade y yo no somos amigas de tanto tiempo como lo es con Cat y Beck. Tal vez ella no me considera de esa manera.

**********__****—** Oye, ¿Que pasa Vega? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de tragedia? ******__****—** Pregunta ella mirándome preocupada.

**********__****—** Nada… ******__****—** Piensa, Jade sabe que no eres buena mintiendo ******__****—** **Uuh, Jade…cuando dices que Beck, Cat y tu hermano son todo para ti… ¿Por qué tu mamá no se pronuncia?- **

Ella suspira y aprieta su mandíbula ******__****—** **Vega, quiero a mi mamá, mucho…pero… ella está empezando a hacer su vida de nuevo, viaja mucho….con mi papa sufrió demasiado y ahorita que es libre, ella cambio y quiere hacer muchas cosas que no ha podido hacer, quiere vivir, pero…ella no está pendiente de la manera que una madre debe hacerlo…-**Suspira**-ella nos quiere a mi hermano y a mí, eso lo se…nos llama, se preocupa cuando no lo hacemos,-**Voltea los ojos**- es fastidiosa cuando se lo propone, nos da lo que a veces lleguemos a necesitar, nos escucha y aconseja de vez en cuando, pero… no es suficiente. Para mí tal vez lo es, pero no para mi hermano, eso me molesta de ella. Mi hermano merece más. **

Y como siempre Jade me impresiona de nuevo. ¡Dios! Cuando lo dejara de hacer. Me pone triste que sus papas sean así, Jade es una gran persona, ella merece más. Mucho mas. Pero hay algo que me pone un poco feliz, ella se está abriendo conmigo, será poquito pero para mí es mucho. Ten cuidado Cat.

******__****—** Me voltea a mirar ******__****—** **Pero sabes, ya no me importa, mi hermano me tiene a mí, siempre lo hará, y yo, se defenderme muy bien solita.********__****—** Comenta orgullosa.

Sonreí y comí de mi helado. Eso es una de las cosas que me encantan de ella, lo independiente que es.

**********__****—** Vega, tienes… ******__****—** alza sus manos y señala mi boca. ******__****—** **Algo de helado.**

¡Dios que pena! Me limpie el lado derecho de mi boca pero no sentí nada.

**********__****—** No torpe, al otro lado. Ugh, yo lo hago.******__****—** Y sin pensarlo, se acercó a mí, con su dedo gordo me limpió el helado de la orilla de mi boca, y lo que quedo en su dedo lo chupo.

Respire hondo, y sentí que mis mejillas ardían. No puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso, no le importo, solo lo hizo y ya, esta de lo mas de fresca, como si lo hiciera todos los días.

Me quede mirándola hasta que ella frunció el ceño. ******__****— ****Vega, ¿por qué me miras así? **

**********__****—** N-nada…es solo que…me…acorde que…ya mañana nos vamos de aquí. ******__****—** Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

**********__****—** Sí, que fastidio… otra vez la escuela y otra vez tenerme que aguantar a mi padre y a su estúpida esposa. 

**********__****—** Tu padre, ¿te dirá algo cuando llegues? 

**********__****—** Sí, pero que importa… cuando él llegue por la noche, estaré con Cat y sé que no me dirá nada porque esta ella. Me lo dirá después, yo solo no quiero que me arruine mi llegada.

******__****—** ¿**Con Cat? Y ¿Por qué con ella? ********__****—** Le exigí un poco furiosa, pero trate de calmarme. A Cat la quiero mucho, pero siempre es ella.

******__****—** Le dije que se quedara conmigo todo el día cuando llegáramos mañana. Ella me pregunto si se podía quedar y yo le dije que sí, me da igual. 

Apreté mi vaso de helado y un poco empezó a salirse.

**********__****—** Wow, quieta superman. Los de la fuerza bruta ya se fueron. 

Carajo, necesito controlarme**. **

**********__****—** Uh, el vaso está mal o algo. Lo iré a votar. ******__****—** Me levante y fui a una caneca cercana. ******__****— **¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Contrólate Tori! ******__****—** Respire profundo, vote el helado, y me senté en el columpio.

**********__****—** Vega, ¿cómo son tus padres? ******__****—** Pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio.

**********__****—** Mis papas son geniales…pero ******__****—** Suspire ******__****—****casi no están en la casa y a Trina y a mí nos toca solas en algunas ocasiones. Pero no es tan malo, tenemos mucha libertad.********__****—** La mire y le sonreí.

**********__****—** Ellos saben que tú eres Bi, ¿te dijeron algo cuando se enteraron?

**********__****—** Si ellos lo saben, y no, mira que no…pensé que estarían decepcionados o algo así, pero ellos solo dijeron que mientras yo sea feliz no importa lo demás. 

**********__****—** Ya veo. ******__****—** Comenta jugando con la punta de las tijeras.

La mire por un momento, hasta que sonaron unos juegos pirotécnicos.

******__****—** ¡**Chicas!, miren lo que encontré en la bodega de mi tío, un mesero sabe usarlos y prendió algunos.********__****—** Explica Cat desde lejos con unos voladores en la mano, Y Beck al lado.

_— _Vamos Vega, me encanta lo que explota. _—_Dice Jade levantándose del columpio.

**********__****—** Ve tú, yo mejor miro.

**********__****—** Vega, no me digas que le tienes miedo a los voladores. 

**********__****—** Bueno, en Fox News dicen que es peligroso jugar con la… ******__****—** Jade no me dejo terminar, me cogió del brazo y me empezó a llevar hacia donde los demás.

**********__****—** Vega, pareces una abuela viendo Fox News, el mundo no va cambiar si tu o yo nos enteramos de lo que pasa por allá fuera, y ¡Dios! No seas bebe. Vamos. ******__****—** ComentaJade un poco irritada y llevandome. Iba protestar pero no podía dejar de ver como su mano cogía mi brazo, me quede hipnotizaba, parecía boba.

_—_ **Cat, pásame dos voladores y un encendedor**._— _

_—_ **Si toma.** _—_ Cat le dio los voladores y un encendedor, después se voltio y siguió hablando con Beck.

Jade me suelta el brazo y me mira._—_ **A ver Vega, coge el volador y estira el brazo. **

Reaccione cuando me dijo que yo tenía que coger el volador. _—_** J-jade, yo nunca he prendido un volador, n-no me quiero quemar**. _—_Le explique un poco asustada.

cogiéndome la mano y dándome el volador. Lo cogí nerviosamente y lo mire por un momento. ******__****—** **Jade, ¿L-lo prendes tu o yo?**

Ella estaba mirando hacia André y Robbie que estaban caminando hacia aquí. Pero no me contesto.

******__****—** **¿Jade me escuchaste?.** ******__****—** Le pregunte un poco más fuerte, los juegos pirotécnicos que uno de los meseros estaba prendiendo no dejaba escuchar.

******__****—** **Uuh, si yo lo prendo**. ******__****—** Contesta volteándose a mirarme. ******__****—** **Ven, vámonos hacia los columpios. **

******__****—** **Y ¿Por qué no aquí?.** ******__****—** Le pregunte confundida frunciendo el ceño.

******__****—** ¡Solo vamos! **__****—** Dice irritada.

******__****—** **Ok, ok**.******__****—** le digo alzando mi mano al aire.

Llegamos a los columpios y ya me sentía nerviosa, no solo porque Jade me iba a ayudar a solas, sino porque en mi vida había prendido un volador.

******__****—** **Bueno, coge el volador rectamente y estira tu brazo**.******__****—** Explica ella a mi lado con el encendedor en la mano.

Respire hondo ******__****—** **O-ok**. ******__****—** Acepte nerviosa.

******__****—** **Vega, ¿confías en mí?.** ******__****—** Pregunta seriamente. La mire de inmediato. ******__****—** **Si, ¿porque?**

******__****—** **Entonces, tranquilízate. **

******__****—** **E-es que, nunca he prendido uno y no me quiero quemar, tengo…miedo**. ******__****—** Le explico asustada y mirando hacia el piso.

******__****—** **A ver, yo voy a prender este y tú solo miras. Aprende primero y después lo haces.** ******__****—** Me guiña un ojo y no pude evitar sonreír.

******__****—** **Lo coges desde aquí y prendes esto** ******__****— **ella coge el volador rectamente y estira su brazo, lo prende y unas chispas empiezan a salir. ******__****—** **Después de unos pocos segundos empiezas a sentir un poco de presión desde la punta y lo sueltas. ********__****—** Lo soltó después de unos segundos más y el volador fue hacia el cielo.

Mire como llegaba tan alto, hasta que exploto. No era de colores pero se veía genial. Exploto un poco más y después mire a Jade nerviosa.

******__****—** **Tu turno Vega.** ******__****—** Dice ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas.

Respire hondo, cogí el volador como ella lo hizo y estire el brazo lo más que pude. ******__****—** Vamos tu puedes Tori, no seas bebe, no va pasar nada.

******__****—** **Lo prendes a la cuenta de 3…** ******__****—** Le digo nerviosa. ******__****—** Ella se acercó a mí y prendió el encendedor. ******__****—** **1…** ******__****—** Se acercó lentamente. ******__****—** **2…****__****—** ya casi llegaba******__****—**…**3**…******__****—** Lo prendió, ella se alejó un poco y unas chispas empezaron a salir, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, tenía miedo de que esa cosa explotara.

******__****—** **Vega, suéltalo cuando sientas la presión**. ******__****—** Explica ella preocupada.

******__****—** **Jade no siento ninguna…** ******__****—** empecé a sentir una presión en mis dedos.******__****—** **¡Jade! ¡Siento la presión! ¡Siento la presión!**

******__****—** **¡Suéltalo Torpe!** ******__****—** Dice Jade gritando alarmada. Lo solté de inmediato y el volador voló hacia el cielo. Lo mire y exploto como el anterior.

¡Aaah! ¡Lo hice! Acabo de superar un miedo ridículo.

******__****—** **¡Lo logre! ¡Pude prender un volador! ****__****—** Exclamo cantando y bailando.

******__****—** **Vega, casi me matas de un susto, si no lo sueltas, explota y te vuelves mierda**. ******__****—** Comenta Jade preocupada.

La volteo a mirar ******__****—** **Cállate, no te tires mi felicidad**.******__****—** Le comente un tanto divertida y seguí bailando.

******__****—** Ella voltea los ojos y se sienta en el columpio.

Después de un rato de mi felicidad y de mi baile, me senté en el otro columpio y miramos los juegos pirotécnicos. Algunos tenían colores muy lindos.

******__****—** **Mira, mira**. ******__****—** Señalo hacia el cielo con mi dedo índice. ******__****—**Mis colores favoritos, azul claro y verde.

******__****—** Ella me mira con sorpresa ******__****—** **E-esos son tus colores…favoritos?**

******__****—** **Sí, ¿porque?** ******__****—** Le pregunto frunciendo mis labios.

******__****—** **Pensé que tu color favorito era el morado.**

******__****—** Fruncí el ceño.******__****—** **¿Por qué pensaste eso?**

******__****—** **Eso fue lo que me dijiste en la fiesta, cuando estábamos hablando en la terraza.**

Claro, en la fiesta cuando estábamos hablando sobre nuestros gustos le dije que ese era mi color favorito. ******__****—** Sonreí. ******__****—** Jade todavía se acordaba de eso.

******__****—** **Uuh, cambie de opinión. El azul claro y el verde ahora son mis colores favoritos**.

******__****—** **¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión Vega?** ******__****—** Pregunta ella prendiendo el encendedor y quemando la punta de sus tijeras.

Por ti, porque ese es el color de tus ojos.

******__****—** **Uuh, ya sabes, son más bonitos.**

******__****—** **Sí, da igual**.******__****—** Comenta sin importancia, viendo hipnotizada como quemaba la punta de sus tijeras.

Seguí viendo los juegos pirotécnicos hasta que se acabaron. Después de un rato, Jade y yo jugamos en los columpios y en el pasamanos del parque. Ella al principio no quería pero la convencí haciendo un puchero. Fue fácil.

Cuando nos aburrimos, caminamos las dos por todo el lugar, hablamos sobre algunas cosas sin importancia, nos reímos por cualquier cosa y después nos quedamos calladas y seguimos caminando. No era incomodo, estar simplemente con ella sin decir nada era suficiente para mí, la compañía era suficiente. Era muy comodo.

A las 2 de la mañana, nos cansamos de dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el lugar y decidimos irnos hacia la casa y descansar. Yo no podía creer que hubiéramos estado las dos solas tanto tiempo, la verdad es que ni se notó, el tiempo se pasó volando.

******__****—** **Que descanses Vega**. ******__****—** Se despide ella alejándose de mí y caminando hacia su puerta.

******__****—** **Jade, espera**.******__****—** La detengo rápidamente antes de que se vaya. Quería darle las gracias por enseñarme lo de como prender el volador y todo eso.

******__****—** **¿Que?** ******__****—** Pregunta volteándose y mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas.

******__****—** Me acerque a ella. ******__****—** **Gracias por enseñarme todo el asunto con los voladores.**

******__****—** **No es nada Vega, no le tomes importancia a eso**. ******__****—** Dice indiferente.

******__****—** **Aun así gracias, me has enseñado varias cosas últimamente. ********__****— **Y sin saber que hacia me acerque y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Me aleje preocupada y ella me miro con sorpresa. ******__****— **¡Que hice! ¡QUE HICE!

******__****—** **P-perdón. Fue un impulso**. ******__****—** Me disculpo rápidamente.

******__****—** **D-descuida Vega, no importa**. ******__****—** Aclara con seriedad.

******__****—** **Sí, perdóndescanzaJadenosvemosmañana**. ******__****—** Lo dije tan rápido que ni creo que ella me entendió, me fui a la puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y al cerré con cuidado.

¡Aaaah! ¡Qué hiciste Tori! ¡A Jade no le gusta eso! ¡Torpe Torpe!

**********__****—** ¿Te pasa algo hermanita?

Me paralizo y miro a Trina mirándome desde su cama sentada.******__****—** **Uuh, no, nada**.******__****—** Le digo rápidamente y le sonrió fingidamente.

Voltea los ojos. ******__****—** **Ugh, niños.** ******__****—** Dice irritada volviéndose a acostar.

Por suerte a Trina no es que le importe mucho algunas cosas de mí. Respire hondo, me embíjame, me acosté en la cama y pensé.

Aunque tal vez arruine todo con el beso en la mejilla, tuve las mejores 7 horas de mi vida con ella. Las mejores horas de mi vida, riendo, hablando o simplemente caminando con ella. Y pienso que, después de todo, ya no puedo ni negarlo, ni tal vez evitarlo…pero creo que ya o me estoy…enamorando de…Jade.

* * *

**!No quiero que usen pólvora ni nada de eso en sus casas! !Y si no me van a hacer caso, por lo menos tengan un adulto presente o algo! !Pero no me culpen después!**

**Se acabaron las mini vacaciones, pero bueno vienen varias cosillas por ahí.**

**En el próximo capitulo vendrá "Moose", un "Moose" MUY diferente, pero necesario. Se que no les va a caer bien, (a mi no cae bien) pero es parte de la historia. Esperar hasta el próximo capitulo.**  
**Espero les haya gustado, déjenme un RR, así sea pequeño, grande, no importa. Solo háganlo n,n**  
**Ahora que mi mamá esta aquí conmigo, hace tiempo que no la veía, y bueno quiero aprovechar el tiempo. Por lo tanto tal vez no pueda actualizar seguido, pero lo intentare.**  
**Cuídense y que tengan una buena semana (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Volví (: Ya hable, reí, jugué, salí, cocine, acompañe y apapache a mi mamá hasta no poder más. Así que hoy saque un tiempo mientras ella dormía y decidí escribir y actualizar. Espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen un RR. **

**Como siempre VICTORIOUS NO me pertenece. **

* * *

**JADE POV **

******—** ¿Jade? **—** Pregunta Cat**.**

******—** ¿Hmm? **—** Volteo a mirarla. Está en el piso en su "cama" con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la barbilla apoyada en ellas**.**

******—** ¿Seguro estas bien?, todo el día has estado con la mirada perdida.

Es como la 8va vez que me pregunta lo mismo.

******—** Sí, ya te dije que estoy bien. **—**Seguí mirando el techo.

Estaba pensando en Tori, en todo el día no ha salido de mi cabeza. Desde ayer tengo tantos sentimientos en mí, algunos que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Beck.

Cuando está conmigo me siento feliz, me siento jodidamente feliz. Cuando ella y André estaban solos en las escaleras, y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, no sé si sentía rabia, envidia o celos, pero sentía algo dentro de mí. Quería alejarla de él y que estuviera conmigo. Me dio tanta rabia cuando André le dijo que le hiciera un masaje. Quien se creía ¿el novio?- Pues no lo es y no lo quiero cerca de ella.

Cuando estuvimos 7 horas hablando, riendo y caminando, me sentí bien, me sentí tranquila, la paz y la felicidad que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, volvieron. Cuando estoy con ella todo es diferente, ella hace que todo sea diferente.

Pienso en lo nerviosa que se puso cuando se alejó de mi al darme el beso en la mejilla, en lo linda que se veía con sus mejillas rojas, en cómo me volví a perder en su mirada cuando caí encima de ella, en las incontrolables ganas que tenia de acercarme y besarla. En las estúpidas y ridículas ganas que tengo de que este conmigo todo el tiempo. Pero… definitivamente en lo que más pienso es en ese beso en la mejilla que me dio. Me sorprendió tanto, pero me encanto, me pareció ridículamente lindo, sentí de todo dentro de mí.

Todo el día he pensado y pensado, y la única conclusión que tengo del porque siento todo eso, es una. Pero no lo quiero admitir porque… tal vez ella no siente lo mismo por mí, tal vez ella no quiere estar con una mujer por todo lo que le paso con su ex. Y no quiero que se aleje de mí, pero a la vez no quiero sufrir decepciones de mierda. .

******—** Jade… ¿Seguro que estas bien? **—** Pregunta Cat de nuevo.

**—** Suspire, me apoye en mis codos, y la mire.**—** **A ver, que es lo que te pasa, has estado preguntándome lo mismo todo el día. **

Alejo su cabeza y levanto una ceja.**—** **No lo sé, dímelo tú, todo el día has estado en las nubes. **

******—** Ya te dije que nada, s-solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas.

******—** **J-jade…. ****—** Comienza nerviosa.**—** **¿T-te g-gusta…alguien verdad? **

¿Y por qué llego a esa conclusión?-¿Tanto se me nota?

******—** Y ¿Por qué piensas que me gusta alguien? **—** Pregunte un poco alarmada.

******—** Bueno, es que… es lo único que se me ocurrió y creo… que se quién es esa…persona. 

Levante mi ceja.**—** **A ver, y ¿Según tu quien me gusta? ****— **Que no diga quien yo creo, que no diga quien yo creo.

******—** ¿Si te lo digo prometes no enloquecer?

******—** Si como sea, solo dime.

Estiro su brazo y levanto su dedo meñique. **—** **¿Pinky Promise? ****— **Pregunto con ternura.

Me reí un poco y chasquee mi lengua.**—** **¿Debes ser una maldita broma, verdad? **

******—** Solo hazlo.**—** Pidió haciendo un puchero a final.

Voltee mis ojos, me senté en el piso y junte mi dedo meñique con el de ella. **—** **Pinky stupid promise. ****—** Le digo sarcásticamente, sonrió y soltó mi dedo.

******—** O-K **—** Dice nerviosa y suspira y dice. **—** **J-jade…a ti -te g-gusta….**

**—** **No me hagas contar Cat.** **— **Siguió balbuceando y miraba para todos lados nerviosa. **—** Suspire. **—** **Cat sino me dices… ****—** Me interrumpió. **—** **¡TORI! ¡A ti te gusta Tori! ****—** Responde desesperada y después se tapa la cara con las manos.

Me quede congelada. ¿Se me notaba tanto? ¿Los demás se dieron cuenta? ¿Tori se dio cuenta? ¡No! ¡Ella no! ¡Dios! ¡Todos menos ella!

Me quede mirando a Cat y pude ver que ella separo un poco sus dedos para verme.

******—** ¿P-porque…llegaste a….esa conclusión? **—** Pregunte tartamudeando un poco. Me aclare la garganta.

Ella quito sus manos de su cara, se acercó un poco más a mí y cruzo sus piernas. **—** **Jade…está bien que te guste Tori, sé que no quieres enamorarte de una mujer por todo el asunto de Candance…pero sabes que Tori es muy diferente. **

******—** N-no es eso, Candance vale mierda…a lo que me refiero es, p-porque crees que me guste T-Tori.-

******—** Dime que es una broma.**—** Pidió incrédula**. ****—** Levante mi ceja y la mire seria.**—** Ella suspiro.**—** **Jade, he visto como la miras. Como te pusiste cuando Tori y André estaban solos. Como estuviste con ella casi todo el tiempo en el viaje. Como reaccionaste cuando Robbie le pego en la nariz. Ademas tienes una forma diferente de actuar con ella. **

¡Dios! Se había dado cuenta.

******—** ¿ L-los demás…saben de e-so?**—** Pregunte nerviosa.

******—** Bueno, no lo sé, solo yo me he dado cuenta y creo que Beck también…. Te gusta ¿verdad? 

******—** Yo… no lo sé. **—** Mentí

******—** A ver, dime que sientes cuando estas con ella.

Más bien que no siento.

******—** Y-yo… siento de todo Cat. **—** Suspire **—** **Cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como cuando tienes mariposas-¡No! Mariposas no, un puto zoológico es lo que sentí.****—** Me levante y empecé a caminar por toda mi habitación. **—** ** Hizo que la mierda con todo el asunto con mi tío y demás, se me olvidara por un momento con tan solo entrelazar nuestros dedos. Quiero que este solo conmigo, con nadie más. Quiero verla feliz todo el tiempo, quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, yo… ****—** Suspire**, **mire a Cat y me quede callada.

Ella se levantó, me cogió del brazo, me llevo al borde de mi cama y nos sentamos.

******—** Jade, estas enamorada de Tori. No puedo creer que con todo lo que dijiste no te dieras cuenta de eso.

Suspire **—** **No lo sé, yo…no sentía todo eso desde que estaba con Candance. Y bueno… tal vez muy en el fondo si lo sabía pero no quiero admitirlo.**

******—** ¿Hay algo que te preocupa verdad?-

******—** S-si…que tal Tori no sienta lo mismo por…mí. A ella todavía le sigue afectando el asunto con su ex y tal vez no quiera volver a tener una relación con una mujer. Y lo último que quiero es volver a sufrir decepciones de mierda.

******—** Jade tú no sabes si Tori siente algo por ti, tampoco sabes si ella no quiere estar con otra mujer, tendrás que averiguarlo, yo te ayudo si quieres.

******—** ¡Ugh! Pero que tal resulte que… **—** Ella me interrumpió. **—** **Si resulta que ella no siente lo mismo o no quiere, sabes muy bien que puedes hacer que se enamore de ti. **

Me acosté y me apoye en mis codos. **—** **¿Qué se enamore de mí? **

******—** Sí que se enamore de ti, o ¿acaso no quieres estar con ella?

******—** Obvio que quiero estar con ella, pero, ¿Y si no lo logro?

******—** Wow, que hiciste con la Jade que conozco. Porque esta no es. **—** Se cruza de brazos y se levanta para mirarme fijamente.**—** **La Jade que conozco me dijo una vez, que consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere.**

Cat sabe cómo animarme a hacer las cosas.

Sonreí y me pare. Cat sabe cómo animarme a hacer las cosas. **—** **Tienes razón**. **Si a Vega es lo que quiero, pues a Vega tendré. **

******— **¡Yay! Misión hacer que Jade conquiste a Tori comienza. **—** Exclama feliz saltando como niño.

Voltee mis ojos **—** **Tendrás que ayudarme, pero eso sí, nada cursi y romántico. **

******—** Jade.**—** Deja de saltar tristemente haciendo un puchero.

******—** No, nada romántico y cursi. **—** Le advierto mientras que me acuesto en mi cama y me arropo.

******—** Ok. **—** Acepta desilusionada. Ella apaga la luz, se va a su "cama" y se arropa.

******—** Pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es saber si ella siente algo por mí. 

******—** ¿Cómo haremos eso?

******—** Yo que sé, mañana pensaremos en algo. 

******—** Bueno. **—** Dice abrazando su jirafa con ternura.

******—** Voltee mis ojos.**—** Cat…gracias por escucharme y todo eso. 

******—** No es nada. Cuando lo necesites. **— **Sonreí. Después de todo Cat me conoce, es como si fuera mi maldita conciencia.

Me apoye en mi codo y la mire.**—** **Oye Cat, hablando de amores, ¿cómo vas con Beck?.****—** Le pregunte jugando.

Ella me miro sorprendida, y se tapó la cara con las cobijas. ******—** No creas que no me di cuenta.

******—** N-no sé de qué estás hablando. Respondenerviosa.

**—** Voltee mis ojos y me reí bajo. **—** **No puedo hacer ruido porque sé que mi padre está esperando la oportunidad para venir y molestarme con el asunto de María, o si no te haría cosquillas hasta que me contaras.****—** Me acosté y mire hacia el techo.**—** **Ya después me tendrás que contar, te salvas por hoy.**

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, después quito las cobijas de su cara y volvió a abrazar a su jirafa. **—** **Descansa Jade.**

******—** Descansa Cat. 

Me quede mirando el techo pensando. Vamos a ver si Vega siente algo por mí, y si no es así… pues no me importa, no me voy a dar por vencida, no lo he hecho nunca mucho menos ahora.-Suspire- Como cambian las cosas, hace tiempo no quería a Vega cerca mío y ahora la quiero conmigo todo el tiempo. Maldito Déjà vu.

** XXXXXXXXXX**

Cat y yo viajamos silenciosamente hacia HA. Sé que ella quiere hablar de lo que paso, pero cuando nos subimos al coche con solo mirarla entendió. Ella me conoce muy bien y sabe que cuando siento que puedo matar una vaca es mejor esperar hasta que se me pase y después hablar.

¿Y porque estoy de mal genio? Ah claro, porque mi padre me dio la lora del siglo sobre cómo tratar a la estúpida de María. ¡Dios! Fue la cosa más increíblemente fastidiosa que tuve que escuchar. No lo hizo anoche porque sabía que Cat estaba conmigo, pero apenas me vio esta mañana no le importo y empezó hablar. En todo el discurso me repetía la misma mierda "Jadelyn, tienes que aprender a tratar a la gente con respeto, o sino como quieres que la gente te trate con respeto si tú haces lo contrario", yo solo lo miraba con rabia. Pero cuando dijo que tenía que pedirle disculpas a la estúpida esa, me reí en ironía. ¿Yo, Jade West pedirle disculpas a una bruja como esa?-NUNCA. Cuando me negué a hacerlo, mi padre se puso histérico y empezamos a discutir, venían temas que nada que ver. Tenía tanta rabia, pero lo que más me daba rabia es que María me miraba con cara de sufrida, la muy sínica se hacia la víctima, tenía tantas ganas de acercarme y hacer que sufra algo de verdad, pero Cat no me dejo, me cogió del brazo y me llevo fuera de la casa. Pude escuchar que la estúpida esa le decía a mi padre en esa vocecita de mierda "Cariño déjala, su amiga se la llevara a la escuelucha esa, tu mejor cálmate", Me dieron tantas ganas de ir y devolverme, pero como siempre Cat no me dejo.

Nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos. Y lo peor de todo esto es que estoy castigada 2 semanas injustamente por una ridiculez como esa. ¡Ugh! Que se pudran esos dos, bola de imbéciles. Tengo tana rabia, y no quiero que nadie me hable, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Nadie.

Llegamos a HA, cerré mi coche y entramos.

******—** Nos vemos en el receso. **—** Se despide Cat antes de irse hacia las escaleras.

******—** Si, como sea.**—** Respondo indiferente. Fui a mi casillero y mire mi horario. Empecé a sacar algunas cosas de mala gana.

Detesto las mañanas, detesto a la esposa de mi padre, detesto a ver llegado de nuestro viaje, detesto todo.

******—** Hola, Jade. **—** Oigo decir a Sinjin detrás mío.

¡Ugh! Ya empezó. **— **Voltee a mirarlo y él se asustó pero no se fue.

**— T-te hice esto. — **Explica medio nervioso. Mire y era una flor amarrilla hecha de papel.

******—** Trágatela o métetela donde te quepa.**—** Digo de mala gana. Me voltee y seguí sacando mis cosas. Que no sabe que el amarillo es el color que más asqueroso del mundo. Odio el amarillo.

******—** P-pero está muy linda, como… **—** Pare y lo mire. **- ! LARGO! ****—** Demande furiosa. Él se fue corriendo asustado. Hoy no tengo paciencia.

Volví a lo mío hasta que alguien se paró detrás de la puerta de mi casillero. Vi los zapatos y pude reconocer quien era. ¡Dios! Hoy tampoco tengo paciencia para ti.

******—** Jade, porque eres tan mala con él. **—** PreguntaVega en ese tonito que detesto en las personas.

Jade respira, a Vega no, a Vega no, ella es como un cachorrito, ella no. Se supone que tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti.

Seguí sacando mis cosas y sin mirarla le respondí. **—** **Hoy no estoy de humor Vega.**

Vi que dio media vuelta y miro hacia la máquina de Wahoo punch. **—** **Pero míralo, el pobre se ha hecho pipi. **

Voltee mis ojos**—** No soy responsable del control que pueda o no tener Sinjin sobre su cuerpo. **—** ¿Me creyó su madre o que?

Termine de sacar mis cosas, cerré mi casillero y la mire. No la había visto desde el lunes al mediodía cuando la deje en su casa. Estaba muy bonita, pero hoy de verdad que no tengo paciencia para nadie. No por ahora.

******—** Jade, no lo trates así, él es muy buena gente, sé que es raro pero…no esta tan mal. **—** Explica ellamirándome con esa miradita de "niña buena"

Quiero que se vaya, no quiero meter la pata. Quiero calmarme primero y después si empezar con lo que acorde con Cat. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Respire profundo. **—** **Mira Tori, hoy no quiero "discursitos" tuyos, como te dije no estoy de humor. Déjame sola por un momento. **

******—** Pero Jade, no quiero que trates así a Sinjin, el pobre te tiene miedo. Sabes que siempre está con Lane.

Vamos Jade cálmate, sabes que cuando estas enojada dices cosas que no tienes que decir. No quieres lastimar a Vega, no a ella. **—** Exhale **—** **Vega, en serio que no estoy de humor, y para que sepas me importa un bledo que Sinjin me tenga miedo. Es un niño.**

******—** Sé que no te importa lo que digan los demás, pero no trates así a Sinjin, te hizo una flor y la despreciaste. Además, como quieres que te respeten si tú no respetas a los demás. **—** ¡Dios! ¡Ahora me está diciendo lo mismo que mi padre! –Empecé a respirar más rápido de lo normal y sentí que la ira se acumulaba en mí de nuevo.

******—** ¿Ahora eres mi padre Vega?- Le digo molesta, apretando mi puño.

**—** Ella se cruzo de brazos. **—** **Bueno no, pero tienes que aprender a tratar a los demás Jade. ****—** !Dice igual que mi padre! ¡Que mi maldito padre! **—** **Te pasas algunas veces. ****—** No aguante más

******—** ¡Cállate! – Le digo fuerte. Ella bajo los brazos y me mira asustada.**—** ¡**Quien te crees para decirme que hacer, no eres nadie! ¡Nadie! ****—** Le digo furiosa**. **Ella me miro con dolor y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás.**—** **¡Que no entiendes que no estoy de humor, no te quiero ver, no te quiero oír! ¡Lárgate! ****—** Termine exhausta y la seguí mirando con rabia. Ella me miro con dolor y pude ver como sus ojos se aguaban un poco. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Mierda que hiciste Jade, que putas hiciste.

Afloje mi puño y la mire preocupada.**—** **T-Tori yo… ****—** No pude terminar, ella se volteo y se fue.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y exhale. **—** La cague, mierda la cague, no debí tratarla de esa manera, y muchos menos gritarle. No a ella. Maldita sea, se supone que tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti, no gritarle y hacerla llorar. Pero carajo, ella tiene la culpa, le dije que no estaba de humor, porque no me hizo caso.

Sonó el timbre, suspire y fui a clase.

Toda la mañana estuve de mal genio, pero en el receso me compre mi café y me pude relajar un poco. En la mesa estuvimos todos menos Vega. La busque por todos lados, quería hablar con ella ya que estaba más calmada pero no la encontré. Hable con Cat, obviamente me regaño pero me dijo que era mejor que esperara a que se calmara y que después si hablara con ella. Al principio me pareció estúpido hacer eso, pero tiene razón, ella debe estar histérica conmigo y no querrá ni hablarme. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera su supuesto mejor amigo André. Tal vez en el almuerzo la pueda ver y arreglar las cosas.

Cuando termínanos de comer, fui a mis clases. La llame pero no me contestaba, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje.

_"Tori necesitamos hablar. ¿Dónde estás? Esta mañana no estaba de buen humor y me desquite contigo. Lo lamento"_

Pero ella no me contesto. Pasaron mis clases, pero al no encontrarla, al no poder hablarle, al no poder saber si está bien, hace que me ponga ansiosa e irritada. No me puedo concentrar en nada, ni en nadie, solo en ella. Otra vez vuelve a mi cabeza como ayer.

No siento culpa cuando trato mal a alguien, pero con ella es diferente. Con tan solo recordar cómo me miraba cuando le grite, algo dentro de mí me duele, cuando recuerdo su lagrima bajar por su mejilla algo se retuerce en mí.

Necesito encontrarla. Tengo rabia conmigo misma, como pude gritarle de esa manera, como pude hacerla llorar. ¡Dios! Tengo que pedirle disculpas, una muy grande, ella no merecía eso. Ojala me escuche. ¡Vega donde carajos estas!

******—** ¿Sr West no viene?.**—** Pregunta mi profesor de ciencias desde la puerta.

******—** ¿A dónde?.**—** Pregunto confundida.

******—** Ya es hora del almuerzo. **—** Pregunta un poco molesto.

¿Qué? ¿El almuerzo? **—** Mire y el salón estaba vacío. Sé que estaba en mi última clase para el almuerzo, pero se pasó tan rápido. ¡Ves lo que me haces Vega!

******—** Si ya voy.**—** El salió, cogí mis cosas y Salí del salón. Fui a mi casillero y guarde algunas cosas, saque dinero y cuando lo cerré vi que Cat y Beck venían hacia aquí.

******—** Cat, ¿la has visto? **—** Pregunto acercándome a ellos.

******—** No, pero me envió un mensaje diciendo que la esperáramos aquí para ir a almorzar y que viene con un amigo para presentárnoslo.

**¡¿**Un amigo?! ¡¿Que amigo?!

**-¿Que amigo?-**Pregunta Beck confundido.

**-No sé, solo me dijo eso. **

¡Porque a Cat si le responde y a mí no! **—** Quien sea ese amigo no lo quiero cerca de ella de la manera que pienso.

******—** **Hola chicos y chicas. ****— **Saluda André acercándose con Robbie.

******—** Tardes. **—** Saluda Rex casi dormido.

******—** ¿Oigan a donde vamos a almorzar? **—** Pregunta Robbie.

******—** Vamos a Nozu, quiero sushi. **—** Ofrece Cat tiernamente. Si, porque no.

******—** Oh vamos, ¿a Nozu otra vez?, siempre vamos a Nozu. **—** Se queja Robbie. **—** **Quiero una hamburguesa. No más pescado. **

Me aleje de él y fui al lado de Beck. Aunque ya no esté tan de mal genio, con Robbie puedo explotar muy fácilmente con sus comentarios estúpidos.

******—** Sí, necesito carne y grasa.**—** Explica André sobando su vientre**.**

**— No, vamos a Nozu. — **Protesta Cat con ternura.

******—** Vamos chicos, después comemos Hamburguesa. **—** Dice Beck pasando su mano por su cabellera y acomodándose las mangas de su chaqueta.

******—** Está bien. **—** Acepta Robbie desanimado.

******—** ¿Saben donde esta Tori? **—** Pregunta André. Por fin alguien que la pregunta.

******—** Miren ahí viene. **—** Señala Cat mirando hacia las maquinas de cola.

Voltee a mirar y estaba Tori con un brazo rodeándola muy pegada a un chico…bastante guapo, vestido con una jersey gigante de Elkwood Varsity, caminando y riendo hacia nosotros.  
Empecé a sentir ira dentro de mí. ¿Porque Tori esta tan pegada a él? Y ¿porque diablos está sonriendo con él?

******—** Hola chicos. **—** Saluda Vega acercándose a nosotros.

******—** Hola Chica, ¿dónde has estado? **—** Pregunta André con curiosidad.

******—** Mmm, por ahí, estaba con Moose. **—** Responde ella apuntando con su dedo hacia el chico.

¡Con el! ¡Estaba con el chico playboy!

******—** **Hola, mucho gusto**.**—** Saluda alegremente, sonriendo al final.

Todos menos yo dijeron un "Hola"- ¿Moose? ¿Quién putas se llama Moose? Ya me cae mal, estará muy guapo y todo pero no me interesa.

******—** Mucho gusto, me llamo Cat.**—** Dice acercándose a él, mirándolo como si se lo fuera a comer.

******—** ¿Moose? ¿Y ese nombre que o qué? **—** Pregunta Beck un poco celoso. Wow, veo que no soy la única que ya no le cae bien Moose.

******—** Sí que con ese nombre. **—** Se burla Rex entre risas.

******—** No lo molestes, Moose me explico que en Canadá así le decían al Kindergarten o algo así.**—** Lo defiende Vega con seriedad.

¡Aparte es de Canadá! ¡Y porque lo defiendes tanto Vega! ¡Acaso no pude el solo!

******—** ¿Eres de Canadá? **—** Pregunta Robbie.

******— **Claramente.**—** Dice sonriendo. Tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante. Maldita sea, si Tori lo quiere para ella, sé que Moose sedera muy fácilmente. Vega está muy sexy para su propio bien.

******—** Yo también soy de Canadá. ¿De qué parte eres? **—** Pregunta Beck con seriedad.

******—** Nací en London Ontario, pero vivo en...**—** Interrumpí.**—** **Bueno, vamos a almorzar sí o no. ****— **No me interesa este tal Moose, solo lo quiero lejos de Tori.

**—** ¡**Yay! vamos a comer a Nozu. ****—** ExclamaCat con entusiasmo.

******—** Que bien, tengo ganas de atún picante. **—** Vega se acerca más a Moose y le pregunta **—** ** ¿Quieres venir?**

¡Porque lo tienes que invitar Vega! ¡Déjalo solo!

******—** No gracias, ese es un lugar para comer sushi y yo soy más el tipo que come carne y frituras.

******—** Ok, entonces chao.**—** Digo irritada.

******—** Entonces vamos a comer a Karaoke Dokie. **—** Dice ella ignorando mi comentario.

******—** Sí, mejor a Karaoke Dokie. **Nozu después.****—** Ofrece Cat.

André y Robbie se miraron sorprendidos y después voltearon los ojos. Beck se puso rojo de la rabia.

******—** Ven con nosotros, en Karaoke Dokie venden hamburguesas y otras cosas. **—** Explica Vega sonriéndole al final.

La ira vuelve a mi. Tengo que calmarme. Vamos Jade, tu puedes solo cálmate.

**— De acuerdo, entonces iré con ustedes.— **Acepta el con entusiasmo.

******—** ¡Yay!-Dice Cat con entusiasmo. Ella se acerca a Moose, le coge el brazo izquierdo y lo abraza.

Moose sonrió pero a la vez la miro confundido, volteo a mirar a Tori y ella solo levanto los brazos sin preocupación. Pude ver que Beck apretó su puño izquierdo y miro con ira a Moose.

******—** Yo conduzco.**—** Ofrezco llevándome a Beck hacia la salida. Los demás nos siguieron. Lleve a Beck un poco más rápido para alejarnos de todos por un momento. ******—** Oye, cálmate Becket.

******—** Pero, no viste como Cat se le acerco toda coqueta. No me cae bien. **—** Dice molesto y carraspea los dientes.

******—** Si yo sé, pero estas mucho mejor que ese tal Moose. Además, tampoco me cae bien, ya veremos cómo nos deshacemos de él. 

******—** Es competencia de todos modos. Y Tori no se queda atrás, está muy apegada a él.

Pare y lo mire seria.**—** **Cállate Becket, Tori no va a estar con el chico playboy. **

******—** Como lo sabes, la veo muy contenta con él. **—** No puedo empezar una pelea con él. No hoy.

Suspire.**—** **Mira Becket, ahorita estas molesto y estás diciendo estupideces. Vamos al auto. **

El suspira y seguimos caminando. Llegamos a mi auto, lo prendí y el entro en el asiento del copiloto mientras llegaban los otros**. **

******—** Y para que lo sepas, Tori va a ser mía, no de ese tal Moose. 

******—** Sé que cuando te propones a conseguir lo que quieres lo logras, pero primero, tienes que pedirle disculpas por como la trataste y esperar a que te perdone.

Voltee mis ojos. **—** **Si lo sé, no soy boba. Y tú, tendrás que ganarte a Cat, antes de que se te vaya de las manos. **

Me miro con seriedad.**—** **¿No que estaba mejor que Moose? **

******—** ¿No dijiste que era competencia?**—** Le digo irritada.

******—** Como sea, pero si se pasa con Cat no respondo.

Conozco a Beck y sé que es el tipo más pacífico que conozco, pero cuando se le corre el shampoo, puede ser peligroso. No lo culpo, si ese tal Moose se pasa con Tori, le va a ir muy mal, no querrá ni a ver nacido. Es mejor que se cuide, en cualquier momento puedo sacar mis tijeras y puede terminar muy feo.

Llegaron los demás y nos fuimos a Karaoke Dokie. Cat y Vega estaban a cada lado de Moose sonriéndole y tocando sus bíceps. Beck miraba por el espejo y pude ver que ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Conduje un poco más rápido, no quiero ver a Tori cerca de ese mastodonte canadiense, pero tampoco quiero ver a Beck todo molesto e irritado. Odio tener que admitirlo, pero Moose está demasiado guapo, tiene ojos cristalinos, sonrisa perfecta y se nota que ejercita demasiado. Tengo que deshacerme de él, como Tori es Bi, eso significa más competencia para mí y Moose puede llegar a ser un gran contrincante. Pero no mejor que yo, yo también tengo lo mío.

Llegamos, y cogimos una mesa para todos, la única que había. Quería sentarme al lado de Tori, pero el estúpido de Robbie no me dejo. Así que me senté al lado de Beck y André. Cat y Tori estaban a cada lado de Moose. Beck estaba empezando a perder la cordura, tuve que apretarle la pierna para que se calmara. Aunque no crean que yo estoy muy tranquila, detesto que Vega este toda cariñosa y coqueta con él, pero estoy calmada porque necesito pedirle disculpas, estar bien con ella y así poder mandar al cuerno a Moose.

Pedimos lo que queríamos y esperamos a que llegara.

**********—** Y dime Moose, ¿porque estas en L.A? ******—** Pregunta Beck.

Pude notar que se puso un poco nervioso.******—** **Uuh, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas familiares y de paso quiero estar con mi tío, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía. ********— **¿Por qué se puso nervioso?

**********—** ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?******—** Pregunta Cat.

**********—** Todavía no sé. Pero nunca había venido a L.A y quiero conocer el lugar. Espero poder conocer la casa en donde firmaron una de mis películas favoritas de terror. 

**********—** ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? ******—** Pregunta Robbie. ******— **Por favor que no diga "La Tijerina" Por favor que no diga "La Tijerina"

**********—** "La Tijerina", me encanta esa película. ******—** Voltee mis ojos.******— ****¡**Genial! Al chico playboy le gusta mi película favorita.

**********—** A Jade le encanta esa película. Tiene toda la colección y también las tijeras originales que usaron en la película-Dice Cat-**Yo le regale las tijeras**-Dice sonriendo.

Moose me miro sorprendido.******—** ¿**De verdad las tienes? **

Vi que Tori me miro cuando no le respondí. Es la primera vez que me mira desde que llegamos.******—** **Uh, sí, las tengo, fue un regalo de navidad de Cat. Amo a esa película mucho más que a mi propia madre**. ******—**

**********—** Genial, me encantaría verlas algún día si me lo permites. ******— **Pide amablemente y me sonríe.

**********—** Si, tal vez. ******—** Le digo sin importancia. ******— **Obvio no se las voy a dejar ver, pero como Tori me está viendo tengo que ser putamente amable.

**********—** No creo que te guste que lo haga Moose, a Jade le encanta tratar mal a la gente y gritarles de paso. ******—** Comenta Vega indiferente.

¡Ouch! Ese comentario dolió un poco.

******—** Sonreí. ******—** **No le hagas caso Moose, mañana mismo las llevo a H.A** **y te las muestro. **

Vega soltó un bufido. ******—** **Cuidado, no sea que te grite.**

**********—** ¿Tienes algo que decirme Vega? ******—** Pregunto irritada. Estará muy molesta conmigo pero sus indirectas no me las voy a aguantar.

******—** Ella me miro con seriedad. ******—** **No, no tengo nada que decirte West.********—** Responde con firmeza.

La mire seria y ella me miro también. Si las miradas mataran, Vega seria la princesa y yo la reina de asesinas despiadadas.

**********—** Uuuh, ¿Cómo conociste a Tori? ******—** Pregunta André rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Él sonríe.******—** **La conocí en mi clase de coro. Mi tío es el profesor. ********—** ¿El profesor es el tío? Clases de coro de mierda, me cayeron mal.

**********—** **Tori canta muy bien, se nota que va a ser una gran estrella de pop. ********—** Halaga Moose sonriéndole a Vega.

¡No le hagas cumplidos, baboso! Y ¡Eso ya lo sabemos tarado!

**********—** Sí, eso es cierto. Es una de las mejores en H.A.******—** Agrega André

**********—** Gracias.******—** Dice Vega un poco sonrojada.

No pude evitar sonreír, Vega se ve muy bien con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

En ese momento llego la comida y empezamos a comer todos. Beck no alejaba su mirada de Cat y de Moose. André empezó a hablar con Moose sobre algunos instrumentos de música y bandas. Robbie y Rex solo discutían. Cat solo miraba a Moose hipnotizada. Y Tori y yo solo nos mirábamos con seriedad. Ella no apartaba su mirada ni por un segundo. Tengo que hablar con ella, detesto que este así conmigo, y me molesta que me esté mirando con tanta rabia en sus ojos.

Cuando terminamos, pagamos y decidimos reposar aquí sentados viendo algunas presentaciones.

Vi que Vega se levantó ******—** **Voy al baño. **

Ella se fue, y Beck se acerco a mi. ******—** **Una buena oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas. **

Me levante y la seguí. Cuando entre, ella estaba en uno de los baños.

**********—** Vega, sal rápido. Necesitamos hablar.******—** Le Digo mientras me apoyo en el lavabo.

**********—** ¿Qué haces aquí?. ******— **Pregunta molesta.

**********—** Tengo que hablar contigo. ******—** Le Respondo suavemente. No puedo ser agresiva, lo tomaría mal.

**********—** Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ******—** Dice abriendo la puerta y acercándose al lavabo.

**********—** Tori, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó esta mañana.******—** Le digo suavemente mirándola fijamente.

Ella empieza a lavarse las manos y sin mirarme me dice.******—** **No, yo ya lo entendí, no quieres verme y no quieres oírme. Deseo concedido. **

**********—** Tori, estaba de mal humor, mi padre y su esposa me arruinaron la mañana y yo… ******—** Ella me interrumpió, cerro la llave y me miro. ******—** **Fuiste y descargaste tu ira con la primera persona que pudiste.**

**********—** Sí, lo sé y lo lamento de verdad. ******—** Hey, no fue tan difícil decir eso.

Ella se fue a secar las manos y me voltio a mirar. ******—** **Pues deberías de lamentarlo, porque me hiciste sentir muy mal. **

**********—** ¿Me perdonas? ******—** Le pregunto con un sonrisa. Vaya, esto de las disculpas se me esta dando con Vega.

**********—** No, no te perdono. Con tu sonrisa fingida no lo lograras. ******—** ¿No? ¿Me dijo que no? ¿Mi sonrisa fingida?

**********—** ¿Como que mi sonrisa fingida? ******—** Me puse un poco de mal genio. ******—** **Vega, te estoy pidiendo disculpas sinceras, ¿Por qué no me perdonas?**

**********—** Porque a la próxima que estés de mal genio, ¿qué me harás?, ¿me pegaras? ¿Me harás sentir el doble de peor? ******—** Pregunta con la voz un poco quebrada y de mal genio.

**-Vega no seas infantil. Jamás te pegaría-**Le digo irritada. Ya no por supuesto.

Ella voltea los ojos******— J****ade, no te voy a perdonar hasta que me demuestres que puedes ser una mejor persona. **

**********—** Vega yo no cambio por nadie. ******— **Le respondí de inmediato. ¿Quién se creyó?

**********—** Frunció los labios**. ********—** Lastima, de verdad que me gustaría que lo hicieras. Porque no quiero recibir una sorpresa como esas y que después me hagas sentir tan mal, que llo… ******—** Se quedó callada y miro hacia el piso.

**********—** Tori, de verdad lamento a verte hecho sentir mal. ******—** Me disculpo de nuevoacercándome a ella.

**********—** Mira sabes que, ya no importa. ******—** Ella levanta la mirada. ******—** **Tu sigue así, pero como te dije no te voy a perdonar, me hiciste sentir muy mal Jade, me dolió de verdad. ********—** Ella coge su bolso y se va.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis puños. Siento un tanto de dolor y rabia dentro de mí. ¿Porque Vega lo hace más difícil de lo que es? Que mamera.

**********—** ¿Jade? ¿Qué paso? ******—** Pregunta Cat de repente.

Abrí mis ojos, me acerque al lavabo, me apoye con mis manos y me mire al espejo. ******—** **Tori no me perdono, dijo que lo haría hasta que yo le demostrara que podía cambiar. **

Ella suspiro y se acercó a mí. ******—** **No me digas que le respondiste, porque ya lose, pero… aunque no cambies por nadie, puedes mejorar por quien lo merece. **

Voltee a mirarla ******—** **¿Mejorar por quien lo merece?-**

**********—** Puedes mejorar por alguien que de verdad lo merece. Tori puede ser una de ellas. Solo piénsalo. ******—** Me guiña un ojo y sale del baño.

¿Mejorar por quien lo merece? ¿Mejorar por Tori Vega? ¿Por ella? ******—** Es algo que definitivamente tendré que pensarlo.

Salí del baño y pude ver que ya todos se habían ido. Cat cogió mis cosas y salimos al parqueadero.

**********—** Los veré mañana en clase. ******—** Se despide Moose con amabilidad. Hay que bien que se va.

**********—** ¿No vendrás con nosotros? ******—** Pregunta Vega acercándose a el.

**********—** No, pedí un permiso. ******—** Explica con alegría.

**********—** ¿Porque? ******—** Pregunta Vega frunciendo el ceño. ¿Si porque?

Se puso nervioso de nuevo. ******—** **Mmm, tengo varias cosas que hacer. Asuntos familiares.********—** Le guiña un ojo a Vega. La ira vuelve a mi.

**********—** Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.******—** Vega se desanima y le sonríe a medias.

Ellos se despidieron de Moose y nos fuimos hacia H.A. Mientras conducía pensé en varias cosas.

¿Por qué Moose se puso nervioso? Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo lo voy a descubrir. Chico perfecto chico que esconde algo. Y Vega, no creas que me voy a dar por vencida, hare hasta lo ultimo para que me perdones, así me toque considerar lo de mejorar por ti. Ya veras, Jade West no se da por vencida nunca.

* * *

**RR chicos, corto, largo, no importa solo háganlo. (:  
Espero les haya gustado y vamos a ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo.  
Tal vez actualice el Viernes o el Sábado. Cuídense n,n **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoy termine mis trabajos de la universidad más temprano y pude escribir un poco para poder actualizar mas temprano. El Sábado o el domingo tal vez actualice la otra parte (: Espero les guste.**

**COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA. **

* * *

**JADE POV**

2 semanas, 2 semanas han pasado y Tori nada que me perdona. No me habla, no me mira, solo me ignora. Jamás pensé decir esto pero… la extraño, la extraño demasiado. Quiero poder hablarle, quiero poder estar cerca de ella como antes, quiero que me hable y me sonría, pero ella solo esta con el imbécil de Moose. No se han separado, ni siquiera el fin de semana pasado. Me entere que ella y Moose estuvieron juntos todo el fin de semana, el sábado en una feria que hubo a las afueras de L.A y el domingo los vieron en el Acuario de Long Beach. No saben lo difícil que es verla con ese idiota y no poderle decir lo que siento, pero no me voy a dar por vencida, Tori Vega va a ser mía, y hare lo que sea para que ella me perdone. He tratado de hacer lo que me dijo, de ser mejor persona y toda esa mierda, ha sido jodidamente difícil, pero poco a poco estoy empezando a lograrlo, todo con tal de que Vega me perdone.

En cuanto a Moose, todas las niñas en H.A lo querían para ellas solas, pero solo porque tenía buen cuerpo y dicen los rumores de que tiene un buen paquete haya abajo. Da asco que muchas solo le interesa eso, pero se cansaron de ponerle tanta atención ya que el no mostro interés en ninguna. Sé que él está detrás de Tori, ya se le nota demasiado su enamoramiento hacia ella, y Tori con sus miraditas y su acercamiento deja solo una cosa que pensar-Suspire- Tal vez le está empezando a gustar el imbécil de Moose. No la culpo, si Moose me interesara hasta de pronto ya estaría empezando a gustarme, el pobre bobo tiene lo suyo y tiene el porte de chico perfecto, pero no importa, Vega ya aprendió su lección con Ryder y no creo que acepte estar con el tan fácilmente. ¿Y qué significa eso? Significa más tiempo para mí para poder quitarle la máscara de niño bueno a Moose y así poder alejarlo de Tori. Siempre lo he dicho, chico perfecto chico que esconde algo, y Hoy con Beck vamos a descubrir que es eso que tanto hace después del almuerzo.

******—** ¿Jade me puedes hacer un favor? ******—** Pregunto Cat interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**********—** Que ******—** Respondi suavemente.

**********—** Puedes traer mi jirafa que la deje en clase del señor Smith. 

**********—** ¿Y como porque tengo que ir y traerte tu jirafa? ******—** ¿Qué no puede ir ella?

**********—** Porque tengo que decirle algo a Beck y porque el salón no esta tan lejos del salón de Sikowitz.

******—** Voltee mis ojos.******—** **Solo por eso lo hare.********—** Me levante del piso, saque algunas cosas de mi locker y fui hacia el salón. Antes de entrar al salón pude escuchar a Vega y a Moose hablando. Decidí escuchar.

**********—** Tori, ¿en qué tanto piensas? ******—** Pregunta Moose preocupado.

**********—** ¿Hmm? ******—** Dice Vega.

Voltee mis ojos. ******—** Vega como siempre, distraída a no poder más.

******—** ¿**Que en que tanto piensas?-**

**********—** Suspiro**********—** En Jade…estaba pensando en Jade. 

¿En mí? ¿Estaba pensando en mí? ******—** Sonreí ******—** ¡Vega estaba pensando en mí!

**********—** ¿En Jade? Y ¿Por qué estabas pensando en ella?******—** Pregunta Moose un poco molesto. ******— !**Déjala idiota! ¡Déjala que piense en mi todo lo que quiera!

**********—** Ya sabes, han pasado 2 semanas desde que no nos hablamos y…bueno yo…la extraño, quiero hablar con ella. ******—** ¡Vega me extraña! ¡Igual que yo! - ¿Pero entonces porque no me habla?

**********—** Tori, ya te dije lo que tenías que hacer cuando nos conocimos, ella te hizo sentir muy mal, te hizo llorar…y pues como no quisiste la solución fácil escogiste la difícil, esperar que ella cambie por ti.

Sentí ira dentro de mí ******—** ¡Fue el! ¡Ese imbécil fue el que le metió cucarachas a Tori sobre que tengo que cambiar! –

**********—** Bueno porque tu solución fácil era no volverle a hablar nunca más y dejar de ser amigas, y yo no voy a escoger eso nunca. Nunca. ******—** Respondió con firmeza.

¡Ese estúpido, le había dicho que esa era la solución más fácil! ¡Quiere alejar a Vega de mí para siempre! –Apreté mis puños y mi mandíbula.

**********—** Sí, yo se eso, ya me lo has dicho varias veces, por eso escogiste la difícil, esperar a que ella cambie. **Y por lo tanto tienes que esperar hasta que ella cambie para poder hablarle.** **—** Explica el un poco molesto.

**********—** Si yo sé, pero aunque me dijo que ella no cambia por nadie, en estas 2 semanas ha cambiado, poquito pero ha cambiado.

**********—** Tú lo has dicho, poquito, ha cambiado poquito. Por lo tanto mañana puede estar de mal genio y te puede volver a lastimar. 

¡Maldito estúpido! ¡No volvería a lastimar a Vega!- ¡Dios! ¡Tengo ganas de entrar y darle su merecido a ese estúpido! – Pero no puedo, eso sería peor y Vega no volvería a hablarme.

**********—** No sé, para mí ya lo ha ido demostrando poco a poco, pero… ******—** Suspiro ******—** **Tal vez tengas razón, mañana puede estar de mal genio y me puede lastimar como lo hizo.**

Suspire. Si supiera como me siento al saber que le hice daño. Si supiera como me siento al no poder hablarle.

**********—** Ves, entonces tienes que ser…paciente y ver como ella cambia. ******—** Explica Moose con alegría. ******— **¡El esta alegre de que ella no me hable! !Pero que...!

******—** Suspiro ******—** **Si, será esperar ********—** Dice ella con tristeza**. **

**********—** No pongas esa cara, vamos a clase de Sikowitz. ******—** Le dice Moose animado. **—** **Ok**

Escuche que se movían y yo me fui a esconder en la puerta del otro salón de al lado. Me asome un poco y vi a Moose con el brazo rodeando a Vega caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Toda la culpa la tiene el! ¡Tiene la culpa de que Vega no me hable, tiene la culpa de que Tori quiera que cambie, tiene la culpa de TODO! ¡No veo la hora para poder desenmascararlo, y mandarlo al cuerno!

Entre al salón busque la jirafa de Cat y me dirigí hacia la clase de Sikowitz. Respire profundo y trate de calmarme-Entre y vi que ya todo el mundo había llegado. Genial, tarde otra vez. Sikowitz me miro y dejo de hablar-

Por favor no digas lo obvio, por favor no digas lo obvio.

**********—** Jade, llegas tarde. ******—** Informa Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco.

Voltee mis ojos ******—** **Si da igual, continua ********— **Busque a Cat y vi que me había guardado un puesto al lado de Beck, me acerque, le di su jirafa y me senté.

No entiendo porque todos los profesores te dicen "Llegas tarde" cuando obviamente ya lo sabemos, son profesores y parecen las personas más estúpidas al decir semejante babosada.**— **Suspire **—** Por suerte Sikowitz no le da mucha importancia y no me da detención, una de las muchas razones por la que es mi maestro favorito.

Sikowitz siguió hablando sobre el capítulo numero ocho del libro que teníamos que leer para hoy. No puse mucha atención, seguía pensando en lo que escuche. Todo había sido culpa de ese tarado, ella me extrañaba y me quería hablar, pero el coño de Moose la ha ido convenciendo de no hacerlo, la está manipulando, sabe que Tori esta triste por lo que le hice y se quiere aprovechar de eso.

******—** Sentí que mi celular vibraba, lo mire y era de Cat. ******—** _" ¿Porque te demoraste tanto?"_

_Respondí ******—** "Escuche a Tori y a Moose hablar, y me entere de algunas cosas" _

_-"¿Qué cosas?" _

_-"La culpa del porque Tori quiere que cambie y no me hable, no es solo porque le grite y demás, el mastodonte canadiense tiene su gran parte de culpa. Ese gran imbécil le metió cucarachas a Tori en la cabeza" _

_- Ella miro sorprendida y respondió-"¿Tori está bien? :(_

_-Voltee mis ojos-"Cat, no lo digo tan literal. A lo que me refiero es que el chico playboy le dijo a Tori que no podía volverme a hablar hasta que yo cambiara mi forma de ser. _

_-":o -Yo si decía que tantos bichos no podrían estar en la cabeza de Tori- ¿El hizo eso de verdad? Pero si es muy buena gente. Además, en estas 2 semanas has ido cambiando poco a poco. _

_ -"Si el hizo eso. El muy baboso está controlando a Tori. La está alejando de mí. -Cat, ¿no has aprendido? "Caras vemos corazones no sabemos"-,Ella sabe que he cambiado un poquito, pero él le dijo que "poquito" no era suficiente, que yo podía volverla a lastimar en cualquier momento"_

_-"Él no te puede juzgar de esa manera, no te conoce. Hace que Tori siga brava contigo :( ¿Qué harás? _

_-"Como te dije, chico perfecto chico que esconde algo. Hoy voy a ir con Beck después del almuerzo a perseguir a Moose a ver que son sus asuntos familiares" _

_-"Me gustaría ir con ustedes pero no puedo por mi clase de diseño. ¿Qué crees que esconda?_

_-"Yo que sé, sea lo que sea no debe ser bueno. Y cuando lo descubra lo hare pagar por estas 2 semanas en las que Tori no me ha hablado" _

_-"Pero cuando descubras lo que sea que descubras tienes que decirle a Tori, quedar bien con ella y después sigues con Moose" _

_-"Obviamente, no soy tan boba de ir vengarme del chico playboy y después contarle a Tori porque lo hice, no creería que estoy tratando de cambiar. Además, ese bobo en estas 2 semanas ha ido ganando territorio sobre ella, territorio que yo debería estar ganando" _

_-"Jade por mucho que quieras vengarte de Moose, no puedes, quedarías mal ante Tori"_

_-Voltee mis ojos-"Puedo y lo haré. Ella entenderá. Fin del tema."_

_-Vi que ella volteo los ojos y respondió-"Después no digas que no te lo advertí"_

_-"Sí, sí, si como digas" _

_-"Cuando sepas algo, saca evidencia para que ella te crea"_

_-Evidencia ¿para qué? _

_-A ver, si no sacas evidencia después quedaras como Candance" _

_-¿Candance? ¿Cómo que Candance? ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? _

_-"Si como Candance, Phineas y Ferb siempre hacen cosas y cuando Candance lo descubre y le cuenta a la mamá, ella no le cree porque no tiene evidencia"_

Voltee mis ojos. A veces se me olvida lo infantil que puede ser Cat

_-"Cat, tus ejemplos infantiles no los quiero_. _Pero tienes razón sacare evidencia" _

_-"No me molestes. Y saca toda la evidencia que puedas"_

La mire y asentí con mi cabeza. Vi que Tori me estaba mirando, medio sonreí y ella también lo hizo hasta que Moose le dijo algo y ella aparto la mirada. Sentí rabia y desesperación, ese baboso la está manipulando, se está aprovechando de su amabilidad, pero yo, yo no voy a permitir que eso siga así, vas a caer Moose, vas a caer.

Sikowitz hablo sobre algunos temas por un largo tiempo. No puse atención, jugué con mi celular un rato para distraerme por un momento sobre todo el tema de Moose y Tori. Pero después de un rato no funciono.

**********—** Tori y Moose al escenario. ******—** Dice Sikowitz animado y hace un ademan hacia la tarima.

Los dos subieron al escenario y cogieron dos papelitos que Sikowitz les dio. Sikowitz cogió su coco y fue hacia la parte trasera del salón. Vi que Moose sonrió cuando estaba leyendo su papel, pero Tori abrió los ojos como plato al leerlo. ¿De qué se tratara la escena? —¡Mierda todo menos un beso!

**********—** Robbie, ¿Amor u odio? ******—** Pregunta Sikowitz.

**********—** **Odio ********— **Responde Rex.

**********—** Me dijeron a mí, no a ti. ******—** Se quejo Robbie de inmediato.

**********—** Cállate pantalones de niña.******—** Respondió Rex irritado y Robbie se quedo callado. Algunos soltaron la risa.

Voltee mis ojos, mojigatos, siempre peleando.

**********—** Bueno, como sea, Tori, Moose actúen la siguiente escena con odio.******—** Sikowitz bebió de su coco.******—** **Y Acción.**

-**_Te quiero cariño, siempre lo hare. _********—** _Dice Moose molesto._

**_-También yo, pero estoy triste de que te vayas muy lejos. _********—** _Dice Vega enojada colocando su mano en la mejilla de Moose._

_-__**Cariño, este o no este contigo, siempre te quiero ver feliz. ********—** __Dice Moose colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de Tori y la otra en su cadera. _

Empecé a respirar más rápido de lo normal, tengo rabia y desesperación, ese imbécil lo está disfrutando.

-**_Pero, ¿que pasara con nuestros hijos? _********—** _Dice Vega alejándose de él. ******—** _Eso es Vega, a metros de el.

**_-Avan y Elena estarán bien, siempre los llevare conmigo, y ellos me tendrán a mí en sus corazones. Todo será mejor si yo no estoy aquí _********—** _Dice Moose enojado, colocando su mano en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. _

_-__**No será lo mismo sin ti, necesitan a su padre ********—** __Dice Vega mirándolo enojada. _

_-_**Cambio. Actúen muy emocionados ********—** Dice Sikowitz interrumpiendo rápidamente.

-**_Mi amor, no seré la misma sin ti _********—** _Dice Vega emocionada y sonriendo al final. _

_-__**Sé que me olvidaras********—** __Él se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su mejilla ******—** __**Estoy muy triste porque me voy, pero es por el bien de todos. ********—** __Dice feliz._

**_-Jamás te olvidare_********—** _Sonríe ******—** __**Jamás********—** Repita ella. _

Ella se acercó más a él y lo beso. No pude mirar, si miro sé que no tendré el control suficiente para no ir, apartarlos y apuñalar a Moose donde más le duele. Mire mi celular hasta que vi la mano de Beck apretando mi pierna, se acercó a mí y me susurro en el oído.

**********—** Vamos, hoy podremos descubrir si esconde algo el chico playboy y te podrás vengar de todo esto. No dejes que te inquiete. ******— **Suspire y lo mire, el me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Tori y Moose se separaron, Moose le dio un beso en la frente y se volteo.

**********—** Muy bien chicos, pueden sentarse. ******—** Pide Sikowitz con amabilidad.

Ellos se sentaron y Sikowitz subió al escenario ******—** **¿Qué les pareció?********—** Pregunto el.

**********—** Repugnante. ******—** Digo sin pensarlo. -**Tierno ********—** Dice Cat. **-Conmovedor ********—** Dice André.-**Predecible ********—** Dice Beck.

**********—** Bueno con esto quiero que aprendan…******—** El timbre de salida lo interrumpió. Todos nos empezamos a levantar. ******—** **Nos vemos después del almuerzo. ********— **Empezamos a caminar hacia la salida, vi que Tori estaba con la mirada triste al lado de Moose.

**********—** Moose.******—** Lo llamoSikowitz. Moose se voltea a mirarlo — ¿**Si?** ******—** Respondió sonriendo.

**********—** ¿Me permites unas palabras? ******—** Pregunta Sikowitz**. ********— **El miro a Tori, ella le dijo que lo esperaba en la mesa, el asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia donde Sikowitz. Salimos del salón todos juntos, Vega le dijo a André que iría a su casillero y yo la seguí.

Ella abrió su casillero y guardo algunas cosas, decidí acercarme y hablar con ella antes de que el chicle Canadiense venga a molestar.

**********—** Después de Sikowitz tengo con Leo, **y después con Mr. Ramírez.********—** Murmura Vega mirando su horario en su casillero.

**********—** Bueno, aquí vamos. Recuerda no sobresaltarte.**********—** Hola ******—** Saludesuavemente pero a la vez con firmeza.

**********—** Jade, me asustaste. ******—** Dice ella sorprendida, colocando una mano en su pecho.

**********—** Fruncí el ceño******—** No fue mi intención. **— **Bueno si era mi intención pero ya que.

**********—** Descuida, hoy ando muy pensativa. **— **Se disculpa amablemente y apretó su mandíbula.

******—** Acomode mi maleta ******—** ¿**Se puede saber en qué tanto piensas? ********—** Pregunte sonriente.

**********—** En cosas sin importancia. ******—** Explica nerviosa ******—** **Mmm, ¿que necesitas?-**

Que me perdones, que te alejes de ese idiota, que me hables como antes, que me sonrías**, **que estés conmigo.

**********—** Bueno, es que…quería saber si podemos hablar sobre lo que paso hace 2 semanas.

**********—** ¿Ahora? ******—** Pregunta levantando una ceja.******—** Sí, ahora ******—** respondí un poco irritada.

**********—** ¿Por qué ahora? ******—** Pregunta volteándose y sacando algunas cosas de su maleta.

**********—** Chasquee la lengua**. ********—** Bueno, porque siempre estas con tu novio y no puedo hablar contigo a solas.

**********—** **Moose no es mi novio ********—** Respondió molesta.

******—** Voltee mis ojos ******—** **Si lo que digas. **

**— Sabes — **Comienza ella cerrando su maleta y volteándome a mirar ******—** **Si Moose fuera mi novio, ¿a ti porque tendría que importarte? **

**********—** No me importa. ******—** Respondí rápidamente.

**********—** Y si te dijera que Moose si es mi novio, pero que no queremos que todo el mundo lo sepa, ¿Te importaría?

¡Ouch! Me dolió Tori.

**********—** No, no me importaría, es más los felicito******—** Le respondí fingiendo como buena actriz que soy, que digo buena, excelente.

Ella suspira y cierra su casillero ******—** **Como sea, yo no quiero hablar sobre lo que paso, ya todo quedo claro. **

******—** Suspire ******—** **Tori, por favor, hablemos. **

**********—** Ya te dije que no, ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar ******—** Se iba a ir pero la cogí del brazo. Ella me miro y yo me acerque más a ella. Ok, aunque odie pedir disculpas y sentirme vulnerable al decirle lo que le voy a decir, lo hare. ******—** **Tori, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, lamento a verte lastimado, lamento a verte hecho llorar, lamento a verte hecho sentir mal, y sé que no me perdonaras hasta que te demuestre que estoy cambiando, pero…lo estoy intentando, será poquito pero lo estoy intentando, todo para que me perdones. **

**********—** ¿D-de v-verdad lo estás haciendo por…mí? ******—** Pregunto nerviosa.

Sonreí, me encanta tener a Vega nerviosa. ******—** **Si, lo estoy haciendo por ti. Sé que dije que no cambiaría por nadie, pero…alguien me dijo que podría mejorar por quien lo merece. Y tú, eres una de esas personas. **

Ella me sonrió y después bajo la cabeza.

**********—** Tori sé que me equivoque… ******—** Moose me interrumpió ******—** **Espero que no te haya lastimado Tori. **

Tori alzo la cabeza ******—** **No, solo estamos hablando ********—** Explica suavemente.

**********—** Y entonces ¿porque Jade te está cogiendo del brazo? ******—** Pregunto con furia en sus ojos.

**********—** No es nada, no te preocupes. 

El me mira a los ojos fijamente.******—** Suéltala, ahora. ******—** Pidió amenazándome. ¿Y este quien se creyó?

Alce mi ceja y carraspee mis dientes**. ********—** Primero que todo, tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer, segundo que todo, Tori y yo estábamos hablando perfectamente bien hasta que llegaste y Tercero, oblígame. ******—** Lo rete de inmediato.

**********—** No lo quiero repetir, suéltala, ahora.******—** Amenazo de nuevo acercándose a mí sin apartar la mirada.

Solté un bufido.******—** **¿Qué harás? ¿Me pegaras? ¿Qué paso con el Moose buena gente? Porque este que está aquí, claramente no es. **

**********—** Moose que te pasa, no provoques a Jade.******—** Dice Vega un tanto molesta. ******—** Cálmense los dos. 

Deje de mirar a Moose y mire a Vega ******—** **Suéltame.********—** Pidió ella con suavidad, sonriéndome al final. La solté y medio le sonreí.

**********—** **No veo como le tienes confianza, si me he enterado de muchas cosas sobre ella en esta escuela y no son nada buenas. ********—** Comento Moose molesto.

Apreté mi puño izquierdo y lo mire ******—** **No me conoces muñequito, no eres quien para venirme a juzgar. Yo de ti me iba y dejaba que Tori y yo podamos seguir hablando**.

**********—** ¿Y qué harás si no me voy? ¿Me pegaras? ******—** Pregunta retándome.

**********—** Ganas no me faltan ******— **Respondí tajante.

**—** **Pues inténtalo muñequita**.** — **Empezó a acercarse a mi con la mirada fija.

Me acerque más a él y lo mire con ira ******—** ¿**De verdad quieres que lo intente chico playboy?**

**********—** **Muéstrame lo que tienes. ********—** Pidió retándome de nuevo.

El imbécil me está retando, quiere que le pegue para poder quedar bien delante de Tori, pero no lo lograras estúpido. Hoy no te daré tu merecido, hoy no**. **

**********—** Ya basta los dos. ******—** Dice Vega separándonos. ******—** **Jade, quiero que te vayas, podemos hablar en otra ocasión. **

Afloje mi puño y mire a Tori ******—** **Prométeme que hablaremos después**. ******—** Le pedí suavemente.

**********—** No, ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo. ******—** Dice Moose molesto.

Me acerque un poco más hasta que Tori puso su mano en mi estómago.******—** **Ella puede hablar con quien se le pegue la gana. ********—** Mire a Tori y levante mis cejas esperando una respuesta. **********—** Si, después podemos hablar, lo prometo.******—** Lo dijo firmemente y le creí.

Sonreí, me acerque a su odio ******—** **Hablaremos después sin que nadie nos esté interrumpiendo, y sabes…consíguete un novio con cerebro, porque cuerpo y pene todos tienen. ********— **Me aleje un poco, vi que sus mejillas estaban rojas, le di un beso en su mejilla y me voltee para irme hacia la salida, antes de llegar di media vuelta, mire a Moose, le mostré mi dedo anular y susurre: Púdrete.

Compre mi almuerzo, fui hacia la mesa y me senté al lado de Cat. Al poco tiempo llegaron Tori y el estúpido de Moose. Después de comer, empezamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas sin importancia.

Sentí que Cat se acercó a mí y me dijo al odio.******—** **Ya me tengo que ir con Robbie, buena suerte con lo de Moose. Cuando sepas algo me mandas un mensaje. – **Ella se apartó ******—** **Ok? **

Asentí y medio le sonreí. Ella sonrió, se despidió de todos y se fue. Pude ver que Vega estaba de ¿mal genio?... ¿Pero que le paso? ¿El imbécil le dijo algo?

**********—** Ya me tengo que ir, ¿hablamos después Tori?. ******—** Pregunta Moose.

**********—** **Uuh, no lo creo tengo varias cosas que hacer. ********—** Responde ella un poco molesta y sigue comiendo de su almuerzo.

**********—** Ok, bye chicos. ******—** Se despide levantándose de la mesa y se va.

Mire a Beck y el asintió.******—** Beck y yo tenemos que irnos, hablamos después. ******—** Informo cogiendo mi maleta y empezamos a caminar hacia mi auto.

El conducía y yo solo jugaba con mi celular mientras seguíamos a Moose.

**********—** Sabes, se supone que deberías de estar más pendiente para que me digas si él nos descubrió o no. ******—** Lo mire y voltee mis ojos. **********—** Beck, no somos James Bond, solo tienes que seguirlo pero no tan pecado a él, mantente lo suficientemente lejos donde lo puedas ver. ******—** Ya se creyó 007.

**********—** Ok, ok como digas.

Lo seguimos hasta que de detuvo en un barrio bastante peculiar al frente de una casa pequeña, él se bajó de su auto y espero parado al lado de su auto. Después de unos minutos un niño y una mujer salieron de la casa, el niño corrió y lo abrazo, el alzo al niño y empezó a hablar con él.

**********—** Beck, toma todas las fotos que sean necesarias, toma, toma.******—** Le pedí afanada dándole mi celular.

******—** Él lo cogió y empezó a tomar fotos ******—** ¿**Crees que sea su familia o algo así? **

**********—** ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía?.******—** Pregunte ignorando la de él.

**********—** Tori, dijo que tenía 20 ******—** Respondió mientras seguía tomando fotos.

**********—** Esa mujer tiene cara de tener unos 18, 19 años. ******—** Sentencie mientras observaba.

**********—** Lose, y el niño debe tener unos 4, 5 años.******—** Comenta Beck.

******—** Voltee a mirarlo ******—** ¿**Crees que este baboso sea el padre de ese niño?**

**********—** Bueno, tienen mucho parecido. El pelo, la cara y el color de piel. ******—** Explica Beck sin dejar de mirar.

**********—** Pobre niño si ese es el padre. ******—** Tener a ese baboso como padre debe ser de lo peor.

Ellos entraron a la casa y nos quedamos ahí esperando hasta que saliera. Yo me recosté en la silla, me quite mis zapatos y empecé a jugar con mi celular.

**********—** Jade, creo que ya podemos irnos. ******—** Dice Beck.

******—** ¿Por qué? ******—** Pregunte curiosa mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en la silla.

**********—** Moose acaba de salir de la casa y creo que…acaba de tener sexo salvaje. ******—** Explica Beck en un tono burlón.

**********—** ¿Porque lo dices? ******—** Pregunte confundida.

**********—** Salió sin la camisa, en su pecho decía" Acabo de tener sexo salvaje", zapatos en la mano, y pelo despeinado.

**********—** Dime que tomaste fotos. ******—** Cruce mis dedos.

**********—** Pero por supuesto que si. ******—** Me sonrió con ganas y también hice lo mismo.

**********—** **Bueno, ahora tu iras a seguirlo mientras que yo hablo con la mujer**.******—** Le explique mientras me colocaba mis zapatos.

**********—** Pero solo tenemos este auto. ******—** Dice Beck preocupado.

******—** Voltee mis ojos ******— **Tú te llevas mi auto, y yo te llamo para que me recojas cuando termine de hablar con la vieja esa. Vete apenas yo salga del auto. ¿Ok?

**********—** Ok. 

Termine de ponerme los zapatos y Salí del auto con cuidado sin que Moose me viera. Moose se fue y Beck lo siguió. Me acomode el pelo, y fui hacia la casa. Timbre dos veces y espere. Abrió una mujer vestida con una bata. Y ¡Dios! Apestaba a sexo.

**********—** ¿Quién eres? ******—** Pregunto mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

**********—** Disculpe, ¿usted conoce a Moose? ******—** Le digo fingiendo amabilidad.

**********—** Sí, él es mi futuro esposo, ¿Por qué? ******—** Pregunto irritada.

¡Bingo!

******—** Sonreí ******—** **Soy una vieja amiga de él, y lo he estado buscando, pero no lo encuentro.-**

**********—** ¿Eres otra novia perdida con un bebe abordo? ******—** Pregunto enojada.

Con que tiene varias, el muy sínico tiene varias. Mujeriego tenía que ser. **********—** No, para nada. ******—** Le digo indiferente.

**********—** **Si eres una amiga de él, lo puedes encontrar en la casa de su tío, él vive haya. ********—** Explica molesta.

**********—** Gracias ******—** Digo fingiendo.

**— Él es mi esposo, no tuyo, más te vale que no metas tus garras donde no debes, zorrita. — **Vieja idiota.

******— **Me puse a la defensiva, nadie me habla de esa manera.— **Mira gran estúpida, garras tendrá tu abuela, tu esposo es un mujeriego y yo solo vine a descubrir que era lo que escondía para desenmascararlo**. ******—** Le respondí enojada y la mire fijamente.

**********—** ¿Desenmascararlo para que o qué? ******—** Pregunto confundida.

**— ¿Y a ti que mierdas te importa? — **Ahora si le interesa y aparte quiere explicaciones después de como me hablo, ilusa.

**********—** Me importa mucho. Si me dices para que lo quieres desenmascarar yo te puedo dar más información que se sobre él.-

**********—** ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? Y ¿Por qué debería creerte?-

**********—** Porque mi futuro esposo es un hipócrita, tiene dinero y yo lo quiero para mi sola. Si descubro que tiene otras viejas, aparte de las que ya tiene, lo podre acabar y quedarme con todo el dinero. 

¡Tiene otras viejas! -Ambiciosa tenía que ser esta babosa.

**********—** De acuerdo, si me dices lo que sabes de él, te diré para que lo quiero desenmascarar. 

**********—** ¿Quieres pasar?. ******—** Pregunto irritada.

**********—** Ya dijo**. ********—** Prefiero que hablemos aquí afuera. Muchas películas de terror comienzan así, entras a la casa de una loca psicópata que no conoces, o no sales con vida o sales de a pedacitos. ******—** Respondí y le sonreí hipócritamente.

Ella volteo los ojos ******—** **Iré a cambiarme, ya salgo. **

**-Me da igual ********—** Digo indiferente. Ella entro a la casa y yo espere aquí afuera.

Sabía que algo escondía este baboso. Chico perfecto chico que esconde algo.

**********—** Con que eres un mujeriego de mierda chico playboy. ******—** Murmure para mí misma. ******—** **Te hare pagar, te hare pagar. **

* * *

**-Hipócrita y mujeriego ¿Dónde? -  
Déjenme un RR-Como dije tal vez el sábado o el domingo actualice con lo que sigue. Espero les haya gustado. Cuídense n,n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que me han dejado un review, me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan y espero que me sigan dejando mas reviews en un futuro (: Y a los que no me dejan reviews, vamos háganlo, quiero saber lo que piensan de la historia, no sean tímidos, no muerdo. **

**Bueno espero les guste el capitulo.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y TODO ESO. **

* * *

**JADE POV**

!Hijos y una esposa! ¡Hijos y una esposa es lo que esconde el chico playboy! Quien lo iba decir, el muy hipócrita esconde familias regadas. Tiene 3 hijos y se va a casar dentro de un mes.

La vieja que apestaba a sexo me conto toda la historia. Moose vive en un pueblo que ya no me acuerdo como se llama en Canadá, tenía que venir aquí a L.A porque una de sus ex novias lo quiere demandar por no cumplir sus deberes como padre. Típico. También dijo que ella y él se iban a casar dentro de 1 mes y después se iban a vivir a Canadá. Y que Tiene 2 hijos con 2 viejas diferentes.

Yo le conté mis razones y me fui lo más rápido posible, haya ella que hace con la información, me vale. Llame a Beck y él me recogió, comimos en un restaurante mientras hablábamos, me dijo que Moose había visitado a otra mujer con una niña pequeña y que después se había ido para su casa. Después de un tiempo terminamos de comer, deje a Beck en su casa y conduzco para la mía.

La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada, muero porque sea mañana y así poder desenmascararlo y alejar a Tori de ese mujeriego hipócrita de shit. Sabía que escondía algo, y yo como siempre descubro todo.

Llegue y pude ver que mi padre ya había llegado. Qué raro, el viejo ese siempre llega a las 10 y hasta ahora son las 8. Abrí la puerta y lo vi en el comedor trabajando en la computadora. ¡Ugh! ¿Porque no está trabajando en el estudio? Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

**********—** Buena noches Jadelyn.******—** Saluda mi padre dejando de escribir.

Subí un escalón y lo mire.******—** **Cómo le va. ********—** Salude en un tono frio. Saludar a mi padre nunca es lo mío.

**— ¿Donde estabas?, es tarde. — **Me mira con seriedad y con su mandíbula apretada.

******—** Solté un bufido molesta. ******—****¿Ahora te importo padre?. — **Ahora se las dio de buen padre, por favor.

**********—** Sabes que sí, ¿dónde estabas?-Pregunta colocando sus codos en la mesa y quitándose las gafas.

******—** Voltee mis ojos. ******—** **Que. Li.** ******—** Le digo entre cortado y sonreí hipócritamente.

******—** El frunció el ceño ******—** **¿QueLi? ********—** Pregunta confundido.

******—** Sonreí aun mas. ******—** **QueLimporta**. ******—** Me voltee y subí las escaleras. Llegue a mi cuarto, encendí mi computador y saque mis tijeras.

Estaba jugando con ellas y escuchando música hasta que mi hermano golpeo la puerta.

**********—** ¿Jade? ¿Puedo pasar?.******—** MePregunta desanimado. ******— **¿Pero qué le pasa? Hoy es jueves, y el los jueves siempre está como loco por toda casa.

**********—** Sí, pasa enano. ******—** Miro hacia la puerta y espero. ******—** El entro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

**********—** ¿Por qué llegaste a estas horas? ******—** Pregunta mirando hacia el techo curioso. Tengo varias cosas ahí, no lo culpo.

Seguí jugando con mis tijeras. ******—** **Estaba buscando información sobre un idiota-**

**********—** Ya veo.******—** Suspira y lo puedo notar desanimado. ******— **Algo está mal.

**********—** **¿Por qué nuestro padre está en la casa tan temprano?. ********—** Le pregunte dejando de jugar con mis tijeras.

**********—** Uuh, no se. ******—** Contesta nervioso mirando hacia la puerta.

**********—** Enano, ¿qué paso?. ******—** Pregunto seriamente, quitando la música y dejando mi computador a un lado.

**********—** Ya te dije que no se. ******—** Responde nuevamente nervioso y sin mirarme.

******—** Me acerque más a el. ******—** **Idiota, sabes que no puedes mentirme. ¿Qué paso?. ********—** Este es casi igual a Vega, expresan todo con su cara.

El volteo a mirarme y vi que sus ojos estaban rojos. ******—** **Si fue esa estúpida juro que la voy a matar. **

**********—** **No, no fue ella**.******—** Contesta desanimado y baja la cabeza.

**********—** ¿Entonces quién?. ******—** Pregunto dejando mis tijeras a un lado.

**********—** Si te lo digo, sé que iras a reclamarle y no quiero peleas Jade. ******—** Explica en un tono triste pero a la vez con seriedad.

******—** Voltee mis ojos. ******—** **Eso es cierto, ahora dime, ¿qué te hizo mi padre?. ********—** Si no fue la idiota, de seguro fue el mequetrefe de mi padre.

******—** Suspiro y me miro con ambas cejas levantadas. ******—** **¿Si te digo, me vas a creer**? ******—** Me mira con miedo en sus ojos. Eso es raro en el.

******—** Fruncí el ceño. ******—** **Si, obvio te voy a creer. ********—** Que pregunta mas estúpida.

**********—** Hoy tuve un problema en mi colegio y llamaron a papá para que fuera, mamá dijo que no podía ir. ******—** Wow, primera vez que mi padre va al colegio de mi hermano. Y Mamá como siempre.

******—** Levante mi ceja. ******—** ¿**Qué hiciste niño?. ********—** Pregunte burlona.

**********—** Primero, me pelee con unos niños por defender a una niña, pero el profesor que nos vio dijo que yo había empezado todo y que toda la culpa la tenía yo. ******—** Explica un poco enojado y suspira con desgane.

******—** Voltee mis ojos. ******—** **Por lo mucho que me encante que mi hermanito se haga el héroe y golpee a una bola de mocosos sin recibir un solo golpe. ********—** Le digo mirándolo por todos lados, ya que no veo ningún golpe. ******—** **No entiendo porque hiciste eso, te conozco y sé que eres como matusalén. ********—** Santo a no poder mas.

**********—** Porque no solo estaban molestando a la niña. En un examen que teníamos, me tendieron una trampa y el profesor vio que supuestamente estaba haciendo trampa y me anulo el examen.

Típico de los mocosos de hoy en día.

**********—** Apuesto, el coño del profesor no te creyó, le dijo a papa que estabas haciendo trampa, papa no te creyó y te castigaron.- 

**********—** Sí, exacto, pero… ******—** Bajo la cabeza.******—** **Papá me dijo cosas muy feas. **

**********— **Típico en el. ******************—** Oye, tendrás que mamarte el castigo, pero que importa lo que papa te haya dicho, no dejes que te afecte. ******—**

******—** Me miro y tenía aguado los ojos. ******—** **M-me dijo que era un bueno para nada y que si seguía así iba terminar como nuestro tío**. ******—** Explica con la voz quebrada.

******—** Apreté mis puños y lo mire seriamente. ******—** **Enano, papá tiene a nuestro tío en la cabeza todo el tiempo, está enamorado de él. Y cuando está enojado siempre lo saca a flote. No le hagas caso, nunca le hagas caso a lo que te diga. ********—** Sonreí a medias. ******—** Sabemos que ni tu ni yo seremos igual que el bastardo de nuestro tío, vamos a ser mejores personas.

******—** Medio sonrió y bajo la cabeza. ******—** **Papa nos odia ¿verdad?. ********—** Pregunto con tristeza.

Quiero decirle que sí, pero mi hermano es un niño y no puedo lastimarlo de esa manera. Además, se muy en el fondo se que mi padre si lo quiere a él.

**********—** Sabes que me odia a mí, pero él te quiere a ti, y mucho. 

******—** El suspiro. ******—** **Nunca lo demuestra, nunca está conmigo, siempre anda trabajando. ********—** Explica irritado y triste. ¿Por que le importara tanto nuestro padre?

**********—** Él te quiere solo que no lo demuestra de la manera correcta. Tal vez algún día te deje de importar como a mí, pero… por ahora quiero que entiendas que papá es un idiota que no sabe valorarte y tu mocoso.******—** Coloque mi mano en su hombro. ******—** **Tienes mucho que ofrecer,** **no dejes que las babosadas que diga papá te afecten. Nunca.**

******—** El me miro. ******—**** ¿Por qué crees que no me haya creído?** **Nunca le miento.**

**********—** Porque papá es un imbécil, cree lo que no tiene que creer, y bueno porque… sabes que él nunca va a reuniones de tu jardín y demás, y tener que salir de la oficina para ir a eso, lo pone de mal genio. ******—** Como si no supiera que mi padre es un adicto al trabajo quien sabe porque.

**********—** Oye, yo no estudio en ningún jardín. Colegio, se llama colegio. ******—** Contesta burlón pegándome un puño suave en mi hombro.

******—** Voltee mis ojos. ******—** **Como digas mocoso, ¿pero si me entendiste?**

******—** Suspiro. ******—** ** Si,** **gracias… por creerme y escucharme. ********—** Agradece tiernamente y medio sonríe.

**********—** No te pongas cariñoso. ******—** Le digo con diversión levantando ambas cejas.

******—** Él sonríe aun mas y voltea los ojos. ******—** **Como sea, aun así gracias.********—** Y sin pensarlo se acerca y me abraza.

No soy de abrazos pero por esta vez lo abrace también.******—** **Cuando quieras mocoso. ****Ahora aléjate, los abrazos me repugnan. **

******—** Él se apartó. ******—** **Pedí pizza, está en la cocina. ********—** Informa un poco mas animado.

******—** Sonreí. ******—** **Que bien, por fin sirves de algo. **

******—** Se levanto. ******—** **Hablamos mañana.********—** Se fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir me volteo a mirar. ******—** **Sé que iras a reclamarle a papá, pero por favor intenta no empezar la tercera guerra mundial-**

******—** Voltee mis ojos. ******—** **No prometo nada mocoso. Lárgate a dormir. **

******—** El suspiro ******—** **Descansa Jade**. ******—** Cierra la puerta y se va.

Apague mi computador, me puse mi pijama y baje a la cocina. Calenté la pizza y espere a que estuviera lista.

Mire a mi padre como trabajaba en su computador en silencio. ******—** Pobre bobo, se cree el súper papá y lo único que hace es alejar al único hijo que de verdad lo quiere.

Saque la pizza, subí un escalón y voltee a mirarlo. ******—** **Sabes Carlos, nunca estas en casa y cuando lo estas regañas a mi hermano por el simple hecho de que no puedes creerle**.

******—** El dejo de escribir y me miro con seriedad ******—** **Jadelyn, no defiendas a tu hermano cuando no sabes lo que el profesor me dijo. ********—** Me contesta irritado y entrecierra los ojos. .

**********—** No necesito escuchar al profesor, creo en la palabra de mi hermano.******—** Respondí molesta y mordí de mi pizza.

**— Crees en las mentiras de tu hermano, nada más. — **Se quita las gafas y me aprieta su mandíbula.

**********—** Nicolás jamás te ha mentido, ¿porque crees que está mintiendo? ******— **Pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos.

**********—** Porque es un niño, y yo sé que los niños empiezan a mentir todo el tiempo **a esa edad. ********—** Contesta con firmeza.

**********—** **Ah, claro, se me olvidaba que tú eres el súper papá**.******— **Comente sarcásticamente. ******—** **El que sabe todo de todo.**

**********—** Y se me olvidaba que tú eres la hija adolescente inmadura que no entiende nada de nada. 

******—** Lo mire con disgusto.******—** **Seré adolescente, tal vez inmadura, pero por lo menos no tengo el corazón podrido y consumido por la ambición, y definitivamente no tengo la cabeza llena de cucarachas. **

Se levantó de la silla y me miro con ira. ******—** **Jadelyn West no le hablaras así a tu padre. ********—** Típica frase de el.

Voltee mis ojos. ******—****Puedo y lo hare. **Le digo firme.

**********—** No voy a perder mí tiempo peleando con una niña que mal gasta su tiempo en una escuela de artes, **y que de paso es rebelde y descuidada. ********—** Discute recogiendo algunos papeles y cerrando su computador.

**********—** Y yo no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo con un señor que se hace decir padre, cuando ni siquiera sus hijos lo quieren. Y que de paso se queja de su hermano pero es peor. 

Él se detiene y me mira con desprecio. ******—** **¡En tu vida vuelvas a pronunciar a ese señor en esta casa! ¡Me entendiste! ¡Estoy muy ocupado! ¡Ahora lárgate a tu cuarto Jadelyn! ********—** Exclamaenojado y subiendo el tono de su voz.

******—** ¡Yo pronuncio a quien se me pegue la gana! ¡-¿Y cuando no estas ocupado?! ¡Verdad, se me olvidaba que hablo con el maldito Obama! ******—** Le digo sarcásticamente y gritando. ******—** **¡Y me iré a mi habitación no porque tú me lo digas sino porque no voy a discutir con un ignorante** **como tú por Nicolás. ********—** Subí las escaleras y cerré mi puerta de un portazo.

Maldito imbécil, ¿Padre?, Padre las bolas, ese señor no tiene nada de padre. ******—** Solo nos ha arruinado la vida a mi hermano y a mi. Ojala se pudra.

******—** Suspire pesadamente y termine de lo que quedaba de mi pizza hecha pedazos, me acosté en mi cama y cogí mis tijeras para des estresarme.

**********—** Pobre idiota, que disque padre, ¡Ha! ******—** Murmure para mí misma.

-Mi celular vibro y lo mire, era un mensaje de Cat.

-_"Beck ya me conto TODO. Ya no me cae bien Moose.."_

_Voltee mis ojos y respondí-"Si, sí. Mañana me vengare del idiota ese" _

_-"Veo que alguien no está muy emocionada. ¿Paso algo?"_

_-"Ya sabes problemas que no faltan con mi padre" _

_-"¿Quieres hablar de eso? O ¿Quieres que vaya?" _

_-"No, no es necesario. Mañana ya se me pasara". _

_-¿Quieres venir y distraerte un poco?_

No es mala idea, pero la verdad tengo pereza.

-"_La pereza me gana._ _Mañana hablamos" _

_-"Ok, Descansa Jade."_

Hice algunos trabajos para distraerme y me acosté.

**XXXXXXXX**

Estamos todos en el receso. Cat está viendo las fotos que tome ayer sobre el estúpido chico playboy, los demás están hablando entre ellos. Acordamos con Cat que las dos antes del almuerzo llevaríamos a Tori y al bruto al caja negra para poder mostrarle las fotos y demás.

Cat se acercó a mí oído. ******—** **Oye, la foto del acta de nacimiento ¿es verdadera? **

Asentí y me acerque al oído de ella para responderle. ******—** **La vieja apestosa me dejo tomarle una foto, es del hijo de ella. **

**********—** Ya veo. ******—** Responde sorprendida, algo distraída también yvuelve a mirar mi celular.

**********—** **Oye Moose. ********—** Pregunta Beck.

**********—** ¿Si?. ******—** Contesta el.

**********—** ¿Tienes hermanos pequeños o algo?. ******—** Pregunto curioso, esta fingiendo interés.

**********—** Uuh, no para nada, soy hijo único. ******—** Responde un poco irritado volviendo a comer de sus papas.

**********—** ¡Tori! ******—** Llama Trina con esa vocecita aguda, acercándose a la mesa.

******—** Tori volteo los ojos y dejo de comer.******—** **Que ********—** Responde molesta.

**********—** Ya convencí a mamá y papá para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. El sábado a las 8, en nuestra casa. 

¡Que! –Mierda no me acordaba, Tori cumple mañana.

**********—** **¡Que!.. Trina, te dije que no quería fiesta. ********—** Discute molesta y la mira fijamente.

**********—** ¡Ugh!, Hermanita, la tendrás y punto. ******—** Responde firme e irritada.

******—** Tori voltea los ojos y suspira. ******—** **Como sea, pero no quiero a todo Los Ángeles en mi casa. **

**********—** Sí, sí, lo que digas. ******—** Dice irritada ******—** **Todos están invitados. Ya saben, el sábado a las 8. **

**********—** Trina ******—** Dice Cat dándome mi celular ******—** **¿Te puedo ayudar con la fiesta?**

**********—** Sí, más tarde hablamos para cuadrar todo, por ahora tengo a un chico guapo esperándome. ******—** Da una vuelta y se va.

**-**Voltee mis ojos y mire mi celular. Todos los demás siguieron comiendo y hablando.

**********—** ¿Tori que quieres de cumpleaños? ******—** Pregunta Robbie.

Vega deja de comer y lo mira ******—** **No sé, no tengo nada en especial que quiera. ********—** ¿Nada?

**********—** ¿Segura? ******—** Pregunta André**. ********—** Sip-Responde ella.******—** Ni siquiera ropa o algo así ******—** Dice Beck.** –No, ni siquiera ropa o algo así. ********—** Dice sonriéndole al final.

Sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron cogiendo sus maletas.

**-Denme lo que quieran chicos. ********—** Dice Vega antes de irse.

Empezamos a caminar, entramos al aula, fui hacia mi casillero y saque algunas cosas.

**-Jade, ¿qué le darás a Tori por su cumpleaños?** ******—** Pregunta Cat esperándome mientras miraba su celular.

Cerré mi casillero y la mire. ******—** **No lo sé… ¿un abrazo y una limonada? ********—** Le digo indiferente. Aunque el abrazo pensándolo bien ya no es una opción.

Ella me miro con seriedad. ******— ****Jade, como le puedes dar un abrazo y una limonada, ¿qué te pasa? **

**********—** Entonces que quieres que le dé… ¿Pudin? ******—** A Vega le gusta el pudin, seria un buen regalo. ¿No?

**********—** ¿Pudin? ¿Cómo que pudin? ******—** Pregunta molesta.

******—** Me encogí de hombros. ******—** **Bueno no sé, además sabes perfectamente que no soy buena con los regalos. ********—** Y yo que pensaba que la limonada y el pudin eran un regalo perfecto.

Ella volteo los ojos y empezamos a caminar hacia el salón.******—** **Voy a pensar en algo y tú lo vas a hacer. **

******—** Voltee mis ojos ******—** **Cat no quiero nada romántico y cursi, sabes que detesto esas babosadas. ********—** Quien sabe que payasada se le ocurra.

**********—** Frunció lo labios**.********—** Pues te toca porque mañana es su cumpleaños, pensé que ya habías pensado en algo Jade. 

Suspire.- La verdad es que no me acordaba de su cumpleaños por todo el asunto del idiota de Moose, pero ya que.

**********—** Sí, sí, cambiando de tema, recuerda enviarle a Tori el mensaje diciéndole que vaya con el idiota al caja negra en la última clase antes del almuerzo. 

**********—** Si como digas, y por favor... ******—** Se detiene y me mira con suavidad******—** No golpees a Moose. 

**********—** ¡Ha! Y ¿porque no tendría que hacerlo?. 

**********—** Porque si lo haces, Tori no va a creer que estas cambiando y porque no quiero que te suspendan torpe. 

Qué asco, tiene razón, si golpeo al idiota Tori no me creerá…Bueno ya pensare en algo.

**********—** No prometo nada.

**********—** Solo inténtalo. Pide ella. ******—** **Sí, sí, vamos. – **Le digo irritada y seguimos caminando.

Tuvimos nuestras clases. Me moleste por un tiempo porque Cat me dijo que no podía acompañarme a la reunión de mi padre por su cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana, dijo que iría con su hermano a no sé dónde mierdas, y Beck no puede porque dijo que tiene un proyecto con André muy importante. No sé qué hacer, esas putas reuniones son putamente fastidiosas, tenemos que fingir ser la familia perfecta, tengo que fingir que quiero a mi padre. Obviamente no quiero ir, pero me toca porque ese fue el trato que hice con mi padre por prestarme la camioneta cuando nos fuimos de viaje. Cat dijo que me tendría una solución, más le vale que sea cierto, no pienso ir a las reuniones de mi padre forever alone. No aguantaría ni un minuto con empresarios repugnantes y ambiciosos que les encanta humillar a los demás.

Me calme después de un rato hasta que llegó la hora. Llego la hora de mandar al cuerno al chico playboy.

Saque mi celular y se lo di a Cat. ******—** **Toma, tu tendrás las pruebas mientras que yo hablo.**

**********—** Ok, Beck dijo que llegara con nosotras apenas termine de hacer una cosa con André. 

Asentí ******—** **Vamos. ********—** Empezamos a caminar hacia el caja negra y antes de entrar pude escuchar a Moose y a Tori hablando. Me detuve y le dije a Cat que escuchara por un momento.

**********—** Tori, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije? …Aceptaras ser mi novia.******—** Pregunta Moose acercándose a ella.

¿Ese idiota le está preguntando eso de verdad? ******—** Le hice señales a Cat que entráramos.

**********—** Moose, y-yo n-no quiero tener…******—** interrumpí.******—** **Dime Moose, para que quieres a Tori como tu novia si te vas a casar dentro de unas cuantas semanas. ********—** Pregunte acercándome a ellos.

Moose me voltea a ver. ******—** **De que estas hablando muñequita.********—** Pregunta molesto.

Tori me miro confundida y después miro a Cat. ******—** **Moose, no le contaste a Tori que tienes 3 hijos y una futura esposa dentro de un mes.********—** Fruncí el ceño fingiendo confusión.

Tori se puso al lado mío y lo miro seria ******—** **¿Es verdad lo que ella está diciendo?. **

Moose la miro asustado.******—** ¡**Que! Claro que no, está mintiendo. ********—** Responde firme.

**********—** No estoy mintiendo baboso, tienes 3 hijos y te vas a casar dentro de un mes. ******—**

Moose me mira con ira.******—** **Escucha muñequita, no digas estupideces, yo no tengo hijos y mucho menos una esposa. ********—** Voltea a mirar a Vega ******—** **Tori no le creas, sabes muy bien porque vine a L.A. **

**********—** Ah, sí claro, viniste a Los Ángeles porque una de tus ex novias te quiere demandar porque no quieres hacerte responsable de uno de tus hijos. ******—** Empiezo a acercarme a el.

Voltea a mirarme. ******—** **No niña rica, vine a rehabilitación.********— **Explica molesto.

¿Me acaba de decir niña rica? ******—** Solté un bufido ******—** **¿Rehabilitación? Rehabilitación de idiotas será**.

**********—** Rehabilitación de drogas, mocosa. ******—** Responde molesto.

¿¡QUE!?

**********—** **Trágate tus mentiras y métetelas por el coño muñequito. ********—** Sigo acercándome a él

**********—** Quiero que se calmen los dos.******—** Pide Vega colocándose en medio de los dos. **********—** A ver, ¿Jade porque dices todo eso de Moose? ******—** Pregunta mirándome confundida.

**********—** Porque es la verdad, tu querido Moose es un mujeriego de mierda y tiene embarazada a toda la ciudad. 

Ella voltea a mirar a Moose ******—** **Que tienes que decir contra eso.********—** Pregunta suavemente.

**********—** Que la niña rica está mintiendo, yo no tengo hijos y mucho menos una esposa.

**********—** Jade tiene pruebas.******—** Dice Cat

Todos volteamos a verla. ******—** **Mira, aquí en el celular de ella están las fotos.********—** Ella lo cogió y miro sorprendida. ******—** **También me dirás que esto es mentira.********—** Pregunta mostrándole el celular a Moose.

El miro sorprendido ******—** **¡Estas fotos son mierda! ********—** Exclama molesto.

**********—** Mierda es lo que te voy a volver idiota.******—** Exclamo molesta acercándome a él hasta que Cat puso su mano en mi estómago. ******—** **No** ******—** susurra ella.

**********—** Moose deja tus mentiras quieres, estas fotos muestran que acabas de tener "sexo salvaje" y que tienes hijos, o me dirás que la foto de esta acta de nacimiento es falsa.

**********—** T-Tori tienes que creerme, esas fotos son basura, son mierda. Ella te está mintiendo, quiere quedar bien contigo para que la perdones, y así no tener que seguir cambiando ******— **La mira con ojos de cachorro.

¡¿Qué!?

******—** Vega me voltea a mirar.******—** **J-jade, ¿es verdad? ********—** Me pregunta un tanto desanimada.

**********—** ¡Que! Claro que no-Me acerque más a ella y la mire a los ojos ******—** **Tori, él te está mintiendo, estoy diciendo la verdad. Jamás te mentiría sobre eso. **

**********—** ¡Mientes! ******—** Exclama Moose cogiendo a Vega del hombro y empujándola hacia atrás.

**********—** Oye, no me empujes.******—** Se queja ella.

El miro a Vega. ******—** **P-perdón no fue mi intención Tori. ********—** Explico nervioso. Le cogió la mano y la miro con ternura. ******—** **Tori, tienes que creerme, por favor. — **Suplica suavemente.

Ella me miro y yo negué con mi cabeza. Soltó la mano de mala gana, me dio mi celular y se paró al lado mío. ******—** **No te creo Moose, conozco a Jade y ella no me haría una cosa de esas. Además hay pruebas, eres un mentiroso. ********— **No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, me creyó.

Moose puso ojos de cachorro de nuevo. ******—** **Dijiste que ella te había lastimado y que no esperabas eso de ella, pero te demostró lo contrario, te grito y te hizo llorar, es una mala persona y por lo tanto está mintiendo. **

**¡**Que!-

Me le iba lanzar pero Cat no me dejo. Voltee a mirarla y la mire de mal genio .******—****Déjame. ********—** **Que no. ********—** Responde firme.

Mire a Tori y ella me miro a mi. ******—** **Tori, te estoy diciendo la verdad si quieres**…******—** Ella me interrumpió. ******—** **No digas nada. ********—** Miro a Moose. ******—** **Jade si hizo todo eso, y tienes razón me dolió de verdad, pero ella está cambiando y sé que no me está mintiendo, además yo no voy a permitir que la juzgues de esa manera cuando no sabes nada de ella**.

¡Ha! In your face Bitch.

**********—** Tori, **pero es mentira. Tú me gustas, no te mentiría. Jamás lo haría.**

**********—** Entiéndelo, tú no me gustas y yo si conozco a Jade y no me está mintiendo. Y por lo que ella me está contando te vas a casar dentro de un mes, eres un mujeriego.******— **Espera que, ¿no le guste el imbécil?

Moose se puso serio.******—** **Pensé que eras diferente, pero eres como las demás. Una Zorra. ********—** Argumenta molesto, cambiando su tono de voz.

Tori si pensarlo le dio una cachetada bastante fuerte.******—** **¡Cállate! ****Eres un hipócrita, cambiaste de un momento a otro, tu tono de voz es diferente, tu mirada es diferente, mentiste todo este tiempo.** ******—**

**********—** ¿A quien le dices zorra niño idiota? ******—** Exclame enojada apretando mi puño izquierdo y acercándome a él hasta que Cat me detiene cogiéndome del brazo.

Él se cogió la mejilla, miro a Tori y se acercó a ella.******—** **En tu vida me vuelvas a pegar mocosa. O te ira muy mal.**

Me coloque en frente de Tori y mire a Moose con ira. ******—** **Mira estúpido, tu que le haces algo y yo que te dejo sin bolas. ********—** Amenace con seriedad y carraspee mis dientes.

Soltó un bufido. ******—** **¿En serio? Pues inténtalo niña de papi. ********—**

Apreté más duro mi puño izquierdo.******—** **Si así lo quieres estúpido. ********—** Le iba a pegar hasta que Vega me detuvo. ******—** ¡**No! No lo hagas. ********— **Me detiene alarmada. Me coge la mano y se pone al frente mío. ******—** **Por favor no lo hagas,** **es lo que él quiere.********— **Me mira fijamente a los ojos, casi suplicándome.

**********—** Se lo merece.******—** Le digo molesta. ******—** **Por favor. ********—** Suplica ella de nuevo.

Mierda, tengo una ganas tremendas de darle su merecido a ese imbécil. Pero Vega me lo está pidiendo con esa miradita. ¡Dios!, respira Jade, piensa.

**********—** Por favor, hazlo por mí, te lo pido. ******—** Me mira fijamente a los ojos. ******—** Sera en otra oportunidad. Vamos tu puedes Jade, solo cálmate, por Tori, hazlo por ella. -Suspire y afloje mi puño-

**********—** Es mejor que te vayas Moose.******—** Dice Beck de repente acercándose a Cat.

Todos lo volteamos a ver. ******—** **Lárgate. ********—** Pide Vega de nuevo.

Moose se acercó a él y lo empujo. ******—** **Que harás si no lo hago niño bonito. ********—** Pregunta retándolo.

Iba ir hacia el pero Tori no me dejo. ******—** **Por favor, no hagas nada. ********—** Pide suplicándome de nuevo. Apreté mi mandíbula y mire a Beck.

**********—** No te hagas echar de aquí como un perro. ******—** Dice Beck enojado.

Moose lo cogió del cuello de la camisa. ******—** **No seas estúpido niño bonito**. **Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana**. ******—** Dice enojado.

**********—** ¡Suéltalo! ******—** Pide Cat con ternura, acercándose a los dos.

******—** !**Tú cállate estúpida! ********—** Exclama Moose sin mirarla.

**********—** Oye, no me digas estúpida, mocoso. ******—** Responde Cat haciendo un puchero.

**********—** Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, ah, y estúpida.******—** Dice Moose rápidamente.

Que man tan inmaduro.

**********—** Dile estúpida una vez más y no respondo. ******—**

******—** Moose sonrió. ******—** **E-s-t-ú-p-i-d-a. ********—** Dice susurrándole.

**********—** Ok. ******—** Dice antes de darle un derechazo directo en la nariz. Moose cayó al piso y se retorció en dolor sangrando.

**********—** Para que aprendas que a las mujeres se les trata con respeto. **Idiota. ********—** Beck enojado se acomoda la camisa.

**********—** Vámonos.******—** Pide Cat cogiéndole la mano a Beck.

Moose se quedó en el piso y nosotros salimos. Quería ir y darle en las bolas pero Tori me cogió del brazo. Después me vengare.

Fuimos hacia los casilleros, mire a Cat para que me dejara sola con Tori y ella se fue con Beck.

**********—** ¿De verdad soy una estúpida? ******—** Pregunta Cat un poco desanimada, caminando con Beck hacia el pasillo.

**********—** No, claro que no, no le hagas caso. ******—** Explica Beck con obviedad. -Desaparecieron a la vuelta y voltee a mirar a Tori.

**********—** ¿Estas bien? ******—** Le pregunte mientras que ella guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero.

**********—** Sí, no te preocupes. ******—** Responde desanimada. Ella cerro su casillero y me miro suavemente. ******—****Gracias… por todo**.

**********—** Ya empezó******—** No me agradezcas nada Tori-

**********—** Me tienes que explicar cómo conseguiste toda esa información. ******—** Pregunta un poco animada.

**********—** Ya sabes, soy inspector Gadget.******—** Le digo bromeando.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa. ******—** **Me imagino**.

Me está sonriendo. ¡Dios! Como extrañaba que me sonriera.

**********—** Después me contaras, pero la pregunta del millón… ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso por mí?-.

Porque te quiero lejos de ese idiota, porque quiero que estés conmigo. Porque no quiero que te lastimen.

**********—** Bueno, yo…siempre he dicho que chico perfecto chico que esconde algo…Y también porque…eso hacen las amigas ¿No? ******—** Mentí. Primero necesito saber ciertas cosas antes de dar mi primero paso.

Frunció el ceño. ******—** **¿Por qué no le pegaste? O más bien como le hiciste para controlarte. Sé que tenías ganas. **

Suspire. ******—** **No lo hice… porque tú me lo pediste. ********—** Le confesé un tanto nerviosa e irritada. No me gusta para nada**. **

**********—** P-pero…cuando estas enojada puedes destruir a cualquier en un minuto. 

**********—** Lose, pero…no sé, solo no lo hice porque me lo pediste. 

**— De verdad estas cambiando Jade — **Me sonríe un poco, y sus mejillas cambian a un color rojizo, algo lindo.

Voltee mis ojos. ******—** **Si, si, ya se. **

Soltó una risita.******—** **Mmm,** **Gracias. ********—** Repite tímidamente.

**********—** No es nada, después podemos hablar de eso, vámonos a clase. ******—** Ella suspiro ******—** **Ok, vamos. **

Empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras, hasta que se me ocurrió algo. La cogí del brazo y ella me miro confundida ******—** **Sabes, porque no vamos a un lugar que conozco, vámonos de aquí y olvidemos el puto drama de hoy. **

**********—** Pero nos quedan 3 horas de clase todavía, además eso sería escaparnos. ******— **Se me había olvidado lo inocente que es Vega**. **

Voltee mis ojos.******—** **Es solo por hoy, además tenemos con Sikowitz y el tarado ese va a estar ahí, no me digas que le quieres ver la cara a ese baboso.**

**Mejor vámonos. ********—** Respondió de inmediato y sonreí con ganas.

Salimos lo más rápido posible sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos. Tengo pensado llevarla a uno de mis lugares favoritos, un lugar donde podemos olvidar toda la mierda de hoy.

**TORI POV**

Jade conduce en silencio, le dije que no quería hablar todavía, quería cerrar mis ojos hasta que llegáramos al lugar donde ella me estaba llevando. Dijo que era sorpresa.

Todavía no puedo creer que Moose me haya mentido todo este tiempo, pensé que era mi amigo y resulto ser un mentiroso más. Un hipócrita. Por suerte no me enamore de él, hubiera sido peor, pero si le cogí cariño. Pobre tonto, quería ser mi novio y resulto que se va a casar dentro de 1 mes, y aparte tiene hijos. ¡Dios! Porque siempre me caen hombres hipócritas y mentirosos. Soy como un imán para ellos.

Aunque…por una parte me alegro que todo haya pasado. Con todo eso ya estoy mejor con Jade, de verdad que la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba sus chistes, su mirada y su sonrisa, pero sobretodo que ella me hablara, me doy cuenta que Moose tenía la forma de convencerme de no hablarle, quería alejarme de ella. Pero por suerte tengo a mi inspector Gadget cuidándome, y pude darme cuenta de la verdad.

En estas 2 semanas ella ha ido cambiando y aunque Moose dijo que era poquito, para mi es mucho. Le bajo un poco a su agresividad con Robbie y Sinjin, solo un poquito claro, pero lo hizo. Sé que debió ser muy difícil para ella, pero lo está intentado y para más felicidad lo está haciendo por mí.

**_—_ Tori, ya llegamos. _—_ **Informa Jade apagando el auto.

Abrí mis ojos, me acomode y vi que estábamos en la playa, una muy bonita por cierto, pero no reconozco cual. _—_ **Jade, ¿qué playa es esta? _—_ **La voltee a mirar.

**_—_ Ya sabes, una playa, con agua y arena. _—_ **Responde burlona y se baja del auto.

Dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta. _—_ **Sé que es una playa, pero... ¿En que playa estamos? _— _**Me baje del auto_ y _levante ambas cejas.

Ella cerró la puerta y me miro._—_ **Es una playa Vega, nada más. Vamos. _—_ **Ella empieza alejándose de mi, dejándome sola.

**_—_ Pero Jade quiero saber que playa es._—_ **Empecé a caminar rápidamente detrás de ella.

Ella se volteo. _—_ **No preguntes más porque no te voy a responder. **

-Suspire, me acerque más a ella y seguimos caminando. _—_ **¿Porque no me quieres decir? **

**_—_ Porque es un lugar "mío", y no quiero que nadie más sepa de él. **

**_—_ Pero yo no le voy a decir a nadie. **

**_—_ Sé que no le dirás a nadie, pero simplemente no te quiero decir cómo se llama. **

**_—_ ¿Por qué? – **Pregunte riéndome un poco.

Se encoge de hombros. _—_ **Porque así soy. _—_ **Dice burlona.

_—_ Voltee mis ojos._—_ **Bueno no me digas, ahora vamos, quiero meter mis pies al agua._—_ **Empecé a correr hacia la orilla del mar.

Me quite los zapatos, medias, mi chaqueta y lo deje en la arena. Doble un poco mi pantalón y metí los pies al agua.

**_—_ Yo me quedo aquí. _—_ **Dice Jade quitándose la chaqueta y sentándose con mis cosas.

Asentí con mi cabeza y camine un poco en el agua mirando el mar. Estuve así por un rato, no había nadie, es una playa bastante solitaria, pero muy linda para ser verdad. Observe a Jade de reojo, ella estaba tranquila, disfrutando el paisaje, pero con una mirada perdida y pensativa. ¿Me pregunto porque no me querrá decir cómo se llama esta playa y porque me trajo aquí? Tendrá sus razones y las respeto.

Aunque eso no me importa demasiado, estoy feliz de que me haya traído aquí, es bastante tranquilo.-Suspire- Sé que en estas 2 semanas no le hable, la ignoraba completamente, pero…fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, quería hablarle, preguntarle cómo había estado, quería estar con ella y reírme, pero… ese baboso tenía la forma de convencerme de no hacerlo, me deje manipular, que idiota fui. Siempre me decía lo mismo, que ella me lastimaría, que yo no le importaba, muy en el fondo empecé a creer eso de verdad, pero cuando Jade fue a hablarme y dijo que estaba cambiando o mejorando según ella, por mí, fue cuando entendí que si le importaba, que si quería cambiar, fue cuando empecé a sospechar un poquito sobre lo que me decía Moose. Cuando ella saco a relucir la verdad, aunque me fuera difícil de creerla, Jade no me haría eso, y lo puedo decir firmemente porque aunque estuviera molesta con ella por cómo me trato, la conozco en cierta manera, y Jade no es de las personas que miente para quedar bien, ella es totalmente diferente a como Moose me la describía en ciertas ocasiones.

Hay algo que me preocupa. No sé, si ahora que ya estamos bien seguirá cambiando, ojala que sí, pero si decide volver a ser como era, solo espero que no me trate de la manera que lo hizo, ese día me dolió de verdad, me sentí muy mal. No quiero ni siquiera recordarlo, pero es algo a lo que temo, no quiero volver a sentir lo que ese día sentí.

**_—_ Tori, ¿porque tienes esa cara?._—_ **Pregunta Jade acercándose a mí.

Alce la vista ya que estaba jugando con el agua y la mire. _—_**No es nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.**

**_—_ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?._—_ **Pregunta en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

**_—_ Sí, lo que quieras. _—_ **Respondí tranquila.

**_—_ Sé que ya quedo claro todo el asunto del idiota ese, pero… _— _**Me miro preocupada._—_ **¿Aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo que paso entre tú y yo?**

Suspire._—_ **Jade, no estoy molesta contigo, ya no, pero..._—_ **Baje la cabeza. _—_ **hay algo que me preocupa. **

Observe que se acercó más a mí._—_ **Piensas que te voy a lastimar otra vez ¿Verdad? _—_ **Pregunto un poco triste y la mire.

**_—_ No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, me** **dolió en verdad**.

**_—_ Tori, no soy de promesas, no las hago frecuentemente por una razón, así que no te voy a decir que prometo que no lo voy a volver hacer, pero quiero que sepas que nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte, me equivoque, me desquite contigo… _—_ **Suspiro._—_ **He sido así por un largo tiempo y sé que eso no justifica nada, pero… decidí que voy a mejorar por ti, y al tomar esa decisión, sé perfectamente que en mi vida te voy a volver a tratar de esa manera. **

Sonreí._—_ **Te creo, cuando lo dices de esa manera, haces que se me olvide lo que paso. Y estoy muy feliz de que quieras mejorar, pero me pone aún más feliz que lo hagas…por mí**.

Ella sonrió._—_ **¿Me perdonas?_—_ **Pregunto firme. _—_ Sonreí. **Claramente si. _—_**Le digo burlona.

Voltea los ojos y me vuelve a sonreír. _—_ Como extrañaba eso. _—_ Me acerque más a ella y la abrace. No me importa si no le gusta, o si no me devuelve el abrazo, pero en verdad la extrañe en estas 2 semanas y mucho.

**_—_ Te extrañe._—_ **Le digo nerviosa con mi cara en su cuello. Extrañaba su olor, su esencia.

Para mi sorpresa ella también me abrazo _—_ **Yo también Vega, yo también. _—_ **Dice suavemente con su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza.

Sentí mariposas en mi estómago, también me extraño, no sé si de la misma manera que yo, pero me extraño.

Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que ella hablo. _—_ **Bueno, ya que volvimos a ser amigas y todo eso ya dejemos tanto drama y caminemos por un rato, esta playa es bastante tranquila.**

Me aparte y sonreí. _—_ **Caminamos pero... ** ¿**Me llevas cargándome en tu espalda? _—_ **Le pregunto jugando y le sonreí grandemente.

Ella levanto su ceja. _—_ **Tengo cara de ser tu burro o algo parecido**.

**_—_ Hay vamos, es divertido, solo por esta vez, por favor. _—_ **Le pido con suavidad haciendo un puchero.

Ella volteo los ojos. _—_ **Se me había olvidado lo infantil que eres Vega. **

**_—_ ¿Puedo, sí o no?. _—_ **Pregunte mirándola con "ojitos"

**_—_ ¡Que!, no, claro que no, ni lo pienses Vega._—_ **Dice alarmada.

**_—_ Por favor, solo por esta vez.**

**_—_ Ya te dije que no, no te voy a cargar._—_ **Responde firme.

**_—_ Solo por un momento mientras caminamos, por favor**. _—_ Le rogué con ternura.

Ella volteo los ojos. _—_ **¡Ugh! Está bien, pero solo por un momento. _—_ **Fue fácil.

**_—_ ¡Yay! _—_ **Exclamo emocionada golpeando mis palmas._—_ **Date la vuelta. **

**_—_ Que infantil eres Vega. _—_ **Se voltea y se agacha un poco**.**

**_—_ No me molestes, ahora prepárate. _—_ **Me acerco un poco más a ella.

**_—_ Tú no me mandas Vega. _—_ **Dice firme.

**_—_ Jade no empieces._—_ **Le respondo con firmeza mientras que pongo mis manos en sus hombros para saltar.

**_—_ "Jade no empieces" _—_ **Dice imitándome.

-Salte y ella me cogió las piernas con sus manos. Sentí una corriente que viajo por toda mi espalda y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

Diablos Tori, lo que se te ocurre pedirle a la persona que te gusta. Cuerpo contrólate.

Ella empezó a caminar, yo estire mis brazos y los cruce un poco. Empecé a respirar profundamente para poder calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Pero no solo tengo nervios, también una felicidad que jamás había sentido.

**_—_** Sabes jamás pensé decir esto, pero…extrañaba que me imitaras con esa voz de actriz española de los 80.** _—_ **Comento rompiendo el silencio.

**_—_ ¿Y porque? _—_ **Pregunta burlona. _—_ **Si lo único que tienes que hacer es escucharte a ti misma y asunto arreglado. **

_—_ Voltee mis ojos. _—_ **No sé cuándo podre hacerte entender que yo no hablo así. **

**_—_ Sí, si, como digas Vega._—_ **Responde indiferente.

**_—_ Jade, sé que no me quieres decir nada sobre esta playa pero… ¿Por qué es tan solitaria? **

**_—_ Es solo por la temporada, casi nadie viene por aquí. _—_ **Suspiro. _—_ **Yo…venia muchas veces cuando era pequeña con mi madre, es tranquilo. _—_ **Explica un poco triste. No quiero preguntarle más, no quiero arruinar el momento con preguntas que solo hacen que ella recuerde cosas tristes.

Ella se cansó al cabo de un tiempo y seguimos caminando por horas. Hablamos de todo de lo que nos perdimos la una de la otra en estas 2 semanas que no hablamos. Ya después de habernos contado hasta el más mínimo detalle, empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Nos reímos por cualquier cosa, jugamos un rato con la arena y después nos sentamos a contemplar la puesta de sol.

**_—_ Me gusta mucho venir aquí vega, es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Aquí siento que me puedo olvidar del mundo por un momento.**

_**— **_**Es precioso**._ — _Me acerco un poco a ella y reposo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras que miro al mar. Al principio note que se puso un poco rígida pero al cabo de un rato se relajó y apoyo su cabeza en la mía. Así nos quedamos por un rato hasta que ella aparto su cabeza y hablo.

**— ****Sabes, eres la primera persona que traigo aquí. Te debes sentir malditamente feliz.— **Alago divertida, alce mi cabeza y la mire con sorpresa.

_—_ ¿**De verdad soy la primera? ¿Ni siquiera Beck?**_** — **_Le pregunte curiosa.

**— No ni siquiera el.—**Responde sonriente. — Me sentía tan feliz y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

**— Gracias por confiar esto conmigo. —** Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y seguí mirando el mar tratando de calmar mi corazón.

**— No, gracias a ti por ganarte esa confianza.— **

Después de unos minutos sentí su mano derecha cogiendo mi mano izquierda y colocándola en su muslo. Empezó a jugar con mis dedos por un rato hasta que la voltio y con su dedo índice siguió todas las líneas que habían. Lo hacía tan delicadamente que en algunas ocasiones me daba cosquillas. Después junto su mano con la mía, queriendo comprobar quien la tenía más grande. Por supuesto la de ella era más grande por solo unos centímetros. Empecé a mover mis dedos un poco para poder entrelazarlos y sin previo aviso ella lo hizo más rápido y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Su mano era firme y tibia. Mi corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido.

Me quede mirando nuestros dedos un rato, me encantaba que estuvieran así. Sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad con ella. Nos quedamos un buen rato así, mirando el atardecer.

Cuando se hizo demasiado tarde, decidimos irnos a nuestras casas.

**_—_ Vega, de verdad no tienes nada en especial que quieras para tu cumpleaños._—_ **MePregunta ella apagando el auto al frente de mi casa.

**_—_ Ya te dije que no, dame lo que quieras Jade. **

**_—_ Sí, sí, _—_ **Responde ella.

Cogí mis cosas y la mire._—_ **Gracias por todo, me divertí.**

**_—_ No es nada Vega, ya deja de decirlo. **

**_—_ Aun así gracias. _—_ **Me baje del auto, cerré la puerta y ella bajo la ventana para poder hablarme.

**_—_ Nos vemos mañana cumpleañera._—_ **Dijo burlona.

_—_ Sonreí._—_ **Vale, mañana nos vemos. Descansa Jade. **

**_—_ **Me Sonrió. _—_ **Descansa Vega. _—_ **Le dije adiós con mi mano, mire como se iba y entre a mi casa.

Todo estaba apagado, mis papas están en San Francisco y sé que Trina debe estar descansando ya. Comí la cena y me fui a mi cuarto. Me cambie y entre en mi cama.

A pesar de todo el drama con Moose, hoy fue un día para no olvidar nunca, pero es así gracias a Jade, solo por el simple hecho de que ella estuvo conmigo. Y es por eso que decidí que mañana voy a empezar una misión, la misión de averiguar si Jade siente algo por mí, pero si resulta ser lo contrario, será la misión de hacer que Jade se enamore de mí.

* * *

**Si ya se, ¿Por qué Jade no se vengo del mequetrefe de Moose?-No se preocupen, en la fiesta de Tori, Jade tendrá su venganza, Paciencia.  
Como saben en el próximo capitulo habrá PARTY TIME. !Yay! -¿Que le regalara Jade a Tori? o ¿Que hará Jade para su cumpleaños?-Quien sabe, será esperar a ver que pasa.  
Bueno, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un RR. Como dije al principio, no sean tímidos y háganlo, no muerdo.  
Que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Cuídense n,n **


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas mis lectores, ¿como han estado? (:  
Bueno les tengo una mala noticia. A mi querida laptop la asesinaron, la hicieron pedazos (Literalmente), y no se hasta cuando podre actualizar de nuevo. Por suerte ya había guardado el capitulo y por eso pude actualizar hoy. Tratare de comprar una nueva lo mas pronto posible. Lo prometo.  
El capitulo esta bastante larguito así que ustedes ya saben que hacer cuando se cansen. Espero les guste y me dejen un review.**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE (QUE MAMERA) VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA. **

* * *

**TORI POV**

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos. Me encanta sentir la brisa que entra por mi ventana, es cálida y tranquila. La suavidad de mi almohada, la indescriptible comodidad de mi cama y esta cálida brisa hace que mis mañanas estén llenas de paz y tranquilidad…hasta que Trina despierta.

Escuche con atención a ver si escuchaba algo y definitivamente Trina o no se ha despertado o simplemente hoy decidió callarse en la mañana. Tal vez decidió que por ser mi cumpleaños me daría unos minutos de paz antes de empezar a irritarme.

Me senté y me apoye sobre el espaldar de la cama. Me recogí el pelo en un moño, cogí mis gafas y fui al baño. Me lave los dientes, me enjuague un poco la cara, y cuando termine de secarme empezó a sonar mi celular. Lo cogí y vi que era mi mamá.

**_—_ Hola mami. _—_ **Respondí con ternura, sabía que me estaba llamando no solo por mi cumpleaños sino porque se pudo escapar de su trabajo por cinco minutos. Es bastante difícil que ella pueda llamar cuando está de viaje.

**_—_ Hija, ¿cómo amaneciste?. _—_ **Responde con entusiasmo.

-Empecé a organizar un poco mi cama._—_ **Hasta ahora va todo muy bien, no he escuchado a Trina.-**Digo un poco burlona.

**-**Soltó una pequeña risa. _—_ **Eso me parece muy bien-**Oí que Suspiro. _—_ **Cariño, a tu padre y a mí nos encantaría estar ahí contigo para poder celebrar tu cumpleaños. _—_ **Aunque me encantaría que estuvieran aquí conmigo, tampoco soy una niña pequeña para que estén en todos mis cumpleaños, además sé que ellos están muy ocupados con sus cosas y demás.

**_—_ Mamá, no te preocupes, sé que tú y papá tienen que trabajar. _—_ **Le dije con tranquilidad. No quiero que se sienta mal.

**_—_ Aun así no todos los días tu hija cumple 18 años. _—_ **Reprocha en un tono apagado y nostálgico.

**-**Suspire._—_ **Mamá, no quiero que te preocupes por eso, ya vendrán muchos más cumpleaños. Entiendo que tú y papá tienen que trabajar muy duro. No importa. _—_ **Mi mamá y los cumpleaños.

**_—_ De todas formas cuando lleguemos iremos a cenar todos juntos para celebrar**.

-Sonreí. _—_ **Si mamá, como tú digas._—_ **Me senté en el borde de mi cama mirando hacia la puerta.

**_—_ Hija, espero que no destruyan la casa, no quiero chicos en las habitaciones y nada de drogas. _—_ **Exige en un tono un poco más serio y demandante.

**_—_ Si mamá, como tú digas.-Y me encargare de que no hayan drogas ni nada por el estilo y sé que Trina también. _—_ **Le respondí mordiendo mi labio y cruzando mis dedos. Sé muy bien que los "amigos" de mi hermana son los que traen drogas a todas las fiestas que puedan y sé que en esta fiesta no será la excepción.

**_—_ De acuerdo hija, me quedo tranquila. _—_ **Contesto con bastante seguridad. Me creyó. No me gusta mentirle, pero si le digo la verdad, cancelara la fiesta y con toda sinceridad no quiero que lo haga. Además le voy a advertir a mi hermana sobre ese tema.

**_—_ Ya verás que todo estará bien mamá. _—_ **Le digo confiada aun cruzando mis dedos.

**_—_ Eso espero. Hija, Espero que te diviertas con tus amigos y que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más, aun no puedo creer que mi bebe ya tenga 18 años. _—_ **Dice entusiasmada pero a la vez nostálgica.

-Voltee mis ojos. _—_ **Mamá ya no soy ningún bebe. _—_ **Le contesto burlona.

Soltó una pequeña risita. _—_ **Para tu padre y para mí siempre seguirás siendo nuestra bebe.-**Dice alegre.

**_—_ Oye hablando de papá ¿Dónde está?. _—_ **Pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

**_—_ No te preocupes cariño, tu padre te llamara al medio día, está en una conferencia.**

-Suspire. _—_ **De acuerdo, mándale saludes de mi parte y que lo quiero mucho. **

**_—_ Yo le digo._—_ **Se quedó callada por un momento. _—_ **Hija ya me tengo que ir, me necesitan adentro, cuídate mucho y diviértete con tus amigos.**

**_—_ Si mamá._—_ **Respondí de inmediato.

**_—_ Mándale saludes a tu hermana, y ya saben todas las** **reglas ¿verdad? _—_ **Pregunto pero lo sentí mas como una advertencia.

**_—_ Si mamá no te preocupes por nada. _—_ **Le digo burlona.

**_—_ De acuerdo. _—_ **Responde ella.

**_—_ Hablamos después mamá, cuídate mucho, te quiero.**

**_—_ ¿Hija? _—_ **Pregunta ella. _—_ **¿Si?. _—_ **Respondo de inmediato. _—_ **Feliz cumpleaños. _—_ **Dice suavemente. _—_ Sonreí-**Gracias mamá. **

**_—_ Te quiero, cuídate.**

**_—_ Y yo a ti mamá, lo mismo. _— _**Colgué y me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.

Al principio no me entusiasmaba mucho tener una fiesta, pero como Trina se encargara de todo, cambie de opinión. Ojala no pase nada malo, sé que Trina me hará caso en cuanto a no traer a todo Los Ángeles, pero la droga y lo salvaje no faltara. Pero para ser sincera, ya no me importa eso, mis amigos van a venir y me voy a divertir toda la noche. Es mi cumpleaños después de todo.

Escuche unos pequeños golpes en mi puerta._—_ Deber ser mi hermana.

Me apoye en mis codos y mire hacia la puerta._—_ **¿Qué pasa Trina? **

_—_ ¿**Puedo pasar? _— _**Abrí mis ojos sorprendida**. **Reconocí la voz inmediatamente y definitivamente no era mi hermana._—_ ¿Qué hace Jade en mi casa a las 10am?_—_ Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y me puse súper nerviosa. Además estoy en pijama y no me he arreglado. Qué pena. ¡Dios que hago!

**_—_ ¿Hola, llamando a Vega? _—_ **Pregunta Jade tocando la puerta de nuevo.

_—_ Me levante de un tirón y entre en mi cama. _— _**¿J-jade?... _—_ **Empecé a balbucear nerviosa, las palabras no me salían firmes. _—_ **¿Q-que h-haces aquí? **

Escuche que suspiro._—_ **Vega, te voy a responder esa pregunta en cuanto me dejes entrar, ¿Puedo?-**

No, no me puedes ver así, ¿qué hago? Piensa Tori, piensa.

**_—_ Uhh, no, no puedes pasar, estoy en pijama. _—_ **Le digo nerviosa.

**_—_ Vamos Vega, que importa qué estés en pijama, te quiero entregar algo**. _—_ Respondió un poco irritada.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos pesadamente. _—_ **Esta bien, entra. **_—_ Me cubrí con la cobija para que no me viera y puse mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

Escuche que la puerta se abría, la cerro y pude sentir que se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

Soltó una pequeña risa _—_ **Vega, que diablos te pasa, deja de cubrirte. **

**_—_ No, estoy en pijama, no quiero que me veas así. _—_ **Le digo preocupada y me acurruque mas.

**_—_ Vega, a mí me importa un comino que estés en pijama. Deja de ser infantil y mírame. _—_ **Pidió en un tono mas firme.

**_—_ Ya te dije que no, si quieres verme tendrás que esperar hasta que me arregle._—_ **Le digo firme y cogí la cobija con firmeza.

**_—_ Ni que estuvieras desnuda, ya deja de cubrirte infantil._—_ **Dice entre risas**. **Se está burlando de mí.

**_—_ No te burles._—_ **Le digo suavemente.- Con lentitud empecé a quitarme la cobija. La mire, estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirándome con una ceja levantada. Qué raro, pensé que estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama.

**_—_ Ves no era tan difícil, además te ves bien con esas gafas Vega. _—_ **Halaga con firmeza**, **mirándome con esa mirada que me encanta.

Me mordí el labio, es una estúpida reacción inconsciente que hago cuando estoy muy nerviosa. _—_ **Gracias._—_ **Le digo tímidamente.

Estiro su brazo y señalo con su dedo índice el borde de mi cama _—_ **¿Te gusta? _—_ **Pregunta con seriedad**. **

Cuando mire fijamente, se me fue el aire, mi corazón estaba a mil, sentía mariposas en el estómago. No puedo hablar de lo feliz y nerviosa que estoy. Jade West, la chica que no le hace regalos a los demás, me preparo mi desayuno favorito. A mí.

**_—_ Sí no te gusta, te puedo preparar otra cosa, lo que sea. _—_ **Dice un poco preocupada al ver que no le respondí.

Me quede mirando fijamente el desayuno. Mi desayuno favorito. ¿Cómo supo?

**_—_ Vega, responde algo, no te quedes ahí mirando con esa cara. _—_** Empieza a acercarse al borde de la cama.

Tome valor para hablar. La mire._—_ **M-me…p-preparaste el d-desayuno**._—_ Y no puedo evitar tartamudear.

**_—_ Si porky, te prepare el desayuno, pero la pregunta es ¿Te gusta?._—_ **Pregunta un poco irritada levantando ambas cejas esperando una respuesta.

-Sonreí-**Me encanta, no hay palabras para describirlo Jade. **

Sonrió, acerco la bandeja hacia mí y se sentó al frente._—_ **Prueba torpe**.-Dice burlona.

-Cogí el tenedor y probé un poco del omelette. _—_ **Dios, que cosa tan rica._—_ **Cierro los ojos jadeo de placer por semejante delicia.** _— _**El mejor omelette que he probado en años. Una delicia en verdad.

-Ella soltó una risa pequeña. _—_ **Lose, aprendí de la mejor. **

Cogí otro pedazo. _—_ **Esta muy rico, gracias. _—_ **Le digo entusiasmada.

**_—_ No es nada Vega, considéralo un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. _—_ **Responde indiferente.

Veo que no le toma mucha importancia, pero para mí ya es el regalo más importante del día.

-Sonreí y seguí comiendo _—_ **¿Cómo entraste? Y no lo tomes a mal pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Pregunto curiosa.

**_—_ Tu hermana me dejo entrar, ella iba de salida hacia donde Cat para los preparativos de tu fiesta. Y aproveche que ustedes tenían todo los ingredientes y prepare el desayuno. Tenía hambre. _—_ **Dice burlona.

-Me reí un poco-**Esta muy rico. Gracias. **

**_—_ No es nada Vega. _—_ **Dijo sin importancia y se levantó._—_ **Termina de comer, arréglate y te espero abajo para decirte porque estoy aquí. _—_ **Explica suavemente.

-Asentí y tome un poco del jugo de naranja que había.

Ella fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió voltio a verme. _—_ **Antes de que se me olvide. _—_ **Se acercó a mi mesa de estudio y cogió algo dándome la espalda. Se voltio y estiro su brazo._—_ **Toma. Te lo manda tu hermana. _—_ **Dice firme.

Tenía una rosa blanca con una nota de color azul claro con una F grande escrita.

-Fruncí el ceño _—_ **¿Mi hermana?-**Pregunto confundida cogiendo la flor y mirando la tarjeta. La voltee y decía Tori.

**_—_ Si tu hermana, dijo que no votaras las tarjetas y mucho menos la rosa. _—_ **Dice firme, volviendo hacia la puerta.

**_— _¿Tarjetas? ¿Cuáles tarjetas? Solo hay una**. _—_ Le digo confundida.

Ella encogió sus hombros. _—_ **Solo no las votes Vega._—_ **Dice burlona. _—_ **Te espero abajo y por el amor de Dios no te demores._—_ **Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

¿Cuáles tarjetas? Y ¿Por qué mi hermana me dio una rosa blanca?- El detalle está muy lindo, pero para que la tarjeta con una "F" escrita en ella.-Suspire- Ya le podre preguntar a Jade, será esperar a ver que con esto.

Termine mi desayuno, que por cierto estaba muy rico. El mejor desayuno que haya probado en mi vida. Le daré las gracias a Jade después. Me bañe y me cambie. Trate de no demorarme para no irritar a Jade, sé que no le gusta esperar a nadie, no tiene mucha paciencia.

Cogí la rosa y guarde la tarjeta en mi billetera. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras la vi sentada en el sofá, estaba jugando con su celular.

**_—_ Termine, ahora si me dirás todo el asunto con la flor y la tarjeta._—_ **Pregunto curiosa bajando los últimos escalones.

-Ella guardo su celular y se levantó _—_ **Vega, solo no la tienes que votar.**-Me volteo a mirar y se quedó callada mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Fruncí el ceño _—_ **¿Qué pasa?** **¿Me veo mal?. _—_ **Pregunto desanimada mirando hacia mi ropa.

**-No, claro que no-**Dice rápidamente**- es solo que te ves muy bien Vega.-**

Sonreí y sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. _—_ **Gracias**-Le digo tímidamente. _—_ **Es ropa nueva, ya sabes, por ser hoy. _— _**Fui hacia la cocina para poder poner la rosa en agua y de paso calmar los nervios que tengo.

Me acerque al lavabo para poner agua en un pequeño florero que tenemos _—_ **Entonces la guardo y no más. _—_ **Pregunte y afirme a la vez.

**_—_ Exactamente. _—_ **Cogí el florero y lo lleve al comedor. Me limpie las manos un poco con mi pantalón y la mire. _—_ **Entonces, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí?-**Le sonreí un poco.

_—_ Ella se apoyó en el sofá y me miro. _—_ **Bueno, los demás me pidieron que te mantuviera ocupada por un tiempo mientras que organizaban la fiesta. **

-Sonreí _—_ **¿Y porque tú? _—_ **Le pregunte levantando mi ceja.

Me miro con tristeza. _—_ **Bueno, si no quieres que este contigo… le puedo decir a André o Beck que vengan y te acompañen. _— _**Dice desanimada.

**_—_ No, no, no es por eso._—_ **Negué rápidamente._—_ **Lo que pasa es que no creí que vendrías a estar conmigo hoy, además ya sé que me harán una fiesta, puedo ayudar si quieren. _—_ **Le explico suavemente tratando de calmarme. _— _Me asuste tanto, como puede llegar a pensar que no quiero que este conmigo**. **

-Frunció el ceño _—_ **¿Por qué piensas que no estaría contigo hoy._—_ **Pregunta suavemente.

-Me acerque más a ella _—_ **Bueno, pensé que estarías con Cat o con Beck, ya que los sábados casi siempre estas con ellos. _—_ **Le digo tímidamente.

**_—_ Ya veo.-**Se levantó y me miro._—_ **Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, estaré de niñera contigo. _—_ **Se cruzó de brazos._—_ **Así que coge tu bolso y vámonos de aquí.**

**_—_ ¿Vas…a estar conmigo todo el día? _—_ **Pregunte nerviosa.

**_—_ Mmm, algo así. Por la tarde todos nos vamos a reunir para hacer algo, menos tu hermana y Robbie, ellos se encargaran de terminar lo que tenga que faltar de la fiesta. _—_** Explica indiferente cogiendo su bolso.

Tengo curiosidad en algo.

**_—_ ¿Te… puedo preguntar algo? _—_ **Le digo nerviosa cogiendo mi bolso y mis llaves que estaban encima del piano.

**_—_ Adelante**-Dice con amabilidad.

-La mire _—_ **¿Por qué no quisiste ayudar a mi hermana y a Cat con la fiesta?... no lo digo porque no quiera estar contigo, sino que… no te quiero molestar, si tú quieres puedes ir con ellas, no tengo ningún problema. _— _**Por mucho que me encantaría que ella estuviera conmigo hoy, no sé si ella quiere lo mismo, y no quiero molestarla en ningún aspecto.

-Ella frunció el ceño _—_ **Si me sigues preguntando cosas como esas, voy a llegar a la conclusión de que no quieres estar conmigo Vega-**Dice firme.

**_—_ Yo no… _—_ **Me interrumpió levantando su dedo índice _—_ **Pero…-**Miro su celular y me miro _—_ **Es sábado, un poco temprano de hecho, y no quiero tener que lidiar con tu hermana** **y su irritante voz, no tuve una mañana muy linda que digamos_—_ **Explica un poco irritada _—_ **Además yo… _—_ **Note que se puso nerviosa y bajo su cabeza jugando con sus dedos.

Me quedo mirándola por un momento y una sonrisa empezó a salir de mis labios. Ella me mira y voltea los ojos _—_ **¿Porque tienes esa sonrisa de guasón Vega?**-Dice gruñendo.

**-Querías estar conmigo…**-Bromeo- ¡**Me extrañaste!-**Le digo burlona-

**-Por dios Vega, eso es repugnante, no te creas.-**Ella se quejó fingiendo estar disgustada, pero un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas indica lo contrario.

-Fruncí el ceño fingiendo estar disgustada-**Ya veo, ya que estar conmigo es tan repugnante como dices, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes sola, llamare a Cat-**Le doy la espalda sonriendo maliciosamente y me acerco hacia las escaleras hasta que la escuche gruñir.

**-¡Bueno está bien!-**Dice ella irritada. Me voltee feliz de la dicha por mi victoria hasta que la mire y su cara expresaba preocupación y miedo. Toda la felicidad se me fue, me acerque más a ella y la mire preocupada**-¿Paso algo Jade?**-Le pregunto suavemente.

**-Y-yo… –**Suspiro pesadamente y me miro con tristeza-**Quería estar contigo antes de que…me vaya vivir a…San Francisco-**Dice con nostalgia.

Me quede congelada y sin poder respirar. Sentí como si un bus me hubiera atropellado. Todo se retorció en dolor dentro de mí.

-Ella me miro expectante esperando a ver qué le respondía. Tome un poco de valor para responderle**-¿T-te v-vas a vivir a…San Francisco?-**Pregunto con la voz un poco apagada y quebrada.

-Ella sonrió y levanto su ceja**-¿De verdad te creíste eso Vega? , vaya, sí que caes fácil.-**Dice burlona.

Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y el aire volvió a mis pulmones.-**E-res…eres una…_—_ **Empiezo a decir un poco molesta pero me quedo callada.

No sé si acercarme y pegarle, o gritarle. No había sentido esa clase de sentimientos en mi vida.

**-¿Una qué?-**Pregunta retándome maliciosamente.

-Abrí mis ojos y ella estaba en la puerta esperándome con los brazos cruzados.

Sentí un poco de ira pero a la vez alivio**-¡Una mala persona! ¿Cómo juegas con eso? ¿Qué te pasa?-**Le digo seria acercándome a ella.

-Ella me miro divertida-**Eso te pasa por estar molestándome-**Dice burlona-**Ahora deja de ser tan melodramática y vámonos.**-Ella se voltea y empieza a caminar hacia la calle.

-Voltee mis ojos, cerré la puerta, y empecé a caminar hacia el auto de ella. Todavía estoy un poco en shock, pensé que moriría ahí parada. ¿Cómo se le ocurre jugar con esas cosas? Fue más o menos como una bofetada bastante fuerte junto con un puño bien dado contra mi cara.

-Me subí al auto y me puse el cinturón**.-No me gustan tus bromitas Jade**-Le digo un poco seria.

**-No te quejes**-Ella enciende el auto-**Fue solo una pequeña bromita-**Dice burlona y me sonríe.

Me reí un poco. Aunque su broma no me cayó muy bien, con tan solo verla sonreír de esa manera hace que se me olvide todo.

**-Solo por esta vez te la paso**-Le digo firme y le sonrío.-Ella empezó a conducir mientras yo buscaba algo bueno que poner en la radio.

- Cuando estaba cambiando de emisoras, sonó el coro de una canción que iba perfectamente cómo me sentía con ella.

_And that's why I smile _

_It's been a while _

_since every day _

_And everything has felt this right _

_And now you turned it all around _

_And suddenly you're all I need _

_The reason why I smile. _

-Jade me miro con asombro**-¿Te gusta?-**Pregunta sonriente.

Estaba bailando un poco con la canción y asentí.-**No soy una gran fan de Avril, pero esta canción es muy buena.-**Le digo entusiasmada.

-Ella me sonrió y empezó a cantar mientras bailaba un poco.

_Last night I blacked out I think _

_What did you, what did you put in my drink? _

_I remember making out and then _

_I woke up with a new tattoo _

_Your name was on me _

_And my name was on you _

_I would do all over again _

-Me reí un poco al ver como bailaba y cante la siguiente parte.

_You said: Hey, what's your name? –_La señale con mi dedo jugando.

_You took one look and now we're not the same _

_Yeah, you said Hey! _

_And since that day, you stole my heart _–Con mi mano hice la forma de un Corazón cerca de mi pecho y seguí cantando.

_And you're the one to blame –_

Me volteo a mirar rápidamente y empezamos a cantar el coro a todo pulmón.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday_

_And everything has felt this right_

_And now you turned it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

Nos calmamos cuando sonó la parte suave de la canción y cuando iba empezar el último coro hicimos slow motion hasta que empezamos a cantar otra vez a todo pulmón.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday_

_And everything has felt this right_

_And now you turned it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile._

Cuando se acabó la canción nos reímos con ganas mientras que comenzaba otra canción. Entre risas le baje el volumen.

-**No pensé que te supieras la letra Vega**-Dice burlona sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Me acomode en mi asiento-**Es una canción bastante buena, por ende me se la letra.-**Le sonreí con diversión.

-Ella se quedó callada y mire hacia el frente. No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, ni donde estamos, estoy en una zona que no conozco.

**-Uuh, Jade, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿A dónde vamos?-**Me atreví a preguntar con curiosidad mientras observaba por todos lados.

-**Es un barrio de clase alta, hace muchos años viví por aquí**-Dice sin apartar la vista de la carretera-**Supuse que te gustaría volver a la playa que te lleve ayer, está a pocos kilómetros de aquí. **

**-**Sonreí-** Me encanta "tu" playa…-**Le digo entusiasmada-** Y… espera ¿qué?... ¿Viviste por aquí?-**Le pregunto asombrada**. **

-**Sí, varios años atrás vivía a unas cuantas calles de aquí.-**Dice indiferente.

**-¿Y qué paso? ¿Por qué se fueron de aquí?-**Pregunto bastante curiosa-**Según lo que puedo ver es un barrio bastante fino. **

**-**Freno el auto**-¡Diablos!- **Se queja de mala gana golpeando el timón y mirando hacia al frente con rabia.

-Fruncí el ceño**- ¿Qué pasa?** –Pregunto un poco asustada.

-Sin mirarme me respondió-**Solo hay dos vías para poder llegar a la playa, y en la que vamos hubo un accidente. Mira-**Dice señalando con su dedo.

Voltee a mirar y efectivamente había ocurrido un accidente. La gente no paraba de llegar para ver qué había ocurrido, había mucha montonera, una ambulancia y la policía. Todo estaba hecho un caos.

-La mire confundida-**Jade, porque solo no vas en la otra dirección que dijiste que había.-**Pregunto suavemente. Me miro como si le hubiera preguntado quien sabe qué. Expresaba un poco de rabia pero a la vez miedo.

**-V-vega no quiero ir en la otra dirección.**-Dice firme.

**-¿P-por qué?-**Pregunto con un poco de miedo en mi voz.

-Vi que apretó su mano sobre el timón fuertemente-**No quiero ver una cosa que está en esa dirección.-**Señala con su dedo hacia mi derecha.-**Da asco ir por ahí.**

Tal vez está exagerando, o hay algo que no quiere ver en esa dirección, o simplemente no quiere ir por ahí.

-**Mira, si quieres puedes irte por ahí y manejas lo más rápido posible para llegar a la playa sin tener que ver por más de 5 minutos ese lugar.-**Le digo suavemente con un poco de entusiasmo.  
-Suspiro y cerró los ojos pesadamente-**Creo que después de todo algún día me tocaría volver a ver ese lugar.-**Dice con amargura.-Apretó su mandíbula, abrió los ojos rápidamente y condujo hacia la otra dirección.  
Íbamos muy calladas, habían pasado como cinco o seis minutos y ya se sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Empecé a notar que era una zona con muchas casas de lujo, todas tenían autos de marca parqueados, muy silencioso y casi solitario. Muy bonito para ser sincera.

-Voltee a mirar a Jade**-Uuh, Jade, porque**…_—_ Me calle cuando pude notar muy en el fondo hacia su izquierda en lo alto de la colina una casa grande pero un poco destruida y parecía quemada.

-**Mira, esa casa está destruida, parece quemada.**-Le digo curiosa señalando con mi dedo.

-Ella volteo a mirar rápidamente y después siguió manejando un poco mas rápido.-**Es la casa de los sueños perdidos. -**Dice suavemente con un poco de nostalgia.

-Fruncí el ceño-**¿La casa de los sueños perdidos**?-Pregunto confundida- **Y ¿Por qué ese apodo? **

**-**Ella empezó a manejar aun más rápido-**Tiene varios apodos…La casa de los sueños perdidos, la casa sin vida y amor, la casa en donde el dinero y la codicia gano.-**Freno y apago el auto.**-**Me volteo a mirar**-La casa de una traición y una promesa.-**Dice en un tono frio mesclado con rabia**. **

**-¿C-como sabes todo…eso?-**Le pregunto nerviosa.

-Ella se bajó del auto, dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta-**Ese lugar es pequeño, por lo tanto todo el mundo sabe de todo el mundo.**-Dice firme.

-Me baje del auto, ella cerró la puerta y empezamos a caminar hacia la playa.-**Como te enteraste de todo eso…tu no vives por aquí-**Le digo suavemente.

**-Como te dije, viví por aquí hace mucho tiempo-**Dice firme y sin mirarme**-Uno recuerda cosas Vega. **

**-¿Porque la casa tiene esos apodos?-**Pregunto curiosa**-Son bastante tristes. **

**-**Ella suspiro-**Digamos que la historia de esa casa es más o menos como de película, la típica historia en donde el padre de familia es traicionado por su propio hermano por dinero, codicia y envidia. El hermano por venganza le quema la casa enfrente de su familia sin permitir que saquen nada.-**Llegamos a el mismo lugar que ayer y nos sentamos**-El padre junto con su familia tiene que aguantar ciertas cosas y se van muy lejos sin mirar atrás. **

Vaya es bastante triste como ese tipo de cosas le pasan a muchas personas.

**-Es triste…que pasen ese tipo de cosas ¿No crees**?-Le digo un poco triste colocando mis brazos alrededor de mi piernas mirando hacia el mar.-

**-Sí, pero ya no hablemos más de eso, es tu cumpleaños y no puedes estar triste por los problemas de los demás**.-

-Sonreí y asentí-**Tienes razón.**-Le digo alegre.

-**Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer Vega?, niñerías, escuchar música, hablar, caminar, tú decides.**

-La mire divertida**-¿Jade West me acaba de preguntar qué es lo que quiero hacer?-**Le dije con diversión.

**-**Voltea los ojos y se levanta**-Sabes que, has lo que se te dé la gana. Me iré a caminar. Adiós-**Dice molesta. –Se volteo y empezó a caminar dejándome sola.

-Me levante rápidamente y me limpie mi pantalón para quitar la arena.**-¡Jade! ¡Espera! Era jugando, no te molestes**.-Le digo un poco preocupada.-Ella me ignoro y siguió caminando mirando hacia el mar.

-Empecé a trotar un poco para alcanzarla-**¡Oye! Era jugando, no te pongas así**-Le digo suavemente acercándome a ella.

**-Como quieras Vega, has lo que quieras, me da igual.**-Dice molesta sin mirarme.

-Me coloque al frente de ella, coloque mis manos frenándola en sus hombro y la mire-**Vamos, Jade, era jugando, no te pongas así**-Le digo un poco desanimada.

-Ella me sonrío y levanto su ceja perforada-**Caes muy fácil Vega, ¿de verdad creíste que me molestaría por semejante ridiculez?-**Empieza a reírse un poco y me coge las manos quitándolas de sus hombros.-**Inocente**-Dice divertida y sigue caminando.

-Me quede mirándola incrédula y solté un bufido. Pensé que de verdad si se había molestado conmigo, pensé que lo había arruinado por un momento.

-Ella se volteo a verme, levanto ambas cejas y me sonrío grandemente.-La mire incrédula, voltee mis ojos y empecé a caminar hacia ella. **-Tus bromas no me gustan ni un poquito**-Le digo divertida.

**-A mí me encantan mis bromas. Son lo máximo**.-Dice contenta.

-Voltee mis ojos-**Como digas-**Le digo sacándole la lengua.-

Caminamos, hablamos e hicimos bobadas como si no hubiera un mañana, no sé de donde sacamos tantas palabras, ni tantos temas, pero lo hicimos y fue genial. Éramos solo las dos, con nadie molestándonos, en un lugar pacífico y tranquilo, solo nosotras dos divirtiéndonos en nuestro mundo. Me encantaba verla sonreír, como se reía de chistes malos que se me ocurrían, y como a veces se quedaba mirándome con diversión. Cada minuto que pasaba más me enamoraba de ella. Y la intriga me está matando, no sé si ella sentirá algo por mí. Pero con todo lo que hemos hecho toda la mañana, tal vez ya desperté algo en ella.

A la hora del almuerzo decidimos irnos a comer a un restaurante en uno de mis centros comerciales favoritos. Cuando comíamos un niño se acercó y me dio una rosa blanca con una tarjeta color verde, con una "M" grande escrita. Le pregunte a Jade y me explico que era de parte de Cat, que ella le había enviado un mensaje explicándole todo y ya. No me quiso explicar nada más, solo me miraba con diversión. Al rato de a ver terminado de comer, caminamos por todo el centro comercial, deteniéndonos en pequeñas tiendas aquí y allá. Fue muy divertido, esta vez fue ella la que me hizo reír en todo el camino. Recibí otras 6 rosas de diferentes personas, con las letras "U", "P", "L", "A", "E" "O" –Según Jade era de parte de Beck, André, Robbie, Rex, mi mamá y mi papá-Ya sé que es un mensaje, la pregunta es ¿Qué dirá el mensaje al final?- Jade no me quiere decir, ni siquiera cuando le hice un puchero. Me ignoro y siguió caminando. Después de un tiempo me canse de preguntarle y nos sentamos en "Juan Valdez"

-**Vega, ya tenemos que irnos, todos nos están esperando para ir a jugar bolos.-**Dice Jade acercándose con una café enorme.

**-**Me levante de la silla y cogí mis cosas-**Gracias por el postre**-Le digo amablemente.

-**Y dale con tus gracias, ya deja de decirlas**.-Dice un poco irritada.-

-Me reí un poco y empezamos a caminar hacia el parqueadero.-**Bueno, cuando alguien hace algo lindo por mi yo siempre digo gracias.-**Comí un poco del granizado que me compro Jade hace unas horas.-Tomo un sorbo de su café**-Bueno, eso es normal, pero me has dicho las gracias hoy como mil veces. Me irrita.-**Dice firme.

**-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque cada vez que hagas algo lindo por mi te diré las gracias-**Le digo un poco burlona**.-Además, como no quieres que te de las gracias, si me has gastado todo. El almuerzo, el postre, y este delicioso granizado.-**Le digo sonriente señalando el granizado.-Volteo los ojos y tomo de su café-**Es solo por tu cumpleaños, nada más.-**Dice firme.-**Considéralo como pequeños detalles, no soy buena con los cumpleaños y mucho menos con los detalles. **

No parece, me ha tratado muy bien en todo el día, y estos pequeños detalles son todo para mí.  
Nos subimos al auto y escuchamos música en silencio. Me puse a oler las rosas y a ver que podía formar con las tarjetas que había recibido. Pero no llegue a nada, estoy medio lela hoy.

-**Vega, vamos a pasar por tu casa para que pongas las rosas en agua.-**Dice firme sin apartar la vista de la carretera. -Asentí-**Como digas**.-Le digo burlona.

Llegamos a mi casa, coloque las rosas en el florero y Salí rápidamente.

Subí al auto y ella empezó a conducir**. -¿Porque no me quieres decir que mensaje es?-**Le pregunto curiosa.

**-Vega, es una mensaje pequeño, lo veras cuando tengas todas las tarjetas.-Que impaciente eres**-Dice burlona.

-Hice un puchero**-Es que quiero saber. Soy impaciente-**Le digo tiernamente.**-**Chasquee mis dedos cuando se me ocurrió algo-** Tengo una idea, si te gano en una partida de bolos me dirás el mensaje-**

-Me miro con asombro**- ¿Y que ganare yo cuando te derrote?-**Dice maliciosamente.

Rayos no había pensado en eso.

-**Uuh, no sé, ¿qué quieres a cambio?**-Le pregunto amablemente.-**Además, no creas que me ganaras tan fácilmente. **

**-Como digas Vega-**Dice indiferente-**Mmm, por ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero cuando te gane tal vez ya se me ocurra algo.**

-Voltee mis ojos-**Que no sea nada macabro Jade**-Le digo firme**-¿Entonces es un trato? **

**-Es un trato-**Dice firme.

Cuando llegamos todos corrieron a abrazarme, me apapacharon fuertemente. Compramos algunas bebidas e hicimos equipos para jugar. Bailamos mientras jugábamos, y recibí otras 5 rosas de diferentes personas, personas que no conocía se me acercaban y me las daban. Ahora tengo las letras "Z", "C", "Ñ", "S", "L"-Los demás no me querían decir nada sobre el tema, me ignoraban o cambiaban el tema. Ni siquiera pude convencer a Cat de hacerlo, se hacia la loca. Estoy impaciente, quiero saber que dice el mensaje.

Trate de medio descifrar el mensaje pero André no me dejo, me pidió que le enseñara a jugar bolos. Era un poquito malo, pero era muy divertido ver como lo intentaba. Beck era conmigo, éramos los tres contra Jade y Cat. Duramos varias horas jugando hasta que Cat dijo que ya todo estaba listo y que la gente ya había empezado a llegar a mi casa. Decidimos que el último punto y nos íbamos.

-**Bien Vega, este es el último punto, si ganas te diré que dice el mensaje.**-Dice Jade cruzada de brazos a mi lado.

-Asentí y me prepare.-Cogí la bola, llegue hasta la línea y la bote.-Al principio iba recta pero empezó a moverse un poco hacia la derecha.

**-Vamos bolita, chuza, necesito una chuza**-Digo con los nervios de punta esperando.

-De reojo mire a Jade y vi que se puso tensa al ver que la bola iba a tumbarlas todas. La bola tumbo a todos menos a uno. Empezó a balancearse pero no se caía.

-**Vamos pino, tu puedes, eres mi amigo, tu si puedes, yo sé que si**-Digo emocionada la ver que el pino esta por caerse.-Y cuando se calló-Grite de alegría y levante mis brazo al aire**-¡Sí!-**Digo alegre** -¡NO!-**Se queja Jade de mala gana.

**-**Beck se acercó, me abrazo y me levanto.**-Ganamos-**Dice emocionado.**-**Dio varias vueltas y me bajo**.-Chócalas mi hermano**.-Le digo contenta alzando mi mano.-Él se rio un poco y choco la mano con la mía.

**-Sí, sí, ya ganaron ahora vámonos**-Dice Jade un poco irritada.

-Sonreí y empecé coger mis cosas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Pagamos todo y fuimos hacia el parqueadero.

-**Tori, te puedo decir algo-**Dice Cat de repente un poco nerviosa. Los demás siguieron derecho.

-**Sí, claro-**Le digo amablemente.

-Hizo una pequeña mueca-**T-te pondrías brava si te digo que Robbie y Sinjin se comieron tu pastel de cumpleaños.**-Dice un poco desanimada.

-Me reí un poco**-¿Por qué se lo comieron**?-Pregunto burlona.

-**No sabían que era tuyo, no tenía etiqueta ni nada y por eso pensaron que se lo podían comer**.-Dice un poco desanimada-**Rex les dio la idea.**

-**Típico de Rex**-Le digo divertida**.-No te preocupes, ni siquiera estaba pensando en un pastel para mi cumpleaños.**-Digo sinceramente.

-Hizo un puchero**-¿De verdad no te importa?-**Pregunta tiernamente.

-Sonreí**-No, no te preocupes. Vámonos más bien.-**Le digo burlona.

-Ella sonrió y fuimos hacia el auto de Jade. André y Beck se fueron en el otro auto y Cat y yo nos fuimos con Jade. Llegamos rápidamente, y ya había bastantes personas, la música estaba a todo volumen. Había globos y cosas de fiestas por toda la casa. Estaba muy bien decorado. Coloque las rosas en agua, salude a algunas personas y fui hacia la cocina por algo de tomar.

-**Feliz cumpleaños hermanita**.-Dice Trina acercándose a mí y abrazándome.-**Que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más.**

-La abrace un poco más fuerte y nos separamos-**Gracias Tri**-Le digo sonriente.

-**Espero te guste tu fiesta**-Dice amablemente-**Y por cierto, toma la tarjeta de mamá y pónsela en su cajón cuando se termine la fiesta**.

-La mire incrédula y cogí la tarjeta-**Deja de pedirme eso hermana**-Le digo firme-

**-No te quejes**-Dice irritada y cogiendo otro vaso con cerveza.-**Nos hablamos hermanita.-**Se va y se mete en la multitud bailando.

**-**Voltee mis ojos y guarde la tarjeta en mi junte con los demás y empezamos a bailar por un largo tiempo, nos reímos, y hablamos de ciertas cosas. Como a las 10, me antoje de unos brownies que habían en la mesa del centro, cuando me lo iba a comer Jade rápidamente me lo quito, me explico que algunos tenían *Creepy y *Cannabis. Lo solté de inmediato y seguí bailando con los demás. Por suerte Jade me advirtió, o sino estaría medio ida en mundo de unicornios y demás. A lo largo de la noche recibí otras 3 rosas con las letras "L", "I", "E". Las puse en el florero y voy a ir a decirle a Jade que me diga el mensaje.

**-Jade, ven aquí-**Le digo un poco fuerte por la música-Ella deja de hablar con André y se acerca hacia mi**.- ¿Qué pasa Vega?-**Dice amablemente bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Le iba preguntar sobre el mensaje pero mi celular vibro en ese momento-**Espérame un momento**-Le digo mientras saco mi celular de mi bolsillo.

Cuando mire era un mensaje de la última persona que espere.

_"Tori, Feliz cumpleaños, espero la estés pasando muy rico. Por cierto te ves muy linda esta noche."-Moose._

Empecé a buscarlo por todos lados hasta que lo vi en la puerta de mi casa con el celular en la mano. Me miro sonriente y fui hacia él rápidamente.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**Le pregunto enojada-**Tu no estas invitado. **

**-Feliz cumpleaños-**Dice sonriente ignorando lo que le dije**-Toma.-**Me da una bolsa morada. La cogí y vi lo que había dentro. Un peluche con varios chocolates. Él sabía que me encantan este tipo de peluches con pequeños chocolates.

-¿**Tu qué haces aquí niño bonito?**-Dice Jade de repente enojada acercándose con Cat.

-**Vine por la cumpleañera**-Dice firme sin mirarla.

**-Tú no estás invitado, creo que con un derechazo en la nariz quedo muy claro-**Contesta enojada acercándose a él un poco.

**-Cat toma esta bolsa, ponla en mi cuarto**-Digo amablemente dándosela a Cat.-Ella la cogió y asintió.

-**Moose, quiero te vayas por favor, no te quiero ver en mi fiesta de cumpleaños**-Le digo firme.

-Él se puso serio-**No me quedare mucho tiempo, solo quiero hablar contigo.-**Dice suavemente.

**-No tienes nada que hablar con ella niño-**Dice Jade enojada acercándose un poco más hasta que Cat la coge del brazo y la aparta**. **

Suspire.- Sé que tengo que hablar con él para aclarar las cosas de una vez. Decirle que ya no seremos amigos, que ya no lo quiero ver ni escuchar. Que ya no lo quiero cerca de mi o de mis amigos.

**-¿Podemos hablar?-**Pregunta amablemente.**-A solas-**Dice firme mirando a Jade.-Asentí y lo mire seriamente-

Jade me voltea a ver**-No, yo voy contigo**-Contesta firme-

**-Tengo a hablar con el**-Le digo suavemente-**Si pasa algo, yo te llamo, o grito. -Pero…-**comienza ella preocupada**-**La interrumpo-**Te lo prometo. **

-Suspiro y miro con a con ira a Moose-**Si le haces algo, te ira muy mal niño bonito.-**Dice enojada.

El apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos-**Como digas.** -Dice firme.

-Cat la cogió del brazo y se la llevo, Jade me miro seria pero medio me sonrío antes de irse.

-Suspire**-Ok, vamos a hablar**-Le digo seria-**Y sin mentiras**-Le advierto.

El asintió, Salimos de mi casa, fuimos hacia el andén y nos sentamos.

**-¿Porque me mentiste todo ese tiempo?-**Pregunto un poco enojada-

-El suspiro-**Y-yo no lo sé… yo m-me… equivoque**-Dice nervioso-

** -No debiste mentirme, si tenías esposa o hijos no importaba.-**Digo firme**.-**

**-Lo lamento, es que yo…-**Exhalo-**Me empezaste a gustar y con el asunto de mi esposa yo…empecé a mentirte y demás. **

**-Me hubieras dicho, hubiéramos aclarado las cosas desde un principio.-**Le digo firme**.-Pero solo mentiste-**

-**Es que…personas como tú no se encuentran fácilmente, pensé que podíamos ser amigos y tal vez algo más. Pero necesitaba tiempo para ganarme tu confianza y tu corazón.-**

**-**Coloque mi mano en su hombro**-Moose, cuando llegaste fuiste un buen amigo cuando lo necesite.-**Quite mi mano-**Pero fuiste un hipócrita y mentiste todo el tiempo**-Le digo firme.-**Tenías que a ver sido sincero conmigo.**

-**Vamos, ya deja de decirlo. Podemos comenzar de cero**.-Me dice un poco molesto-**No exageres las cosas. **

**-**Solté un bufido-**No estoy exagerando, mentiste, fuiste un hipócrita, y de paso un mujeriego**-Le digo molesta.-**Y no quiero comenzar de cero contigo. Ya no quiero ser tu amiga. **

-Se rio, cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras negaba con la cabeza-**A veces se me olvida que eres solo una mocosa de 17 años.-**Dice burlón.

**-**Me levante rápidamente y lo mire con rabia-**No me importa lo que pienses de mí. ¿Te crees muy maduro por tener 20 años?-**Le digo furiosa-**Pues aterriza, porque no lo eres. **

-El soltó un bufido y se levantó-**Pensé que podíamos volver a ser amigos,** **pero eres solo una niña con la cabeza hueca. Madura-**Dice firme y se voltea.

**-¡Oye!-**Le digo furiosa. El me voltea a ver y me mira firme con una ceja levantada. Quería decirle de todo, insultarlo, pegarle, pero no soy de esas personas, no me rebajare a ese nivel. **-¿Qué?-**Pregunta enojado acercándose a mí un poco.

**-Q-quería decirte que a una dama no se le deja con la palabra en la boca**-Le digo firme.

-Soltó un bufido y empezó a mirar para todos lados como si buscara algo**-¿Qué buscas?-**Le pregunto enojada.

-Me miro firme y levanto una ceja-**A la supuesta dama-**Dice enojado.

Le pegue una bofetada sin pensarlo**-No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida niñito.-**Le digo enojada.

-Se acercó a mí y me cogió de los brazo fuertemente-**Te dije que en tu vida me volvieras a pegar niñita estúpida-**Dice enojado.

-**No te tengo miedo**-Le digo firme-**Ahora suéltame porque me estas lastimando. **

Me sujeto aún más fuerte, y me miro con rabia en sus ojos. Mi corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido, me está asustando, su agarre me está lastimando los brazos.

**-No se me da la gana de soltarte, te voy a lastimar como tu amiguito me lastimo a mí**.-Dice enojado.

Trato de soltarme pero no puedo-**Suéltame, ¡Moose que me sueltes! ¡Me estas lastimando!**-Le digo un poco asustada y a la vez con enojo.

-Sonrió y me sujeto aún más fuerte.-**Suéltate si puedes mocosa.-**Dice firme.

Me está doliendo, me está lastimando, y mucho-¡**Que me sueltes!-**-Digo con la voz un poco quebrada y gritando- Trato de forcejear pero no puedo salir de su agarre.-** ¡Suéltame!-**Digo de nuevo adolorida, me duele en verdad.

-**Ahora si te lo ganaste idiota**-Oigo decir a Jade furiosa acercándose a nosotros.

Cuando Moose y yo volteamos a verla, Jade le pego un puño en la cara a Moose, el cayó al piso y Jade se montó encima de él.

**-¡Que!-**Dice Jade eufórica pegándole un puño en el ojo izquierdo**-¡No entendiste!-**Le pega otro puño pero en el ojo derecho**-¡Que la soltaras!**-Le pega otros dos puños rápidamente en la nariz**-¡En tu vida!**-Le pega otro puño en la boca**-¡La vuelvas a tocar!-**Le pega otro puño en su mejilla izquierda.

Estaba en shock, nunca había visto así a Jade, tenía tanta rabia, lo iba a matar. Carajo tengo que detenerla.

**-¡Jade ya basta!-**Le digo gritando acercándome un poco más**-¡Detente!**

Ella me ignoro y le pego otros dos puños en la boca. Moose ya estaba sangrando a estas alturas con tantos golpes.

Beck se acercó corriendo, la cogió de los brazos y la levanto**-¡Ya basta Jade!** **¡Cálmate mujer!**-Le dice enojado rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente.-Ella trato de forcejear pero no podía salir del agarre de Beck**.-! Suéltame Becket, ese muñequito la estaba lastimando!-**Dice enojada.

**-**Cat llego corriendo junto con André**- ¡Jade cálmate!-**Le dice Cat firmemente acercándose a ella.

**-Chica, ¿estás bien?-**Pregunto André con miedo en sus ojos.**-¿Te hizo algo?**

No me salían palabras de la boca, todavía estaba en shock, estaba temblando, todo dentro de mí estaba a mil.

**-Tori, ¿estás bien?-**Pregunta André de nuevo cogiéndome de los hombros y mirándome serio. Parpadee varias veces y solo pude asentir.

**-Vamos adentro, el mujeriego que se quede ahí**-Dice Beck firmemente todavía rodeando a Jade y empujándola hacia mi casa.

De reojo mire a Moose, estaba adolorido en el piso sangrando. André me cogió del brazo y me llevo adentro de la casa. Entramos y todo el mundo seguía de fiesta, la música estaba a todo volumen, y había gente jugando bailando y gritando. Cat y Beck se llevaron a Jade a la cocina, quería hablar con ella, pero primero quiero ir a mi cuarto y respirar, estar a solas por un momento. Le dije a André que me diera un momento a solas y se fue con los demás. Subí y cerré mi cuarto. Entre a mi baño, me limpie un poco la cara, tome una respiración profunda y me senté en la cama. Podía escuchar la música de abajo, pero tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Empecé a caminar de lado a lado en mi cuarto pensando.

¡Dios! Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, Moose lastimándome, Jade pegándole casi a matarlo, y yo quedándome como idiota solo mirando. ¿Por qué tenía que pegarle de esa manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo empujo y ya? ¡Dios! ¡Jade porque hiciste eso! ¡Ahora ese tonto va poder tomar asuntos legales contra ella! ¡Ugh! ¡Como lo odio!

**-Auch**-Me quejo cuando siento un dolor en mi brazo izquierdo. Fui al baño, me levante las mangas de mi camisa y cuando vi, había un pequeño moretón.

-Me toque suavemente-**Carajo-**Me queje adolorida.-**Ese niño sí que tiene fuerza-**

-**Tori…Oh por dios**-Dice Cat asombrada de repente.-La mire-**No es nada, no exageres-**Le digo suavemente.

**-¿Que no es nada?-**Dice incrédula-**Esta rojo y moradito**-Dice tiernamente.

-Medio sonreí y me baje la manga-**Ya se me pasara.**-Le digo con sinceridad.

**-¿Cómo está el otro?-**Pregunta curiosa señalando mi otro brazo.

-Me senté en el inodoro y subí la manga de mi brazo derecho.-**Wow**-Digo asombrada.-**Este tiene la marca de sus dedos-**Me toque suavemente-**Auch, y si, duele más. **

-Cat me miro con tristeza y se arrodillo ante mí-**Déjame ver**-Dice suavemente.

Cuando miro y frunció el ceño-**Se ve feo, está peor que el otro**-Dice con tristeza.

**-Si ya me di cuenta, me pondré un poco de hielo y pomada**.-Suspire-**Eso me pasa por andar de buena gente con personas como Moose.-**Le digo un poco enojada.

**-T-Tori**…Me mira nerviosa**-¿E-estas…molesta con…Jade?-**Dice en un tono apagado y nervioso.

-Suspire-**Un poco**-Le digo firme.

**-¿Por qué?-**Pregunta suavemente mientras se acerca al cajón de mi baño y empieza a buscar algo. Supuse que era el botiquín de emergencias.

**-Esta al fondo**-Le digo cuando veo que no lo encuentra.-Lo saco, se volvió a arrodillar ante mí y saco la pomada.

-Suspire-**No estoy molesta con ella completamente, si no hubiera sido por ella Moose me había seguido lastimando. Se lo tengo que agradecer. Pero**…- Con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a poner un poco de la pomada sobre mi brazo**.-Auch**-Me queje cuando me dolió-**Lo siento**-Responde ella.

-Apreté mi puño izquierdo cuando empecé a sentir un poco más de dolor-**Pero… aunque se lo mereciera, no debió pegarle de esa manera, ahora él va poder tomar asuntos legales sobre ella. No tenía que reaccionar así.-**Le digo desanimada.

-Cat suspiro-**Te apoyo en ese sentido, pero…ella solo quería defenderte**, **sé que lo último que ella quería es que te enfadaras, no creo que quiera que te alejes otra vez 2 semanas más.-**Dice suavemente.

No, esta vez no estoy enojada como antes, no podría estar alejada de ella otras 2 semanas, me volvería loca. No podría.

-Exhale-**No lo estoy de esa manera, no me alejare, pero si quiero hablar con ella**.-Le digo firme.

-Ella sonrió un poco-**Sé que lo harás-**Se levantó, guardo el botiquín pero no la pomada.-**Te traeré hielo, ya puedes bajarte la manga.**

**-**Me levante y me baje la manga**-Gracias-**Le digo sonriente.**-No es nada-**Responde ella.

**-Ya vengo-**Dice dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño, cogí la pomada y la puse en mi mesita de noche. Me senté en la cama, encendí mi lámpara de noche y suspire.

-Escuche unos pequeños golpes en mi puerta. Supuse que era André o Beck.

**-Pasa-**Respondo acomodándome en mi cama.-La puerta se abrió y era Jade quien entraba con hielo en la mano.

-Me puse un poco seria y me cruce de piernas.-Ella cerró la puerta, se acercó y se sentó al frente mío.

**-Toma, el hielo es para ti**-Dice un poco nerviosa. -Lo cogí-**Gracias**-Le digo firme.-Me levante la manga con cuidado y me puse el hielo. -**Estas molesta**-Dice afirmando.

-Suspire y la mire con tristeza**-¿Tu qué crees?-**Le digo incrédula.

-Ella suspiro**-T-Tori yo…**Bajo su cabeza-**N-no sé qué me paso, me deje llevar por la rabia…**Me mira con tristeza en sus ojos**-¿N-no me hablaras por otras 2 semanas?-**Pregunta con la voz un poco quebrada.

Me acerque un poco más a ella-**Aunque quisiera, no podría**.-Medio sonreí-**No estoy tan molesta como crees Jade, solo que… no debiste reaccionar así, no me perdonaría nunca si ese bobo te hubiera pegado-**Le digo con la voz quebrada.

-Ella medio sonrió-**No tendría oportunidad de hacerlo,** **jamás permitiría que me tocara**-Dice confiada.

-Solté un bufido-¿**Quién eres, Rocky balboa**?-Le digo burlona.

-**Mmm, algo así-**Dice un poco más animada.

Voltee mis ojos y me puse seria-**Jade, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, hablo en serio cuando te digo que si ese bobo te hubiera lastimado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado**.-Le digo firme.

-Suspiro-**Como tú digas mamá**-Dice jugando.

**-Hablo en serio-**La empuje un poco pero me queje cuando me dolió el brazo.

-Ella frunció el ceño**-¿Te duele mucho?... Cat ya me conto como están.-**Dice un poco desanimada.

**-Sí, no te preocupes, ya se me pasara**-Me quite el hielo y cuando me lo iba poner en el otro brazo vi la mano de Jade y sentí un poco de ira dentro de mí.**-Déjame ver-**Le digo firme cogiendo su mano. **-Auch**-Se queja ella-

**-Lo siento**-digo suavemente.-Puse su mano en mi rodilla y la mire con cuidado. Estaba roja y morada.-**Creo que el hielo lo necesitas más que yo**-Le digo frunciendo mis cejas. Con delicadeza trace sus nudillos con las yemas de mis dedos-**Me haces un poco de cosquillas Vega**-Dice un poco burlona.

Cogí el hielo y lo coloque con mucho cuidado para que el contacto con el frio no la lastimara.-**Gracias, por…defenderme.-**Le digo suavemente sin apartar la mirada del hielo.

**-No se te ocurra decir eso Vega, llegue tarde, te lastimo los brazos**-Dice enojada.

-La mire con seriedad**-Fue mi culpa, no debí aceptar hablar con él, además, si no hubieras llegado, él me hubiera seguido lastimando-**Le digo enojada.

-Ella suspiro y frunció el ceño-**No quiero hablar más de esto, no quiero pelear más contigo.-**Dice firme.

-Quite el hielo, cogí mi pomada y unte un poco en mis dedos** -Esto te ayudara para el dolor-**Le digo un poco más animada.

-Cuando termine ella se levantó rápidamente.-**Vamos a tu balcón, todavía es tu cumpleaños, y no puedes estar aquí en tu cuarto**.-Dice sonriéndome al final.

-Sonreí un poco y asentí-**Como tú digas**-Le digo animada.-Cogí el hielo y fuimos a mi balcón. La música estaba un poco más fuerte, había varias personas en mi Jacuzzi y la piscina estaba a reventar. Todos estaban como locos.

**-Perdón**-Dice Jade de repente sin apartar la vista de la piscina-**Perdón por a ver reaccionado como lo hice.-**Me miro con nostalgia-**Nunca había reaccionado así, y no debí dejarme llevar precisamente en tu cumpleaños.**

-Medio sonreí y la mire con ternura-**Todos tenemos una primera vez ¿No?**, **además toda la culpa la tengo yo…-**Baje mi cabeza-**No debí a ver hablado con el asolas, no debí ni siquiera escucharlo, no debí permitirlo.**

Y en ese momento me llego un pensamiento horrible a la cabeza**-**La mire preocupada**-J-Jade…que tal a Moose se le dé por…-**Me quede callada por un segundo.

Empecé a sentir ira y tristeza dentro de mí. Empecé a pensar en las consecuencias que ahora Jade tal vez tendría que afrontar, empecé a sentirme muy mal.

-Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla-**Y s-si a ese bobo se le da por demandarte… y tienes que irte…-**No pude terminar de hablar porque tenía la voz quebrada, me dolía un poco con tan solo pensar en eso.

**-Hey, ven aquí**-Dice Jade suavemente rodeándome con sus brazos. Me aferre más a ella y puse mi cara en su cuello sollozando.

-**No tienes la culpa de nada Vega, ese idiota vino a arruinarte tu noche, ese era su plan**.-Dice suavemente consintiendo mi espalda.-**Y en cuanto a mí, no quiero que te preocupes, tenemos pruebas de que te lastimo y yo solo te estaba defendiendo.-**Me abrazo un poco más fuerte-**No me voy a ir a ningún lado Tori, te lo puedo asegurar.-**

**-**Suspire pesadamente-T**-tengo miedo de que te lleven a la cárcel, le pegaste muy duro-**Le digo tristemente y con la voz bastante quebrada.

-**Por suerte mi caprichoso padre tiene demasiados abogados, los mejores del estado.-**Dice suavemente apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.**-Todo estará bien. **

-Me aferre un poco más a ella y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la seguridad y la confianza que tiene.

-**No llores, no puedes llorar en tu cumpleaños, además, ya es hora del pastel y no puedes estar llorando cuando soples la vela.-**Dice un poco más animada.

Me aleje de ella un poco y la mire confundida-¿**Pastel? Pero si no hay ningún pastel.**

**-**Ella me sonrió-**Claro que si hay "pastel", pues no será el mega pastel, pero aguanta.-**Dice un poco burlona.

Me seque mis ojos y le sonreí-**A ver y donde está el supuesto pastel**-Le pregunto divertida.

**-Cierra los ojos Vega**-Dice ella.-Los cerré y espere pacientemente. Después de unos pocos minutos ella me dijo que los abriera, y cuando lo hice, Jade tenía en sus manos un muffin de chocolate decorado con todo lo que a mí me gusta y una vela grande encendida en la mitad.-**Feliz cumpleaños Vega-**Dice suavemente sonriéndome.-**Pide un deseo. **

Sentía tanta felicidad, tenía una revolución dentro de mí. Estaba entre felicidad, nervios, amor, paz, mariposas en el estómago, entusiasmo y mucho más.

**-Mmm…-**Cerré mis ojos y pensé en algún deseo. Ya sé. Deseo que Jade y yo podamos estar juntas. Que se enamore de mí.-Abrí mis ojos y sople la vela.-Sonreí-Ojala mi deseo se cumpla.

**-Sé que no es un pastel, pero fue todo lo que pude encontrar cuando Cat me dijo que el pastel se lo había comido el mequetrefe de Robbie junto con Sinjin. **

-Me reí un poco**-No te preocupes, es perfecto para mi.-**Le digo sinceramente.

-Ella sonrió-**Toma, esta rico, es tu favorito**-Dice amablemente quitando la vela y entregándome el muffin.-**Gracias-**Respondo feliz de la vida.

-Me lo comí todo y después de unos minutos decidimos bajar para olvidar todo lo que paso. Al principio no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero hable con André y me dijo que disfrutada de la fiesta, que no permitiera que eso me arruinara la noche. Tenía razón, tuve el mejor cumpleaños de la historia como para que un bobo como Moose me lo arruine de un momento para otro. Baile hasta no poder más, tome hasta que ya no me cabía más, me divertí como nunca lo había hecho. El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

**-¿Vega? ¿Puedo pasar?-**Pregunta Jade golpeando mi puerta.

Ya todo el mundo se había ido, bueno casi todos. Ya son como las 2 de la mañana y ya muchos estaban cansados. Trina los saco a todos y se fue a dormir. Yo la seguí después de unos minutos, estoy bastante cansada y el sueño se está apoderando de mí.

-Me senté apoyándome con el espaldar de mi cama-**Sí, claro, pasa**-Le digo suavemente rascándome mis ojos.

Ella entro, y se sentó-**Antes que me vaya, tengo que darte dos cosas.-**Dice suavemente.

-Me arrope un poco más y la mire confundida-**No me tienes que dar nada más, hoy todo el día me diste de todo**-Le digo sinceramente.

-Volteo los ojos y estiro su brazo-**Toma, es la última rosa del día**-Dice sonriéndome.

-La cogí y sonreí-**Gracias… ¿Y de quien viene esta vez**?-Le pregunto curiosa-

-Ella se levantó y me dio una tarjeta como las otras, la mire y tenía un corazón negro en ella.-**Esta rosa es de parte mía.-**Se fue hacia la puerta, se apoyó en la columna y me miro divertida.-**De hecho, todas las rosas son de parte mía, necesite de los demás para que no sospecharas nada, pero yo compre todas las rosas.-**Se acercó a mí y me miro seria-**Es mi regalo para ti, espero te guste.-**Se acercó más y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla**-**Se fue hacia la puerta y me miro sonriente.-**Y ya que ganaste la apuesta, el mensaje dice: "Feliz cumpleaños" con el corazón al final.-**Me guiño un ojo y sonrió grandemente.-**Nos vemos en la escuela Vega, gran fiesta por cierto. Que descanses.-**Dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quede con la boca abierta, sintiendo mil cosas dentro de mi. Todo el asunto con las rosas fue idea de Jade, me dio un beso en la mejilla y de paso un mensaje con mis colores favoritos y un corazón al final.-Salí de mi cama y empecé a bailar de la alegría que estoy sintiendo. Cuando me canse, cogí una cinta, coloque pequeños pedazos detrás de cada tarjeta y las pegue detrás de mi puerta formando la palabra "Feliz cumpleaños" con el corazón al final.-Sonreí grandemente mirando el mensaje.-Entre en mi cama, cogí la rosa que me dio Jade y dormí con ella.

-**El mejor cumpleaños de la vida**-Susurro antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Que lindo es el amor haha okno.- Para los que no saben.*Creepy y Cannabis son marihuana.- Y la canción que estaban cantando Jade y Tori es: Smile de Avril Lavigne. **

**Espero les haya gustado, y me dejen un RR. n,n  
Como dije al principio, no se hasta cuando podre actualizar, hare lo que pueda para actualizar rápido. Lo prometo.  
Que terminen de tener un buen fin de semana y de paso una buena semana (: -Cuídense. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Volví, No me demore mucho ¿O si?-Neeh. Bueno, compre mi laptop y pude escribir. **

**Esta larguito pero ustedes ya saben que hacer. Espero les guste. (: **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA. **

* * *

**TORI POV**

La semana se ha pasado bastante rápido, ha sido bastante pesada, bastantes trabajos por presentar. Pero aun con tantos trabajos no puedo dejar de pensar en Moose. No lo digo porque me interese, ni porque me importe, sino que me preocupa grandemente que a él se ocurra demandar a Jade. Sé que Jade me dijo que no pasara nada, pero todavía me preocupa. Desde el sábado en mi fiesta no lo he visto, nadie lo ha visto. Nadie sabe dónde está, o que le paso. Pero para ser sincera, no me importa. La que me importa es Jade, solamente ella. Ojala a ese tonto no se le dé por demandarla. Ojala.

-**-Caterina Valentine ya te dije que no y punto**—Dice Jade enojada de repente acercándose a la máquina de Wahoo Punch.

-Cerré mi casillero, me apoye en él y me quede mirándola. —

-**Pero Jade, es la única solución que tienes para poder ir a la reunión de tu padre**—Contesta Cat un poco desanimada.

-Jade saco su bebida, la destapo y la volteo a ver firmemente—**Ya te dije que no, no le voy a pedir que me acompañe**—Dice indiferente apoyándose en la máquina.

¿De que estarán hablando? ¿A quién no quiere invitar Jade?

-Me acerque a ellas y mire a Cat**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están discutiendo?** –Pregunto suavemente—

-Cat se cruzó de brazos—**Jade no tiene con quien ir a la reunión de su padre y le dije que fuera contigo, pero ella no quiere**—Dice desanimada.

Me sentí mal. ¿Por qué no quiere que vaya con ella?

**-¿Por qué no vas con ella Cat?—**Pregunto un poco curiosa y desanimada tratando de olvidar lo que estoy sintiendo—

-Ella hizo una pequeña mueca—**No puedo, tengo que ir con mi hermano y Beck no puede porque tiene que hacer un trabajo muy importante con André—**Dice ella desanimada.

-Voltee a ver a Jade— **¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?—**Le pregunto desanimada—

-**Vega, no te quiero aburrir, esas reuniones son bastante aburridas y asquerosamente mamonas**—Dice irritada—**No creo que de verdad quieras ir—**Bebe un poco y se cruza de brazos.

Sentí un poco de alivio pero a la vez no. ¿Sera cierto o simplemente no quiere ir conmigo?

-**Jade, solo tienes que ir por una hora, no me digas que quieres estar sola durante una hora con todos los invitados de tu padre—**Dice Cat firmemente—**O vas sola, o van con Tori**—

-Jade se puso tensa por un momento y después cerró sus ojos pesadamente—

**-¿Cat, segura que no puedes ir?—**Le pregunto suavemente—Veo que Jade de verdad no quiere ir a eso sola y pues no quiere ir conmigo. ¿Cómo puedo solucionarle el problema?

**-Está bien, que vaya Tori conmigo**—Dice Jade de repente—La volteamos a ver sorprendidas—**Tori, ¿De verdad quieres ir?—**Pregunta ella un poco aburrida—**Y no te preocupes, no tienes que irte de coctel, no es nada formal. —**

**-**-Asentí**—Por supuesto—**Le digo amablemente sonriéndole un poco—

**-¡Yay!—**Dice Cat emocionada. —**Gracias Tori, no quería que Jade fuera sola a la reunión de su padre—**Me abraza fuertemente y después se separa—**No dejes que haga algo malo, siempre lo hace**—Dice ella divertida.

-Me reí un poco—**Perdona… ¿Y Jade cuando no hace algo malo?—**Le digo divertida.

-Ella se ríe un poco—**Eso es cierto**—Responde burlona.

**-Sí, sí, sí, soy cruela de vil—**Dice Jade sarcásticamente**—Más tarde te enviare la dirección del lugar y todo eso—**Dice firmemente antes de irse hacia su casillero. —**De acuerdo**—respondo amablemente.

-**Tori, en verdad te agradezco que vayas con ella**—Dice Cat sonriéndome—

-Sonreí—**No es nada**. **Vámonos a clase—**Ella asintió y fuimos a clase.

Termine mis clases del día y llegue a mi casa. Hice algunos trabajos, comí y estuve en la tina de mi baño por horas.

Jade me envió un mensaje diciéndome que la reunión era en el hotel "Cosmopolis" y que no tenía que irme muy elegante. Es una reunión informal.

Salí rápidamente al darme cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde, me arregle el pelo y empecé a vestirme.

-**¿Tori, me prestas el pantalón que usaste en los Platinum Music Awards?—**Pregunta mi hermana desde su cuarto.

**-Uuh, no, se me perdió hace como 2 meses. No lo encuentro por ningún lado—**Le digo cruzando mis dedos.

Si le digo que lo estoy usando en este mismo momento es capaz de entrar a mi cuarto y quitármelo a la fuerza. Como si no conociera a mi hermana.

**-Ugh, si eres torpe—**Se queja ella.

**-**La ignore**-¡Bingo!—**Digo alegre cuando por fin encuentro mi chaqueta de cuero—La coloque en mi cama y empecé a maquillarme.

Después de terminar de arreglarme por completo, de colocarme mi perfume y perder la paciencia en cuanto a mi hermana preguntando si ya estaba lista cada cinco minutos, cogí mis cosas y baje las escaleras.

**-Ya estoy lista**—Le digo un poco animada—**Ya me puedes llevar**—

-**Por fin**—Dice irritada. Apago el televisor, cogió su cosas y me volteo a ver—**Oye, ¿no que ese pantalón se te había perdido?**—Pregunta ella enojada al darse cuenta que le mentí—

-**Lo necesitaba para esta noche, y** **si te decía dónde estaba me lo quitarías**—Le digo indiferente—

-**Ugh**—Se queja ella. Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre—**Me gustan tu tacones, y tu chaqueta de cuero**—Dice sinceramente—**Y no empecemos con el escote de que llevas puesto, esta genial, ese color azul rey esta hermoso—**Agrega ella.

Sonreí, apague las luces y fui hasta la puerta**—Gracias Tri—**Le digo sonriente—

**-Aunque yo me vería mejor** **con eso**—Dice ella emocionada levantando su pie hacia atrás caminando hacia su auto—

-Voltee mis ojos y cerré la puerta—**Como tú digas hermana, como tú digas**—Murmure suavemente—

Mi hermana me llevo al hotel y después se fue hacia su fiesta. Era enorme, muy bien iluminado, la palabra "Cosmopolis" estaba en oro y con letras bastante grandes. Un hotel muy hermoso. Había muchos carros de lujo, algunos guardaespaldas y una que otra limosina.

Entre al show room principal. Era enorme, todo muy bien decorado, mesas para cada uno de los invitados, buffets, y meseros por todos lados. Había mucha gente, todos muy bien vestidos y por lo que puedo notar son gente de clase alta. Son gente adulta, veo muy pocos niños pequeños y uno que otro joven como yo.

Y cuando pienso que tal vez fue una mala idea aceptar venir aquí, la veo a ella, está hablando con una rubia con bastante entusiasmo, o eso es lo que parece. La miro fijamente ignorando el hecho de que está hablando con esa rubia y puedo notar que esta vestida con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, una blusa que cuelga debajo de sus hombros, unos tacones negros, tiene su pelo en cascada perfectamente y muy bien maquillada. Esta hermosa, que digo hermosa…esta-**Perfecta-**Susurro suavemente mordiendo mi labio.-Ella deja de hablar con la rubia cuando me ve y se dirige hacia mí muy al estilo de ella. Muy al estilo Jade West. Mirándome seria, balanceando sus caderas de lado a lado, con una ceja levantada y sonriéndome con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Por cierto quien será esa rubia con la que estaba hablando? ¿Y porque estaba hablando con ella con entusiasmo?-Vamos Tori, deja tus celos para después, le preguntaras más tarde.

-**Vaya Vega, es la segunda vez que te veo de esta manera. Robaras la atención de todos, mi madrastra estará furiosa.**-Dice un poco burlona-**Te ves muy bien.**-Agrega sinceramente.

-Mordí mi labio con nerviosismo-**G-gracias,** **aunque creo que la que se está robando la atención de todos eres tu-**Sonreí un poco-**Estas muy linda**—

**-Dime algo que no sepa Vega-**Dice ella con orgullo-**Babean por mí.**

-Voltee mis ojos y me reí un poco-**Lose-**Le digo divertida.

-Sonrió un poco-**Bueno, ya basta de halagos, vámonos a la fuente que esta haya afuera, estar aquí me repugna.** —Dice ella con amargura al final.

-Fruncí el ceño**-¿Pero y los invitados? ¿No eres como una de las más importantes aquí? Y ¿Acaso no es el cumpleaños de tu padre?**—Pregunte bastante curiosa pero a la vez confundida.

**-Al cuerno los invitados, el más importante aquí es el caprichoso de mi padre y su esposa arruina todo, y si, si es el cumpleaños de mi padre**—Dice ella rápidamente respondiendo cada una de mis preguntas.

-Levante mi ceja y la mire firme—**Sabes a lo que me refiero Jade, eres la hija mayor, no deberías estar…-**Me interrumpe rápidamente-**Vega, la gente aquí son empresarios caprichosos, materialistas, y bastante idiotas**—Dice firmemente—**Mi padre solo quería que estuviera aquí porque…—**Fue interrumpida por un grito que venía atrás de ella**-¿! Pero es que eres retrasado o que!?—**Volteamos a mirar y había una mujer alta, rubia y bastante elegante con algo untado en su camisa mirando con ira a unos de los meseros-¡**Lo que llevo puesto cuesta más de lo que tu ganas en un año niño!—**Dice ella con enojo y frivolidad. — ¡**Estas despedido, te quiero fuera de aquí ya mismo!—**Estira su brazo y apunta hacia afuera—El mesero un poco indignado y asustado pide permiso y se va. —**Jóvenes que no saben trabajar, hacen todo mal, son unos arrastrados—**Agrega ella enojada y rápidamente se da la vuelta y sube las escaleras.

Los demás invitados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos e ignoraron todo lo que paso. Jade me volteo a ver y podía ver un poco de rabia en sus ojos— **¿Podemos irnos afuera?—**Pregunta ella firmemente apretando su mandíbula.

-Hice una mueca pequeña—**Si, vamos—**Le digo amablemente. Me pareció muy grosero y arrogante lo que esa señora dijo. Ya veo porque Jade detesta tanto a su madrastra. —Antes de salir Jade cogió una champaña, dos copas, un corcho y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

La seguí rápidamente, pero ella iba delante de mí-¿**Qué haces? No puedes coger eso**—Digo en un tono firme pero bajito—**Nos van a regañar**—

-Ella me ignoro y siguió caminando hacia la fuente—**Vega, pareces mi madre, no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro**—Dice un poco irritada dándome la espalda—**Solo sentémonos en la fuente y olvida lo demás abuela.**

**-**Suspire y seguí caminando—**No te quejes después si nos regañan, aun no tenemos edad para beber. **— Ella me ignoro. - Nos sentamos en la fuente rápidamente, ella coloco las copas en la mitad de las dos. Tenía la champaña entre sus piernas y antes de coger el corcho para abrirla le pregunte preocupada—**Jade, ¿Segura que tu papá no te dirá nada si estamos aquí?**

**-**Ella suspiro y coloco el corcho y la champaña junto con las copas—**Tori, cuando sea la hora del brindis y de comer, me toca entrar y hacer estupideces**—Dice un poco desanimada sin mirarme—**Por ahora quiero estar aquí afuera bebiendo un poco. No tengo porque estar adentro si no se me pega la gana. **—Me voltea a ver—**Por eso te pedí que me acompañaras, estaría del asco estar aquí sola. **

**-**Sonreí pero rápidamente fruncí el ceño—**P-pero, dijiste que no querías que viniera contigo.**- Le digo desanimada- **¿Es porque no tenías otra opción?—**Pregunto con la esperanza de que me diga lo contrario**. **

-Ella levanto ambas cejas con sorpresa—**Vega, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—**Cogió la champaña y la coloco entre sus piernas—**Y-yo…no quería que vinieras porque mi madrastra y mi padre son del asco….y no quería que vieras lo asco que pueden llegar a ser—**Dice sin mirarme cogiendo el corcho—**Una vez que descubren como son**—Suspiro—**Se alejan o empiezan a comparar a mi hermano y a mí con esos dos mequetrefes** —Dice con amargura colocando el corcho para destapar la champaña—**Me da rabia que hagan eso, como si mi hermano y yo fuéramos igual a esos dos**—Con fuerza empieza a darle vueltas al corcho—

-Fruncí el ceño y cruce mi pierna sobre la otra—**Yo no te voy a comparar con tu papá Jade, nunca lo hare**—Le digo firme con sinceridad—**Y mucho menos a tu hermano**.

-Destapo la botella y suspiro—**Sé que no lo harás o eso espero, pero es del asco tener que decir que mi "familia" es esa**—Dice con amargura cogiendo ambas copas y sirviendo un poco de champaña. Me dio la mía, coloco la champaña en el piso y empezó a beber—** Mi familia es del asco Vega**, **siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será**—

Bebí de mi copa y me quede callada. Sinceramente no sé qué decirle, siempre he podido notar que ella no se lleva bien con su padre y mucho menos con su madrastra, y no soy buena con ese tipo de concejos, mi familia no es perfecta, pero nos queremos mucho.

-**Vega, ¿en tu familia se han enfrentado unos con otros?—**Pregunta de repente rompiendo el silencio—Me volteo a mirar bebiendo de su copa—

**-No, nunca. Mis tíos, primos y abuelos son muy pacifistas. —**Le digo y bebo un poco más**—Y mis padres igual, son muy respetuosos con todos. **—Sonreí un poco y mire hacia la luna.

-Ella suspira—**Te envidio Vega**—Dice en un tono sincero y nostálgico—**Aprovecha a tu familia, no todos pueden tener una familia como la tuya.** —La mire y sentí un poco de tristeza. Si pudiera le quitaría esa melancolía que tiene sobre su familia, sin tener que pensarlo lo haría. Pero no puedo, me deprime grandemente ver esa parte de ella.-Suspire- Y vienen esas preguntas de nuevo, ¿Qué fue eso que le hicieron a su padre para que el cambiara? ¿Por qué Jade lo desprecia tanto?

-**J-jade… ¿T-te puedo preguntar algo muy… personal?—**Le digo nerviosa bebiendo de mi copa—Parece que no me escucho porque no deja de mirar hacia al frente con seriedad entrecerrando sus ojos. Voltee a mirar y vi que estaba la misma chica con la que estaba hablando cuando llegue. La chica miraba a Jade con entusiasmo y muy sonriente.

Sentí celos**-¿Quién es esa?—**Pregunto rápidamente con un tono un poco demandante y agresivo. Diablos, tienes que controlarte Tori.

-Me voltea a ver— **¿Hmm?**—Dice ella un poco confundida. — ¿**Qué quién es esa?**—Pregunto de nuevo un poco más calmada. –Bebió de su copa hasta terminarla y cogió la champaña para servirse más—**Ella es una conocida de por ahí, no tiene importancia**—Dice indiferente terminando de llenar su copa y ofreciéndome a mí.-Acerque mi copa y ella sirvió hasta casi llenarla**-¿Dónde la conociste?—**Le pregunto rápidamente tratando de no sonar celosa**.**-¿**Cómo se llama?**—

-Coloco la champaña en el piso y cruzo su pierna sobre la otra—**La conocí después de que mi ex me votara—**Dice sin importancia—**Se llama**…—Lo pensó por un momento**—Creo que Sabrina—**Chasqueo la lengua**—Mentiras se llama Julieta. —**Dice un poco burlona bebiendo un poco más**. **

-Levante mi ceja y la mire cuestionable—** ¿No te acordabas de su nombre?—**Bebí de mi champaña y la mire con seriedad—**No puedo creer que no recuerdes el nombre de tu ex**. —Le digo firmemente suponiendo que esa era otra de sus ex novias.

-Empezó a reírse—**Tu…tú crees que ella…era mi…mi ex**. —Dice entre risas colocando una mano en su abdomen—**Ella…no fue mi novia ni nada, me acosté con ella solo…solo una vez…por despecho…nada más.** —Se rio por unos momentos y después suspiro divertida—**Me hiciste reír Vega. Julieta no es nada para mí. **

-**No le veo lo divertido, además**…-Hice una pequeña mueca en duda—**No parece que no te importara, cuando llegue estabas hablando con ella muy gustosa y ahorita por lo que vi estabas tan hipnotizaba viéndola que ni siquiera escuchaste lo que te pregunte—**Le digo con mi mayor esfuerzo de no parecer celosa.

-Ella bebió de su copa y se puso seria—**Vega, Julieta es una persona hipócrita, otra idiota de la sociedad de hipócritas**—Dice firmemente sin mirarme—**No esperaba verla aquí, pero como su padre es amigo del mío entonces vino de metiche aquí. **—Bebió de su copa y me miro—**Y no estaba mirándola hipnotizada, es solo que cuando la encontré casi se me lanza a besarme, la muy idiota jura que quiero algo con ella…y ahorita me estaba mirando divertida porque no me cree que no quiero nada con ella—**Bebió un poco más—**La estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados para que deje tanta estupidez y obsesión conmigo. Me fastidia que después de tantos años no me haya superado ni un poquito. —**Dice irritada volviendo a mirar hacia al frente.-**No entiende que no quiero nada con ella.**

Me quede callada, bebí de mi copa y trate de calmarme. ¿Esa se le había lanzado a besarla? ¿Pero quién se cree? Y por mucho que Jade diga que no quiere nada con esa tal Julieta, no la quiero ver cerca de ella. Punto.

-**Sabes, no veía a Julieta hace mucho tiempo**—Dice de repente volteándome a mirar—**Con sinceridad me sorprendió mucho verla después de tantos años- **

¿Qué, ahora el tema de conversación es su tal Julieta?

**-**No respondí nada y me termine mi champaña. Ella me ofreció más y asentí amablemente**. — **

**-Y creo que la idiota en serio que no entendió porque viene hacia aquí—**Dice Jade un poco burlona**. **

**-Jade, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?—**Pregunta coquetamente la tal Julieta. La mire fijamente. Era rubia, de ojos claros, piel blanquecina, sonrisa perfecta y labios carnosos. Parece modelo. -Me puse seria y bebí de mi champaña-

-**Julieta, parece que necesitas gafas porque yo no estoy sola**—Dice ella indiferente bebiendo de su champaña—**Estoy con ella**—Me voltea a ver y me señala con el dedo—**Vega ella es Julieta, Julieta ella es Tori.**

-Estire mi brazo ofreciéndole mi mano—**Tori Vega, mucho gusto**—Le digo firmemente con amabilidad. Ella estrecho mi mano fuertemente—**Julieta Romero**—Dice levantando su ceja y mirándome con un poco de disgusto. Solté su mano y mire a Jade. Me miraba con diversión y con una gran sonrisa. ¿Pero qué es tan gracioso?—Fruncí el ceño-

-**Jade, porque no vienes adentro y hablamos**—Dice Julieta con picardía sentándose al otro lado de Jade—**Si quieres podemos divertirnos un rato**—Ella empieza a recorrer el muslo de Jade con sus dedos mirándola con deseo—**Como los viejos tiempos. —**Susurra ella.

Sentí de todo dentro de mí. ¿Pero quién se cree? Y como que "Como los viejos tiempos" No la quiero aquí, no la quiero cerca de Jade, no la quiero ver. —Bebí de mi champaña y solté un bufido enojada.

**-Julieta, ¿no crees que por eso ganas la reputación que tienes?—**Dice Jade con un tono burlón—**Además, como te lo dije anteriormente no me interesa tenerte cerca**—Lo dice cambiando su tono de voz a uno más firme y con desprecio—**Y si no quitas tus dedos de mi muslo**—Se acerca un poco más a ella—**No tendrás dedos**—Le dice susurrando en un tono amenazante. -Sonreí un poco y mire hacia el piso.

-**Está bien, como tú digas, pero como te dije anteriormente, conseguiré lo que te dije que conseguiría—**La mire de inmediato y me puse tensa. ¿Qué es eso que va a conseguir?-Julieta se levanta, se cruza de brazos y mira con picardía a Jade—**Créeme, lo voy a conseguir esta noche**—Le guiña un ojo y se va. Me quede mirándola y pude notar que Julieta empezó a caminar balanceando sus caderas sensualmente para que Jade la viera. —La mire con desprecio y después voltee a ver a Jade. Estaba sonriente con los ojos cerrados negando con su cabeza. — ¿Por qué esta tan sonriente? ¿Acaso le gusta que la esté acosando? Pero si dijo que no quería nada con esa.

-**¿Qué es tan gracioso, Jade?—**Pregunto de inmediato un poco seria—**Y ¿Qué es eso que dijo que conseguiría?**—Apoye mis codos en mi muslo y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados-

**-Me da risa lo patética que es Julieta—**Dice ella bebiendo de su copa—**Es una hipócrita y de paso una idiota. —**Contesta burlona y se levanta con la botella de champaña en la mano—**Y en cuanto a lo que quería conseguir, dijo que me daría un beso**—Me mira sonriente—**Vega, ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente en Julieta?—**Pregunta cambiando de tema rápidamente**. **

**-**Trague saliva y bebí de mi copa**—Por nada, solo quería saber—**Le digo fingiendo como buena actriz que soy—**Creo que no le caí muy bien a tu amiga. **

**-**Jade sirve más champaña en su copa y se sienta de nuevo—**Primero que todo, Julieta no es mi amiga, y segundo que todo, a Julieta solo le cae bien el dinero que recibe de su padre cada semana—**Bebe de su copa y pone la champaña en el piso—**No me cae bien.** —Dice con amargura.

**-¿Por qué? Si está muy linda tu tal Julieta, además pude notar que ustedes tuvieron cuento hace tiempo. —**Diablos soné muy celosa. Bebí de mi copa hasta terminarla y le pedí que me sirviera más. —**Vega, solo me acosté con ella una vez-**Contesta ella con amargura llenando mi copa-**Estaba despechada porque mi ex me dejo. Fue estúpido hacerlo, pero de errores aprendo—**Termina de llenarla y se tomó lo que quedaba en la botella. Ya veo, lo hizo por despecho.—Y ahora que lo noto, ¿Se querrá emborrachar? Esta bebiendo de más—

–**Quiero algo más fuerte—**Dice ella mirando la botella con desprecio**—Esto esta rico pero no hace nada. —**Se levanta y me mira**—Vega, ¿Quieres tequila? O ¿Un cóctel en especial?—**

-Me levante y fruncí el ceño**—Jade, tu padre te va a regañar si te ve bebiendo algo de eso. —**Le digo firmemente**—Además, no he probado nada de eso y no me quiero emborrachar. **

**-**Volteo los ojos y suspiro—**Vega, a mi padre le resbala lo que yo esté haciendo—**Dice irritada—**Y bueno, traeré tequila con sal y limón por ser tu primera vez. No te preocupes, no te emborrachare. —**Me guiña un ojo y se va con la champaña en la mano.

Me senté de nuevo y suspire. Ojala su padre no la regañe, no quiero que se meta en problemas. Jade puede ser muy testaruda algunas veces. Y por otro lado… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo que Julieta va a besar a Jade? ¡Ha! Sobre mi cadáver, nadie va a besar a Jade a menos que sea yo. Esa tal Julieta no me cae para nada bien. ¿Qué no entiende que Jade no quiere nada con ella?

-**-¡Tori!**—Dice Nico de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos**-¿Cómo estás?—**Pregunta el acercándose a mí y dándome una abrazo—

-Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo—**Nico, tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?—**Él se separó y se sentó al lado mío—**Muy bien**—Dice sonriente— **¿Y tú?** –

-**Muy bien. Te ves muy guapo**—Le digo sinceramente mirándolo de arriba abajo. —**Gracias**—Contesta el—**Tú también te ves muy linda. **

-Sonreí—**Gracias Nico**. —Conteste bebiendo un poco de mi champaña—

**-Oye ¿Dónde está mi hermana**?—Pregunta el mirando hacia todos lados.

-Suspire—**Se fue a buscar unas bebidas. Le dije que su padre la va a regañar por estar bebiendo alcohol pero no me hace caso**—Le digo seriamente terminándome mi champaña-

-Nico suspiro con nostalgia—**A papá no le importa lo que ella haga, solo quiere que este aquí para demostrarle a sus invitados que su hija mayor esta con el disfrutando de su vida como la buena familia que supuestamente somos. —**El empieza a jugar con el corcho que Jade había dejado al lado mío. —**Tenle paciencia, ella detesta venir a esto y por eso trata de olvidarlo bebiendo. Y como sabrás, papá y ella no se llevan nada bien.** —

¿Estará mal si le pregunto todas las preguntas que tengo sobre su padre, o por qué Jade lo detesta tanto? ¿Sera muy imprudente?—No, mejor no lo hago, recuerda lo que te dijo Cat, Jade lo hará con el tiempo. Paciencia Tori, paciencia.

**-¿Conoces a Julieta?—**Pregunto curiosa cambiando de tema—**La chica rubia y de ojos claros—**

**-Si, si la conozco, pero no me cae bien. —**Dice el con amargura**—Es una hipócrita y según Jade solo vive del dinero. —**

**-**Sonreí un poco—**Vaya, Julieta es una ambiciosa. —**Le digo un poco animada porque sé que a Jade no le gusta ese tipo de personas. Más puntos para mí porque a mí el dinero no me interesa.**- Y a mí tampoco me cayó bien. —**Le digo rápidamente.

**-Enano, ¿No deberías estar hablando con esa tal Rebeca?—**Pregunta Jade acercándose a nosotros con una bandeja plateada—**Es tu media naranja**—Dice burlona. —

-**No me molestes**—Contesta irritado—**Además, sabes que papá quiere que me haga amiga de ella para futuros negocios, nada más**—Él se levanta y le ceda el puesto a Jade. —Jade se sienta y pone la bandeja entre las dos. Había una botella de tequila, dos vasos grandes, sal y limón.

-**Mocoso, tienes 2 opciones. Una, hacerte amiga de ella pero enseñarle a ser mejor persona, porque sabes que su padre es el caprichoso del señor Valdez y la debe tener con estupideces en la cabeza, o Dos, mandarla al cuerno y ya.**—Jade cruza su pierna sobre la otra y apoya sus codos en su muslo**-Tú decides mocoso.—**Dice indiferente**. **

**-Lo voy a pensar—**Dice el con amargura**—Por ahora quiero ir a jugar con Esteban—**Deja el corcho en la bandeja y se va sin decir nada.** —**

**-Mi padre como siempre, asignándonos parejas para sus estúpidos negocios—**Dice Jade irritada cogiendo la botella y destapándola—**Pobre idiota. —**Sirve un poco en cada vaso y me ofrece cogí y lo mire con curiosidad. Olía bastante fuerte.

**-Mi querida Vega, antes de probar te explicare lo que tienes que hacer—**Dice ella un poco divertida dejando la botella en la bandeja**—Bueno, hay varias formas, pero yo te enseñare mi estilo. Coges la sal y colocas un poco aquí debajo de tus nudillos o también puede ser en la parte lateral de tu dedo índice—**Ella coloca la sal en su dedo índice como dijo y después coge el vaso. —**Después de tomar, rápidamente chupas la sal, coges un limón y muerdes la mitad de él. —**Ella hizo lo que dijo y me miro con un ojo cerrado y la cara un poco fruncida. Debe ser por el ardor.

**-¿Te arde mucho?—**Le pregunto curiosa.-

-Ella negó con su cabeza—**Solo un poco, hace mucho tiempo no bebía tequila, además, para eso es la sal y el limón, ayuda a quitar lo fuerte del alcohol y la sensación de ahogo**-

-Cogí la sal y la coloque en mi dedo índice—**Ok, voy a ser lo que me dijiste**—Le digo un poco entusiasmada—Bebí y rápidamente chupe la sal y mordí la mitad del limón. —Está bastante fuerte y arde con intensidad, pero sabe muy rico. —**Esta rico, pero arde bastante**—Le digo con la voz un poco ronca y frunciendo el ceño—

-Sonrió y sirvió un poco más en su vaso**—Lo sé, te dejara de arder un poco cuando te acostumbres**—Bebió un poco como lo hizo anteriormente y empezó a trazar los bordes del vaso con su dedo índice. —**Vega, ¿Quieres algo de comer?**—Pregunta ella mirándome con el ceño fruncido. —**La idiota de mi madrastra mando a preparar cosas bastantes ricas. **

**-No, gracias. Comí antes de venir.** —Respondí amablemente. Coloque más sal en mi dedo y bebí como lo hice anteriormente. Arde todavía pero el sabor es exquisito**.-¿Tú ya comiste?**—Le pregunto curiosa.

-**No, todavía no. Nos toca comer a la hora del brindis. —**Responde ella bebiendo de nuevo—

**-¿Por qué no te gusta venir a este tipo de reuniones?—**Le pregunto suavemente bebiendo un poco más. —

**-Vega, en este tipo de reuniones hay personas que se creen superior a todo el mundo por el simple hecho de tener dinero. **—Bebe un poco más y me voltea a ver—**Y a mí sinceramente me fastidia ese tipo de cosas.** —Suspira y mira hacia adelante—**Haya adentro solo hay personas hipócritas y bastante idiotas. Tienen la cabeza llena de babosadas. —**Coge sal, un limón y se los come rápidamente-** Y bueno también porque el cumpleaños de mi padre me tiene sin cuidado. El solo hace este tipo de reuniones para que lo alaben como el Dios que se cree. —**Dice ella con amargura.

**-**Bebí un poco más**— ¿Y entonces porque viniste?—**Le digo con la voz un poco ronca todavía.

-Sonríe un poco y me mira—**Todavía tienes la voz un poco ronca**—Suelta una pequeña risa. —**Ya se te pasara**. —Dice divertida. Bebe de nuevo y mira hacia el cielo —**Me toco venir por dos razones. Una, ese fue el trato que hice con mi padre para que me prestara la camioneta en nuestro viaje. Y dos, vendría a esta reunión solo por una hora con la condición de que mi hermano se iría conmigo en cuanto la comida se terminara. **

**-Ya veo—**Le respondo suavemente bebiendo un poco más.

**-Jade, papá te necesita adentro**—Dice Nico de repente acercándose a nosotras—** Ya es hora del primer brindis y de comer.**

-Jade suspiro y se puso seria—**Ya vamos**—Dice ella con amargura—**Adelántate y coge una mesa para los tres y de paso dos champañas para mí.** —Nico asiente y se va.

-**Vamos Vega, este brindis, la comida y nos largamos de aquí**—Dice levantándose y colocando su copa en la bandeja.

**-¿Segura que quieres que vaya contigo?—**Le pregunto un poco nervioso—**No conozco a tu padre oficialmente y estar en el brindis por su cumpleaños ¿no es como mala idea?—**Coloque el vaso en la bandeja y me levante—**Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí mientras tú vas y comes.**

-Ella suspiro y volteo los ojos**—Vega, eres mi acompañante esta noche por lo tanto no te dejare sola—**Dice firmemente**—Y qué importa que no conozcas a mi padre, el solo quiere que la gente lo idolatre para crecer más su ego de idiota. Además, hay personas aquí que ni siquiera lo conocen de verdad y solo vamos a comer. —**Ella sonríe un poco y me ofrece su brazo para cogerlo.** — ¿Nos vamos, acompañante?—**Pregunta ella divertida.

**-**Sonreí con diversión y cogí su brazo—**Por supuesto**—Le digo burlona.

-Ella volteo sus ojos y empezamos a caminar hacia adentro. Antes de entrar me mira un poco preocupada—**Tori**—Dice ella suavemente—**No dejes que nada de lo que puedan decir ahorita te afecte. **

**—**La mire confundida**—De que me estas…-**Me interrumpe rápidamente—**Solo no hagas caso a lo que mi padre o los demás digan, son estupideces nada más**.

-Asentí—**Como tú digas**—Le digo sonriente. —Ella asintió y entramos. Todos estaban de pie con una champaña en la mano junto con su mesa. Jade me llevo a una mesa en donde estaba Nico esperándonos. Cogimos nuestras champañas y nos quedamos de pie esperando.

En la mesa principal estaba el señor West, su esposa y dos personas más. La madrastra de Jade se levantó de su silla, cogió su champaña y un micrófono.-**Buenas noches, amigos y amigas, conocidos tal vez**—Dice ella un poco divertida. —**Estamos todos reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de un gran hombre—**Lo señala—**Un hombre valiente y fuerte, un líder para todos nosotros**—Dice sonriente halagándolo con gran aprecio—**.Se ha caído pero se levantado con la frente en alto. Ha pasado por bastantes cosas pero se ha recuperado y hoy en día es una gran persona. —**Voltea a ver a Jade y a Nico—**A sus hijos los ha criado y dado todo aquello que han llegado a necesitar. —**Pude escuchar que Jade soltó un bufido bastante enojada.

**-A sus amigos más cercanos—**Continua ella con el discurso mirando hacia la mesa a su derecha señalando a una familia**. —Los ha ayudado, los ha apoyado, y les ha dado una vida. —**Ella sonríe y mira hacia el señor West**—Y a mí—**Sonríe grandemente**—Me ha enseñado lo que toda mujer debe aprender en la vida, me ha dado un vida, me ha dado amor y cariño. —**Voltea a ver a todos-** Y hoy quiero brindar por este gran hombre, un padre, un esposo, y un amigo. Un hombre inteligente y centrado, un hombre culto y digno de admirar. —**Levanta su copa**—Por el señor Carlos West. **

**-Por el señor Carlos West—**Dijeron todos levantando su copa antes de beberla. —Mire a Jade y vi que le hizo señales a su hermano sobre algo. Nico se fue y Jade se sentó. Todos se sentaron, colocaron música suave y los meseros empezaron a servir la comida.

-**Vega, segura que no quieres nada de comer**—Pregunta Jade a mi lado cruzando su pierna sobre la otra. —

-Sonreí—**Si, no te preocupes, como te dije anteriormente comí antes de venir**. —Le digo amablemente.

-Nico llego y coloco la misma bandeja que habíamos dejado en la fuente y la dejo al lado de Jade. —**Gracias niño**—Contesta ella cogiendo su vaso con tequila. —**Vega, sigue tomando para que te deje de arder y te acostumbres al sabor**—Dice ella señalando mi vaso. —**Y ni se te ocurra preguntar** "¿**Jade, tu padre no nos dirá nada por estar bebiendo?"—**Dice imitándome con esa vocecita.** —Por que vuelvo y te repito, a él no le importa nada. **

-Voltee mis ojos y asentí—**Como digas**—Le digo indiferente cogiendo mi vaso. Cogí la sal y bebí como lo hice anteriormente. Arde todavía, pero no tanto como antes.

-**Si me disculpan, quiero decir una palabras**—Dice un señor bastante voluptuoso golpeando la copa de su champaña con la punta de la cuchara. —Todos dejaron de comer y lo miraron. —**Hoy, cumple un señor muy importante en el mundo de los negocios, un hombre con cultura e inteligencia. —**Dice el con alegría—**Este hombre, nos sacó a muchos de los que estamos presentes de la repugnancia de ser parte de la clase baja. —**Dice el con amargura y desprecio en su voz.** —De lo repugnante que es que te llamen pobre o ignorante. —**Vi que muchos de los presentes asintieron en afirmación bastante alegres. Jade se puso seria y podía notar rabia en sus ojos.

-**Y este gran hombre, nos enseñó hablar, nos enseñó el mundo de los negocios, nos enseñó la importancia del dinero y el poder que puede llegar a tener.** —Sigue el halagándolo con bastante sinceridad en su voz—**Si no fuera por él, no tendría lo que tengo hoy en día. Mansiones, diamantes, oro, dinero para pagar buen sexo—**Dice el con bastante diversión. Muchos se rieron ante el comentario.- Jade bebió un poco más y soltó un bufido enojada. –**Repugnante**—Comento ella en voz baja con amargura.

**-Y sé que tendré mucho más gracia él**. —Continúa el señor. Levanta su copa y sonríe—**Por este gran hombre, por este gran empresario, por este gran amigo. Por Carlos Henrique West. —**Todos levantaron su copa y brindaron.—

Así ha sido por casi una hora y media. Bastantes personas pidieron un brindis por lo mismo. Halagando y hablando sobre lo que el señor West había hecho por ellos. Pero había un tema que siempre nombraban, un tema que siempre lo hablaban con bastante desprecio y disgusto. "Lo repugnante que es ser pobre"—Nunca me he clasificado como pobre o rica. Pero que hablen así de las personas de clase baja, me irrita bastante, me pone de mal genio. Sé que Jade me dijo que no le tomara importancia a lo que pudieran decir, pero de todas formas irrita bastante que estas personas hablen y se burlen de la gente de pocos recursos. Ya entiendo porque a Jade no le gusta venir a estas reuniones. —Ella ha estado bebiendo sin parar. Sé que esta de mal genio, lo puedo ver en su mirada.

-**Salud**—Termino de decir una señora a mi izquierda. —**Salud**—Dijeron todos.

**-Vega, ¿te quieres ir?—**Pregunta ella de repente—**Porque yo sí.**

La verdad es que sí, pero ella no puede por su padre y no pienso dejarla sola ni por un momento.

-Fruncí el ceño—**Jade, la cena aún no se ha terminado. Y a tu padre no le gustara.** —Le digo firme apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

-**Veras Tori, sinceramente ya perdí toda la paciencia que tenía por estar escuchando a gente estúpida hablando de los demás y halagando a mi padre.**—Dice ella con amargura—**La cena ya se terminó, y yo solo tengo que estar hasta este punto de la reunión. Así que vámonos. **

-Sonreí con preocupación**— ¿De verdad crees que sea correcto?—**Le pregunto con amabilidad.

**-Si Vega, deja de preocuparte, vámonos. —**Dice ella levantándose de su asiento cogiendo su chaqueta. Me levante y acomode mi asiento. —**Espera, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?**—Pregunta ella mirando hacia todos lados.

-**No lo sé, dijo que iría a jugar con un tal Esteban**. —Le digo mirando hacia todos lados buscándolo. —**No debe estar lejos.**

-**-Jadelyn**—Dice la madrastra de Jade acercándose a ella. —**Por lo que puedo notar ya te vas, pero antes de que te vayas tienes que decir algo sobre tu padre**—Dice ella firmemente mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-Jade soltó un bufido con enojo—**Primero que todo, no me digas Jadelyn, segundo que todo, no diré nada de mi padre, solo diría la verdad y muchos de ustedes no aceptan la verdad—**Dice ella con enojo**—Y tercero, tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer. **

**-Si no dices nada sobre tu padre, los invitados creerán que tiene una hija despreciable y bastante cobarde—**Responde ella con enojo y mirándola con desprecio.

-Jade soltó una risa pequeña**— ¿Cobarde? Y ¿cobarde porque? ¿Por el simple hecho de que no se me da la gana de hablar sobre mi padre en su estúpido cumpleaños?—**Responde ella con enojo—**No seas estúpida María, y para que lo sepas me vale lo que los invitados crean sobre mí. –**Me voltea a ver**—Vámonos Tori. —**Dice con firmeza. Me cogió del brazo y me empezó a llevar hacia afuera. —**Espera**—Dice ella mirándome con diversión—**Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.** —Se voltea y me lleva de nuevo hacia la mesa—**quédate aquí y disfruta de mi espectáculo. —**Voltea a ver a María, según lo que escuche así se llama**—Cambie de opinión, tengo que hablar sobre mi padre ¿no?** —Dice ella sonriente. —María la mira con aprobación y señala hacia la mesa principal. Antes de irse me sonríe guiñándome un ojo y se va hacia la mesa principal junto con María.

-Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y me empecé a preocuparme. Cruce mis dedos—**Por favor que Jade no diga nada malo, que no diga nada malo**—Digo preocupada en voz baja.

-Jade cogió una copa y el micrófono. —Me senté, seguí cruzando mis dedos y la mire fijamente.

-**Buenas noches**—Dice ella divertida—**Como ya muchos saben yo soy la hija mayor del cumpleañero. Y si no lo sabían, pues entérense babosos**. —Sonríe maliciosamente—**Se supone que tengo que hablar sobre mi padre y todo eso…pero quiero hablar de unas cosas en especial**. —Voltea a ver al mismo señor voluptuosos que hablo principalmente—**Señor Valdez, ¿Cómo ha estado?—**Pregunta con entusiasmo.- **Engordando por lo que veo—**Dice ella divertida.-El señor "Valdez" sonríe pero inmediatamente se pone serio y mira a Jade con cara de disgusto. -

Hay no, Jade va a insultar a cada uno de los invitados. No, no, no, por favor no.

-**Señor Ramírez, que milagro verlo por aquí. —**Dice ella sorprendida señalando a otro señor—**Por fin sale de su cueva de drogas y sexo. ¡Felicitaciones!**—Dice emocionada. —Voltea a ver a la tal Julieta y a su familia—**La familia Romero, una bola de aprovechados, una bola de hipócritas, y para completar una bola de fracasados que se creen de lo mejor—**Sonríe maliciosamente y bebe un poco de su copa—**Pero amigos, tienen que enterarse, ustedes apestan. Apestan a lo grande.-**Dice ella con diversión.

-Se termina su copa, coge otra y voltea a ver a su madrastra—**María, te quería decir algo de parte del mesero que humillaste anteriormente**. —Bebe un poco—**Humillar a alguien no te hace ni más orgulloso, ni más fuerte, ni más poderosa—**Levanta su ceja y la mira con firmeza**—Te hace más perra y miserable, idiota—**Mira hacia todo el mundo**-todos ustedes, son una bola de ignorantes. Se creen la gran cosa por tener dinero. —**Bebe un poco—**Pero personas, ustedes son lo asco de la sociedad. Humillan, critican e insultan a los pobres cuando ustedes mismo ya son pobre en sí. Son tan pobres que lo único que tienen es dinero. Y saben…-**Bebe un poco mas-**siempre he pensado que la pobreza es la enfermedad que solo los ricos poseen. —**Chasquea la lengua y voltea a ver a su padre**—Mi padre posee esa enfermedad. Solo el dinero lo acompaña. Sus hijos ya no lo quieren, lo desprecian de hecho. Tiene una esposa quien sabe porque, porque ni siquiera es capaz de darle un beso por amor, es más creo que nunca en su vida le ha dado un beso. —**Bebe de nuevo-** Y para los que se preguntan. ¡No! Mi padre no tiene sexo con esa vieja, sinceramente creo que a mi padre ya no le funciona.- **Dice ella señalando hacia abajo y susurrando en el micrófono**—**Voltea a ver a todo el mundo**—Ustedes se creen sus amigos, pero entérense, si mañana ustedes se volvieran pobres, mi padre los despreciaría, los humillaría, y el—**Voltea a mirar a su padre de nuevo—**Se alegraría de sus desgracias**. —El padre de Jade la miraba con rabia en sus enojos, estaba respirando bastante rápido apretando ambos puños sobre la mesa.

**-**Voltea a vernos de nuevo**-Y no nos digamos mentiras, ustedes también harían lo mismo si mi padre volviera a caer en bancarrota. Son tan hipócritas con él, que da pena decir que ustedes son los "amigos" de la familia. —**Ella se ríe un poco**— ¿Acabo de decir familia?—**Se volvió a reír—**Mi error, aquí no hay familia, solo hay gente que a duras penas se conocen. "Familia"—**Vuelve a decir con diversión**—Familia las bolas. —**Dice cambiando su tono de voz a uno más firme—**Ustedes no tienen familia, no saben lo que es amar, lo que es el cariño**, **no saben lo que es ser humilde, no tienen un cerebro para pensar**-Bebe de nuevo**- tienen la cabeza llena de estupideces, tienen un corazón podrido en ambición y caprichos, son una bola de idiotas. —**Dice con enojo—**Y mi padre, el supuesto hombre con buen corazón, el supuesto líder, es igualito a ustedes pero mil veces peor. —**Bebe un poco más-** El dejo de ser el buen hombre que era el día que lo traicionaron por unos cuantos billetes verdes. —**Se terminó la champaña—**Que tengan una gran noche, bola de hipócritas. —**Voto la copa al piso, dejo el micrófono en la mesa donde se encontraba su padre y le dijo con desprecio—**Feliz cumpleaños Carlos**—Camino hacia aquí, cogió la botella de tequila y los vasos —**Ahora si vámonos**—Dice sonriente. Me cogió del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia su coche.

No puedo creer todo lo que les dijo a esas personas. Tal vez se lo tenían merecido, pero de todas formas no debió hacerlo. ¡Dios! Su padre la va regañar, que digo regañar, la va a castigar de por vida.

**-¡Jade!—**Dice alguien de repente. Volteamos a ver y era la tal Julieta. ¿Qué hace aquí? No escucho todo lo que dijo Jade sobre su familia.

-Ella se acerca más hacia Jade y la mira divertida- **Antes de que te vayas tenía que hacer 2 cosas. Uno, decirte que tu discurso fue bastante peculiar**, **le dijiste gordo al señor Valdez. Fue divertido.** —Dice ella emocionada.-**Y dos—**Coloca sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Jade y sin pensarlo la besa. Jade trataba de quitarla pero no podía.- Ahora si me va a conocer esta tal Julieta.-Me acerque más a ella y la cogí de los hombros empujándola fuertemente para apartarla.

—Ella se apartó y cayó al piso al enredarse con sus tacones.- Me miro con desprecio— ¡**Pero qué diablos te pasa bruja, no ves que la estaba besando!**—Dice ella con enojo. – **¿Y cómo te atreves a empujarme? ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo?-**Se levanta rápidamente y se acomoda el pelo.

-¡**Por eso mismo te aparte, que no entiendes que ella no quiere nada contigo!** —Le digo enojada**—Y no me importa quién eres, por lo que puedo notar eres una ambiciosa hija de papi—**Me cruce de brazos—**Y perdona, ¿Eres bobita de verdad o es por ser rubia?** –Le pregunto divertida.

-Levanto su puño izquierdo para pegarme pero Jade la detuvo rápidamente—**Julieta, lárgate de una vez o si no terminaras muy mal—**Le dice amenazándola.

-Julieta suspiro y le sonrió de nuevo—**Esta bien, como tú digas Jadey. —**Le dice con picardía**—Y por cierto, ame por completo morder tu labio, perdón si te hice sangrar, pero no aguante. Están para comérselos. —**Se voltea, no sin antes mirarme de arriba para abajo con desprecio y se va balanceando sus caderas de nuevo.

¿Le mordió el labio? Esa babosa se salió con la suya, y delante de mí. ¡Ugh!

Tengo rabia, y mucha. **-Vámonos, quiero ir a mi casa**—Le digo enojada. —

-Ella abrió su auto y entramos las dos. Coloco la botella y las copas en la parte de atrás. — ¿**Estas bien**?—Pregunta ella mirándome con diversión.

-Me cruce de brazos y mire hacia al frente—**Si, llévame a mi casa**—Le digo enojada.

**-No quiero**—Dice ella.-

**-¿Perdón?—**Le digo confundida frunciendo el ceño**-¿Cómo que no me llevaras a mi casa?—**

**-No te llevare por dos razones. Una, si me lo pides de esa manera nunca lo hare—**Dice indiferente**—Y dos, está un poco temprano todavía, quería ir a nuestra playa. —**Dice ella sonriente.** —Y la playa no esta tan lejos de aquí, podre conducir rápidamente para que no me descubran, ya que bebí un poco de más. **

Toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo por la culpa de Julieta se me fue. ¿Acaba de decir, "nuestra playa"?

**-¿Vamos?—**Pregunta ella sonriente.

—**S-si** —Le digo un poco nerviosa.-**P-pero si quieres yo conduzco, no estoy tomada.**

-Sonrío—**Vega, no estoy borracha, conduciré lo más cuidadosamente posible. Confía en mí**. —Dice con bastante seguridad.-

-**Bien, pero si no te sientes segura me lo puedes decir.** —Le digo firmemente.-Encendió su auto y empezó a conducir hacia "nuestra playa"—**Como tú digas Vega**—Dice burlona. -Sonreí grandemente. "Nuestra playa" -

-Pude notar que Jade en el camino se limpiaba un poco su labio. Esa boba la mordió de verdad, pero…no lo niego, se ve bastante sexy con ese corte en su labio inferior.

-Como dijo Jade, no estábamos tan lejos de la playa, llegamos bastante rápido. Estaba solitario y bastante tranquilo. Como siempre. —Jade cogió las copas y la botella de tequila, salimos del auto y no sentamos cerca de una palmera. —Jade se quitó sus tacones, coloco los vasos y la botella al lado suyo, coloco su chaqueta en la arena y la uso como almohada para acostarse.

-**Vega, ¿Te molesto mucho lo que dijeron esas personas haya adentro?—**Pregunta ella un poco preocupada.

-Suspire y me quite los tacones también—**No te niego que si fue horrible escuchar todo lo que dijeron sobre las persona de bajos recursos…pero, me dijiste que no le tomara mucha importancia a eso, así que no lo hice**—Le digo sonriéndole al final.

-Me sonríe, cierra sus ojos y pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—**Nunca hagas caso a lo que personas como esas tengan que decir sobre las personas de bajos recursos, son puras incoherencia. —**Dice firmemente.

**-**Me quite mi chaqueta y la use como almohada para acostarme**. —Como tú digas—**Le digo sonriente. Mire hacia el cielo, la luna está bastante brillante y hermosa.

**-¿J-jade…tu padre…te castigara bastante fuerte?—**Le pregunto un poco nerviosa volteándola a mirar. Me puse aún más nerviosa al notar que estoy muy cerca de ella, puedo sentir su aroma. Huele bastante bien.

-Ella me volteo a mirar—**Sé que lo hará, pero la verdad es que no me importa**—Sonríe—**Me encanto escupirles la verdad en sus caras**—Dice divertida.

-Sonreí—**Como te lo dije aquella vez en Nozu, admiro como jamás temes en decir lo que crees**—Le digo sinceramente—**Pero te pasaste un poco—**

**-**Volteo los ojos**—Y cómo te respondí aquella ves, eso es estúpido—**Dice burlona.-Miro hacia el cielo—**Se merecen todo lo que les dije y hasta más**—

**-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, ese tipo de gente necesita una aterrizada urgentemente-** Le digo un poco burlona.-** Te encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿No?—**Le pregunta divertida—**Aterrizar a los demás.**

**-Mmm, sí, me encanta**—Dice sonriente—**Pero hay algo que me encantaría hacer pero no sé si deba—**Voltea su cuerpo y apoya su cabeza en su mano mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. —Trague saliva y la mire fijamente. Miraba sus ojos pero a la vez sus labios. Me senté de nuevo y apoye mi cabeza en la palmera— ¿**Q-que…q-quieres h-hacer?**—Le pregunto nerviosa sin apartar la mirada.

-Se sentó, se acercó más a mí y apoyo la cabeza en la palmera mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados-**Desde hace bastante tiempo—**Murmura ella bastante suave—**He querido…**-Se acerca más a mí mirándome a los ojos—**Hacer algo…-**Mira mis labios y después mis ojos rápidamente—**Pero no sé si deba…-**Se acerca más a mí y descansa su frente contra la mía cerrando los ojos—

Me quedo mirándola incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Mirando sus labios, sintiendo su respiración, su aliento haciéndome cosquillas, su esencia llenando volviéndome loca y mi corazón golpeando bastante fuerte en mi pecho.

-**Pero sabes**…-Murmura ella abriendo sus ojos. Me mira fijamente—**Me importa un bledo que tengo que hacer o no**-Murmura ella firmemente. Me mira con deseo, con picardía.- Siento como su mano acaricia mi mejilla sin apartar su mirada de la mía.- Muy ligeramente aparta su frente mientras juega con su nariz junto con la mía.

Todo deja de existir, solo oigo mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y mi respiración bastante pesada. —Aparta su mirada para mirar mis labios, se acerca más y más deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ellos. Mi mano rodea su cuello acercándola un poco más. Su aliento me hace cosquillas en la cara, haciendo que me quede sin aliento y que mi estómago estalle en un alboroto frenético. —Me mira por última vez a los ojos y después presiona sus labios con los míos con tanta pasión que siento que voy a estallar. Empiezo a devolver el beso con todo lo que tengo. Todo dentro de mi está es explotando sin control, mi estómago, mi corazón, mi cabeza.

Lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo, está sucediendo, sus labios junto con los míos moviéndose ardientemente. Puedo llegar a saborear un poco de sangre de su labio, pero no importa, con todo y sangre el sabor de sus labios están deliciosamente apetecibles.

Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella pone sus manos en mis hombros y suavemente me separa.

-**Oye, déjame respirar, no todos tenemos pulmones como los tuyos**—Murmura suavemente con la voz un poco ronca—Abrí mis ojos y la mire fijamente. —**L-lo l-lamento**—respondo tímidamente. —Ella sonríe y vuelve a mirar mis labios como si quisiera devorarlos—**No importa, hazlo de nuevo.** —Dice ella suavemente volviéndome a besar con tanta pasión como la primera vez. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad siento su lengua pasar discretamente por mi labio, claramente lo hace como una invitación porque instantáneamente siento su lengua dentro de mi boca. A las dos se nos escapa un pequeño gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Luchamos por un dominio pero ella gana rápidamente.

Me perdí completamente en su dominio, en su sabor, en todo lo que pueda estar recibiendo en este momento de ella. —Y de repente puedo escuchar muy en el fondo, despertando de mi trance, un celular sonando. Escuche con claridad y definitivamente no es el mío. —Jade se aparto gimiendo de frustración—**La historia de mi vida**—Dice ella irritada sacando su celular del bolsillo, mira la pantalla y después contesta rápidamente.

-**Julieta, como te hago entender que no me interesas en absoluto—**Dice ella burlona—**De verdad que te pasas de estúpida.**

¿!Qué!? ¿!Otra vez ella!? ¡Dios que molestia! ¡Nos interrumpió a Jade y a mí! ¡Y para el colmo Jade lo toma con diversión de nuevo!.—Solté un bufido enojada y me levante rápidamente. —Me cruce de brazos y empecé a caminar alejándome de ella.

**-¡Tori!—**Escuche decir a Jade. La ignore y seguí caminando.

¿Acaso le encanta que la estén persiguiendo y acosando todo el tiempo?-Julieta es una molestia, de verdad que sí. Pero que, como va a captar que Jade no quiere nada con ella si Jade se la pasa respondiéndole toda burlona.

**-¡Vega!—**Dice Jade llamándome desde lejos. —La ignore y seguí caminando.

No entiendo porque es así. Si Jade de verdad no quiere nada con ella porque no se lo dice seriamente, con firmeza. Pero claro, se lo tiene que decir burlonamente.

-**Tori—**Dice Jade seriamente cogiéndome del brazo. —**Que**—Le respondo dándome la vuelta y mirándola firme.

-**No escuchas, te estoy llamando**—Dice ella burlona**-¿Por qué te fuiste?—**

-Levante mi ceja y puse mis manos sobre mis caderas**—Perdón, es que no quería interrumpirte con tu querida Julieta—**Le digo sarcásticamente—**Ve y sigue hablando con ella. **

**-**Levanto una ceja**—Tori… ¿estas celosa de Julieta?—**Me pregunta suavemente sonriéndome al final-

**-¡Que! Claro que no**—Respondo rápidamente—**Ya quisieras.** —

**-¿En serio?—**Dice ella burlona cruzándose de brazos—**Porque demuestras todo lo contrario. —**

**-Piensa lo que quieras Jade—**Le digo seriamente. Me di la vuelta y cuando iba a empezar a caminar ella me coge del brazo rápidamente y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos**—Tori, no tengas celos de esa idiota, no vale la pena. –**Dice suavemente.

-La mire firme y me cruce de brazos**—Que yo no estoy celosa de Julieta—**Le digo suavemente, pero sé que no sonó para nada convincente—

-Levanto su ceja y entrecerró los ojos**-¿En serio?—**Pregunta burlonamente haciendo una pequeña mueca** -¿Entonces porque la empujaste tan fuerte cuando me estaba besando?**—Empezó a acercarse más a mi haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa. Empecé a retroceder unos cuantos pasos pero ella seguía caminando hacia mi**-¿O porque te fuiste tan enfadada cuando le conteste?**—Pregunta ella suavemente mirándome fijamente**— ¿Y porque en este momento estas tan nerviosa?**

**-Y-yo…—**Empiezo a balbucear nerviosamente**—N-no…se... de...que...—**Seguí retrocediendo hasta que ella coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me detuvo firmemente**-¿Yo te gusto?—**Pregunto y a la vez afirmo con picardía. —Me quedo mirándola, incapaz de producir ningún tipo de respuesta inteligente.

-Ella sonríe—**Que bien, porque a mí también me gustas**—Dice burlona. -Sonreí grandemente sintiendo como mi estómago se revuelve y mi corazón saltando de alegría. —

—**Eres tú la que me gusta no la idiota de Julieta**—Dice de nuevo apoyando su frente contra la mía. —Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la miro a los ojos—**Tu también me gustas**—Le digo cuando por fin siento aire en mis pulmones—**Y mucho— **Ella sonríe y cuando me iba besar su celular sonó de nuevo.

-**Debe ser una maldita broma**—Dice ella irritada apartándose para sacar su celular del bolsillo-

—**Si es Julieta te juro que me devuelvo a la fiesta y le hago entender de una vez por todas.** —Le digo un poco enojada cruzándome de brazos.

-Ella sonríe, mira la pantalla y contesta**-¿Qué quieres niño?—**Responde irritada. —Empieza a reírse un poco—**Se me olvido mocoso, puedes irte caminando—**Dice burlona. Espera por unos minutos y vuelve a contestar—**A mí me importa un comino que papá este enojado, sus invitados se lo tienen bien merecido. —**Voltea los ojos y suspira**—Esta bien, te iré a recoger, pero en una o dos cuadras antes, no quiero enfrentar a mi padre todavía—**Dice burlona—**Bueno si, ya cállate, adiós**—Cuelga y guarda su celular sonriendo grandemente.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?—**Le pregunto divertida—

-**Se me olvido traer a mi hermano**—Se ríe un poco**— ¿Me acompañas a recogerlo?—**Pregunta suavemente—

-Asentí—**Por supuesto**—Le digo amablemente. Empecé a caminar hacia nuestras cosas y de repente sentí los dedos de Jade queriendo entrelazar los míos. Lo hice rápidamente, le sonreí y seguimos caminando.

**-¿Así que estas celosa de Julieta?**—Pregunta ella mirándome con picardía—

-Voltee mis ojos—**Y tú lo estas disfrutando ¿Verdad?—**Le pregunto incrédula con un poco de diversión—

-**Mmm, un poco**—Dice ella sonriente-

-**No me molestes Jade**—Le digo tímidamente con mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-Me da un beso en la mejilla y empieza a reírse**—"No me molestes Jade"-**Dice ella imitándome de nuevo con esa voz**-Ahora vámonos a recoger al mocoso de mi hermano—**Dice alegre**-**Sonreí y seguimos caminando.

* * *

**Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. Y no se porque O.o**

**Quería decirles algo que me han estado preguntando últimamente. La historia no solo se basa en el accidente que tiene Jade, hay algo que pasa antes de eso y pues después ocurre el accidente. No crean que la historia es, se enamoran, accidente y ver que pasa. No, mi historia va a ser un poco larga, y van a pasar varias cosillas antes de que pase el accidente. Así que no se preocupen de que si mi historia será corta, porque no lo será. :) **

**Bueno, no tengo mas que decir, solo agradecer a aquellos que me han dejado un review y que espero les siga gustando mi historia.**

**Como siempre, que tengan un buen fin de semana y de paso una buena semana. Cuídense n,n **


	12. Chapter 12

**Tengo que decir: Gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me animan mucho a seguir la historia. Agradezco en verdad a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme uno (: — Y a los que no lo hacen pero leen mi historia, también se los agradezco, espero les este gustando mi historia y piensen en un futuro dejarme un review. Tranquilos que no muerdo ;D haha. **

**Espero les guste el capitulo. **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y TODO ESO. **

* * *

**TORI POV.**

**— Está bien, está bien, como tú digas Vega**—Dice ella dándose por vencida y sentándose—**Mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita—**

**-¡Yay!—**Le digo emocionada sentándome al lado suyo**—**Me acerque y le di un beso suave en los labios. — Ella no quería al principio pero con mis pucheros y mis suplicas con ternura es fácil convencerla.

— Voltea los ojos con risa y le hace señas al mesero— **¿Que vas a pedir?—**Pregunta ella con amabilidad—

**—Solo quiero papas a la francesa ¿Y tú? – **Pregunte sonriente dejándo mis cosas en el asiento de al frente.

**— También—**Responde ella.** —No tengo mucha hambre. —**Le sonreí y me acomode mas cerca de ella.

Mientras llegaba nuestro pedido, hablamos de nosotras. ¿Quién iba decir que a Jade le gustaba desde hace bastante tiempo? -Todos sabían menos nosotras. Que estupidez la verdad. Yo sintiéndome frustrada e impaciente al no poder saber si le gustaba o no. Al querer besarla y estar con ella todo el tiempo. Y lo pude a ver hecho si tan solo me hubiera enterado. — Nos reímos con ironía mutuamente.

Al llegar nuestras papas, parecíamos niños jugando por comerlas. Ella me ofrecía a dármelas pero siempre alejaba la papa juguetonamente o simplemente se la comía. Éramos dos idiotas enamoradas comiendo papas a la francesa. —No lo niego, era muy divertido. — Duramos un largo tiempo aquí sentadas besándonos con ternura sin parar. Pero al darme cuenta que ya casi llevábamos casi una hora aquí, pedí la cuenta y le dije a Jade que estaba muy divertido la cosa pero que ella tiene que recoger a su hermano. Debe estar de mal genio esperándola. —Ella acepto un poco irritada, y esperamos la cuenta mientras yo bebía de la gaseosa y ella prendía su celular para ver los mensajes o las llamadas. Ella misma decidió apagarlo porque no quería que nos interrumpiera ni por un segundo. Además, porque Julieta no paraba de llamarla. Me cae mal esa tal Julieta.

**— La cuenta— **Dice el mesero entregando la carta y marchándose. Saque mi billetera pero Jade me detuvo rápidamente. — **¿Qué crees que haces? — **Pregunta ella con la ceja levantada.

**— Sacando mi billetera para poder pagar— **Le respondo con obviedad.

**— Mi querida Vega, yo pagare, no te preocupes— **Dice ella burlonamente.

— Chasquee la lengua— **No lo harás, yo pagare esto— **Le digo firme sacando 10 dólares.

**— Ya te dije que no— **Dice ella con firmeza. Saco 20 dólares y los dejo en la carta.

**— Jade— **Advierto con seriedad cogiendo el billete y dejando el mío.

**— Escucha Vega…— **Ella protesta antes de ser interrumpida por su teléfono. Lo contesta y me mira con cara de "Esto no quedara así". Voltee mis ojos y seguí bebiendo de mi refresco.

**— Niño te dije que ya voy para allá, aguántate. -**Dice ella burlona. Espero por unos momentos y después su cara se volvió pálida y con una expresión de rabia.

**— ¿¡Que!?—**Grito furiosa— ¡**Como que mi padre quemo mi habitación! , ¿Es una broma verdad?—**

El aire se desvaneció de mis pulmones, y el corazón me latió furioso. ¿Qué hizo qué?

**— ¿¡Y su noviecita de mierda que está haciendo!?—**Grito furiosa mientras me hacía señales para que nos fuéramos—Cogí mi bebida y me levante rápidamente.

**— ¿! Qué!?—**Grito aún más furiosa de lo que estaba— ¡**Esos dos la van a pagar muy caro. Ya voy para allá Nicolás!**—Colgó y rápidamente salimos del restaurante. Luego se acercó con rapidez y decisión al auto. Entró y ni siquiera me miró, sólo arrancó el auto y empezó a conducir con mucha rabia contenida.

**— Jade, ¡conduce más despacio no vas a matar!**—Le digo asustada y bastante alarmada. — **¡Jade!—**Digo de nuevo en un tono firme y enojado.

**— Vega, no grites que me haces enojar más—**Exclama con mucha fuerza y me asuste un poco**—Mi padre destruyo mi cosas junto con su novia de porquería, y eso no se va a quedar así. —**

**— Jade, conduces como loca, me estas asustando—**Conteste aterrada.** —Tienes que calmarte, por favor— **Le suplique en un intento de que tal vez así me escucharía.

**— ¡Ya te dije que no, tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible, que no entiendes!—**Responde alterada, está muy alterada**— ¡Ya vamos a llegar, aguántate!—**

Me cogí del asiento y me quedé callada. Si le digo algo podría alterarla más de lo que ya está, así que es mejor que me quede callada.

Después de casi 20 o 30 minutos llegamos a la cuadra de ella. Cuando ya casi íbamos llegando a su casa paso un camión de bomberos. Empecé a sentir unos nervios en el estómago terriblemente malos. Por favor que no sea lo que pienso, por favor que sea lo que pienso.

Jade freno en seco y Salió del auto—**No salgas del coche Vega—** Me ordenó con frialdad y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Entro rápidamente y dejo la puerta abierta.

Dios, que Jade no haga nada malo, por favor, por favor.

Esto se ve mal, Jade está bastante enojada y de seguro su papá también. Y yo como siempre esperando y muriéndome de la angustia. Sabía que lo que hizo Jade traería consecuencias, ojala no sea tan grave, no quiero que le hagan nada a Jade. A _mi _Jade. – Nicolás salió corriendo hacia aquí con una maleta en sus manos después de casi unos minutos. —Entro y cerró la puerta enojado.

— Voltee a mirarlo—**Nico ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso**? –Pregunto preocupada**— ¿Y Jade?**

**— María le prendió fuego a la habitación de Jade junto con mi padre**—Bufo molesto—**Están locos.**

**— ¿!Qué!?—**Exclame enojada**— ¡Pero porque hicieron eso! ¿Qué les pasa?—**

**— Están enojados porque mi hermana insulto a los invitados, todos se marcharon en cuanto ustedes se fueron—**Dice el enojado. —**Yo llame a los bomberos y se hace ratico se fueron, apagaron el incendio pero casi toda la habitación se quemo. **—Cogió la maleta que tenía a su lado—**Pude salvar unas cuantas cosas de ella, pero no lo suficiente **—Dice con tristeza.

**— Pero porque reaccionaron de esa manera, no debieron quemar la habitación**—Exclame furiosa—**Tu papá es…-**Me quede callada cuando pensé lo que iba decir. —

— Nico me miro con ambas cejar levantadas—**Dilo, mi papá es un idiota, eso lo dicen todos, incluso mi hermana**—Contesta el con nostalgia—

**— Es un bobo**—Le digo suavemente desabrochándome el cinturón para salir—**Quédate aquí, iré a traer a tu hermana—**Salí, cerré la puerta y cuando ya iba llegar a la puerta de la casa salió Jade enojada—Frene en seco y me quede mirándola con preocupación.-

**— Ojala se pudran, idiotas**—Dice ella bajando los escalones. **— ¡Mocosa!—**Grita la madrastra acercándose a ella—Jade se voltea y antes de poder responderle, María le pega una bofetada bastante fuerte—Me quede sorprendida sintiendo rabia y un poco de tristeza.— ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarle? —

— Antes de poder acercarme o hacer algo, Jade deja de tocarse la cara y empuja a María—**Por fin me diste la excusa para poder hacer esto**— Le dice enojada, rápidamente le devuelve la bofetada y antes de que pudiera pegarle un puño, su padre llega y la detiene cogiéndole el puño fuertemente —**Ya basta Jadelyn, ya hiciste bastante esta noche**—Le dice enojado mirándola con desprecio—**Lárgate de aquí. —**

**— Ustedes dos apestan a lo grande, son unos imbéciles**—Contesta ella enojada soltándose del agarre de su padre—**Ojala te pudras en el infierno junto con mi tío**—Agrega ella con desprecio— Su padre la mira con repugnancia y sin pensarlo le pego otra bofetada—**Podrás volver a esta casa cuando puedas compórtate como una persona madura y respetuosa—**Dice el enojado.

Estoy sintiendo tanta ira y frustración. ¿Porque son así con ella? ¿Por qué le hace esto a su propia hija? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

— Jade soltó un bufido enojada—**No volveré nunca a esta casa de porquería**—Dice ella con odio en su voz—**Es el infierno. — **Se acerca a mí, me coge del brazo y me lleva hacia al auto. Me abre la puerta y me obliga a entrar rápidamente. Da la vuelta y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar al auto María le grito—!**Eres igual que tu tío, mal agradecidos y repugnantes los dos!. —**

— Jade apretó su mandíbula, soltó la puerta y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia ellos con ambos puños apretados. —Salí rápidamente y me acerque a ella corriendo—**No, no, no, no**—Dije preocupada. Me pare al frente de ella y la abrace deteniéndola. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, yo no tengo mucha fuerza y confió en que ella no será capaz de empujarme. — **Por favor, ya basta Jade, vámonos de aquí**—Le digo suplicándole suavemente con mi cara en su cuello—**Por favor**—Le digo de nuevo. —Ella se mantuvo quieta respirando con rabia, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a toda maquina. —La cogí del brazo con firmeza y la empecé a llevar al auto.

—**Por que no miran su estudio bola de idiotas, esta que arde.**—Dice ella con rabia — **Espero les guste —**Agrega ella con enojo**. — **Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y la obligue a entrar en el auto. Lo hizo con enojo y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Mientras iba a la otra puerta mire hacia la casa y tanto como el señor West y María se habían ido.** — **Supuse que entraron a la casa en cuanto Jade les grito los que les dijo. Entre al auto rápidamente y Jade empezó a conducir en silencio.

Se podía sentir la tención en el ambiente. Nicolás estaba callado mirando hacia la ventana y Jade solo tenia ira y odio en sus ojos. No conducía como lo hizo anteriormente, pero si me asustaba que estuviera conduciendo en el estado que esta.

Me quede callada y suspire con tristeza. Este tipo de problemas no me gustan para nada, este tipo de problemas no deberían pasarle a nadie. Es mucho drama y peleas. Nico y Jade no merecen nada de esto, no merecen tantos problemas con su padre. Pero por lo que veo tienen que aguantarse, tienen que tragarse lo que sienten. — Me pregunto si esto siempre ha sido así. ¿Siempre habrán tenido este tipo de problemas en su vida? —Nico es un niño y no debería ver tantas peleas y odio entre su familia. Es solamente un niño y debería estar pensando en jugar o pensar en que juego inventarse. Pero en cambio tiene que vivir este tipo de problemas con su familia, y es algo que no debería ser así.

Y por otro lado, Jade tampoco merece nada de esto, en lo absoluto. Debería tener el respaldo de su padre, pero en vez de eso el permitió que alguien que no es su madre o su familia le pegara. Se supone que es su hija y debería protegerla y cuidarla. Pero hace todo lo contrario. Se que Jade es terrible, extremadamente terrible, pero ella es así y tiene que aceptarla tal y como es, su padre no debió actuar de la manera como lo hizo. No debió abofetear a su hija, no debió quemar su habitación y mucho menos permitir que María la abofeteara también. —Sentí como una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo. ¿Pero que...?— Me limpie rápidamente para que no se dieran cuenta y mire hacia la ventana. —¿Vamos Tori, no te paso nada a ti y estas llorando? — Todo le paso a Jade no a ti. ¿Que rayos te pasa? — Me cuestione a mi misma y solté un pequeño bufido. — Debe ser por el alcohol de la fiesta o simplemente tengo rabia y frustración. Si, creo que es por eso. Cuando era niña, lloraba cuando tenia mucha rabia al ver que mi hermana me molestaba o me regañaban injustamente. —

Llegamos a una casa bastante hermosa. Era una casa de dos pisos, casi igual de grande como la de su padre, era blanca y café suave. En la parte izquierda se encontraba la puerta de la cochera y una entrada bastante grande. Había un camino de baldosas color crema, iluminado por dos faroles en los extremos. En la parte izquierda se iniciaba un camino de piedras y pasto verde, y al parecer allí comenzaba el jardín. —Me baje de colche junto con Nico y Jade parqueo su auto en la cochera. Podía escuchar las olas del mar con claridad. Nunca pensé que su madre viviera en una casa tan linda junto al mar. — **Supongo que esta es la casa tu mamá, esta muy hermosa— **Le digo a Nico sorprendida mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta principal.** —**Me da una media sonrisa y saca las llaves — **Gracias, a mamá le encanta escuchar eso— **Me lo dice desanimado y suspira.

Cuando entre, a mi izquierda estaba el living. En el fondo había una chimenea moderna decorada con fotos familiares. El piso estaba alfombrado completamente. Habían tres sillones de cuero negro, y al frente un televisor plasma. Una mesita de café negra con porcelanas y fotos pequeñas en la mitad de la habitación. A mi derecha estaba el comedor, había una mesa grande ovalada de madera con un vidrio grueso y un florero con rosas blancas en la mitad. La habitación estaba decorada con retratos artísticos muy hermosos y el piso a diferencia del living era de madera. Al frente mío había una barra, tenia licores, libros y mas fotografías familiares. A su derecha había dos puertas de vidrio con las cortinas un poco cerradas, mire curiosa y note que daba hacia la playa. Estaba el corredor que daba hacia otras habitaciones, las escaleras de madera que llevaban al piso de arriba y otras de bajada a su izquierda. Esta casa es asombrosa, es muy linda. Entre al living y deje mi bolso. —Nico me miraba con las cejas fruncidas **—¿Por qué miras mi casa de esa manera?** —Pregunta el un poco divertido cerrando las cortinas.

— Fui hacia el corredor — **Tu casa es muy hermosa, jamás había visto una como esta** —Le digo asombrada viendo las fotos en la pared.

— **Gracias** — Contesta el acercándose a mi.— **Te enseñare la casa **— Ofrece con amabilidad. — Llegamos al final del corredor, habían dos puertas a cada lado mío. Y en la pared había una foto grande de Nico, la mamá de Nico y Jade. También había una mesa pequeña con pequeñas decoraciones de diferentes lugares del mundo.

— **A tu derecha esta el cuarto de huéspedes —**Dice Nico señalando con el dedo — **Y a tu izquierda esta la lavandería**. —

— **Esta muy lindo todo Nico** — Le digo con sinceridad viendo hipnotizada cada una de las habitaciones.

— **La cocina esta pasando el comedor** — Dice el caminando de vuelta hacia el living.

— Termine de ver las fotos hipnotizada y cuando volví al living, Jade estaba seria con su celular en la mano. La mire preocupada y ella solo apretó su mandíbula y entro en una puerta de madera hacia el otro lado de la barra, daba hacia la cocina.

— **Esta enojada, no querrá hablar de eso**— Dice Nico desanimado en la escalera de subida. —** No la presiones para hablar, todo sale mal. **

**—**Suspire y lo mire con una sonrisa triste** — Lo se, dejare que se calme por un momento — **Si la presiono para hablar, terminaremos discutiendo, y con sinceridad no quiero eso.** — Nico, es mejor que te acuestes, ya esta tarde y no es bueno que los niños estén a esta hora de la noche despiertos — **Le digo burlonamente señalando hacia arriba.

**— **El asiente y empieza a subir las escaleras**. **Lo seguí y lo primero que vi fue una puerta de madera con un Bob esponja pintado. Supuse que era la habitación de el.** — Esta es mi habitación, la del fondo a tu derecha es la de Jade y la de el fondo a tu izquierda es la de mamá. —**Dice el antes de abrir la puerta. Entramos y era casi igual a la habitación en donde su padre.** — Ponte la pijama mientras yo veo el resto de la casa. — **Le digo suavemente saliendo de la habitación. — Fui a mi izquierda y al final del corredor a mi derecha me encontré con la habitación de la mamá de Jade. Era enorme, había una cama matrimonial con almohadas blancas y el piso alfombrado. Tenia un baño y el balcón con vista hacia la calle. Fui a mi izquierda y estaba el estudio con muchísimos libros, un notebook, varios muebles, sillones y un pequeño televisor en la pared. Muy hermoso. —Cuando iba a ir al otro lado para ver la habitación de Jade, Nico me llamo.

— **¿Qué pasa Nico?** — Le pregunte curiosa entrando a su habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama y lo mire preocupada. El estaba debajo de las cobijas mirándome con tristeza.

— **Habla con ella, y si no dice nada sobre el tema simplemente no lo pronuncies— **Dice el desanimado.** — Si no habla es porque no quiere y es mejor que no toques es el tema. —**

**— **Asentí **— Lo se, si ella quiere hablarlo lo hará pero si no lo hace es porque no quiere, y se lo que pasa cuando la presionas si esta enfadada. — **Le digo suavemente arropándolo bien con las cobijas.

**—**El sonríe a medias y abraza su peluche de Bob esponja** —**** Descansa Nico**—Le digo amablemente apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta— **Descansa Tori**— Le escuche decir.

Empecé a enviarles un mensaje a mi hermana y a mi mamá de donde me encontraba mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación de Jade. Cuando entre note que no estaba. Baje a la sala y no estaba. Fui a la cocina y tampoco.—¿Pero dónde se metió? — Fui a cada rincón de la casa y no la pude encontrar. ¿Se habrá ido? Dios, ¿habrá regresado donde su padre? — Empecé a preocuparme y a sentir un escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo. — Cuando la iba a llamar al celular me llego un pensamiento a la cabeza. Tal vez está caminando en la playa. —Salí y efectivamente estaba ella mirando hacia el mar con los brazos cruzados. —Me acerque y le pregunte suavemente- **¿Estas bien?—**Me ignoro y suspiro**—**Guarde mi celular y me pare al frente de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados — **Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?—**Le pregunto suavemente. —Cuando abrió sus ojos para mirarme, estaban aguados, podía ver tanta tristeza y nostalgia en sus ojos, me hizo sentir terriblemente fatal—**Hey, tranquila**—Le digo en un tono triste cogiendo su cara con mis manos —Y cuando pensé que ver los ojos de Jade de esta manera era lo peor, vi como una lagrima caliente se escurría llegando a tocar mis dedos, sentí como mi corazón se encogía y un fuerte retorcijón aparecía en mi estómago—**P-por favor no llores, me duele bastante verte así**—Le digo desanimada limpiando sus mejillas con dulzura.

**— N-no i-importa**—Dice ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar el llanto atorado en su garganta, probablemente por orgullo. —

— Fruncí el ceño enojada**— No digas que no importa, porque si lo es—**Le digo con obviedad y un poco molesta ante el comentario —Ella cerro sus ojos y otras lagrimas empezaron a caer —**Ven aquí—**Le digo suavemente rodeándola con mis brazos —Ella me abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar. —Me aferre a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. En mi vida había visto a Jade de esta manera, esta lastimada, y es algo que de verdad me rompe, me pone mal. Jade es una persona fuerte, bastante fuerte para ser verdad, y al ver esta parte de ella, te hace querer estrujarla en tus brazos y asegurarle que, no importe lo que pase, siempre va a poder contar contigo, siempre va a estar ahí cuando lo necesite. — **Tranquila, todo va a estar bien** — Le aseguré solemne. — **Por favor, no estés mal, no quiero verte así. —**Le digo de nuevo con nostalgia en mi voz-. Si pudiera cobijarla y protegerla para siempre, lo haría sin pensarlo, lucharía por conseguirlo. —

Después de unos largos minutos, Jade dejo de llorar y pude sentir una pequeña risa sobre mi hombro, me trajo alivio.

**— Hueles muy rico Vega— **Me contestó con humor. —**Y tu pelo me hace cosquillas**—Agrega ella divertida—Se alejó y me miro con una media sonrisa. —Me avergoncé un poco por eso, pero se sentía muy bien. — Medio sonreí y coloque mis manos sobre su cara de nuevo—**Todo va a estar bien, estoy contigo**—Le digo con sinceridad limpiando sus mejillas con ternura —Ella apoyo su frente junto con la mía y me beso con ternura. Otra vez se sentía increíble tener los labios de Jade junto con los míos, era como…si flotara y quisiera reír una y otra vez.

—Separó sus labios de los míos con los ojos cerrados. —**Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así, llorar es para idiotas **—Comenta ella con la voz un poco ronca sin abrir los ojos—

Puse mis manos en su cuello—**No digas eso,** **eres una gran persona y no merecías nada de lo que paso hoy—**Le digo suavemente**—Lloraste porque en verdad te dolió, y es comprensible, eres humana y sientes, no una roca —**Ella sonrió con tristeza y abrió sus ojos —**G-gracias**—Dice ella con sinceridad—**P-por…estar…aquí**—Dice suavemente rozando su labios junto con los míos —**N-no es nada, cuando lo necesites **—Conteste juntando sus labios junto con los míos —Después de un largo beso, empecé a sentir frio y por ende empecé a temblar un poco. —Jade se separa y me mira con ambas cejas fruncidas —**Sera mejor que entremos**—Dice ella rodeándome con su brazo. Asentí y entramos a la casa. —Apagamos las luces de la sala y subimos a su habitación. —Nos quitamos los zapatos y nos recostamos en su cama.—La mire y tenía la vista frente al techo, con una mirada vacía, triste, pensativa. No sentía ganas de aturdir su pequeña burbuja personal, pero otra vez volvía ese retorcijón en el estómago, no quiero verla así. —Me acerque más a ella y puse mi barbilla en su hombro—**Deja de pensar en eso,** **no te lastimes pensando—**Le digo suavemente**.**

—Medio sonríe y me voltea a ver**—Lo sé, ya dejare de pensar en estupideces —**Contesta ella dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz—Sonreí ante el acto y bostece cansada—

—Jade frunció el ceño pero rápidamente me sonrió— **Sera mejor que te de algo para cambiarte y puedas descansar, debes estar agotada**—Dice ella con amabilidad. Se levantó, busco algo en su armario y me entrego una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama azul—**Puedes cambiarte en mi baño.** —Asentí y fui a cambiarme al baño. Me limpie el maquillaje y me cambie rápidamente**— ¿Jade?—**Pregunto sin salir del baño**— ¿Qué?—**Responde ella con suavidad.

**—¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes?—**Le pregunto con amabilidad.

**— Sí, hay unos nuevos en las gavetas de arriba, usa el que quieras**—Responde indiferente. — Busque en las gavetas y cogí el primero sin tomarle importancia. Me cepille los dientes, me peine el pelo y Salí. — Ella estaba con un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta azul rey mirando su celular.

**— Te pagare el cepillo después**—Le digo suavemente dejando mis cosas en la silla y sentándome en el borde de la cama —

— Volteo los ojos y dejo su celular en su mesita de noche—**No tienes que pagarme nada Vega, es un cepillo solamente**—Responde un poco burlona pero a la vez irritada—

—Voltee mis ojos y me cruce de brazos—**Esta bien**—Le digo firme.

— Ella negó varias veces sonriente —**Eres tan tu**—Dice un poco burlona —

**— No me molestes, me quiero ir a dormir**—Le digo tiernamente haciendo un puchero —

**— Claro**—Exclama ella levantándose y cogiendo las cobijas—**Esta cama no es tan grande como la otra, pero cabemos las dos—**

**— Puedo dormir en la cama de huéspedes, si quieres** — Dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

**— ¿No puedo dormir contigo?** —preguntó verdaderamente confundida frunciendo el ceño. — Me sonrojé de inmediato— **Eh... sí, p-pero c-como tú lo dijiste no hay mucho espacio, — **Comencé a balbucear nerviosamente**—d-digo, q-quizás p-prefieras tu espacio. — **Dios, ¿Ahora me pongo nerviosa por esto?... Bueno, es normal, es la primera vez que voy a…dormir con Jade, bueno, no esa clase de dormir, pero…de igual manera me siento nerviosa.

— **No me molesta** —Dice indiferente encogiéndose de hombros. —Le sonreí y entre a la cama gustosa—Ella apago la luz de su lámpara de noche y se arropo. —

En silencio, podía escuchar su respiración relajada y sentir su aroma llenándome por completo. La oscuridad de la habitación no me permitía ver muy bien, pero podía divisar perfectamente la figura de Jade. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella. Tenía la necesidad de besarla y no sé porque.— **¿Jade?—**Pregunto suavemente con nerviosismo—

**— ¿Hmm?—**Contesta ella agotada**—**

**— No nada—**Me arrepentí al notar que está agotada. Debe querer dormir para poder olvidar todo lo que paso con su padre y su madrastra. Quiere descansar. —**Que descanses**—Le digo suavemente—Me acomode y antes de cerrar mis ojos ella se giró a mi costado. Ahora la tenía frente a mi rostro. Ruborizada, me di la vuelta para mirar a la pared, quiero besarla, pero está agotada y tengo que respetar eso.

Pasaron muchos minutos en esa posición y yo no podía quedarme dormida. Se vuelve difícil conciliar el sueño cuando la mujer que te vuelve loca duerme detrás de ti con su respiración en tu cuello provocándote escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

**— ¿Estás durmiendo?** —Pregunta suavemente y serena. Me sobresalte un poco.

— **No** —respondí tímidamente. —Soltó una pequeña risa y suspiro- **Yo tampoco.**

Me di la vuelta para tenerla en frente. Sus ojos verdes azulados, su expresión relajada y su aroma llenándome por completo es totalmente perfecto.

**— ¿En qué piensas**? —pregunté en voz bajita. Comenzaba a sentirme intimidada por sus ojos clavados en los míos.

**-En nada, solo que me gusta mucho tenerte cerca**—Dice suavemente—Me mordí mi labio sin saber que responder—

**-¿Te he mencionado lo sexy que te ves cuando muerdes tu labio?—**Pregunta con picardía—Me sonroje y baje la mirada. —

— Ella se ríe bajo y con su dedo pulgar empieza a trazar mi labio inferior. Cuando termina me levanta la barbilla, se acerca más y me besa suavemente — Nos movíamos en completa y absoluta sincronía, mis labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos en un movimiento suave. Es un beso tímido pero a la vez sugerente. Mi mano fue hasta su rostro para poder acariciar su mandíbula y después su mejilla. Me sentí fatal cuando su padre y su madrastra le pegaron una bofetada. Quería consentir su mejilla con dulzura y así lo hice.

Me agradaba la sensación de su nariz chocando la mía, sintiendo su respiración. — Ella coloco su mano en mi cuello y la sostuvo con delicadeza. Me deje llevar por su dulce y refrescante aliento. ¡Dios! Sus labios son tan sabrosos.

Después de un rato ella se separó y me sonrió grandemente—**M-me encantaría continuar pero siento que el maldito sueño me está ganando**—Dice con la voz ronca pero a la vez agotada—

— Sonreí y le di un beso juguetón en la nariz—**No importa, yo entiendo**—Le digo suavemente—Me acerque más a ella y sin pensarlo me acurruque colocando mi cara en su cuello—**Que descanses**—Le digo suavemente cerrando mis ojos. —Siento como suspira pesadamente—**Lo mismo Vega**—Dice ella agotada —

— Sonreí grandemente y me deje llevar por la esencia de ella hasta quedarme dormida—

**JADE POV**

Desperté con mucha pereza, abrí perezosamente los ojos sintiendo las repercusiones de la noche anterior: Cansancio, disgusto, ira y un poco de nostalgia. — Me acomode mirando hacia al techo, me pase mi mano por mi pelo y suspire pesadamente.— Y al recordar con profundidad, la ira se hizo más grande todavía. Un amargo sentimiento de horror, asco y frustración sacudió mi cuerpo de forma violenta.— Esos malditos mal nacidos se habían atrevido a quemar mis cosas. _Mis_ cosas. — Cuando vi mi habitación, las cosas geniales y extrañas que tenía, mi ropa, mi música, mis libros, todo quemado, sentí tanta frustración, tanta rabia, tanta nostalgia. — Un pequeño dolor apareció de nuevo en mi pecho, algo pequeño se retorcía dentro de mí y dolía con fuerza. –Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir el ardor en ellos. —Deja de pensar en eso Jade, no puedes llorar, llorar es para los débiles, llorar es para idiotas, ya lloraste lo suficiente anoche con Vega…— Abrí mis ojos abruptamente y voltee a ver el lado de mi cama que estaba vacío. — ¿Dónde estará?—Me senté y me apoye en el espaldar de mi cama. Cogí el celular y mire la hora. Eran las 10: 55 a.m. —Bostece con pereza y me masajee el cuello. —Tal vez esta abajo— Fui a mi baño con rapidez y entre en la ducha.- Dejé que el agua caliente se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo creando una capa de vapor en toda la habitación mientras me aseaba y pensaba en Vega. A pesar de toda la porquería de anoche si paso algo bueno, por fin pude sentir esos deliciosos y sabrosos labios sobre los míos. Ni en mis sueños más retorcidos y macabros imaginaria que los labios de Tori Vega serían tan jodidamente sabrosos. Recordé cada uno de los labios que había besado y ninguno se comparaba con los de ella. Eran suaves, rosados, carnosos, y jodidamente comibles. -Sonreí grandemente al pensar en lo cursi y ridícula que me veo pensando todo esto.— **Vez lo que me haces Vega, me vuelves una cursi-**-Murmuro para mí misma burlona— Termine de bañarme y enrollé la toalla en contorno a mi cuerpo. Utilicé una más pequeña para sacudir mi cabello y secarlo lo más que pude.-Me cepille los dientes y Salí a cambiarme. — Me vestí rápidamente, tendí mi cama y organice algunas cosas con rapidez. Ya extraño los labios de Vega junto con los míos— Baje al living y no estaba. Fui al estudio, a la cocina, a la habitación de Nico, al balcón y no estaba.— ¿Dónde se metió? — Salí a la playa y tampoco estaba.— Saque mi celular para llamarla y cuando me senté en el sofá del living entro ella por la puerta principal junto con Nico.

**— A mi hermana le encanta el mango, es su fruta tropical favorita— **Comenta Nico entrando con una bolsa en la mano.

**— Eso es muy cierto— **Dije suavemente guardando mi celular y recostándome en el sofá—

**—Despertaste— **Dice Vega sonriente después de cerrar la puerta-

**— Creo que es muy obvio— **Conteste burlonamente**-¿Dónde estaban?— **Pregunte curiosa.

— Nico se acercó y se sentó en al frente mío— **Tori me llevo a su casa, es muy grande y tiene un hermoso piano**-Dice el bastante alegre-**Esta genial**

**— Lo se-**Le digo indiferente**-Es una gran casa—**

**— Gracias— **Dice Vega sonriente — **Llevare estas bolsas a la cocina-** Me sonríe y se va.

**—También fui a donde papá— **Dice mi hermano nervioso mirando hacia el piso— **No estaba en la casa y pude traerte esto— **Saco algo de la bolsa y me lo dio. Eran las tijeras que Cat me había dado en navidad— **Por suerte estaban en mi cuarto. —**

— Me puse tensa y me senté recta— **Gracias mocoso— **Le digo amablemente. Las cogí y sonreí un poco. Pensé que se habían quemado.— Y ahora que lo pienso — **¿Qué más pudiste rescatar de mi cuarto?— **Le pregunto curiosa mirándolo fijamente-

**-¿No has visto tu maleta?-**Pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

— Voltee mis ojos— **Claramente no tonto**-Le digo irritada jugando con mis tijeras.

**— Bueno, una que otra cosa, tu maleta de la escuela, tu laptop, tu iPod, y tu cámara fotográfica-**Dice el desanimado-**No pude salvar tus películas de la Tijerina, lo lamento-**

-Diablos mis películas favoritas. Otra vez ciento que la ira se apodera de mí. Apreté mi puño fuertemente**-No importa, comprare otras-**Le digo firme tratando de no tomarle importancia-

**— Lo lamento**-Dice de nuevo con tristeza-**De vi pensar en eso primero-**

— Suspire**-No importa, Carlos y su madrastra de porquería tienen la culpa.-**Le dije de mala gana-**Deja de pensar en eso. — **El asiente y sonríe con tristeza.

**— ¿Llamaste a mamá?-**Pregunto cambiando de tema. Ya no quiero pensar más en eso. Es verdaderamente estúpido hacerlo. Podre recuperar mis cosas después. Ya no me importa.

— El asiente— **Si, llegara mañana por la noche— **Se levanta y saca su celular— **No le conté nada, supuse que querías hacerlo tu- **Dice suavemente- **Oye, estaré todo el día con Stefan en la casa de al frente-**

— Asentí y me volví a recostar en el sofá-**Has lo que quieras, pero mantén tu celular al pendiente, sé que mamá te llamara.— **Empecé a jugar con mis tijeras.

**-Ok, ya sabes estaré en la casa de al frente, si me necesitas me puedes llamar o llamar a la señora Cecilia. El número está en la nevera. Hablamos después-**Dice el emocionado cogiendo la bolsa y saliendo de la casa.-

Voltee mis ojos— **Niños, solo piensan en jugar y jugar— **Murmure para mí misma. Deje las tijeras en la mesa del centro y suspire cerrando mis ojos. — Sentí como unas manos suaves me cogieron la cara desde arriba**.— ¿Estás bien?-**Pregunta Vega suavemente haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. — Sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza— **Ahora lo estoy— **Le dije abriendo mis ojos para poder mirar los suyos color cafés que me enloquecen. — Ella sonríe, se acerca y me da un beso**-Ya…de…sa…yu…nas…te.— **Pregunta suavemente entre besos**. **Negué rápidamente— **No tengo hambre.-**Le digo firme**. — **Ella se separa y me mira seria— J**ade, es la comida más importante del día, tienes que desayunar. — **Me dice firme levantando su ceja.

— Voltee mis ojos y me senté cruzando mis brazos— **Con un café es suficiente. — **Le digo irritada. Vega sí que se preocupa por todo.

— Ella se sentó al lado mío y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro**-Veo que no estás de humor hoy— **Dice ella un poco desanimada mirando hacia el televisor-**Pensé que te gustaría salir a comer algo-**-Suspiro.

— Abrí mis brazos para acercarla más a mí. Ella sonrió ante la acción y se acomodó conmigo-**Lo sé, hoy no estoy de humor Vega, y sinceramente no tengo ánimos para salir**-Le digo suavemente disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma a vainilla que tanto me gusta de ella.

— Suspiro de nuevo— **No te preocupes, lo entiendo a la perfección— **Dice sinceramente. Me miro y me dio un beso en la mejilla**— Iré a prepararte tu café, no creas que te dejare sin comer algo. **

— Voltee mis ojos y suspire**-Como quieras Vega— **Le digo indiferente**. **Ella volteo los ojos y se fue a la cocina.

—Después de un rato Vega me preparo mi café y me lo dio con un panecillo. Que mujer para preocuparse.— Estuvimos hablando por un largo rato. El tema de mi padre no se pronunció en ningún momento. Sé que ella quería hablar de eso, lo podía sentir, pero creo que no lo hizo por respeto y prudencia. Sinceramente lo agradezco en verdad, no quiero hablar de eso, no por ahora.

Por otra parte estuvimos hablando de nosotras, bueno, un poco, sinceramente quería besarla sin parar. Sus labios son adictivos, jamás me había pasado eso con alguien, ni siquiera con Beck. Vega tiene los labios más jodidamente apetecibles que haya probado jamás.

Después de sonreír mutuamente al separarnos por busca de aire, decidimos ir a la playa a caminar y escuchar música. A la hora del almuerzo comimos comida china que ella había traído y después seguimos caminando por la playa. Estuvimos caminando y hablando con nuestros dedos entrelazados toda la tarde hasta que empezó a llover. Maldito clima, siempre arruinando mi paz y mi tranquilidad cuando no debe. Entramos y ella se sentó en el living para ver una película mientras yo iba a la cocina y buscaba algunas bebidas.

Abrí la nevera y saque dos _Coca colas, _las coloque en la barra y cuando saque el destapador se me ocurrió algo.**—Oye Vega, ven aquí un momento— L**e digo fuertemente apoyándome en la barra para que me escuche.

**— Dime— **Dice ella sonriente llegando hacia el otro lado de la barra para sentarse.

**— ¿Te gustaría comer postre?— **Le pregunte sonriente.

— Asiente— **Claro. ¿Qué postre tienes?-**Pregunto curiosa**. **

**— Fondue de chocolate y fresas ¿Quieres?-**Le pregunte con amabilidad. Últimamente Vega me hacía estar toda amable y cariñosa. Qué horror.

**— Me encantaría**-Contesta ella.

— Saque el fondue de la nevera y lo puse a calentar por un minuto. Saque las fresas y las puse en un tazón blanco en la barra de la cocina. **-¿Encontraste algo bueno para ver?— **Le pregunte mientras esperaba por el chocolate.

**— Están dando una película nueva, se llama "Querido John"— **Dice ella mirando su celular— **No he visto la sinopsis.-**

— Fruncí el ceño— **No he oído de ella, debe ser una cursilería— **Saque el fondue con cuidado y lo puse al lado de las fresas.— Ella dejo de mirar su celular y me sonrió— **No critiques si ni siquiera sabes de que se trata, vamos a verla— **Dice ella burlona cogiendo el fondue de chocolate.

— Voltee mis ojos y cogí la taza con las fresas— **Como sea— **Le digo indiferente. Apague las luces y fuimos al living. Deje las fresas en el centro de la mesa y me senté gustosa.— **A ver— **Murmure suavemente cogiendo el control para ver la sinopsis.

_"John es un rebelde que abandona la escuela para enrolarse en el ejército, al no saber qué hacer con su vida. Tras conocer a la chica de sus sueños, Savannah, rápidamente crecerá entre ellos una mutua atracción…"_

— No termine de leer y cogí una fresa— **Vega, no voy a ver cursilerías de películas como esas— **Le digo irritada llenando la punta de la fresa con el fondue.

**— ¿Por qué no? Se ve linda— **Contesta ella dejando su celular en la mesa y acercándose a coger una fresa.

**— Las películas románticas no son lo mío, son repugnantes— **Conteste irritada mordiendo un poco —

**— Vamos dale una oportunidad a la película-**Dice firme llenando la fresa con el fondue — **Además, es una buena película para nuestra primera cita. **

— La mire de inmediato-**¿Perdona qué? -**Pregunte confundida y algo exaltada. Esta no puede ser nuestra primera cita. Nunca me ha importa esto de las citas, pero con Vega es diferente, ella merece una de verdad. No esto.

— Muerde con delicadeza la fresa para no hacer regueros— **Bueno, ayer te dije que hoy tendríamos nuestra primera cita, pero como no tenías ganas de salir entonces decidí que la caminata por la playa, la comida china y este postre tan delicioso seria nuestra cita. —**Coge una servilleta y se limpia la orilla de su boca— **Y qué mejor forma de terminar la cita con una película romántica— **Dice ella sonriente.

-**No, no, no— **Empecé a negar rápidamente— **Esta no es nuestra primera cita, la tendremos mañana o pasado mañana.-**Deje el tallo de la fresa en la servilleta y cogí otra**-Solo estamos pasando el rato.— **Solté una pequeña risa**— Definitivamente esta no es nuestra primer cita. — **Dije de nuevo con firmeza**. **¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a Vega que esta es nuestra primera cita?

-**Pero…-**Empieza a protestar ella pero la interrumpí— **Y sin protestas Vega,** **ahora abre la boca y comete la fresa. — **Cogí la fresa que tenía en la mano y la unte de fondue para dársela yo misma. — Ella volteo los ojos y suspiro. — **Está bien— **Dice ella de mala gana. Abrió la boca y cuando le acerque la fresa la mordió con tanta delicadeza y sensualidad que sentí como todo dentro de mí se prendía sin control. — Vamos hormonas, tienen que controlarse, no se alboroten ahora. — Termino de comer y abrió la boca de nuevo para poder morder lo que quedaba de la fresa.— Cuando lo hizo pude sentir su labio inferior caliente y mojado tocando mis dedos.— Trague saliva pesadamente y empecé a respirar un poco rápido. Dios, porque mis hormonas se les da por alborotarse cuando no deben. — Me aleje un poco nerviosa para colocar el tallo de la fresa en la servilleta y coger otra para mí.

— ¿**Entonces si la veremos**?— Pregunta ella de nuevo con ternura.— Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y suspire— **Esta bien, pero si esta del asco la quito— **Le digo firmemente untando la fresa. **— Como tú digas— **Contesta divertida.

— Mordí la fresa y me acomode en el sofá-**A ver, ponle play. — **Ella lo hizo sonriente y se acomodó al lado mío.

La película comenzó con un joven hablando puras cursilerías. De verdad que no me gusta nada de esto romántico y cursi. Pero decidí verla por Vega. —Era el típico chico guapo y típica chica guapa. Se conocen, se sienten atraídos sin control. Lo típico de una película romántica. ¡Ugh! —Seguimos comiendo las fresas con el fondue. No me ofrecí a darle de nuevo, no creo que sea capaz de controlarme cuando lo hace de esa manera tan sensual y sexy. —¿Lo hará de aposta? No lo se, y no importa, esta jodidamente sexy.

— Como a la mitad de la película empecé a irritarme grandemente. Era todo muy cursi y estúpido. De vez en cuando hacia mis comentarios sarcásticos, pero a Vega no parecía importarle, solo me decía que siguiera viendo.

— **Dios, esta película es muy estúpida. Que no sabe que amor de lejos amor de pendejos**.— Bufe molesta al perder la paciencia.

— Vega cambio de posición y me miro de frente, parecía frustrada.- **¿Vas a seguir quejándote? **— Pregunto irritada pero a la vez sonriéndome con diversión.

**— Estas clases de películas no me gustan. Además, esta se pasa de estúpida. Mejor cámbiala**. — Cogí las cosas de la mesa principal y me pare— **Busca algo bueno de verdad mientras que yo pongo esto en la cocina. — **Le dije suavemente y fui a la cocina.

Vote las servilletas junto con los tallos de la fresa, apague las luces y empecé a caminar hacia el living enviándole un mensaje a mi hermano. Necesito saber a qué horas llegara. Mientras esperaba que me respondiera me asome por la ventana que daba hacia la playa. Todavía estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Dios, como detesto el clima. — Empecé a escuchar unos gemidos alaridos y exagerados que inundaron la habitación por completo. Me voltee para mirar sorprendida el televisor.

**-¡Ouh!** —Dice Vega apagando el televisor rápidamente. Me volteo a mirar completamente roja de la vergüenza con el rostro acalorado. -**N-no pensé que había eso— **Balbucea con nerviosismo.

— Sonreí con diversión y me acomode en el sofá— **Vaya Vega, no pensé que en nuestra primera cita quisieras ver pornografía— **Le digo burlona.

**— ¡Que!-**Exclama nerviosa y preocupada. Coge el control y se cruza de piernas mirando hacia el televisor-**Yo no estaba viendo pornografía, eso estaba ahí— **Dice firme con sus mejillas coloradas.

— Me reí un poco y suspire divertida— **Lo que sea, préndelo de una vez— **Le digo animada.

Ella lo prendió y apareció un hombre follando a una peli roja por detrás. Subió el canal espantada y encontró a una morena con el torso desnudo encima de un hombre apuesto vestido de militar. Inmediatamente cambio de canal vergonzosa y encontró una orgia, lo cambio frustrada de nuevo y encontró 2 rubias haciéndole sexo oral a un hombre musculoso y tatuado.— Empecé a reírme con ganas al ver que Vega estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

**— ¡¿Por qué todo es pornografía?!** — Exclamo horrorizada cambiando los canales rápidamente.

— Pare de reírme y sonreí grandemente — **Son 8 canales de pornografía** — Aclare con naturalidad — **Los pasan las 24 horas del día.** **Nadie ve televisión aquí, así que nadie ve eso.— **Mi hermano tiene su propio televisor en el cuarto, mi mamá casi nunca está en casa y yo no tengo tiempo para ver porno.— Dios, si me pude reír con la expresión de Vega.

— Suspiro avergonzada y encontró un _Stand Up _y lo dejo. Todavía seguía nerviosa con las mejillas coloradas. ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? ¿Nunca habrá visto una película porno? — **Vega, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?— **Le digo suavemente mirándola con picardía.

**— Si— **Dice ella nerviosa.

— Me acerque más a ella y me cruce de brazos**-¿Alguna vez has visto una película pornográfica?**-Le pregunte verdaderamente interesada mirándola con diversión.

— Me miro con ambos ojos abiertos como platos**-¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?— **Dice nerviosa volteándose por completo para mirarme a la cara con las piernas cruzadas.

**— Bueno, es que tu expresión horrorizada y tu cambio con nerviosismo de canales fue extremadamente divertido**. -Empecé a reírme de nuevo al recordar su expresión. Ella se sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos avergonzada.

— Termine de reírme y suspire divertida-**Dime, ¿la has visto?-**Pregunte de nuevo tranquilamente-

—Negó con su cabeza-**Nunca**-Dice suavemente.

Bueno, no me asombra sinceramente. Vega es toda dulce y tierna y no creo que vea eso. — Sonreí-**Ya veo— **Le digo sin apartar la mirada.

**— ¿Y tú?** — Pregunta avergonzada pero con curiosidad.

**— Sí **— Afirme con naturalidad. — **Pero una película en donde ****_eso _****no es el tema central.-**

**— ¿Uh? -**Pregunta confundida.

**— Vi solo una cuando estaba con Beck-**Le conteste suavemente mirando hacia el televisor—** Era una película dramática para adultos.**

**-Aaah, ¿Entonces nunca has visto una explicita?-**Pregunto curiosa**. **

**— No, no me gusta ver pornografía Vega-**Le digo firmemente con sinceridad-**Me encanta el arte, pero ****_ese_**** tipo de "arte" no me llama la atención. -**

**— Ya veo-**Dice suavemente-

— La mire con picardía**-¿Quieres ver una?-**Le pregunto divertida.

— Negó rápidamente con nerviosismo.-**No gracias-**

— Sonreí con ganas— **Veamos una película de terror-**Le ofrecí cambiando de tema**.-**

**— ¿Puedo escoger la película?-**Pregunta suavemente-**Las películas de terror que tu escoges son para morirse de miedo.-**

**— Vega, sé que escogerás de nuevo algo de amor y ridiculez, así que no**-Le dije firme-**El clima esta para ver una película de terror y no te quejes, ni que te fueras a morir. **

— Volteo los ojos y suspiro— **Esta bien, solo por esta vez**.-Mira el menú en películas y empieza a buscar— **Escoge**-Me dice ella-

— Empecé a mirar con atención mientras ella bajaba las opciones-**Aburrida, no da miedo, asco,** **aburrida, estúpida, no debería llamarse película, muy predecible, asco, Ugh, ¿Qué es eso? —**Dije irrita**.— **Seguí clasificando las películas que habían y no había ninguna que me llamara la atención— **Espera— **Le digo cuando vi el título de una que me gustaba.— **Pon la Masacre en Texas. — **Ella suspiro y la coloco. Dejo el control en la mesa y se acercó a mi colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.— **No entiendo cómo te gustan este tipo de películas, dan miedo.** —Dice ella un poco irritada volteándome a mirar.

**— Esta no da tanto miedo, pero me encanta la trama que tiene**.- Le sonreí —. **¿La has visto? **

**— Solo la primera parte— **Dice ella sin apartar la mirada.— **Quede cuando el muchacho desaparece y la novia y el amigo van a la casa del abuelo repugnante a buscarlo— **Me sonríe y me da un beso casto en los labios.— **Llegue hasta ahí. — **Ella se encoge y se cubre las manos con la manga de su suéter.

**— **Fruncí el ceño** — ¿Tienes frio? — **Le pregunte amablemente. — Ella asiente y se masajea las manos. —

**— Cerrare la venta, puedes ir a mi habitación y traer una cobija si gustas. — **Me pare y cerré la ventana del living y fui al comedor y cerré esa también. ** — **Vega bajo rápidamente con la frazada en la mano. Nos acomodamos de nuevo en el sillón y esta vez abrí mi brazo para que se acomodara mejor conmigo y así nos quedamos viendo la película. — Al principio, Vega estaba que se moría del miedo, y con la lluvia y los rayos sonando se asustaba peor. Es una gallina total. —Varias veces me reí por la forma en que se exaltaba y mordía la frazada con miedo. Era muy gracioso. Pero, después de un rato de burlarme de Vega, empecé a acariciar su espalda una y otra vez para que se calmara. No entiendo como se asusta con esa película, yo se que la motosierra eléctrica, el suspenso, los gritos y los rayos a nuestro alrededor pueden asustar, pero a mi solo me causa risa.—

— Todo estaba callado en la pantalla hasta que sonó la motosierra eléctrica de repente y Vega se acurruco colocando su cara en mi cuello con los ojos cerrados. **—!Dios!—** Mascullo asustada.

—Me reí — **¿Estas bien?** — Le pregunte divertida.

—** Si, si, es que !Dios! me toma por sorpresa** —Dice frustrada. Me reí de nuevo.

— **Ya casi se va a terminar, aguántate gallina.** — Le dije divertida y seguimos mirando la película. —Me reí cuando la protagonista atropello varias veces con rabia al viejo psicópata. Me pareció divertido.

— **¿Cómo te puedes reír de eso? — **Pregunta Vega sorprendida sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

**— Fue divertido. Muy divertido de hecho.— **Le respondo burlona.

—** Pero no ves que...—**La interrumpí— **!Shh!—**Le digo fuerte. No me gusta que hablen cuando pasan una película de terror. Solo yo lo puedo hacer.

— **No me "shushees"** —Dice ella tiernamente haciendo un puchero.

—Voltee mis ojos— **Solo mira la película Vega**—Le digo un poco irritada pero a la vez divertida.

—Cuando ya se estaba acabando la película, Vega sabia que algo iba pasar y cerro los ojos tapándose la cara. —Yo se que aparecerá el cara de cuero, pero quiero ver a Vega asustarse por ultima vez.

—**Vamos Vega, no va a pasar nada, ya la vieja se pudo escapar**. —Le mentí y seguí acariciando su espalda. —Ella deja de cubrirse, mira al televisor y en ese momento aparece el cara de cuero con su motosierra en la pantalla junto con un rayo bastante fuerte que sonó retumbando los vidrios de la habitación.

— !**Carajo!** —Mascullo verdaderamente asustada tapándose la cara. —Empecé a reírme con ganas. — **Vamos Tori, no es para tanto, no da miedo.** —Le digo burlona riéndome un poco mas.

—**Me mentiste**— Dice ella con la cara tapada. — Voltee mis ojos— **No es para tanto.** —Le dije divertida y seguí riéndome. La cara de Vega asustada es un chiste completo.

—**No es gracioso, quita eso ya—**Dice de mala gana dejándose de tapar la cara y rascándose un ojo.

—**Eres una gallina Vega**— Le digo burlona y detuve la película. Ella me saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—**Sabias que es una historia real que paso en Texas.** —Le digo con la intención de asustarla mas—**Sabes, deberíamos ir todos nosotros a Texas a ver si podemos encontrar la casa o algo así.**

—Me miro aterrada y se levanto rápidamente— **Ni se te ocurra pensar eso West— **Me advirtió con seriedad y se cruzo de brazos.

**—Vamos, seria divertido, a mi me encantaría ir. —**Le digo siguiendo con la farsa. **—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?—**Le pregunto fingiendo firmeza tratando de no reírme.

**— !Que! !Claro que no! Iras tu sola entonces. —**Responde irritada volviéndose a sentar con los brazos cruzados. ¿Me dejaría ir sola a una cosa de un psicópata de los 80? Con que así son las cosas. Ok.

— **Ok, no vayas conmigo, le diré a Julieta que lo haga.** —Le digo firme sacando mi celular. Se que se muere de celos de Julieta, pero ni porque estuviera loca llamaría a Julieta. Es solo una broma.

—Vega me arrapo el celular y lo voto a al otro sofá—** ¿Qué harías que?** —Me pregunta incrédula con ambas cejas levantadas.

—La mire divertida—**Vega, necesitas limpiarte los oídos, voy a llamar a Julieta para que me acompañe a mi viaje macabro, se que a ella le encantaría ir conmigo. —**

**— No lo dudo— **Contesta sarcásticamente y se levanta cruzándose de brazos.** —Hazlo, llámala, que estas esperando. —**Dice ella de mal genio apuntando mi celular. Vaya, quien iba decir que Vega se lo tomaría tan mal.

—Le sonreí y cogí mi celular. —**Como tu quieras**. —Le digo desinteresada. Busque el numero que necesitaba y marque. —El teléfono de Vega empezó a sonar y la mire divertida. —**Vega, contesta, debe ser alguien importante**.— Le digo burlona cruzando mi pierna sobre la otra.

—Ella volteo los ojos y contesto de mala gana— **¿Que?** —Responde ella.

**—¿De verdad estas tan celosa de Julieta? —**Le pregunto con firmeza y mi ceja levantada.** —Porque no deberías tener celos de una babosa como esa, vales mucho mas Vega. — **

**—**Ella volteo los ojos y me colgó—**Ella no me cae bien, además tu y ella tuvieron cuento. —**Dice irritada volviéndose a sentar.

**—**Guarde mi celular y me acerque mas a ella.** — Oye, no me cuelgues Vega.— **Le digo burlona omitiendo en tema.

—Me miro seria—**Hablo en serio Jade**— Dice firme cruzándose de brazos.

—Voltee mis ojos—**Vega, Julieta no me cae bien, es mas nunca lo ha hecho**—Le digo firme con sinceridad—**Además, solo me acosté con ella una vez.** **Yo no sentí nada por ella,** **nunca he sentido nada por ella.** —Me acerque mas y la mire a los ojos— **Eres tu la que me gusta, no esa estúpida. ¿Ok?— **Le dije suavemente**. **Ella me sonrió y coloco su mano en mi mejilla. —**Ok**— Dice ella antes de acercarme y besarme.

Volvía a sentir esos labios carnosos y sabrosos sobre los míos. Y Dios, no se cuando podre acostumbrarme a lo exquisitos que son los labios de Vega. Trace mi lengua por su labio inferior queriendo entrar y al segundo lo hice. Cuando sentí su lengua cálida y mojada tocar la mía, todo dentro de mi empezó a calentarse, mi corazón latía fuertemente. La sensación de su lengua era increíble. Me acerque mas sin apartar el beso y empecé a caer encima de ella. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el sofá colocando sus manos sobre mi cuello y yo seguí encima de ella queriendo mas y mas de ella. Su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, en una batalla de dominación. Yo gane rápidamente y empecé a dominar con fuerza. —Después de un larga batalla, ella se separo en busca de aire y yo aproveche y ataque su cuello. Deposité pequeños besos húmedos lentamente por la extensión de su cuello. Mis labios apenas tocaban su piel con delicadeza y suavidad, traté con mucho cuidado de no excederme. Olía y sabia delicioso, la esencia que tiene Vega es embriagadora es irresistible. —Ella gimió un poco y sentí como mis piernas se hacían de gelatina. —Empecé a trazar con mi nariz suavemente su cuello, después su clavícula, su barbilla, y después la mire y tenia los ojos cerrados respirando pesadamente.—Sonreí grandemente y volví a juntar nuestros labios.

—**Jade ábreme la puerta, deje las llaves adentro.** —Escuchamos a Nico decir desde afuera tocando la puerta afanado. Se debe estar mojando. —Me separe frustrada y antes de irme a la puerta le di un beso casto en los labios vega. —

—Abrí la puerta — **Mocoso, porque no te quedaste en casa de tu amiguito bobo**. —Le digo divertida pero a la vez irritada. —El entro y se quito los zapatos junto con las medias. —Cerré la puerta y volví al sofá con Vega.

—**Porque la señora Cecilia me iba dar tofu y a mi eso no me gusta**.—Explica el despeinándose el pelo. —**Además, tengo hambre, dame de comer**—Exige el con un tono burlón.

—Voltee mis ojos y suspire— **No quiero**— Le dije firme. Me había interrumpido a Vega y a mi, y eso no se lo perdonare tan fácil.

—Vega se rio y negó con la cabeza sonriente. — **Jade, vamos hacerle comida a tu hermano.** —Me coge de la mano entrelazando nuestro dedos y me empieza a llevar hacia la cocina.

—Le saque la lengua a Nicolás —**Tienes suerte de que esta Vega, o si no te tocaría aguantar hambre mocoso.** —

—**Jade no molestes a tu hermano, además debe tener hambre, ya son casi las 10.** —Dice Vega llegando a la cocina.

**—"Jade no molestes a tu hermano, además debe tener hambre, ya son casi las 10"** —La imito de nuevo con esa vocecita y me siento en la silla apoyando mis brazos en la barra de la cocina.

—Vega volteo los ojos y saco la comida del congelador—** Si molestas**— Dice ella

—**Iré a cambiarme y gracias Tori por darme de comer**—Dice Nicolás divertido subiendo las escaleras.

—Voltee mis ojos y empecé a mirar mi celular. —**Oye Vega, sabias que...—**Fui interrumpida con unos labios sabrosos sobre lo míos.—**Seguiremos después —**Dice ella apartándose y guiñándome un ojo.

**—**Sonreí grandemente** — Que así sea— **Le digo con picardía.

* * *

**Algo que me encanta de las vacaciones es poder escribir y actualizar rápido.** **Tratare de hacerlo seguido ya que mis vacaciones han llegado. :) **

**Les informo que dentro de dos o tres capítulos mas cambiare el rating a M. Si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas, abstenerse a leer (: — Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review mis queridos lectores. **

**Y como siempre les digo: Que tengan un buen fin de semana y de paso una buena semana. n,n **


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, actualización tan rápido ¿Porque? -Bueno, ya había escrito una parte de este capitulo hace rato pero no lo había publicado como estaba planeado así que decidí completarlo de acuerdo a donde esta la historia y publicarlo no solo para llegar al rating M rápidamente sino también para que Tori se pudiera enterar de la vida de Jade en un pasado. Por eso en este capitulo me quise centrar mas que todo en el pasado de Jade.**

**Espero les sea entretenido y me dejen un review. (: **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENENCE Y TODO ESO. **

* * *

**TORI POV**

—**Me cae muy bien, aun no logro ver a la misma jovencita que nos describiste en tu primer día en H.A** — Dice mi mamá terminando de enjuagar los platos.

—Sonreí grandemente — **Ha cambiado un poco, pero sigue siendo terrible** — Le conteste burlona cogiendo el ultimo plato y secándolo.

—**La forma en que te mira es sorprendente y la forma tan cálida y sonriente que expresa cuando acepta todo lo que sea de ti**. —Dice ella secándose las manos y volteándome a mirar con una sonrisa maternal. —**Vio tus fotos de cuando eras pequeña, escucho con atención a mis anécdotas de todo lo vergonzoso que hiciste en tu niñez y ella simplemente sonreía con ganas, como si le encantara saber todo de ti. —**

—Me sonroje— **Aun no entiendo porque hiciste todo eso, sentía trágame tierra**— Coloque el plato en el puesto y tome de mi vaso con agua— **No vuelvas a decir nada sobre mis vergüenzas pasadas mamá, fue muy vergonzoso**. — Le digo apenada haciendo un puchero.

—**Cariño, es lo que hacemos las madres, además me pareció muy tierno la forma en que ella lo tomaba,** **incluso se sonrojo cuando le di las gracias por hacerte tan feliz como lo estas ahora, no te veíamos así con tu padre desde hace tiempo.** — ¿Jade se sonrojo? Eso es nuevo.

Me sonroje de nuevo pero le sonreí grandemente. —**Gracias mamá. Estoy feliz, demasiado de hecho, es como si todo a mi alrededor me sonriera y yo le devolviera la sonrisa.** — Deje el vaso en el lavaplatos y me apoye sobre el mirando hacia Jade y mi padre que estaban hablando en la sala. —** Jade es todo lo que necesito para que mi día este completo y satisfecho. **— ¿Por cierto de que tanto estarán hablando?

—**Lo se cariño, se te nota demasiado, estas más risueña y sonriente.** —Dice ella alegre mirándome con ternura. — **Dime una cosa ¿Cuánto llevan ustedes dos?** —Pregunta ella con suavidad sin apartar la mirada.

**— 12 días, 8 horas y 50 segundos**—Le respondí rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

—**Estas enamorada**—Dice ella mirándome con dulzura.

**—Perdidamente**—Le respondí suspirando mirando hacia Jade.

—**Veo que tu padre también le cayó bien, o si no, no estaría hablando con ella.** —Dice mi madre entusiasmada. —**Jade no se dejó intimidar por tu padre en ningún momento durante la cena**, **es algo digno de admirar, todos le tienen miedo a tu padre por ser policía y cargar una pistola.** —

Si supiera que se puso tensa y bastante seria cuando le comente ese detalle antes de venir a la cena para que los conociera. No la había visto así jamás.

—Sonreí— **Jade no se deja intimidar de nadie, así es ella**—Halague con sinceridad— ¿**De qué crees que estén hablando?** —Le pregunte curiosa cambiando de tema.

—**Mmm, al principio debió a ver estado preguntándole cosas sobre ella pero sé que en este momento están hablando de algo serio, tu padre debe estar advirtiéndole a Jade que espera que no te lastime en ninguna ocasión**. —

—Voltee mis ojos y suspire—** Sera mejor que vaya, no quiero que papá la moleste. —**Le digo firme y ella asiente burlona. Empecé a caminar hacia ellos y podía notar que mi padre estaba un poco serio pero a la vez sonriente, Jade estaba serena mirándolo con aprobación.

—**Papá, deja de molestar a Jade**—Le digo suavemente colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

—Me volteo a ver sonriente—**No lo estoy haciendo** —Dice alegre. Se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y miro a Jade con una gran sonrisa. —**Me caíste muy bien Jade, espero verte más seguido por aquí. —**Dice el con sinceridad.** —**

**—Lo mismo digo señor Vega. —**Contesta ella con suavidad colocando su pierna sobre la otra.

—**Deja de llamarme señor Vega, es David para ti**. —Dice el con entusiasmo. —**Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a dormir, tengo que madrugar mañana. —**Me da un beso en la cabeza y se va hacia las escaleras. —**Fue un placer conocerte Jade, que descansen niñas.** —Dice antes de subir las escaleras y desaparecer por el corredor.

—**Interesante familia Vega**—Dice ella mirándome sonriente. —**Sigo preguntándome de donde salió la fastidiosa de tu hermana. **

**—**Sonreí y me senté al lado suyo.** —Nadie lo sabe—**Le conteste burlona.** — ¿De qué tanto hablaban? —**Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de piernas.

**—Ya sabes, lo típico, tu padre me estaba advirtiendo seriamente sobre no hacerte daño en ninguna circunstancia, te protege bastante Vega. —**Dice ella con suavidad cogiendo el control del televisor para prenderlo.

**—**Sonreí y me sonroje**—Lamento que papá te haya molestado e intimidado—**Le digo avergonzada mirándola con ternura.

—Volteo los ojos— **No es nada Vega, además me pidió que te cuidara** **y protegiera como se debía ya que él no estaba tan presente como le gustaría estarlo —**Contesta sonriente.** —Y no me intimido para nada, sabes que no me dejo intimidar por nadie. —**Dice con orgullo cambiando los canales.

—**J-jade…te puedo pedir un favor**—Le digo nerviosa mordiéndome el labio. Sé que ella no ha vuelto a hablar con su padre desde aquella noche, y sé que no le va a gustar lo que le voy a pedir, pero es importante para mí. Me gustaría conocer a su padre oficialmente y a su madre también.

—**Ahora que quieres—**Responde ella con suavidad sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—Trague saliva y suspire nerviosa—**M-me p-podrías presentar…a tu mamá y a tu…papá oficialmente**—Le dije con nerviosismo preparada para la reacción que podría tomar.

—Me volteo a ver con mucha seriedad en su rostro— **¿Porque quieres conocer a mis padres**?—Pregunta firme con la mandíbula apretada.

—**Bueno, yo…quiero conocerlos oficialmente, así como tú conociste los míos, me encantaría conocer los tuyos.** —Explique nerviosa mirándola con mi labio fruncido.

—Lo pensó por un momento con seriedad— **Te presentare a mi madre, pero a mi padre no—**Responde firme apretando su mandíbula.

—Me puse seria— ¿**Por qué? **—Le pregunte firme. Sé que ella no se lleva bien con su padre, pero quiero conocerlo oficialmente, quiero confirmar si de verdad él es como Jade me lo describe.

—**Porque si y punto**—Responde tajante mirándome con seriedad.

—**Jade eso no es una explicación valida, quiero conocerlo oficialmente, no le veo nada de malo**. —Le respondí seria cruzándome de brazos.

—**Pues tendrás que esperar sentada porque no lo hare**—Responde de mala gana sacando su celular.

—**No entiendo por qué eres así, quisiste conocer a los míos y lo hice, quiero conocer a los tuyos y no lo permites**. —Le respondí tajante mirando hacia el televisor.

—**Ya te dije que a mi madre te la presentare pero a mi padre no lo tomes en cuenta, además el anda en reuniones todo el tiempo, no dejara de asistir a una por mí. —**Responde de mala gana enviando un mensaje por su celular.

— **¿Pero porque?** — Esta vez eleve un poco la voz. Me irrita bastante que no quiera hacerlo. —**Jade, no te estoy pidiendo que me lo presentes ya mismo, te pido que me lo presentes cuando él pueda. Quiero saber quién es tu padre, conocer al padre de la persona que me vuelve loca. —**

**—Vega no entiendo porque te interesa conocer a mi padre—**Responde de mal genio mirándome con seriedad. —**Es una persona la cual dio sus espermas y me concibió junto con mi madre, no ha sido mi padre por mucho tiempo, yo no lo considero mi padre desde hace bastante tiempo**. **Solo un imbécil más de la sociedad con mucho dinero en sus manos**. —Esta vez sí podía sentir esa voz de frialdad y enojo de nuevo. Me asusta un poco cuando habla de esa manera.

—Me puse tensa pero la mire con seriedad— **Jade, nunca me has dicho porque piensas así sobre tu padre, él es tu papa ante todo y no deberías ser tan dura con él. —**Le respondí seria pero a la vez con suavidad.

—**Tengo muchísimas razones para pensar así sobre mi padre Vega, tú no has vivido lo que yo he vivido, así que no lo entenderías.** —Lo dice con tanto odio y frialdad.

—Fruncí el ceño—**Si te refieres a que tus padres se divorcien o a que tú propio padre te queme la habitación, no, no lo he vivido.** —Respondí de mala gana. —**Pero creo que en cuanto, a peleas, situaciones económicas graves y discusiones fuertes con ellos, si lo he vivido. —**

**—Dime, ¿has sufrido hambre Vega?— **Pregunta con seriedad**—Y no me refiero a que no comas porque no quieras o porque te de pereza, hambre de verdad, hambre del verbo no tengo que comer y tengo que aguantar. **

**—No—**Respondí calmada ante dicha pregunta. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

—**Pues mi familia si**—Dice firme—**He vivido cosas que tu probablemente no.** **—**

**— ¿Puedo saber que son esas cosas?** **—**Pregunte con delicadeza.** —Si no quieres entenderé. —**

**—**Suspiro pesadamente— **¿De verdad quieres saber?** —Pregunta con seriedad mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. —

—Asentí—**Me encantaría**—Respondí con entusiasmo.

—**De acuerdo**—Dice ella acercándose más a mí. —**Lo hare con una condición**. — Levanta su dedo índice y me mira con seriedad—**Cuando termine de contarte, no quiero que ni por un segundo llegues a sentir lastima por mí**—Me advierte con seriedad apretando su mandíbula. — **¿De acuerdo?** —Pregunta firme.

—Asentí bobamente ante sus palabras. Con tanta seriedad y frialdad en su voz no puedo responder con firmeza.

—Suspiro—** ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi padre había sido traicionado en un pasado?** **—**Pregunta ella con suavidad. Asentí.

**—Su propio hermano lo traiciono, fue por dinero y envidia. —**Explica ella con firmeza.** —De un día para otro quedamos sin nada, sin casa, sin dinero, sin comida, sin hogar. El mismo nos sacó a nosotros de la casa sin importarle nada, la quemo delante de nosotros. —**Frunció el ceño** — ¿Te acuerdas de la casa que viste cuando fuimos a nuestra playa?** **—**Pregunta de nuevo con suavidad. Asentí—**Por supuesto, la casa sin vida y** **amor**. **¿Vedad?—**

**—**Asintió**—Esa misma—**Responde con firmeza. — **Es la casa de una traición y una promesa.** **La traición de mi tío y la promesa de que nosotros cambiaríamos como familia. —**Suspiro**— Cuando nos quedamos sin nada, sin un lugar donde dormir, una señora que ni siquiera conocíamos se ofreció a ayudarnos. Se llamaba Rosalinda. **

**_FLASHBACK. JADE POV. _**

**—****_Este lugar no es muy bonito señor West, hace mucho frio y hay muchos insectos por todos lados._**_ —Explica Rosalinda con humildad abriendo la puerta de lo que parece será mi hogar de hora en adelante. Entramos todos mirando hacia todos lados, era bastante frio y el olor a humedad estaba impregnado por todos lados. Era pequeño, demasiado de hecho, la cocina era pequeña y había una mesa de madera con tres sillas desgastadas a su alrededor. En la misma habitación había dos colchones en el piso junto con un libro y cobijas. _

_—__**El baño esta al fondo, esta es la cocina y mi dormitorio con mi hija.**__ —Explica ella con entusiasmo. ¿Por qué lo explica con esa sonrisa en su rostro? Este lugar esta pequeño y huele horrible. _

_—Mire a mis papas y podía ver decepción y un poco de repugnancia en sus rostros. —__**Es un lugar muy…peculiar—**__Dice mi mamá con lentitud viendo hacia todos lados._

**_—Es pequeño, pero es mi hogar—_**_Responde Rosalinda con una sonrisa sincera.¿Por qué sonríe?__** —Pero pasen, pasen, —**__Dice ella con entusiasmo empujando levemente a mi papá con mi hermano en su brazos. Papá seguía serio y con una mirada llena de odio y rabia desde que salimos del parque._

_—__**Puede dejar al pequeño en la otra habitación, haya ahí un colchón—**__Explica ella con entusiasmo señalando hacia la otra habitación. —Mi papá asintió y llevo a Nicolás para acostarlo. _

_—__**Y tu pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? —**__Me pregunta ella sonriéndome__**. **__¿Esta señora no se cansa de sonreír? _

_—__**Jadelyn West**__—Respondo con firmeza pero a la vez irritada. Que señora tan risueña. _

_—__**Pero que sería Jadelyn**__—Dice ella frunciendo las cejas con diversión riéndose levemente. La mire de arriba para abajo con mi ceja levantada. ¿Se está riendo de mí? ¿Cómo se atreve? _

_—Bufe molesta cruzándome de brazos—__**Que molestia señora**__—Le digo irritada. _

_— ¡__**Jadelyn**__!—Me regaña mi madre. La mire de mala gana. _

_—Rosalinda sonríe—__**Está bien, no importa, así es mi hija menor**__. —Dice ella burlona. Va a la cocina y pone agua en ella para calentarla. — ¿Tienes hija? ¿Y dónde está? Yo no la veo. _

_—__**Disculpe señora, agradecemos mucho que nos haya ayudado, pero creo que hablo por toda mi familia al preguntarle porque lo está haciendo, no tenemos dinero, ni un solo centavo y no podemos pagarle la habitación.**__ —Explica mi madre con preocupación. _

_—__**Bueno, los vi en ese parque desanimados y por eso me acerque a hablarles. Ustedes se ven agotados y porque lo que pude notar también tienen hambre**__. —Responde ella con suavidad mirando a mi madre con ternura_. _Esta señora sí que es bastante_ _caritativa. Me fastidia._

_—__**Bueno, eso es cierto, ayer nos quedamos sin comida y sin donde dormir**__. —Explica mi madre con nostalgia. —__**Vendimos algunas cosas materiales que teníamos y pudimos dormir y comer en un hotel por tres días. Hoy se nos acabó el dinero y la comida. **_

_Eso es cierto, desde ayer en la noche no hemos comido nada, solo mi hermano, el si comió de las frutas que mi mamá se pudo robar del supermercado. _

_Después de ver como nuestro hogar se quemaba, tuvimos que vender lo que teníamos en nuestras manos para poder sustentarnos. Pero aunque vendimos todo, el dinero se fue volando. Hemos estado así todo el día, decidimos ir al parque para que Nicolás se distrajera por un momento, el encontró a la señora Rosalinda porque tenía hambre y ella estaba comiendo una manzana. _

_—__**Lo que mi esposa explica es verdad, llevamos todo el día sin comer, y no tenemos un solo centavo señora.**__ —Dice mi padre con seriedad acercándose a ellas. _

_—Rosalinda sonríe de nuevo. Dios, esa señora sí que sonríe._ _—__**No importa que no tengan dinero, ustedes se ven mal y quiero ayudarlos. —**__Explica ella una bolsa de pan de su cajón y la pone en la mesa. —__**Ya puse a hacer chocolate, si gustan pueden comer pan. **__—Sentí como mi estómago me rugía de nuevo. Tengo hambre, y mucha. —Me acerque tímidamente a la mesa y me senté en la silla. Que silla más incómoda y fea. —La señora Rosalinda me sonrió y saco un pan ofreciéndomelo. Lo cogí con rapidez y lo mordí. Dios, que pan para saber tan feo, pero no importa, con esta hambre que tengo como cualquier cosa. _

_—__**Señora, sinceramente no confió en usted, no cualquiera lleva a su casa unos extraños como nosotros, si tiene algún plan en su cabeza dígalo de una vez**__. —Advierte mi padre con seriedad. _

_—Mire a Rosalinda esperando una respuesta verdaderamente interesada. Mi padre tiene razón, ¿porque esta señora que por ahí tiene unos 60 años no está ayudando? ¿Qué está loca o qué? _

_—Frunció el ceño desanimada. —__**Yo solo quiero ayudarlos, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos, ni siquiera tengo intención de incomodarlos o hacerles daño. —**__Dice ella con sinceridad.__** —Yo no tengo dinero, pero si tengo este humilde hogar, y ustedes se pueden quedar aquí cuanto gusten.**_

_Seguí comiendo de mi pan y mire a la señora con curiosidad__**. **__¿Por qué nos ayuda? No sabe nada de nosotros y nos ofrece su hogar como si nada. Que señora tan rara y peculiar. _

_—__**Conseguiré trabajo lo más pronto posible y nos iremos de aquí**__. —Dice mi padre con firmeza sentándose en la otra silla. _

_—__**Como ustedes gusten**__—Dice Rosalinda sonriente sirviendo chocolate en unos vasos de plástico y dándonos a probar. Lo cogí con gusto y cuando bebí sentía asco y ganas de vomitar. Que chocolate tan feo, no tiene nada de lo que los sirvientes en la casa me servían. Lo deje en la mesa de mala gana y bufe molesta. A mis padres tampoco les gusto el chocolate, lo dejaron en la mesa con repugnancia en su rostro. _

_—__**Abuelita ya llegue**__—Dice una voz femenina entrando por la puerta. Cuando nos miró se quedó callada frunciendo el ceño confundida. La mire fijamente, era casi de la misma estatura como la mía, peli negrea, piel morena y ojos color miel. Tiene la misma nariz y el mismo color de ojos que la señora Rosalinda. _

_—__**Cariño ya llegaste, mira te presento a los West, se quedaran con nosotros**__. —Explica ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola. _

_—__**Mucho gusto, me llamo Candance.**__ —Se presenta con nerviosismo saludando con su mano. Que niña tan rara, porque no lo hace con firmeza y seguridad. _

_—__**Es un placer**__—Responden mis papas al mismo tiempo. Yo la mire firme y levante mi ceja. No me presentare, que niña tan mal vestida. _

_—__**Jadelyn no dirás nada**__. —Pregunta mi padre con firmeza. _

_—Bufe molesta—__**No quiero**__—Respondí de mala gana. Mire a Candance a ver como reaccionaba y me miro seria con una ceja levantada. ¿Ahora si tiene actitud?_

_—__**Jadelyn que son esos modales.**__ —Me regaña mi madre. Voltee mis ojos y la salude con mi mano con disgusto. —Ella volteo los ojos y se sentó en el colchón de la habitación irritada. Esa debe ser su "cama". Pues que "cama "más horrible. _

_—__**No importa así son los niños.**__ —Dice Rosalinda divertida. Voltee mis ojos y me fui a donde estaba mi hermano. Mientras caminaba hacia haya le saque la lengua a Candance. No me cae bien. _

_Me senté al lado de él, mientras escuchaba a mis padres hablar con Rosalinda. Ellos le explicaron todo lo que paso con mi tío y en la situación que nos encontrábamos. Mientras yo escuchaba, me sentía irritada y fastidiada. Esta "casa" esta horrible, esta fría, huele feo, la comida sabe feo, no tengo mis cosas, no tengo nada. Qué lugar más horrible. —Me quede dormida después de un tiempo, pero no pude dormir con sinceridad. _

**_FIN FLASHBACK._**

**TORI POV**

_—_**Me estás diciendo que una señora que Nico se encontró, les ofreció comida y un hogar****_—_**Pregunte pero lo dije más como una afirmación.

_—_Jade asintió**_—_****Exactamente, ella nos ofreció su hogar por bastante tiempo, muchas veces no teníamos que comer y nos tocaba aguantar, pero cuando conseguíamos comida tratábamos de que durara por un largo tiempo. **_**—**_Explica ella con firmeza.**_—_**Suspiro**_—_****Cuando mi padre medio se recuperó, se volvió más frio y lleno de odio, con eso Rosalinda murió. **

**_FLASHBACK. JADE POV. _**

_Han pasado casi 11 meses viviendo aquí. Hemos discutido todo el tiempo, bueno mis papas han discutido todo el tiempo. Yo discutí con ellos al principio, odiaba vivir aquí, odiaba con todas mis fuerzas tener que a veces aguantar hambre y tener que aguantar frio. No hay cobijas, no hay una cama decente, no hay televisión, no hay para ver películas, no hay comida que sepa deliciosa, y para completar no hay agua caliente. Me pregunto cómo habrá sobrevivido esta señora y su nieta todo este tiempo. —Mis papas están de mal genio todo el tiempo, están cansados de vivir aquí. No han conseguido trabajo, pensamos que lo conseguirían rápidamente pero mi tío ha llamado a todas las empresas diciendo que no los aceptaran por ningún motivo. _

_Me acostumbre un poco al pasar los meses, la vida aquí no están mala después de que te acostumbras. Rosita es muy agradable, me fastidiaba a raticos que fuera tan risueña, pero le he cogido cariño. Bastante de hecho. Me cuida y me consiente, es más la considero como mi otra mamá. Como no tenemos dinero para ir a la escuela me toca quedarme con ella y mi hermano. Me ha enseñado varias cosas, cosas que nunca había escuchado o hecho en mi vida. _

_Candance también me cae bien, también la quiero. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero me acostumbre a ella y sus actos rebeldes como los míos. Es muy agradable y muy diferente a los amigos que he tenido anteriormente. _

_—__**Jade te quería dar algo por tu cumpleaños**__—Me dice Rosita sentándose conmigo en mi colchón. —__**La tengo guardada desde hace bastante tiempo**__—Cerré el libro y lo deje a mi lado. Ella saco algo de una bolsa y me lo dio. Cuando lo mire, era una pulsera de fantasía de color negro. _

_—__**Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me lo dio mi esposo antes de fallecer.**__ —Explica ella sonriente. __**—Puedes venderla o quedártela, como gustes.**_

_—Sonreí y empecé a verla con curiosidad. —__**Está muy linda, jamás me habían regalado nada como esto. **__—Le digo sinceramente sin apartar la mirada de la pulsera. _

_—__**Espero te guste y recuerda lo que te dije, puedes venderla si gustas, no te darán más de 60 dólares pero algo es algo.**__ —Dice ella con entusiasmo. _

_¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que la voy a vender? —Sin saber lo que hacía, me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza. —__**Es lo más lindo que me han regalado, la voy a guardar por siempre.**__ —Le digo sonriente—__**Muchas gracias Rosita.**_

_Ella me devolvió el abrazo con ganas y empezó a consentir mi cabello. —__**Me alegro que te haya gustado, y feliz cumpleaños Jade, espero sigas cumpliendo muchos años más. —**__Dice con ternura._

_Me aparte y le pedí que me la colocara. Ella lo hizo sonriente y cuando termino la abrace de nuevo. —__**Te agradezco en verdad el detalle, eres la única que se acordó de mi cumpleaños.**__ —Le digo desanimada. _

_—__**No te olvides de Candance, ella también se acordó**__—Dice ella con entusiasmo. —__**Además, de seguro a tus papas se les debió confundir la fecha o algo, no seas tan dura con ellos, están buscando trabajo y están agotados de que les digan que no. **_

**_—_**_Me aparte y me acomode apoyando mi espalda en la pared.__** —Que van a conseguir trabajo si mi tío hizo lo que hizo.**__**—**__Le dije irritada__**. —Además, solo quieren trabajar en empresas de alta categoría, se niegan a trabajar de otra cosa.**_

**_—_**_Frunció los labios desanimada—__**Lo sé, pero son tus papas de todos modo, tienes que aceptarlos y quererlos sin importar nada.**__ —Me explica ella mirándome con ternura. _

_— __**¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**__ —Le pregunto curiosa cambiando de tema. _

_—__**Dime**__—Dice con entusiasmo acercándose más a mí. _

_—__**Porque estas feliz todo el tiempo, no lo tomes a mal pero vives en un lugar no muy…lindo y me contaste que tu hijo mayor se había ido a la frontera dejándote sola con Candance. **__—_

**_—Digamos que la vida no me ha sonreído mucho que digamos, pero a pesar de todo, estoy feliz con lo que tengo_**_**—**__Dice ella con suavidad.__** —Tú has vivido una vida llena de dinero y lujos, y vez las cosas diferentes. Pero yo, no he tenido mucho de lo que tu familia ha tenido, pero no lo necesito, estoy feliz con lo que tengo. La pensión que me llega para poder pagar los estudios de Candance, la comida de vez en cuando y los servicios son más que suficientes. —**__Suspira pero me sonríe grandemente. __**—Yo sé que ustedes se van a recuperar de lo que están viviendo, y cuando lo hagan, sé que habrán aprendido y crecido como personas. **_

**_—_**_Sonreí a medias__**—Gracias por enseñarme a ser otra persona, ser pobre al principio me disgustaba grandemente pero ahora que he vivido contigo no le veo nada de malo ser pobre. —**_

**_—Y jamás dejes que ser pobre te afecte, es mejor ser pobre con sentimientos que rico sin ellos. —_**_Dice firme acariciando mi mejilla._**_—La situación económica no te define—_**_Apunta hacia mi corazón con su dedo__**—Es lo que llevas aquí lo que te define y lo que cuenta. **_

_Esta mujer es sorprendente, me impresiona lo que me enseña cada día, y quiero que esté presente en mi vida por un largo tiempo, quiero que el mundo la conozca y sepa lo grandiosa que es. _

**_—_**_Le sonreí__** — Cuando sea grande y famosa, espero verte en primera fila en una de mis obras para poderte presentar ante el mundo. —**__Le digo con sinceridad._

**_—_**_Me sonríe__**—Estaré encantada de estarlo. —**__Responde con sinceridad.__** —Y sé que discutiste con tu padre cuando le contaste que querías estudiar en una escuela de artes, pero sigue tus sueños sin importar lo que te digan. —**__Levanta su mano bien alto.__** —Y cuando estés en la sima, mira a tu alrededor y agradece a quienes te ayudaron y apoyaron en el camino. **_

**_—_**_Asentí —__**Lo hare**__ —Le digo sonriente. _

_Cuando mi padre llego por la noche, nos explicó que había conseguido un trabajo en una empresa de Los Ángeles, lo habían contratado como vicepresidente. Todos estábamos felices, por fin dejaríamos de aguantar hambre. _

_La empresa le dio a mi padre una casa y un auto en su primer día. Él les explico la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y sin pensarlo le ofrecieron todo a eso a mi padre. Cogimos las pocas cosas de Rosita y Candance y las llevamos con nosotros a nuestro nuevo hogar. Candance y Rosita estaban felices de venir con nosotros. _

_Era extraño volver a tener algunas cosas que no había tenido por 11 meses, pero no me deje llevar de nuevo por las cosas materiales, todavía no nos recuperábamos por completo pero aun así teníamos un poco de dinero. Mi padre volvía ser ese caprichoso que una vez fue, estaba más enojado con el paso del tiempo, tenía más rabia y odio en su mirada. Creo que era porque se enteró en la televisión que nuestro tío había ganado más dinero de lo que mi padre lo había hecho. Quiere venganza y sé que la va a conseguir. _

_Mi madre por otro lado, también tenía sus momentos de capricho, pero con Rosita se le iban en cuestión de segundos. Candance y yo éramos inseparables junto con mi hermano. Entramos en una escuela lo más pronto posible y ahí nos quedamos. _

_Paso casi 1 años entero viviendo todos juntos aquí, cada día aprendía más y más de Rosita. Era impresionante lo que una mujer como ella había aprendido con el tiempo, y a mí me encantaba escuchar sus historias con entusiasmo. Pero todo cambio cuando ella empezó a enfermarse, le pedí a mi padre que la llevara a un médico muchas veces pero él se negó. _

**_—Papá te pido que la lleves a un médico, ya lleva así por semanas, está muy enferma. —_**_Le suplique a mi padre preocupada. _

**_—Jadelyn es solo una gripe ya se le pasara—_**_Contesta el desinteresado con sus ojos en la computadora. _

**_—Papá, no es una gripe, tiene fiebre y tos bastante pesada, además se queja de un dolor en la espalda. —_**

**_—Jadelyn, deja de preocuparte, ella está bien, ha sido pobre por mucho tiempo y debe ser el ambiente de ricos que no soporta. —_**_Me explica disgustado quitándose las gafas._

**_—_**_Fruncí el ceño__**— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Eso no tiene nada que ver—**__Le respondo con obviedad y molesta. _

**_—Ella ha sido pobre, lo cual significa que ha estado en un ambiente diferente, un ambiente repugnante y despreciable. Esta casa es de ricos, de gente con dinero y buen ambiente, si tan enferma esta que vuelva a su casa de porquería. —_**_Responde el enojado._

**_—Jade, la abuelita no respira. —_**_Dice Candance de repenteaterrada llegando a la sala. _

_Mire a mi padre y nos fuimos directo hacia la habitación. Llamamos a una ambulancia y se la llevaron lo más rápido posible. Cuando llego al hospital falleció. _

**_FIN FLASHBACK. _**

**TORI POV. **

Me sentía mal, muy mal de hecho. — **¿De que murió?****_ —_**Le pregunte desanimada.

**_—_****Tenía una enfermedad en el corazón y en los pulmones, parece ser que ella ya sabía de eso y no dijo nada. Murió rápidamente. ****_—_** Responde firme.

**_—_**** ¿Por qué tu padre no la llevo a un médico? ****_—_**Le preguntedesanimada **_—_****Si tenía dinero suficiente para hacerlo. **

**_—_**Apretó su mandíbula.**_ —_****Se estaba llenando de odio y rencor hacia todo el mundo, miraba lo feliz que era Rosalinda sin tener nada y con el paso del tiempo a él eso lo enveneno. ****_—_**

**_— ¿Q_****ue paso con tu tío? ****_—_**Le pregunto curiosa.

**_—_**Suspiro**_—_****Mí tío murió de un paro cardiaco. Las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo lo acabo completamente, se dejó llevar por el poder y la avaricia. ****_—_**Bebe de su vaso con agua y me mira con seriedad.**_—_**** Su esposa murió después de que él lo hizo, pero antes de que muriera dejo todo a nombre de mi padre. Todos creemos que fue porque mi padre tuvo una relación con ella a escondidas por venganza y le pidió que lo traicionara. Hasta creemos que ella misma lo asesino. **

**_—_**** ¿Tu qué crees que haya pasado? ****_—_**Le pregunto acercándome a ella para colocar mi mano sobre la suya.

**_—_****Mi tío murió por estúpido y caprichoso, se dejó llevar por el poder y el dinero, eso lo mato con el tiempo. ****_—_**Responde con frialdad_ y _desprecio**_— _****Obviamente su esposa no se queda atrás, ella lo mato por promesas de mi padre, mi padre debió prometerle una vida mejor, le debió a ver prometido que sería un esposo fiel cuando él ya estaba engañando a mi madre. Ella se suicido cuando mi tío murió, nadie sabe porque. **

**—Supongo que el divorcio de tus padres fue por eso. ****_—_**Le digo suavemente jugando con sus deditos.

**_—_****Por una parte obviamente, pero, mi madre se cansó de tanto odio y desprecio que desprendía mi padre a diario. Ella le pidió el divorcio y se fue a rehacer su vida. ****_—_**Suspiro **_—_**** El divorcio no fue fácil para mi hermano pero lo acepto después de un tiempo. **

**_—_**Me mordí el labio nerviosa y la mire tímidamente**_— ¿Q_****ue paso con…Candance? ****_—_**Me sonroje y baje la vista mirando sus deditos.

**_—_**Pude ver su sonrisa pícara pero después se volvió seria**_—_****Cuando ella y yo nos volvimos una pareja, a mi padre no solo le repugnaba la idea de que Candance fuera mi novia, también le repugnaba verla en la casa, decía que le recordaba la vida asquerosa que tuvo que vivir por un tiempo. ****_—_**Empezó a jugar con mis dedos también.**_—_****Ella siempre nos culpó a nosotros de la muerte de Rosita, no lo demostraba pero lo sentía, empezó a odiar a mi padre sin control****_—_**Suspiro**_—_****Mi padre sabía que tarde o temprano ella se vengaría o haría algo para perjudicarnos, mi padre por precaución y odio, le dio una cantidad enorme de dinero para que me dejara y se fuera muy lejos. Ella lo acepto gustosa sin tener que pensarlo y me dejo. ****_—_**La mire y expresaba tranquilidad. Veo que eso ya no le afecta.

**_—_**** ¿Ya no te afecta verdad? ****_—_**Le pregunte un poco animada.

**_—_****No, te dije que con el paso del tiempo se te olvida, además cuando llegue a H.A conocí a Beck y me enamore de él. Por lo tanto Candance fue al olvido. ****_—_**Me responde entretenida con mis dedos.

**_— ¿_****Todavía guardas la pulsera que te regalo…Rosita?****_ —_**Le pregunte suavemente cambiando de tema. No quiero hablar de su ex novia.

**_—_**Se puso tensa y me miro seria**. ****_—_****Mi padre me la quito antes de que pudiera ir al funeral de ella, me dijo que eso eran estupideces, que era de pobres cargar eso. ****_—_**Dice tajante-**No la volví a ver nunca mas.**

**_—_**Fruncí el ceño desanimada.** _—_Ahora entiendo porque no quieres que conozca a tu padre. _—_**Le digo suavemente volviendo a jugar con sus dedos. **_—_ Ya no tienes que presentármelo _—_**Le digo triste. De verdad quería conocer a su padre, pero ya veo que ella no lo hará jamás y tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

**_—_Vamos Vega, no te desanimes, ya lo has visto en persona así que no le tomes importancia a eso, has como si yo no tuviera padre. _—_**Dice un poco animada. Asentí.

**_—_Ya no hablemos más de mi vida pasada, es aburrida y estúpida_—_**Dice indiferente.

**_—_**La mire de inmediato con seriedad**. _—_No digas eso, me pareció…entretenido…y algo trágico también. No pensé que habías vivido eso, no lo aparentas. _—_**Suspire y le cogí la mano.** _—_Pero tienes razón ya no hablemos más de eso, vámonos a mi cuarto. _—_**Me levante pero ella no lo hizo.

**_—_**Frunció el ceño**_—_ A tus papas no les importa que este en tu cuarto…contigo. _—_**Pregunta firme con una ceja levantada.

**_—_**Me sonroje de inmediato**_. —_B-bueno… s-sí, p-pero e-están dormidos, no se darán cuenta. _—_**Le dije nerviosa sintiendo como mi corazón latía con fuerza.

**_—_**Le llego un mensaje de texto y saco su celular de inmediato.** _—_Es Beck, dice que Cat sufrió un ataque de Bibble. _—_**Dice burlona.** _—_Esa niña tiene un problema serio con eso. **

**_—_Lo sé_—_**Respondí risueña. **_—_ ¿Dónde están? **

**_—_**Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta de cuero y su bolso. **_—_Todos están en la casa de Cat_, _ella se encerró en el baño con una bolsa gigante de Bibbles, Robbie y André ya están haya. _—_**Explica animada abriendo la puerta.

**_—_**Cogí las llaves y apague las luces.**_ —_¿Todavía estas molesta con los chicos? _—_**Le pregunto suavemente cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia su auto.

**_—_Obviamente Vega, aguante bastante sin tecnología para nada, nos engañaron injustamente_—_**Responde irritada** _—_Además, no pude ver a la señora colgando de cabeza en la montaña rusa de Mystic Mountain, eso era para morirse de la risa. _—_**Abrió la puerta de su auto y entro. Hice lo mismo y me puse el cinturón.

**_—_Pero pudiste ver el video después_—_**Le dije firme. Me sorprende y asusta al mismo tiempo como Jade se puede reír de las desgracias de los demás.

**_—_**Volteo los ojos y encendió el auto**_—_Pero yo lo quería ver en el momento Vega._ —_**Responde un poco irritada. —**Además, nos engañaron junto con Sikowitz injustamente y tendré mi venganza después. ****_—_**

**_—_No podre detenerte ¿cierto?**___—_Le dije firme cruzándome de brazos.

**—Hay Vega no seas aguada y disfruta de mi creativas ocurrencias****_—_**Responde burlonamente.

******_—_**Voltee mis ojos y suspire_—_**Como tu digas bebe, como tu digas.**_ ****__—_Respondí suavemente con diversión. Después de todo ella es así, y así es como la quiero, solo para mi y nadie mas.

* * *

**Lose, se que no hubo mucho Jori aquí, pero en el próximo capitulo se los recompensare, ya verán. (: _—_Ah, y les recuerdo que ya lo cambiare a rating M. **

**Como siempre agradezco sinceramente sus reviews, me animan a seguir la historia, y se que no les respondo, no se que decir :$ ****_—_** Solo decirles gracias y gracias a Vaniap0211, Guest, NatSkarecrow, muca, Isalyr, Theron Leander PM, Eclair Rozen, GreekJamie-XX, VictoriaA11, y mi pequeñuelo Minecrandres, n,n 

**Pero hoy si le contestare a dos personas, una que me hizo reír con su review y a la otra para explicarle algo que me pregunto.**

**Nara375-Me has hecho reír con tu review, de verdad que si. No se si el papá de Jade tenga Serrín en la cabeza pero es muy probable Hahaha, y si, ella si quemo el despacho, lo hizo por venganza. ****_—_**Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, también quiero a una Jade como esa, pero no creo que Tori no la de n,n -Gracias por tu review y espero te siga gustando mi historia. 

**muca-No se si ya te has enterado pero te explicare con mucho gusto. Rating M significa lectura apta para 18 años en adelante, ya que puede contener temas adultos y sexo escrito. _—_Yo cambio el rating por las normas de aquí, pero sinceramente pienso que hoy en día cualquier niño con acceso a internet puede ver sexo y demás en cualquier parte, pero que se le hace._—_ Gracias por tu review (: **

**Y eso es todo por ahora, actualizare el miércoles o el jueves (: -Cuídense n,n **


	14. Chapter 14

**!Yay! Me pone muy feliz que el anterior capitulo si les haya gustado, pensé que no les iba gustar mucho que digamos, pero me equivoque (: —Y como siempre agradezco sus reviews. **

**-Como dije anteriormente, en este les recompensare el poco Jori que hubo. Ya esta Rated M, así que si no les gusta pues no lean n,n **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************—**Espero les guste. 

**¿Lemmon? Claro que si. **

**¿Victorious me pertenece? Claro que no :( **

* * *

**JADE POV**

Guarde mis libros y mire mi horario. Sikowitz primero y por ultimo orejas de pescado. —**Mmm,** **Buena forma de terminar un miércoles**—Murmure animada guardando mis cosas en la maleta. Cerré mi casillero y cuando empecé a caminar hacia el salón un tonto se me acerco. ¿Quién es este?

—**Hola…—**Dice tímido tragando saliva pesadamente. ¿Y este bruto quién es? Lo he visto en algún lado…

—**Discúlpame Jade…—**Continua el nervioso mirándome aterrado.** —Uh…Yo soy Braden… — **¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Le doy un premio de consolación? —Me quede callada y empecé a intimidarlo, como me encanta hacer esto. —**De tu clase de historia…—**Se explica el con nerviosismo—**Tu pediste prestado mis notas**… **¿Puedo tenerlas de nuevo ahora?**... —Claro, es el nerdito de historia. Pero no le devolveré sus notas, mis tijeras hicieron su trabajo— Lo mire firme y lo empecé a intimidar aún más con la mirada.

—**Yo…Yo podría**…—Balbucea aterrado ante mi mirada—** ¡Oh, Dios, lo siento! **—Termina muerto del susto y corriendo hacia el otro pasillo—Sonreí y me acomode la maleta—**Gracias Braden**—Dije animada en voz alta caminando hacia el salón de Sikowitz— Como me encanta intimidar a los mocosos de aquí, son tan gallinas.

—Llegue al salón y con lo primero que me tope fue con la cara de color azul de Beck. —Sonreí y me acerque a él. —**Hola pitufo—**Le digo burlona. Lleva 3 días enteros con la cara, los brazos, las manos, y los pies de color azul. Como venganza use pintura de esmalte y los pinte a los 4 mientras dormían. Es un poco difícil quitar la pintura de acrílico pero para el viernes ya se les quitara mientras que sigan bañándose con lo que vieron en internet, pero mientras siga la pintura yo aprovechare y me burlare de ellos.

**—**Se quedó callado y me miro serio. —**No es gracioso Jade, quitar esta pintura me ha costado trabajo **—Contesta firme sentándose en la silla.

—Voltee mis ojos—**Eso les pasa a los cuatro por engañarme junto con Vega y Cat**—Le dije firme sentándome al lado suyo.

—Negó con su cabeza un poco sonriente, saco su celular y se quedó callado. —Me reí un poco y saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Vega.

_"¿Dónde estás? Papá pitufo no ha llegado pero aún me debes una foto y video de como los pantalones de tu hermana explotaron"_

Después de unos minutos ella llego al salón junto con Robbie y Cat, me sonrió al verme y se sentó al lado mío.

—**Te dije que te mostraría el video con la condición de que no lo subirías en línea**—Me dice ella divertida dándome un beso suave en los labios.

—Voltee mis ojos—**Subir cosas en línea es parte de la vida Vega, te diviertes tú y de paso el mundo entero**—Le respondí burlonamente— Se rio bajo y cuando iba sacar su celular llego Sikowitz pateando la puerta con su pie sonrientemente. —**Muy** **Feliz cumpleaños**—Dice el con entusiasmo.

**— ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? **— Pregunta Cat curiosamente dejando de abrazar el brazo de Beck.

**—De alguien en algún lugar en el mundo—**Explica el suavemente dejando su mochila en el piso, subiendo al escenario y bebiendo de su coco.

—**Eso es taaan cierto**—Dije Cat al estilo de ella. —Voltee mis ojos y sonreí al recordar que Sikowitz también esta azul. —**Oye papá pitufo ¿Qué nos enseñaras hoy?** —Le pregunte burlona mirándolo fijamente. Algunos se rieron y Vega solo me golpeo suavemente con su codo.

—Me sonrió divertido y dejo de beber de su coco—**Hoy les enseñare…—**Se quedó callado con la mirada fija a la puerta principal. Nos volteamos curiosos y cuando mire fijamente sentí rabia y odio dentro de mí, estaba ese idiota de nuevo mirándonos fijamente. Se le podía ver algunos golpes todavía y una que otra cortada en la cara.

—**Moose, que milagro verte por aquí, pensé que ya no vendrías más.** —Dice Sikowitz con ironía. —Apreté mi mandíbula y cerré mis puños con fuerza. ¿Qué hace aquí? Hace semanas que no lo vemos.

—Se sienta en una silla al frente de nosotros al lado de Robbie—**El próximo lunes es mi última clase, quería estar aquí hasta entonces**—Responde el seriamente. —Empecé a respirar muy rápido, sintiendo ira y desprecio. No lo quiero ver, no lo quiero oír, no quiero ni que esté vivo, no le perdonare nunca que haya lastimado a Vega, a _mi_ Vega. —

Sikowitz siguió explicando algo pero no le puse atención, seguí mirando a Moose con desprecio.

Tori puso su mano en mi mejilla derecha acercándome a ella para darme un beso tierno en la mejilla izquierda—**Tranquilízate, no dejes que te afecte**—Me susurra con delicadeza.

—Suspire pesadamente y la mire seria—**No quiero que este aquí, no quiero que este cerca de ti ni por un centímetro**—Le susurre con firmeza.

—Frunció el ceño—**Jade, tienes que calmarte**—Me advierte con firmeza—**Tendrás que aguantártelo hasta el lunes, ya oíste que no estará mas aquí.**

—**Vega, que no entiendes que a ese yo no lo puedo ver ni en pintura**—Le dije irritada cruzándome de brazos y mirando al frente. —Fruncí el ceño confundida. ¿Por qué el idiota de Moose tiene una globo lleno de agua sosteniéndolo con sus manos encima de su cabeza?

—**Jade, yo se que...—**Fue interrumpida por el globo de agua que Moose le arrojo hacia su camisa. !El muy idiota lo hizo apropósito!

—¡**Que te pasa! **—Se quejo Vega colocándose de pie y con la camisa mojada. —Empecé a sentir rabia y apreté mis puños.

—Moose se levanta y la voltea a ver—**Oh, lo lamento Victoria, se me cayo mi globo**. —Dice el con cinismo en su rostro.

Ahora si se lo gano. —Me pare rápidamente y apreté mis puños aun mas—**¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras un bebe o** **simplemente ya naciste estúpido?—**Le pregunte enojada acercándome a el.

—Me miro con rabia y cuando me iba a contestar fue interrumpido cuando sentí que el piso se movía un poco, creí que me había mareado por a verme levantado tan rápido, pero en cuestión de segundos se movió con intensidad. Todo a mí alrededor se estaba moviendo con intensidad.

— ¡**Está temblando!**—Dice Sikowitz aterrado. ¿No en serio? Pensé que el piso era gelatina. —En cuestión de segundos todo empezó a moverse con una intensidad mayor. Tori y yo nos miramos rápidamente, ella se acercó a mí asustada y la recibí con el brazo abierto para pegarla a mi cuerpo. Todos nosotros sorprendidos y algo asustados esperamos a que el temblor pasara, pero hacia todo lo contrario, el movimiento se hizo más intenso y violento. Todo empezó a caerse abruptamente en la habitación, libros, cuadros, la guitarra, etc.

**— ¡Que digo temblor, es un terremoto, todos salgan de aquí!** **— **Grita Sikowitz saltando por la ventana y corriendo votando el coco. Vaya Sikowitz que ayuda la tuya.

Por intuición sujete a Tori con fuerza— **¡Vámonos!** —Grite fuertemente para que todos escucharan, y me refiero a Beck, Cat, André y Robbie. Los demás me valen. **— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — **Todos empezamos a salir corriendo del salón de clases. Beck sujeto a Cat entre sus brazos y André y Robbie iban detrás de ellos.

Sentía nervios y mi corazón latía con fuerza, todo se movía con violencia y no podía caminar correctamente, siento que me puedo caer junto con Vega en cualquier momento.

**— ¡Sujétate firmemente!** —Le dije en voz alta debido al movimiento y los gritos a nuestro alrededor— Llegamos a uno de los pasillos y todo el mundo estaba corriendo en montones y gritando asustados. Había gente en el piso sin poderse levantar, la gente no los dejaba.

**— ¡Tenemos que ir por el otro pasillo! ¡Nos aplastaran vivos aquí!—** Grito Beck detrás de mí. Asentí junto con Tori y nos fuimos hacia el otro pasillo. Cuando íbamos corriendo Vega se tropezó con una de las maletas y pude ver que piso mal. La sujete con fuerza para que no se cayera y seguimos corriendo a medias. La gente salía de los salones con gritos y alaridos, pero resultaban cayéndose o lastimándose con algo que les caía encima. Me protegí la cabeza como no lo habían enseñado en los simulacros y llegamos con torpeza al pasillo principal para salir de aquí. Salimos entre empujones, llegamos al parqueadero de la escuela y nos quedamos en el centro de el muy quietecitos.

Lane y Helen gritaban que no corriéramos, que mantuviéramos la calma, que nos alejáramos de cosas que nos podrían caer encima y que nos mantuviéramos en el centro del parqueadero. Nosotros 6 nos quedamos quietos en el centro del parqueadero esperando a que se calmara. Tenía nervios y mi corazón estaba a mil, nunca antes en mi vida había sido testigo de uno tan fuerte, definitivamente era cien veces más dramático de lo que suponía en mi cabeza cuando salían en páginas web o en películas.

Todo se calmó después de unos minutos, escuchaba ambulancias y patrullas de policías pasando por la calle. Cat se desmayó después de unos minutos, sabía que cada vez que se asusta demasiado se desmaya por completo, así que no le tome importancia y deje de Beck se encargara. Todos los demás están muertos del susto esperando noticias, murmurando entre ellos y viendo en sus celulares. Llegaron algunas ambulancias para llevarse algunos estudiantes, habían sido heridos durante el terremoto. Helen y demás profesores nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que nos avisaran que podríamos salir. Pude ver a Sikowitz regresando de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada junto con dos cocos en la mano.

Después de unos minutos obligue a Sinjin que fuera adentro y trajera mis cosas junto con las de Vega, lo hizo rápidamente y volvió a sentarse al lado de Robbie.

Por otro lado Vega no dejaba de apretarme el brazo nerviosa, estamos sentadas junto con Robbie y Sinjin en uno de los andenes del parqueadero.

—**Vega, me vas a arrancar el brazo, trata de calmarte**—Le digo un poco divertida pero a la vez con suavidad. —Se quedó callada y siguió tomando agua. Nunca la había visto así, está verdaderamente asustada. Sera mejor que la calme. —**Tori, cálmate, ya paso todo, respira**. —Le dije suavemente para calmarla. Ella solo suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Dejare que se calme por un momento.

—Saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a mi madre y a mi hermano de que me encontraba bien, rápidamente me devolvieron el mensaje diciéndome lo mismo.

**— ¿Vega, ya llamaste a tus padres o les enviaste un mensaje? —**Le pregunte suavemente.

** —**Ella negó con su cabeza.** —Mi hermana ya debió hacerlo, no te preocupes—**Me respondió por lo bajo aun con los nervios de punta.

—Fruncí el ceño**—Vega, ¿quieres que hable con uno de los paramédicos de allá para que te den un calmante o algo así? —**Le pregunte preocupada. Esta toda nerviosa, parece como si se fuera a desmayar.

**—**Ella negó con su cabeza y se aferró más a mi brazo**. —No, no te vayas—**Me dice tiernamente. ¿Pero porque tiene tanto miedo? Sí, yo sé que un terremoto es para morirse de miedo, pero no tanto.

**— ¡Muchachos! —**Dice Helen fuertemente por el micrófono.** — ¡¿Están todos bien?! —**Todos dijeron un si en coro. **— ¡Hable con los demás docentes de aquí y hemos decidido que pueden irse a sus casas en cuanto termine lo que tengo que decir! —**Continúa ella gritando fuertemente por el micrófono. Dios, que mujer para gritar. **— ¡Según lo que hemos visto en las noticias, pueden a ver más replicas, entonces con el mayor cuidado del mundo traten de protegerse las cabezas y por ninguna circunstancia se les ocurra ponerse debajo de puertas u otros soportes que muy fácilmente se pueden caer! !Eso es todo, hasta mañana! —**Termina rápidamente, se sube al Mini Cooper y se va a toda velocidad.

Voltee mis ojos y sujete a Tori por el brazo**—Vámonos Vega, te llevare a tu casa—**Le digo firme levantándola.

**—Auch—**Se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño adolorida, volvió a sentar rápidamente y subió un poco el pantalón mostrando su tobillo algo morado y colorado.

**— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?—**pregunté preocupada sentándome al lado suyo. Me acorde que se había tropezado con esas malditas maletas.

— **Sí, estoy bien** —me aseguró algo adolorida—. **Solo tengo que ponerme hielo.** **—**Se bajó el pantalón y medio me sonrió.

**— No lo sé, creo que deberías dejar que un médico te revise.** —le dije firme. Mire a Sinjin**—Oye pelo de moho, tráeme un paramédico. —**Le grite firme mientras lo miraba con asintió y salió corriendo.

**—Jade, estoy bien, solo necesito hielo. —**Me dice suavemente volviéndose a ayude rápidamente para que no se cayera y empezamos a caminar hacia mi auto.

**—Que te recuperes de tu pie preciosa—**Le dice Rex seductoramente desde el regazo de Robbie. Lo mire asesinamente y empezó a temblar de miedo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Robbie. **—**Nadie le da cumplidos a Vega a menos que sea yo.

**—**Subimos al auto y empecé a conducir. Ella les envió mensajes a André y a Beck diciéndoles en dónde íbamos a estar y que si Cat ya se encontraba bien. Todavía seguía muy nerviosa, así que decidí que se iría conmigo a mi casa. Ella me pidió que la llevara a su casa primero para sacar ropa y otras cosas, y que después se iría conmigo. Como sus padres están en Las Vegas y Trina debe estar molestando a alguien, entonces solo les envió un mensaje diciéndoles donde se encontraría. **—**Salió de su casa y llegamos rápidamente a la mía, y cuando cerré la puerta ella me abrazo aterrada colocando su cara en mi cuello.

**—Es una réplica, quédate quieta—**Le dije suavemente tratando de calmarla.** —**Se calmaron las cosas después de unos segundos y ella suspiro pesadamente.

**—Lamento estar tan asustada, pero los terremotos me dan pavor, me asustan grandemente. —**Explica ella nerviosa. Ya entiendo la cosa, es por eso que esta tan asustada.

**—Tranquila Vega, eso le pasa a muchos—**Le dije despreocupada. Me aleje y le di un beso en la mejilla. **—Traeré hielo para tu pie. —**Ella asintió, dejo sus cosas en la sala y se sentó con su celular en la mano.

**—**Cuando saque el hielo de la nevera para ponerlo en una bolsa pequeña escuche las noticias desde el televisor. **—**Suspire pesadamente******—Vega, por el amor de Dios no te pongas a ver Fox News aquí, trae tu trasero para acá y apaga el televisor. ****—**Le grite irritada volteando mis ojos. ¿Si esta asustada, para que diablos ve las noticias? ¿Además quien ve Fox News?

**********—**Quería ver como están los demás y que tan grave fue**—**Dice ella un poco divertida apoyando sus brazos en la barra.******—**Además, estaba organizando un poco las cosas de tu mamá, se han caído por el terremoto. **—**Agrega con firmeza organizando algunas cosas del mostrados en la pared de la barra.

**—**Voltee mis ojos******—**"Oh, soy Vega y me encanta organizar y ver Fox News como una abuela"**—**Le dije imitándola de nuevo mientras colocaba el hielo en la bolsa.

******—** No me molestes quieres**—**Dice ella irritada cruzándose de brazos. **—**Voltee mis ojos y le di el hielo. **—Póntelo en el pie mientras busco el botiquín de emergencias, necesitas pomada y una venda****— **Le dije amablemente y ella asintió. Saque el botiquín de mi baño y cuando baje Vega estaba en el sofá con el hielo en el pie.

**********—**Me senté al lado suyo y le pedí que pusiera el pie en mi muslo. Ella lo hizo mientras yo sacaba la pomada y la venda del botiquín.

**—V-vi como te pusiste de nuevo cuando Moose me rego su agua en mi camisa****—**Dice ella nerviosa jugando con el hielo en la mano.

******—**Me puse tensa y empecé a colocar la pomada como me lo habían enseñado. ******— No hablemos de eso Vega, ese idiota no me cae nada bien****—**Le dije firme sin mirarla.

**********—**Jade le ibas a pegar de nuevo**—**Me dice ella con firmeza y seriedad**—Te dije que no me perdonaría nunca si ese bobo te llegara a pegar y sabes muy bien en que situación estamos, todavía se le ven los golpes tuyos y puede demandarte, si es que ya no lo hizo. **

******—**La mire seria******—**Le pegaría de nuevo si fuera necesario Vega, no solo te lastimo en tu fiesta, hoy te hizo esa bromita estúpida del agua en tu camisa **—**Le respondí de mal genio.******—**Te voy a defender como sea, sin importar el costo. ******—** ¿Dios, que no sabe que ella es todo lo que tengo ahora? No quiero que nadie la lastime, nadie.

******—**¿Cómo que le pegarías de nuevo?**—**Me pregunta incrédula y enojada******—!Jade, que no entiendes que te puede demandar! !Además, me puedo cuidar yo solita! ****—**Esta vez elevo el tono de su voz.

**********—**No me grites Vega**—**Le advertí enojada. Sabe muy bien que no me gusta que lo haga.**—**Fruncí el ceño y seguí colocándole la pomada**—Ese bobo no me va a demandar y si lo hace o ya lo hizo, pues ok, yo tengo mis abogados y mis pruebas. ****—**Le dije confiada y de mal humor.

******—**Ah, tienes tus abogados, oh perdón señora de la ley**—**Me responde enojada y sarcásticamente. Voltee mis ojos y saque la venda para ponérsela. Empecé a colocársela y me quede callada con la mandíbula apretada.

**—**Jade, por si no te acuerdas tu padre esta enojado contigo por la estupidez que hiciste de no solo insultar a sus invitados sino también de quemar el estudio de su casa. **—**Me dice enojada elevando su voz de nuevo.

**********—**Seguí colocándole la venda**************—**Oh, perdón Miss vida perfecta, pero tu no sabes lo que es tener un padre como el mío y no juzgues mis acciones cuando no sabes mis razones**—**Le respondí enojada elevando la voz también. **—**Termine de ponerle la venda y me levante para mirarla enojada**—Y para que lo sepas yo no dependo del dinero de mi padre, tengo mis ahorros y a mi madre. **

******—Oh perdón, no me acordaba que eres Miss independiente y de paso una persona que nada en dinero despreocupada que no le importo ****—**Me responde enojada con las cejas fruncidas.

—Me quede callada y la mire con desprecio. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Ella es todo para mi, me dolió un poco que dijera eso. — **Sabes que Vega...**—Le digo enojada cogiendo mi celular y dirigiéndome a la puerta hacia la playa—**Piensa lo que quieras, me vale**. —Le respondí de mala gana. Necesito alejarme de ella, no quiero meter la pata y después hacer mas grande esta discusión sin sentido.

**—¿A donde vas?—**Me pregunta enojada colocándose de pie.

**—!Lejos de ti!—**Le respondí con frialdad y me retracte de inmediato. —**Lejos de ti Tori.** —Le respondí mas calmada cuando me miro asustada. —**Iré a caminar a la playa, necesito pensar** —Salí rápidamente y empecé a caminar por la orilla del mar.

—No entiendo porque se preocupa tanto, si a ese tarado se le da por demandarme tendré mis pruebas y mis malditos abogados listos. Aunque mi padre este enojado conmigo yo no lo necesito para nada, tengo mis ahorros y de paso a mi madre, no me importa, no me preocupa.**—**Suspire de nuevo —Y por otro lado no entiendo porque no quiere que le de su merecido al idiota ese, si ese bobo no me va a pegar, no va poder, pero si se que se va a desquitar con ella y yo eso no lo voy a permitir nunca. Si algo le pasara a Vega no me lo perdonaría nunca, me costo bastante olvidar el incidente en sus brazos y si pasara de nuevo o algo peor...yo... no...!Ugh! no puedo ni pensarlo, algo se retuerce en mi, algo me punza en el corazón.

En estas semanas me he dado cuenta que Vega es todo lo que tengo, quien iba decir que ella seria esto para mi, la chica que desde un principio no me cayo bien ahora es mi novia y mi todo, y no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que nadie la lastime. Ella es como un cachorrito, tierna y repugnantemente dulce, pero así es ella y así me enamore de ella, y con solo pensar que ese bobo le puede hacer algo, no solo me duele pensarlo sino también una ira violenta se apodera de mi.

Vamos Jade ya deja de pensar en eso, cálmate y olvida todo para que puedas volver a hablar con ella sin tener que gritar. —Seguí caminado y después de un largo tiempo me di cuenta que era una estupidez pelear por eso y mucho mas si es por el idiota de Moose. Ese idiota no va a hacer que me ponga brava con la mujer que me vuelve loca, ella se preocupa por mi y es obvio que este molesta, que idiota soy. Entre a la casa y todo estaba en silencio y apagado, pero las cosas de Vega estaban todavía. Subí a mi cuarto y note que se estaba bañando.

—Me puse un pantalón de seda y una jersey de color negro, es mas cómoda, me senté en el borde de mi cama mirando hacia el baño para esperarla mientras salía. Tengo que disculparme por a verle gritado y por preocuparla con todo este asunto del imbécil ese. No quiero pelear con ella, no tendré las mismas peleas como con Beck.

Cuando salió estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y brillando por el agua. Dios mío, Vega se ve jodidamente sexy con la piel mojada, pero llevar solamente una toalla encima iba a provocarme un infarto.

—Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Ella apoyada en la columna de la puerta y yo sentada en el borde de la cama sintiendo como mil corazón latía a mil.

—**L-lo lamento no sabia que estabas aquí **—Se explica ella nerviosa rompiendo el silencio.

—Fruncí el ceño—**No importa**—Le digo sin importancia. —**Mi cuarto es tu cuarto Vega. **

—Me sonrió un poco y empezó a caminar un poco coja. Le ayude rápidamente a sentarse en el borde de la cama y me senté a su lado.

—**L-lo lamento.** —Me dice nerviosa jugando con sus dedos. —Me mira con tristeza y suspira— **L-lamento a verte gritado, se que no te gusta...pero es que con todo esto del terremoto, las replicas, estoy nerviosa y con los pelos de punta y yo...—**Suspiro y se quedo callada y miro hacia sus manos.

**—Tori, no importa, fue una discusión estúpida—**Le dije suavemente sin importancia.— **Yo soy la que me tengo que disculpar, no debí gritarte de esa manera.**

—Negó con su cabeza haciendo un puchero—**N-no, yo te grite y se que eso a ti no te gusta**, **además se que me quieres proteger de el, no debí ni siquiera mencionarlo. —**

**—Es cierto no debiste mencionarlo—**Le digo burlona para cambiar un poco el ambiente. Ya no quiero mas seriedad entres las dos. **—** Ella sonrió y me empujo con suavidad.

**—No molestes—**Me dice divertida y suspira—**Lamento en verdad lo que paso, fue estúpido pelear por eso, pero es que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejes de mi.** —Me dice con nostalgia cogiendo mi cara y mirándome a los ojos con ternura.

**—**Sonreí pero me puse seria rápidamente**—Vega, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado, estoy aquí, contigo, no quiero que pienses que me iré, porque no será así. —**Le asegure con firmeza y apoye mi frente junto con la suya.** —No me iré—**Le susurre de nuevo con suavidad antes de besarla. Era un beso suave y tranquilo hasta que se volvió frenético y cargado de necesidad. Cuando necesite aire me aparte suavemente cogiendo su labio inferior con mis dientes haciendo que ella dejara salir un pequeño gemido y sentí como todo dentro de mí se prendía sin control. —Dios, esta mujer me va volver loca. —Sin pensarlo empecé a besar su cuello, y después su clavícula.

**—**Gimió cuando trace mis dientes con delicadeza******—T-tu c-cama**—Ofreció ella después de un rato con una voz ronca y sexy. — Empecé a caer encima de ella con delicadeza. Ella sin pensarlo retomo mis labios con sensualidad, entre mi lengua queriendo probar la suya, y Dios no sé hasta cuando podre acostumbrarme a esto.

Seguí moviendo ágilmente mi lengua sobre la suya, por obvias razones gane yo en busca de un dominio. —Sentí como sus manos viajaban con suavidad y ternura sobre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, entro sus manos y empezó a subir con delicadeza. Cada roce con sus dedos me hicieron gemir un poco entre sus labios, quemaba, sentía un escalofrió por toda mi columna y otra vez volvían las mariposas a mi estómago.

—**Dios…—**Gemí de nuevo en sus labios, me aparte y empecé a trazar besos húmedos por todo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. La mordí primero pero después lo chupe con sensualidad.

—**J-jade…—**Gimió ella en mi oído y quería escuchar más, que gimiera mi nombre una y otra vez.

Ella empezó a subir mi camisa para quitármela y yo con mucho gusto me deje, la voto al piso y rápidamente empecé a besar su cuello de nuevo, deje pequeños besos húmedos mientras viajaba hasta su hombro, lo mordí con delicadeza, lo bese varias veces, y después empecé a devolverme hasta su cuello dejando besos húmedos sobre su piel. No estaba mojada, pero aun así su piel ardía con intensidad.

Me estaba excitando demasiado con cada gemido, con esas manos traviesas sobre mi espalda y también por tenerla completamente desnuda debajo de mí con esa pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Me quito el sujetador rápidamente y volví a retomar su labios con los míos con la misma sensualidad, ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y sentí como su respiración se hacía más pesada, errática y tensa al sentir mi mano abrir su toalla con suma lentitud.

— Me aparte cuidadosamente para mirarla—** ¿E-estas bien?** — Le pregunte con la voz sumamente ronca. Me miro a los ojos y podía ver deseo y lujuria en su mirada, me respondió besándome de nuevo y cambiando nuestras posiciones. —Claro que está bien, para que preguntas eso Jade. Me dije a mi misma mientras ella estaba encima de mí besándome ardientemente con sus manos en mi cuello. — Cuando mi cuerpo me exigió aire ella aprovecho y empezó lentamente con la punta de su lengua a lamer mi cuello. —Oh Dios mío.— Su lengua cálida y húmeda no sólo me excitaba más, también me daba ternura. Al sentir que besaba mi cuello lentamente, con tranquilidad, podía sentir la personalidad de Vega, dulce, tierna y cálida hasta no poder más.

—Cerré mis ojos y arquee mi cuello—** T-Tori…—**Gemí su nombre al sentir sus dientes sobre mi cuello, sentí su sonrisa pícara y empezó a morderlo con delicadeza. —Dios, no solo me está dejando sin aire también voy a ser marcada por Tori Vega con un chupón. Me empezó a quitar el pantalón con sus manos sin apartar el beso, yo lo hice rápidamente y ella volvió a caer encima mío besándome de nuevo, nos movíamos en absoluta sincronía. Pude sentir que tiene puesta su ropa interior, se la quitare después.

Empecé de nuevo con mis manos a quitarle la toalla, quiero verla desnuda y probar cada rincón de su cuerpo.—Aferró sus piernas sobre mi cadera y empecé a sentarme con ella. Le quite la toalla completamente y la tire al piso. Bajé lentamente los besos húmedos y calientes hacia su clavícula, hasta su pecho y por ultimo a lo que tanto deseo con ansias, sus senos. Quería probarlos, quería sentirlos en mi boca, hacerlos míos. —Con delicadeza empecé a lamer su pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda, descendiendo hasta su cintura y volviendo a ascender a la espalda. Tiene una piel muy suave y sus senos tienen el sabor más jodidamente delicioso que haya probado jamás.

—**Oh, Dios…—**Gimió arqueando su espalda cuando le mordí el pezón con suavidad. Sonreí y con mi mano cogí el otro seno ya duro y firme para masajearlo. Seguí besando, chupando y lamiendo por un tiempo hasta que me aparte y apoye su cuerpo de nuevo en la cama. Ahora si podía mirar su cuerpo tonificado, moreno y perfecto con claridad.

—Empecé de nuevo a besar su cuello, después su pulso y otra vez cogí su seno con mi boca mientras acariciaba el otro con firmeza. Eran suaves, delicados, tiernos y redondos. Todo de ella es hermoso, es jodidamente perfecto. —Con mi muslo empecé a abrir sus piernas con suma lentitud, senti que temblaba un poco, pero no por el frio, sino por la anticipación. Esta nerviosa, lo puedo sentir. Subí hasta el lóbulo de su oreja dejando besos mojados sobre piel.

—Se que esta no es su primera vez, ya lo habíamos hablado con anticipación, pero aun así esta nerviosa y no tiene porque.— **Tranquila Tori, déjate llevar**—Le susurre sensualmente en su oreja, chupe una vez mas el lóbulo de su oreja y apoye mi rodilla en su centro haciendo que gimiera. Dios. Aun con ropa interior puedo sentir que esta mojada y caliente. Deje salir un gemido ronco cuando empecé a mover mi rodilla con suavidad. Esta empapada y eso significa que la estoy excitando con facilidad.

Empecé a bajar mi mano tanteando su cuerpo, llegue a su muslo y lo acaricie por un momento hasta que roce mis dedos en sus labios, gimió por lo alto al sentirlos y empecé a chupar su cuello queriendo dejarle un chupón, que todo el mundo sepa que Tori Vega me pertenece.

Mis dedos se movieron de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo toda la humedad de su centro.

—**J-jade...no...juegues...****—**Me rogo gimiendo, sonreí con picardía y sin mas que decir introduje dos dedos con lentitud. Arqueo su espalda y empezó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte mientras aumentaba mis movimientos**. **Me aleje para chupar y morder uno de sus pezones, vi como arqueo su cuello de nuevo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

**—Oh, Dios, Jade...J-jade... —**Gemía una y otra vez mi nombre. Eso es Tori, gime mi nombre cuanto quieras. Con mi dedo pulgar empecé a mover en círculos su clítoris mientras bajaba dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo su vientre. Le quite la ropa interior y llegue a su centro, y sin sacar mis dedos bese por encima de su sexo. Lo hice repetidas veces, utilizando mi lengua para después lamer su clítoris y morderlo con suavidad varias veces.

**—Hmm,** **Jade...¡Ahhhh!****—**Gimió agudamente arqueando su espalda. Seguí chupando y lamiendo su clítoris por un tiempo mientras que con mi otra mano cogí uno de sus pezones y lo pellizque con suavidad.

******—Vo-Voy a...a.. —** jadeaba con fuerza mientras agarraba las sabanas con firmeza. **—J-jade...me corro...!ah!—**Se corrió arqueando su espalda y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Seguí moviendo mis dedos suavemente para prolongar el orgasmo.

Después de unos pocos minutos saque mis dedos y empecé a subir de nuevo besando con sensualidad su ombligo, su abdomen, sus pechos, su pulso y por ultimo sus labios. Estaba bastante agitada y sus mejillas estaban con rubor exquisito.

******—T-tu** t-turno******—**Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar con una voz ronca y sexy antes de intercambiar nuestras posiciones y besar y lamer mi cuello con fuerza**. **

Se separo y cogió uno de mis pezones para mordisquearlo con suavidad. Lo tomó entre sus labios, depositó un poco de su saliva y lo chupó frenéticamente.

**********—** Arque mi cuello******************—Oh, **Dios...******—**Gemí cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por sus labios y sus dientes**. **Sin apartarse empezó a quitar mi ropa interior, le ayude un poco y ella aparto mis piernas con suavidad al terminar. Empezó a darme besos húmedos y calientes por mi pulso, después por el cuello y por ultimo por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Con un mano cogió mi pezón y lo pellizco suavemente mientras que con la otra mano trazaba círculos con su dedo índice por mi abdomen bajo y mi centro.**********—**Esta jugando conmigo, Dios la necesito dentro de mi **********—**

**********—**Eres muy hermosa Jade******—**Me susurro sensualmente al odio haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. Maldita Vega. **********—**Y como si leyera mi mente introdujo dos dedos por mi centro. **********—**Arque mi espalda cerrando mis ojos**********—Dios, Tori************—**Gemí su nombre al sentir sus dedos dentro de mi moviéndose rítmicamente.

Mi respiración se recoge y empiezo a gemir más fuerte a medida que sus dedos comienzan a moverse más rápido saliendo y entrando por mi sexo. Tori empieza a mordisquear y chupar mi cuello mientras que con su dedo pulgar empieza a hacer movimientos circules sobre mi clítoris, la velocidad coincide con sus dedos empujando dentro de mi a un ritmo fuerte y decidido. **********—**El placer en mi cuerpo crecía y crecía, haciéndome temblar y gemir agudamente. Me estaba volviendo loca y el aire en mi pulmones ya era un problema.

**********—Dios, T-Tori...V-voy a...************—**Le avise jadeando con fuerza ya que el nudo en mi vientre bajo iba a desatarse en pocos segundos.

**********************************—**C-córrete Jade**********—**Me dijo al odio con una ronca y jodidamente sexy.******************************—**Sin mas que decir me corrí fuertemente arqueando mi espalda dejando salir un gemido ahogado y lleno de placer.

Saco sus dedos con lentitud y me beso suavemente en mi cuello y después en mis labios. Con mis manos empecé a consentir su espalda bajando y subiendo con delicadeza. Nos besamos por un tiempo hasta que me separe en busca de aire y empecé a besar su cuello y su hombro. Ella coloco sus manos sobre mis senos y los empezó a masajear con fuerza. **********************************—**Quiere mas, igual que yo**********************************—**Sonreí en su piel y la apoye de nuevo en la cama. Abrí sus piernas un poco mas para empujar mi cuerpo totalmente con el suyo. Estaba caliente y suave. Empuje con fuerza mi cadera sobre la suya haciendo que nuestros clítoris se tocaran entre sí**.**

**—!Hmmph!—**Gemimos al mismo tiempo al sentir la nueva sensación. Ella todavía sigue humeda y me hace mas húmeda a mi también. Empecé a mover mi cadera haciendo que nuestros clítoris se resbalaran entre sí enviando un placer violento por todo mi cuerpo.

**********************************—**Vega cogió mi cuello acercándome a ella para besar mi labios con sensualidad. Cuando entre mi lengua en su boca ella empezó a rasguñar mi espalda de arriba a abajo con suavidad.

**—!Mierda Tori!—**Gemí entre sus labios al sentir sus uñas con fuerza sobre mi espalda. **********************************—**Dios, me excita demasiado cuando hacen eso**********************************—**Me sonrió con picardía y empezó a morder mi cuello y mi hombro. **********************************—**Gruñí cerrando mis ojos y empecé a moverme rápidamente gimiendo agudamente.

**********************************—**D-dios, que delicia******************************—**Gimió ella apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y arqueando su cuello. Abrí mis ojos y empecé a chupar y morder su cuello para dejarle otro chupón.

**—!Aaaah! Jade...************************************—**Gimió de nuevo mi nombre y al terminar el chupón cogí su pezón con mi boca y lo empecé a chupar y morder con fuerza.

**********************************—**J-jade...voy a ... me...******************************—**Me aviso jadeando y rápidamente me separe para llegar a su oído**********************************************************************—C-c-córrete...ah, c-conmigo************************************—**Le indique entre gemidos con la voz sumamente ronca.

**********************************************************************************************************—**Enterró sus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza y empecé a moverme aun mas rápido**********************************************************************************************************—**Maldita sea la hora en que hizo eso, me encanta que lo hagan**********************************************************************************************************—**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Cerré mis ojos y sujete las sabanas con fuerza**********************************************************************************************************************************************.************************************************************************************************************—** !Jade!**********************************—!**Tori!**********************************—**Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo gimiendo nuestros nombres con fuerza.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—**Dios, el orgasmo me llego aún más fuerte y placentero.—

Nos movimos más despacio ayudándonos mutuamente a pasar nuestro orgasmo. Las dos estamos respirando con dificultad. Puse mi cara en su cuello mientras lo besaba dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su labios.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Enredo sus manos en mi pelo besándome con mas fuerza. El beso pareció eterno pero no duro mas de unos segundos mas. **********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Me coloque al lado suyo tapándonos con las sabanas y pase mi brazo sobre su estomago acercándola mas a mi.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Estábamos frente a frente, las dos respirando todavía con dificultad. **********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Coloco su mano en mi cuello y me volvió a besar con suavidad.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Esto fue asombroso******************************************************************************************************************************************—**Me dijo al separarse con una voz ronca y sexy. **********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Sonreí grandemente y la mire a los ojos**********************************************************************************************************************************************—Asombroso se queda corto********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Le dije burlona.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Me sonrió y después se puso seria**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Te amo******************************************************************************************************************************************—**Me dice suavemente mirándome a los ojos. **********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Sentí como un puto zoológico volvía a aparecer en mi estomago junto con los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio. Esas palabras, esas dos silabas hicieron que todo dentro de mi estallara en un alboroto frenético.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Le sonreí grandemente**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—También te amo************************************************************************************************************************************************—**Le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo y la bese de nuevo.

Y si, esta mujer hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ella, y es ridículamente cursi lo que voy a decir: Amo a Vega, la amo, así de simple y no quiero que se aleje de mi por ninguna circunstancia.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Desperté con mucha pereza**, **la cama se sentía cálida y es algo que verdaderamente no me gusta. Mi cama tiene que estar fría no caliente. Cuando me voltee para ver la razón del porque mi cama esta caliente fue donde todos los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a mi cabeza. Por fin lo había hecho con Tori, con _mi_ Tori. Sonreí y suspire.

Estaba dormida todavía, dándome una perfecta vista de su espalda desnuda, la sabana solo cubría la parte baja de sus caderas.**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Sonreí con ganas y mire mi celular para ver la hora, son las 6: 15 a.m.**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Deje mi celular frustrada en la mesa de noche y me acerque mas a Vega. **********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Faltan todavía dos horas para la escuela y yo me despierto a estas horas, perfecto. **********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Murmure molesta volteando mis ojos.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—**Empecé a dejar pequeños besos húmedos por su hombro mientras acariciaba su brazo con mi dedo índice hasta llegar a su espalda y trazar mis uñas con suavidad.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—**Suspiro pesadamente y eso significa que se había despertado un poco. Sonreí con ganas, empecé a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus senos bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************—!Jadelyn August West me puedes explicar como es eso de que tienes cargos en contra por golpear a un jovencito de 20 años!************************************************************************************************************************************************—**Escuche a mi madre desde el piso de abajo gritando sumamente enojada.

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Maldito Moose me cae gordo -.-' haha. -Seguiré después, pero por ahora lo dejare hasta ahí n,n **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************-¿Qué les pareció? Díganme lo que piensan en un review, Go, Go Go ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Lemmon?-Yeah, en este capitulo también habrá.**

**¿Victorious me pertenece?-Neeh, y ni siquiera se por que lo sigo diciendo si ya saben que no es así. O.o**

* * *

**TORI POV**

Todo esto de Moose me tiene cansada, ojala no lo hubiera conocido jamás, ojala nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas.

**— ¿Vega, porque te demoras tanto?** —Me pregunta Jade entrando al cuarto. Estaba tratando de colocarme la venda en el pie pero no podía hacerlo correctamente.

La mire pero no le dije nada, aún sigo con el ánimo por el piso con todo el asunto de la demanda.

**—Te ayudo—**Se ofreció amablemente. Suspire y deje que ella se encargara. No puedo creer que no me pueda colocar una venda yo sola.

**— ¿Estas segura que no necesitas ir a un médico? —**Me pregunta con gentileza. Negué rápidamente.

—Suspiro**—Oye, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?** —Me pregunta firme con la ceja levantada.

—**Sí, otra vez con lo mismo, sabía que ese bobo te iba a demandar y tú lo tomas como un juego**. —Le dije de mala gana. Desde que su madre llego a decirle sobre los cargos, ella simplemente ha estado riéndose del problema. Cuando fue y le explico a su madre se empezó a reír, cuando subió para arreglarse, se rio, cuando salió del baño, se rio. ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

**—**Volteo los ojos y cogió la media para ponérmela en el pie. —**Tori, entiende que a mí me importa un bledo que ese me haya demandado, ya mi mamá llamo a sus abogados y me ayudaran, problema resuelto. —**Responde indiferente. —Voltee mis ojos y solté un bufido cruzándome de brazos.

—Termino de ponerme el zapato y me sonrió negando con su cabeza—**Vega, te preocupas demasiado. —**Me dice animada**. **Se levantó y cayó encima de mí con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Sonreí pero rápidamente me puse seria.

—**Deja de preocuparte ¿quieres?** —Dice divertida haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

— Suspire y mire hacia el otro lado. —**No quiero**—Le dije tratando de estar seria pero no fue muy convincente, ya que tener a Jade encima de mí me acelera el corazón y de paso hace que las mariposas aparezcan en mi estómago.

—Ella cogió mis brazos y los puso detrás de mi cabeza. La mire de inmediato y me sonrió picaronamente. —**Vamos Tori, deja de preocuparte, si no lo haces tendré que obligarte—**Me susurra suavemente con sus labios a poco centímetros de los míos.

Trague saliva y trate de zafarme de su agarre. Con esa forma de decirlo cualquiera cae ante ella.

**—No…quiero…además…no…me…puedes obligar. —**Le dije entre fuerzas pero fue inútil, no puedo salirme de su agarre.

—Me soltó los brazos pero sujeto sus piernas sobre mis caderas con fuerza para sentarse en mí. —**Te puedo obligar muy fácilmente Vega**—Lo dice confiada sonriéndome divertida. ¿Por qué cada vez que me sonríe de esa manera me derrito ante ella?

—Reaccione al notar que ya estaba bajando la guardia.— Solté un bufido —**Ni que fuera tu perrito**—Le dije irritada.

—**Mmm, no, no eres mi perrito, pero si eres ****_mi_**** Vega**—Se cruzó de brazos y me miro con la ceja levantada. — Mordí mi labio inferior y la mire fijamente a los ojos. Amo cuando me mira de esa manera y aunque no lo quiera admitir, es cierto, soy de ella y ella es mía.

—Me cruce de brazos—**Eso no es cierto**—Le dije fingiendo.

—Se acerca a mi odio— **El chupón que tienes ya lo demuestra—**Dice seductoramente y siento como mis piernas tiemblan**—Pero si quieres te hago mía una y otra vez—**Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y después lo chupo. —**Así que no me tientes Vega, porque lo puedo hacer. —**Me advierte con sensualidad y trague saliva pesadamente. Aunque la idea de tentar a Jade a que lo haga no suena tan mal no quiero ni imaginarme lo que es capaz de hacer.

Cogí su cuello para que me mirara y tome sus labios con los míos. Después de unos minutos mordí su labio con dureza y llegue a sentir un poco de sangre en mi lengua. ¡Bingo! No solo marque a Jade con un chupón, ahora lo hice en su labio inferior.

—Se separó de mí y me miro con ambas cejas levantadas—**Me mordiste Vega**—Dice sorprendida y se toca el labio con su dedo índice saboreando un poco la sangre.

—Le sonreí divertida—**Así como tú me marcaste yo también lo puedo hacer, eres mía Jade West—**Le dije con picardía y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Ella sonrió y me volvió a besar frenéticamente. Enrede mis manos en su pelo y entre mi lengua en su boca. Creo que le sorprendió porque al principio pude dominar su lengua con la mía, pero ella ágilmente tomo el control después de unos minutos.

—Se separó de mí después de lo que pareció una eternidad para respirar mutuamente—**Definitivamente pagaras por esto Vega—**Dice un poco agitada y se levanta para acomodarse el pelo. Se fue a su baño para mirarse el labio.

Me quede mirando hacia el techo sonriendo grandemente mientras recuperaba el aliento**. **Besos como estos me quitan al aire por completo.

**—Esto te costara Vega—**Me dice divertida saliendo del baño. —Me senté y acomode mi pelo —**Como tú digas bebe**—Le digo divertida. Me reí un poco y cuando me levante Jade me ayudo rápidamente. Me encanta cuando muestra este lado dulce, aunque no le puedo decir eso porque se enoja grandemente.

—Sonreí—**Ya me puedes soltar, solo necesitaba apoyarlo**—Le dije con amabilidad y cogí mis cosas. Ella asintió y cogió las suyas.

—**Bueno, ahora vamos para que puedas conocer a alguien**—Me dice divertida sacando su celular. —

—Fruncí el ceño y salimos por la puerta**— ¿T-tu mamá todavía sigue aquí?** **—**Le pregunte un poco nerviosa. Pensé que ya se había ido en cuanto Jade bajo a explicarle todo.

—**Sí, mi mamá todavía sigue aquí**—Responde con obviedad—**Me dijiste que querías conocer a mi madre, bueno, deseo concedido**. —Dice animada. —**Además, te hubiera hecho mía una y otra vez en este preciso momento pero mi madre esta abajo organizando lo de los abogados y demás. **

Empecé a caminar nerviosa y me acomode el pelo de nuevo. Dios, quien iba decir que la iba conocer hoy.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras había una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años en el comedor, con unos cuantos papeles hacia su alrededor y mirando fijamente el computador.

—**Mamá, te quiero presentar a mi novia.** —Explica Jade mirando hacia su celular. —Suspire nerviosa y trague de nuevo saliva.

Jade casi nunca habla de su mamá, y de solo pensar que tal vez sea como su padre o un poco menos seria me pone los pelos de punta.

Mire hacia la señora y ella me sonrió curiosa. Se levantó de la silla, dejo sus gafas en el comedor y empezó a caminar hacia aquí mirando con entusiasmo a Jade.

Sonreí y sentí como los nervios se apoderaban de mí y mi corazón latía con fuerza. Ok, Tori, aquí vamos, muestra lo mejor de ti.

—**Hija, porque nunca me dices las cosas, no sabía que tenías novia**. —Dice ella sonriente mirando hacia Jade. Su voz era tranquila y cálida.

**—Sí, si, como sea, Tori ella es mi mamá, Clarease, mamá ella es Tori**—Explica ella indiferente sin apartar la vista de su celular señalándonos con su dedo.

—Voltee mis ojos y mire de nuevo a la mamá de Jade. —**Mucho gusto, Tori Vega**—Salude con amabilidad. Cuando me miro con sus ojos fijamente, las piernas me temblaron un poco. Tienen el mismo color que los de Jade y también tienen la misma intensidad con la que su hija me mira, por culpa de esos bellísimos ojos siento que todo tiembla dentro de mí cuando Jade me mira.

Su sonrisa fue muy sincera y se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla. —**Cariño, es un placer conocerte, mi hija nunca me dice las cosas—**Explica con amabilidad y sentí un peso menos de encima. Pensé que ella sería más seria o algo por el estilo, pero no es así, ella irradia tranquilidad y comodidad.

—**Es un placer conocerla al fin—**Le dije sonriente.

—**Y a mí conocer a la razón por la que mi hija esta últimamente tan contenta mientras ha estado viviendo conmigo. —**Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me sonroje y sonreí tímidamente.

**—Bueno sí, soy feliz bla, bla, bla, nos podemos ir—**Dice Jade irritada. Me reí junto con Clarease.

**—Lo lamento hija, pero por tus actos rebeldes tendrás que quedarte aquí conmigo hablando con mis abogados. —**Le explica ella divertida. Vaya, pensé que estaría molesta con Jade, cuando llego esta mañana se le escuchaba muy molesta**. **

**—Que…—**Jade empieza a protestar pero Clarease la detiene levantando su dedo índice**—Y sin protestas.** —Advierte ella. Vaya, con ese gesto se pareció bastante a Jade.

**—**Jade volteo los ojos y me miro**—Ugh, como sea. —**Dice ella indiferente guardando su celular. La mire y le sonreí con dulzura.

**—Entonces hablaremos después bebe—**Dije con suavidad. Ella frunció el ceño pero rápidamente me sonrió. Conozco esa mirada, significa que tiene una idea.

**—Mamá, Vega también se tiene que quedar, ella es quien yo protegí del tarado a quien golpee—**Explica ella divertida cogiéndome desde la cintura. Sabía que ese era su plan.

**—**Me miro con sorpresa**—Vaya, no pensé que había sido ella—**Admite sorprendida.** —En ese caso, si no es mucha molestia claro, ¿puedes quedarte a hablar con mis abogados? —**Me pregunta con amabilidad y sentí que Jade me pellizco.

**—S-si claro—**Dije sonriente y después mire a Jade con seriedad. Ella aparto la mirada hacia el piso.

**—En ese caso, les preparare el desayuno mientras llegan mis abogados—**Dice Clarease caminando hacia la puerta que da a la cocina.

**—No, no se moleste—**Le dije de inmediato**—No es necesario, puedo preparar mi desayuno junto con el de Jade—**Le explique con gentileza.

**—**Me sonrió**—Lo hare con mucho gusto, quiero conocerte más a fondo Tori, además no permitiré que la novia de mi hija se prepare el desayuno mientras yo este aquí—**Me sonríe y entra a la cocina. Vaya, no se parece en nada a Jade.

**—Pensé que serias tan torpe para no quedarte conmigo hoy—**Me dice Jade sentándose en el sofá. Deje mi bolso en el otro sofá y me senté a su lado.

**—Tu mamá es muy amable—**Le dije ignorando lo que ella dijo. **—Pensé que estaría molesta por lo de la demanda, esta mañana se escuchaba molesta. **

**—**Saco su celular y volteo los ojos**—Si yo sé, mi mamá es toda amable y repugnantemente dulce, es casi como tú—**Dice indiferente enviando un mensaje por su celular. **—Y si, esta mañana estaba molesta, pero cuando le explique todo, volvió a ser un hippie. **

—Voltee mis ojos y me reí un poco. Es bueno saber que la mamá de Jade no es tan seria como su padre, es bastante amable de hecho.

**— ¿Con quién hablas? —**Le pregunte curiosa. Desde que salió del baño después de arreglarse no ha soltado su celular.

**— ¿Hmm? —**Pregunta confundida sin apartar la vista de su celular.

**—¿Qué con quien hablas? —**Le pregunte de nuevo.

**—Con Julieta—**Contesta firme sin mirarme y siento como vuelve la ira dentro de mí. ¿Qué está hablando con quién?

**— ¿! Qué!? —**Le pregunte enojada. Ella me miro y sonrió**. —Es mentira bebe, estoy hablando con Cat—**Me explica suavemente y me da un beso rápido en los labios**—Parece ser que hoy no hay escuela, así que les dije que viniera con los demás para hacer algo divertido y de paso que hablen con los abogados de mi madre. **

**—**Suspire aliviada y me cruce de brazos**-Ok, pero deja de jugar con cosas como esas, sabes que Julieta no me cae bien—**Le dije irritada sin mirarla.

**—No te lo tomes tan mal, es solo una pequeña bromita—**Me dice divertida.

**—Tus bromitas no me gustan—**Bufe molesta.

**—**Ella se acostó acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo y mira su celular**—A mí sí, son hilarantes—**Dice divertida.

**—**Voltee mis ojosy le di un beso en la nariz juguetonamente**—Eres tan tu—**Dijeanimada y empecé a consentir su cabello.

**-Así me amas Vega—**Me dice divertida y me mira fijamente. Me acerque y me detuve a pocos centímetros de sus labios.** —Y mucho—**Le susurre antes de besarla.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**—Aun no puedo creer que Jade se fuera a dormir, le dije que nos ayudara con los platos—** Dije divertidamientras secaba el plato.

**—**Clarease me sonrió y siguió lavando los platos**—Tranquila, así es mi hija—**Frunció el ceño**—Además, ella solo duerme cuando no pudo dormir la noche anterior, ¿no habrá dormido bien anoche?-**Me pregunta con suavidad y me puse nerviosa.

**—Q-quien s-sabe—**Me reí nerviosa, deje el plato en el lugar y cogí otro rápidamente.

**—Sí, es por eso—**Afirma divertida.** —O me dirás que la marca que tiene en el cuello se la hizo sola—**Me voltea a mirar y me sonríe con diversión. Me sonroje violentamente y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Dios, trágame tierra.

**—Y-yo…bueno…es…que…—**Empecé a balbucear con nerviosismo sin tener una respuesta concreta. **—**Se me resbalo en plato pero lo cogí rápidamente.

**—**Ella soltó una pequeña risa**—Vaya que tienes reflejos—**Admiro sorprendida y cerro la llave del fregadero. Deje el plato en su lugar y ella se secó las manos—** Cariño, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, ustedes ya son grandes y pueden tomar sus decisiones. **

**—**La mire avergonzada**—No le molesta que, bueno, Jade y yo, ya sabe. —**Explique nerviosa y cogí el ultimo plato para secarlo.

**—**Negó con su cabeza divertida**—Tori, si mi hija es feliz yo soy el doble de feliz—**Dice sonriente**—Ella es terrible, extremadamente terrible con todo—**Lo dice con tanta diversión que causa gracia. **—Pero cuando se trata de sentimientos, ella es muy sincera y firme con eso, y sé que al estar contigo es porque de verdad siente algo por ti, y por lo que puedo ver en su mirada, es grande, siente algo grande por ti. —**Me sonríe con dulzura y pone su mano en mi brazo—**Y tú también lo demuestras Tori.** **—**Sonreí tímidamente y ella suspiro con nostalgia.

**—Sé que lo demuestras Tori, tu mirada lo dice todo, pero te quiero pedir un favor—**Asentí de inmediato. —**No dejes que nada se interponga entre las dos, y no lo digo por lo que me comentaste de la mujer que se llama Julieta, lo digo más que todo por…su padre. —**Me puse tensa. Si la madre de Jade me dice esto es por algo, pero no tiene que preocuparse, por nada del mundo dejare a Jade.

**—**Sonreí a medias**—Ni todo el dinero del mundo que el señor West me pueda ofrecer hará que me separe de Jade, yo amo a su hija, y mucho. —**Le afirme con seguridad.

**—**Ella volvió a sonreírme y suspiro**—Eso me alegra aún más Tori—**Dice sinceramente y salimos hacia el comedor. Ella miro su celular y se puso seria.

**—Cariño me harías el favor de llamar a mi hija, mis abogados estarán aquí en 5 minutos. —**Pide con amabilidad y me sonríe**. **Asentí y cuando iba subir las escaleras, Jade iba bajando con su celular en la mano.

**—Mamá, ¿nada que llegan los abogaduchos? —**Pregunta ella irritada sin apartar la mirada del celular.

**—**Solté una pequeña risa**—Jadelyn, llevan horas esperándote—**Le dije imitando una vez voz seria y malgeniada. Ella me miro y volteo los ojos divertida.

**—**Me dio un beso suave en los labios y siguió mirando el celular.** —Los demás están en la playa, acaban de llegar. Ve con ellos mientras hablo con mi mamá —**Guardo su celular rápidamente y me sonrió.

**—**Fruncí el ceño**— ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué guardas tu celular así? —**Le pregunte curiosa y me acerque más a ella.

**—Nada Vega, puras bobadas—**Me dice divertida y empieza a caminar hacia la cocina.

**—**Me encogí de hombros—**Como tú digas bebe—**Le dije despreocupada y salí a la playa para encontrarme con los demás.

**— ¡Tori! —**Exclama Cat súper sonriente corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.** — ¡Cat! —**Exclame con diversión y la abrace. Definitivamente Cat es la persona más risueña que conozco.

**— ¿Cómo sigues de tu piecito? —**Me pregunta ella al separarse y empezamos a caminar hacia los demás.

**—Mucho mejor—**Le dije sonriente** —Jade, me puso pomada y me dio una venda. **

**— ¿Esta moradito? —**Pregunta ella con ternura y negué con mi cabeza.

**—Chica—**Me saluda André con alegría. **—Chico—**Lo salude sonriente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

**— ¿Sigues mejor de tu pie? —**Me pregunta amablemente quitándose las gafas de sol. Asentí y mire a Robbie y a Beck jugar con la pelota de playa.

**—Dijo que ya no está moradito—**Le dice Cat haciendo un puchero. Sonreímos y fuimos hacia Beck y Robbie. Escuchamos música mientras jugábamos en la playa por un largo tiempo.

A la hora de hablar con los abogados cada uno tenia turnos para hablar, cuando fue mi turno estaba un poco nerviosa, un abogado era rudo y serio y el otro era amable y gentil. Fue difícil al principio, pero me relaje cuando Jade me acompaño. Nos explicaron varias cosas, y me pude tranquilizar por completo cuando me dijeron que no había de que preocuparse, aseguraron que ganarían el caso y que Jade estaría bien. Me puse muy feliz al escuchar eso, no quiero que nada ni nadie me aparte de Jade.

Cuando nos dio hambre, la mamá de Jade nos preparo una comida deliciosa, hablamos todos juntos en el comedor mientras comíamos. **—**Y vaya que me cayo súper bien Clarease, es muy dulce y amable, tiene algunos aspectos de Jade pero en si es muy diferente a ella.

Al terminar de comer, Cat y yo ayudamos con los platos mientras que los demás jugaban videojuegos en la sala. Clarease se fue después de unas horas, tenia que trabajar y aclarar algunas cosas con sus abogados en su oficina.

Estuvimos así todo el día, jugando o viendo películas en la sala. En una ocasión, Jade casi "asesina" a Rex junto con Robbie, le había molestado sus comentarios obscenos hacia mi y que Robbie no controlara a su muñeco. Los demás solo nos reíamos, es divertido de ves en cuando ver a Jade molesta por eso. Pero la pude calmar cuando me senté encima de ella.

Por la noche decidimos ir a Karaoke Dokie. Beck se llevo el auto de André y se fue con los chicos. Jade llevo el de ella y nos fuimos con Cat.

Llegamos rápidamente y nos sentamos en una mesa para todos. La camarera llego y pedimos lo que queríamos.

**— ¿No comerás nada? —**Le pregunte a Jade ya que no había pedido nada. Dejo de hablar con Beck y negó con su cabeza. **—Todavía no tengo hambre****—**Dice ella suavemente y vuelve a hablar con Beck. Se que le dará hambre mas tarde.

**—Una vez mi hermano dijo que no tenía hambre y…****—**Comienza Cat con su relato pero Jade la interrumpió dándole sus llaves —**Toma, juega con las llaves y no te comas la de mi casa****—**Advierte ella irritada y voltea a ver a Beck. Beck miro firme a Jade y le dio un beso tierno en los labios a Cat.

Me reí divertida volteando mis ojos y empecé a hablar con André. Me conto algunas cosas de su abuelita y de algunas canciones nuevas que me quería mostrar.

Hablamos por horas mientras comíamos, vimos algunas presentaciones y al terminar la comida pagamos y seguimos hablando unos con otros.

Rex y Robbie se presentaron dos veces para tratar de impresionar a unas chicas de North Ridge, André se despidió de nosotros después de un rato porque quería hablar con una chica que vio en una de las mesas, Beck y Cat se fueron después de unos minutos y Jade estaba hablando con las chicas de North Ridge que Robbie quería impresionar junto con Rex. Dijo que quería hacerles caer en cuenta con el tonto con el que se estaban cruzando. No la pude detener, es imposible.

Bebí de mi vaso con agua y mire a Jade que había terminado de hablar con ellos y venia hacia aquí sonriendo divertida. Pude notar que las chicas de North Ridge se levantaron de la mesa, no sin antes coger la billetera de Robbie y salir del lugar. **—**Típico de las de North Ridge.

Jade se sentó al lado mío **—Ya, fue muy fácil hacerles entender con el mocoso con títere que estaban hablando—**Explica divertida y sonriente. Apoye mi barbilla en su hombro y ella dejo su celular en la mesa. Cuando me volteo a mirar me quede mirando sus ojos y me perdí en ellos como siempre lo hacia. Siento mariposas cada vez que la miro y una felicidad enorme me consume por completo. La tengo a mi lado, la puedo besar cuando se me antoje, es mía y yo de ella.

**—**Ella me iba besar pero su teléfono sonó. Cuando mire el identificador de llamada, era Julieta, ¡Era Julieta! !Como siempre arruinando el momento!

Me separe de ella para mirarla enojada**— ¿Por qué ****_esa_**** te está llamando? —**Le pregunte con rabia, y cuando iba coger su celular ella lo hizo más rápido y le contesto.

**— ¿Qué quieres Julieta? —**Le contesta sonriente y me mira a los ojos fijamente. **— **¡Ah!, para completar ella le contesta feliz de la dicha y sin importarle que yo estoy aquí.

**—**Solté un bufido y cuando me iba levantar ella me cogió del brazo y me sentó de con firmeza.** —Tú te quedas aquí, deja tus celos por ella. —**Susurra con seriedad y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño.

La mire incrédula mientras caminaba. Si tan a gusto está hablando con su tal Julieta, pues que se quede con ella. Me termine el vaso con agua y cuando me levante para irme alguien se tropezó conmigo.

**-¿Tori? ¿Tori Vega? ¿Eres tú? — **Era un muchacho sonriente. Tenía ojos verdes, barba de unas pocas semanas, pelo cortó y era bastante musculoso. Me parece familiar, lo he visto en algún lado…

**— ¡Jason!—**Exclame emocionada al recordarlo y lo abrace con ganas. Desde que Salí de mi anterior escuela no lo veía**. **Ha cambiado demasiado.

**— ¿Cómo estás? —**Me pregunta emocionado y nos sentamos en las sillas.** —No te veía desde hace años. **

**—Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? — **Le pregunte curiosa y acerque mi asiento un poco más hacia él**. —Y mírate, te dejaste crecer la barba—**Le alague con sinceridad cogiéndole su barbilla con gentileza.

**—**Me sonrió grandemente**—Bueno, así estoy mejor—**Admite orgullosamente. Y tiene toda la razón, con esa barba se ve sexy. **— Te vi en los Platinum Music Awards, déjame decirte que no solo te veías muy bien, cantaste estupendamente, eres toda una súper estrella. —**Me alaga con entusiasmo. Me sonroje y le sonreí**—Gracias—**Le dije con amabilidad.

**—**Consintió mis pómulos con su dedo pulgar suavemente** —Sigues teniendo estos pómulos que son para morderlos, son perfectos. —**Se ríe un poco y saca su celular**. — Te halagan mucho por eso ¿cierto? —**Me pregunta sonriente y asentí**—Muchas veces. —**Le dije alegre.

**—Dame tu número telefónico, tenemos que ponernos al día—**Ofrece el y asentí entusiasmada. Le di mi número telefónico y el me dio el suyo.

**—Y dime sigues con…—**Le dije curiosa pero Jade me interrumpió.** —Tu, fortachón, ¿qué haces aquí? —**Le pregunta firma mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

**—**Jasón la miro de inmediato y se intimido con la mirada de ella**. **Se levanto de su asiento y yo hice lo mismo, se puso pálido y vi como su mano empezó a temblar un poco**. —Y-yo, b-bueno, e-estaba h-hablando c-con T-Tori—**Explica el con nerviosismo y me señala con el dedo.

**—Quiero que te vayas, —**Le dice ella firmemente **—Ahora —**Coge su vaso con agua para beber de él y le chasquea los dedos.

**—**Voltee mis ojos y cogí del brazo a Jason**—Jason, te quiero presentar a mi novia, Jade West, Jade él es Jason, un viejo amigo. —**Los presente amablemente pero Jade no dejaba de mirarlo con seriedad.

**—Jackson que no me escuchaste, que te vayas—**Le repite ella con seriedad y aprieta su mandíbula. ¿Cómo que Jackson?

**—Es Jason—**Le corregimos mutuamente y Jade me miro con firmeza.** —No me importa—**Dice ella indiferente y chasquea la lengua.** —No me hagas contar Jackson, 1, 2…—**Suspire y me puse al frente de Jason para darle la espalda a Jade.

**—Perdónala—**Me disculpe avergonzada**. —Mi novia es bastante celosa, hablaremos después—**Lo abrace con fuerza y le di un beso en la mejilla**. **Sentí que Jade gruño molesta.** —Espero tu llamada Jason. —**Le dije sonriente y el asintió**—Por supuesto —**Me guiña un ojo y me da un beso en la frente antes de irse. Mire como se iba y di media vuelta para mirar a Jade enojada.

**— ¿Por qué ese te estaba tocando los pómulos? Y ¿porque diablos le diste tu número telefónico? —**Me pregunta enojada y coge su bolso.** —**Cogí mi bolso y Salí de Karaoke Dookie sin decirle nada. Ella si puede recibir llamadas de Julieta y espera que no le diga nada, pero yo quiero hablar con alguien y se muere de los celos. ¡Ha! ¡Increíble! **—**Pobre de Jason, el pobre no se intimida de nada, pero apenas vio la mirada de Jade casi se muere ahí parado.

**—Vega, que no oyes, te estoy preguntando algo—**Escuché que me decía desde lejos, pero no me importó**. **La ignore y llegue a su auto. Ella lo abrió y entramos las dos cerrando las puertas enojadas.

**—**Me cruce de brazos**— Llévame a mi casa por favor—**Le pedí con amabilidad pero seriamente. Ella bufo molesta y encendió el auto.

Llegamos a mi casa rápidamente. No me atreví a mirarla, ni ella a decir algo. Yo estaba molesta por lo de Julieta y ella por Jason. Y no entiendo por qué, Jason es un amigo y es gay de hecho.

Cuando entramos, fui rápidamente hacia mi habitación y ella se quedó en la sala. Me quite los zapatos, deje mis cosas en mi mesa de estudio y me acosté en la cama.

Estoy completamente furiosa, sabe que no me cae bien Julieta, pero aun así no le importa y lo toma con diversión. Ugh, ¿Es que todo es diversión para Jade?

**— ¡Vega!—**Exclama Jade furiosa entrando a mi habitación y yo me senté cruzándome de brazos. Ella cerró la puerta, dejo su celular en mi mesa de noche y volvió a mirarme furiosa parada desde el borde de la cama.

**— ¿Qué quieres? —**Le pregunte de mala gana y me levante para ir al baño. No tenía ganas de ir, pero estaba completamente enojada con Jade y no quiero verla.

**—**Me cogió del brazo para detenerme**—Que me des una explicación, eso quiero—**Dice de mal genio y me mira firmemente a los ojos.

**—Solo estaba hablando con un amigo, nada más—**Le explique tajante y me solté de su agarre.

**— ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Desde cuándo son amigos? ¿Cuántos años tiene? —**Me pregunta rápidamente con seriedad. **— ¿Por qué estaba hablando contigo? ¿Por qué le diste su número telefónico? ¿Por qué…—**La interrumpe de mala gana**—¡Dios, ya deja de preguntarme todo eso, porque te importaría saber todo eso de él, es solo un amigo de mi vieja escuela, no más!—**Bufe molesta y cuando me iba voltear Jade me cogió nuevamente del brazo.

**— ¡Porque no me gusta que ningún fortachón como esos se te acerque! —**Exclama molesta y me mira fijamente. Dios, no había visto a Jade de esta manera, se ve demasiado sexy con esa cara tan seria y ese dominio que ejerce de ella es…excitante…esperen ¿qué? ¿Me estoy excitando por esto? Concéntrate Tori.

**— ¡Yo puedo hablar con quién yo quiera, así como tú hablas con tu amada Julieta, yo puedo hablar con quien se me pegue la gana!—**Le dije firmemente y la mire desafiante.** —Ahora suéltame, si tan sonriente estabas hablando con Julieta, pues ahí está la puerta, puedes irte cuando quieras. —**Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no podía. Gruñí irritada. Ella me sujeto ambos brazos con firmeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

**—Cuando te hare entender que Julieta es una persona idiota que no me importa en lo absoluto, ella me hablo hoy y bueno si, le conteste, pero solo por diversión, nada más. —**Explica con firmeza sin apartar la mirada de la mía.

**—Y ¿Por qué lo tomas como un juego? —**Le pregunte molesta y entrecerré mis ojos.

**—**Volteo los ojos**—Porque si le tomo importancia, significara que de verdad me importa algo que venga de Julieta, y a mí no me importa Julieta, por mí que se muera la verdad—**Admite con seriedad y empieza a mirar mis labios y mis ojos rápidamente.

**— ¡Sabes que no me cae bien y hablas con ella muy campante, feliz de la dicha! —**Exclame enojada y me solté de su agarre.

**—Solo fue por 5 minutos, además tú estabas hablando con ese tal Jackson feliz de la dicha, sonriéndole, abrazándolo y dándole besos en la mejilla. ¿Es que te gusto mucho o qué? —**Me pregunta enojada y se cruza de brazos. Si supiera que es gay.

**—**Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.** —Uno, se llama Jason, dos, es un viejo amigo que no veía hace años y tres, ¿qué pasa si me gustó mucho?, es bastante guapo de hecho, es más lo llamare de inmediato. —**Saque mi celular y busque el número. Obviamente no lo iba llamar, pero a ver si con esto Jade toma seriedad en las cosas. **—Así como tu llamas a tu tal Julieta yo puedo llamar a…—**Me interrumpió quitándome el celular**. **

**—West dame mi celular—**Le dije firmemente y ella levanto ambas cejas sorprendidas.

**— ¿Ahora me llamas West? —**Pregunta incrédula y le saca la batería a mi celular dejándolo en la mesa.

**—**Cuando iba ir por él, Jade se interpuso. **—Dame mi celular—**Le dije firme.

**—Oblígame—**Me reto firme y me miro a los ojos fijamente. Esta discusión ya no tiene caso, estoy que me como sus labios y sé que ella con esa mirada también quiere lo mismo. Mire hacia el piso divertida y después nuestros ojos se encontraron, y se quedaron allí.

Sigo molesta, pero con esa mirada tan intensa estoy perdiendo esta batalla ridícula de abstinencia. Quiero besarla con ganas.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que no aguante más y la bese con fuerza, ella me devolvió el beso frenéticamente. Enrede mi manos en su pelo y después entre mi lengua para saborear la suya. Su saliva era caliente, su lengua húmeda, todo en ella me invitaba a devorarla.

La ira que tenia se había ido en cuestión de segundos. Mordí su labio como lo hice esta mañana, pero esta vez lo hice con más fuerza. Me miró con sorpresa, y la reté con una ceja alzada. Me sonrió con picardía y me empujó sobre la cama, cayendo encima de mí para besarme de nuevo con frenesí los labios. Nuestras lenguas estaban enfrascadas en una batalla.

Después de unos minutos se separó de mí para quitarme la camiseta rápidamente, la ayudé levantando los brazos, y cuando termino le quite la de ella con rapidez para volverla a besar.

Bajó su rostro para empezar a lamer y a mordisquear mi cuello. El movimiento de su boca era demandante y posesivo. Gemí al sentir sus dientes y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. **— Eres ****_mía _****Tori Vega —**Me susurro con firmeza mientras desprendía mi sostén. **—Eres mía y de nadie más. —**Dicho esto me quito el sostén completamente y lo tiro al suelo, cogió mi pezón izquierdo y lo chupo con rudeza.

**— ¡Dios!** **—**Gemí arqueando mi cuello y ella desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón para quitármelo con rudeza. Desabrocho su sostén a una velocidad impresionante y volvió a morder mi cuello con rudeza. Gemí al sentir sus pechos con los míos, su piel contra la mía desprende una corriente que viaja desde mi columna hasta mi cabeza.

**—C-con que muy guapo tu tal Jason—**Ronronea ella sobre mi cuello y no pude evitar gemir. Con esa voz tan sexy y esos labios sobre mi cuello es imposible no hacerlo.

**—**Sonreí a medias cerrando mis ojos, estaba celosa de Jason y la voy a retar para que siga celosa, a ver si comprende lo que yo siento cada vez que pronuncia a su tal Julieta** —P-pues sí, n-nadie le quitaría l-los ojos…de encima, n-ni siquiera…yo. —**Jadee con dificultad ya que sus manos estaban masajeando y pellizcando mis pezones. La estaba provocando, eso era seguro.

Se separó de mí y me quito la ropa interior de un tirón. **—Nadie es más sexy que yo, y nadie tendrá tu atención a menos que sea yo—**Advirtió con una voz ronca y llena de lujuria.**—** Dios, como me encanta esta Jade celosa y posesiva.

Volvió a chupar y lamer mi pezón con rudeza. **—J-jade—**Gemí su nombre cerrando mis ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación de sus labios. Siguió lamiendo y chupando con frenesí cada uno de mis pezones. Al terminar, chupo mi pezón haciendo un "pop", y Dios mío, eso había sido muy sexy y excitante de parte de ella.**—Ah, !Jade!****—**

**—E-so es Vega gime mi nombre, que sepan que me perteneces. —**Susurro con picardía y empezó a trazar un camino de besos húmedos desde mis pechos bajando por mi abdomen, llegando a mi ombligo y después llego a mi centro con rapidez para estampar sus labios directamente a mi clítoris. Gemí alto cuando empezó a moverlo de un lado para el otro con la punta de su lengua.

**— ¡J-Jade! —**Gemí su nombre agudamente agarrando las frazadas con fuerza. Realmente me estaba haciéndome suya con posesión y con ganas.** — ¡Aaah! —**Dios, esta mujer va a hacer que mi corazón estalle y que a mis pulmones no le lleguen ni una pizca de aire.

Empezó a mover su lengua con abismal velocidad, haciendo que chillara y gimiera su nombre una y otra vez. **— ¡Aaah! ¡Aahh!** ¡**Jade!—**Arquee mi espalda y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y sentía que mis mejillas ardían intensamente.

No faltaba mucho para que el orgasmo me llegara, con esa lengua dándome placer tan frenéticamente la burbuja en mi vientre explotaría en cuestión de segundos.

**— ¡Jade! ¡Me corro! —**Sujete con más fuerza las frazadas y deje que el orgasmo me consumiera. Cuando abrí mis ojos para mirarla, me sonrió picaronamente y se limpió sus labios húmedos y brillosos con su lengua. **—**!Dios! quiero besarlos. La cogí del cuello y la baje conmigo devorando sus labios con hambre. Podía saborear mi esencia, y déjenme decirles que es un sabor exquisito.

**—Ahora…pagaras…por…morderme…el…labio…—**Me dijo entre besos y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que iba hacer, introdujo 2 dedos por mi centro con fuerza haciendo que gimiera y arqueara mi cuello.

**— ¡Ungh! ¡Jade! —**Gemí ahogada cuando empezó a bombardearme con sus dedos. Todavía seguía sensible por el orgasmo anterior y a ella no le importaba. Creo que de verdad si se tomó en serio la cuestión de hacerme suya y de vengarse por haber mordido su labio inferior en dos ocasiones. ¡Dios! ¡Lo volveré hacer sin duda!

**—**Mordió y chupo mi cuello con fuerza por unos minutos y después se separó.** —E-este chupón te quedara por semanas—**Me dijo con una voz ronca y sexy y empezó a mover mi clítoris con su dedo pulgar en círculos.

**— ¡Mi Dios!, ¡Aaah! —**Gemí ahogada y mordí el hombro de Jade con fuerza mientras colocaba mis manos en su espalda. Ella gimió y siguió bombardeado mi centro con sus dedos frenéticamente.

**—**Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré mis ojos con fuerza**. — ¡Me corro! —** Lo solté rápidamente y de nuevo sujete las sabanas con fuerza. Fue asombrosa la fuerza con la que me impactó el orgasmo. Sentía hormigueo por todas partes y mis piernas temblaban.

Ella empezó a mover sus dedos más despacio para prolongar mi orgasmo y después de unos minutos los saco. **—Te dije que no me tentaras—**Se rio con diversión y empezó a besar mi pulso con suavidad. **—**Me reí divertida y seguí recuperando el aliento.

Cuando pude recuperar mis fuerzas empuje a Jade en la cama y desabotone el botón de sus pantalones para quitárselos junto con su ropa interior. Lo tire al suelo y empecé a chupar y morder su pezón con la misma rudeza que ella lo había hecho. **—**Ella gimió y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás**—**Sonreí divertida y seguí con la acción. Me encantaba escucharla gemir y tener su pezón en mi boca.

Cogí uno con mi mano y lo empecé a masajear y pellizcar mientras bajaba por su abdomen deslizando mi lengua con sensualidad.

**—Dios —**Gimió y sonreí. Llegue a su centro y utilice mi lengua para lamer una y otra vez su clítoris. Rasguñe su vientre y ella gimió mi nombre agudamente. **— ¡Tori!— **

Empecé a serpentear todo el camino, desde su clítoris hasta su centro con mucha velocidad y ella empezó a gemir más alto. **— ¡Aaah! ¡T-Tori! ¡Aaah! —**introduje dos dedos por su centro y empecé a entrar y salir con rapidez mientras seguía chupando su clítoris. Cogí su pezón y lo pellizque y lo jale con devoción.

**—** **!Dios, Tori! —**Gimió y seguí con mis movimientos por un tiempo. **—**Ella cogió las frazadas con fuerza y arqueo su espalda. **—V-voy a…me…—**Jadeo un poco ahogada, chupe con más fuerza su clítoris y empecé a mover mis dedos con más rapidez.

**— ¡Aaah! ¡Tori me corro! —**Gimió agudamente pero no me detuve en mis movimientos. Así como ella me hizo correr doblemente yo también lo puedo hacer.

**— ¡Tori! ¡Qué..! —**No pudo terminar y apoyo con más fuerza su cabeza en la almohada**. **Seguí aún más rápido y rasguñe su muslo con suavidad.

**— ¡Ungh! ¡Dios! —**Gimió con fuerza y mordí y chupe su clítoris hasta que se corrió de nuevo. Dejo salí un gemido ahogado y me detuve feliz de la dicha. Saque mis dedos con cuidado y empecé a trazar un camino de pequeños besos húmedos por su vientre hasta llegar a su pulso.

Ella me abrazo y caí encima de ella. Me reí y aparecieron de nuevo las mariposas en mi estómago. Me beso la nariz y después los labios con lentitud. **—**Siempre he pensado que los besos entre mas lentos sean mas exquisitos son, y este es uno de esos. —Puse mi mano en su mejilla y ella me abrazo con fuerza. Podía sentir sus manos entrelazadas en mi espalda baja y sonreí. **—Es gay—**Le susurre en sus labios.

**—**Me aparte unos pocos centímetros para verla a los ojos y ella frunció el ceño**. —Es gay—**Repetí de nuevo.** —Jason es gay—**Le aclare y ella me volvió a besar de nuevo.

**—La próxima vez avisa torpe—**Dice al separarse y coge su celular en mi mesita de noche. Busca algo en el por unos momentos**— Bórralo, no me importa en lo absoluto. —**Me dice firme y me da su celular. Cuando mire, me estaba pidiendo que borrara el número de Julieta. Le sonreí y lo borre. —**Te amo—**Susurre y deje el celular en la mesita de noche para besarla de nuevo.

**—Tengo hambre—**Me susurro en mis labios después de unos minutos.

**—**Me reí**—Sabia que te daría hambre —**Le reproche divertida**. —Pediré pizza —**Cuando me iba levantar ella me dio un beso casto en los labios. **—Y también te amo—**Me dijo sonriente.

**—**Le sonreí y me separe de ella para vestirme.** —Pediré pizza, ya subo—**Saque otra ropa del closet, me cambie rápidamente y baje las escaleras.

Cogí el teléfono y pedí una pizza de carnes con gaseosa. Tome un vaso con agua y cuando iba subir de nuevo el timbre sonó.

¿Quién será? Mi hermana esta con su amiga Jessica y mis papas llegan hasta el fin de semana.

—Cuando abrí la puerta, me congele y me temblaron las piernas.

**—**Me miro a los ojos fijamente haciendo que me intimidara**. — Victoria Vega ¿Verdad? —**Me dice en un tono firme y serio.

**—**Asentí con nerviosismo** —S-señor West—**Salude nerviosa.

* * *

**¿Qué hace el señor West en la casa de Tori? -¿Qué le dirá? -¿Cómo lo tomara Jade? -Esperar hasta el próximo capitulo n,n **

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review. Tal vez actualice en el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Liz Gillies :D **

**Que terminen de tener un buen fin de semana y de paso una buena semana. Cuídense mis lectores (: **


	16. Chapter 16

**No pensaba actualizar hoy, estoy enferma y me duele todo (Maldita gripe) Pero, como hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Liz Gillies, decidí hacerlo. (: **

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a: NatSkarecrow, fuiste mi review numero 70, y ese es uno de mis números favoritos :D. Te lo ganaste. **

**Espero les guste y me dejen un review mis queridos lectores. **

**¿Victorious me pertenece? - !QUE NO! **

* * *

**JADE POV **

¡Dios! ¿Porque Vega se demora tanto? Ya lleva como 10 minutos allá abajo**. **

—Busque en la ropa de ella algo que ponerme y casi vomito.—Solo mi novia se ve bien con eso, pero yo no me pondría lo que tiene ni en un millón de años.

— **¡Por fin algo decente!—**Exclame burlona cuando encontré un pantalón de seda color azul oscuro y una jersey de "Guns N Roses" —Me cambie rápidamente y cogí mi celular para bajar.

—**Oye Vega, ¿Porque tienes una camisa de "Guns N Roses"? Nunca me dijiste que te gusta…—**Me quede callada cuando levante la vista. Mi padre estaba con seriedad en el sofá izquierdo y Vega un tanto nerviosa en el otro sofá.

—** ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí Carlos?** —Bufe molesta y fui directo hacia el con rabia. ¿Cómo mierdas supo de esta casa? ¿Cómo mierdas me encontró? Y ¿Por qué mierdas Vega no me dijo nada en todo este tiempo?

—**Jadelyn gusto en verte**—Me saludo con seriedad y carraspee los dientes.

—**No me vengas con saluditos hipócritas ¿Qué haces aquí?** —Exclame molesta y apreté mi mandíbula.

—Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó callado. ¿Qué tanto me ve? —Levante mi ceja y chasquee la lengua—**Llamando al ricachón a tierra**—Le dije sarcásticamente pero no dejo de mirarme a los ojos. ¿Y a este que mosca le pico? —Mire a Tori y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Voltee mis ojos. — **¡Oye! Capitán vergüenza, despierta de tu trance—**Le chasquee los dedos y por fin pudo reaccionar.¿Estará borracho?

—Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó acomodando su chaqueta—**Perdón, me quede pensado algo**—Explica el con seriedad y se va hacia la puerta.** —Fue un placer conocerte Victoria—**Dice con seriedad mirando a Vega fijamente y con la mandíbula apretada. Voltee a mirarla y ella aparto la mirada nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Mire a mi padre de inmediato—**Te juro que si le hiciste o le dijiste algo a mi novia la pagaras **—Le advertí con seriedad y apreté mi puño izquierdo.

—Frunció el ceño— **¿Podemos hablar afuera Jadelyn?** —Pregunta con seriedad. —**No**—Respondí de inmediato.

—**Habla con el** —Dice Vega de repente.—La mire confundida. — **Ve con el Jade, habla con él, yo estaré aquí si necesitas algo—**Dijo con suavidad y se levanta para acercarse a mí con ternura. —**Ve con el** —Repite de nuevo y coloca su mano en mi hombro. ¿Pero qué mierdas? —Suspire y la mire fijamente. Me sonrió con ternura. —**Está bien**—Respondí de mala gana.

—**Buenas noches Victoria**—Se despide Carlos en un tono frio y serio. —**Buenas noches señor West—**Se despidió Vega con amabilidad. El salió primero y voltee mis ojos. —Mire a Vega fijamente—**Me debes una explicación Victoria**—Le dije con seriedad y Salí por la puerta. La cerré y lo seguí. —**Rompiste el trato**—Dice el de inmediato.

—Me cruce de brazos—**Me vale nuestro trato**—Respondí furiosa. —**Estoy con ella gústele a quien le guste. **

—**Dijiste que no estarías con tus caprichos estúpidos de estar con mujeres si te dejaba estudiar en tu escuela de artes —**Reprocha el malgeniado.

—Voltee mis ojos—**Padre no me repitas el trato si fui yo quien lo propuso en primer lugar, además ya no me importa, as lo que quieras**—Le sonreí hipócritamente y el apretó su mandíbula.

—**Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad**? —Pregunta el con desprecio y levanta su ceja.

—Puse los ojos en blanco—**Si, Carlos, ya sé que no me pagaras la escuela, ok, hazlo, me vale**—Respondí con simpleza y lo mire fijamente a los ojos. Tengo a mi madre y no me voy a dejar mangonear por el dinero de mi padre.

—Suspiro—**Es una locura Jadelyn, dejar tus sueños pendejos por alguien que no vale la pena**—Me reprocho con odio y enfurecí.

—**Pues a lo que tu llamas una locura yo lo llamo inspiración, no me vas a separar de ella Carlos, así muevas tierra y cielo, estaré con ella sin importar el costo. —**Le dije con rabia y apreté mi mandíbula.

—Me miro a los ojos de nuevo y se quedó callado. —**Mierda, ahí va tu trance de nuevo,** **¿Estas drogado o algo por el estilo?** —Le pregunte de mal genio y le chasquee los dedos.

—Exhalo y entrecerró sus ojos—**Dime, ¿Por qué quieres estar con ella? ¿Te da sexo? ¿Te da drogas o algo por el estilo? ¿Estas con ella por lastima o por querer probar algo?**—Pregunto con seriedad. —**Solo te ha traído problemas Jadelyn, no creas que no me entere de tu pequeña demanda por defenderla a ella de un jovencito de 20 años. **

—** ¡Dios! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido e ignorante! Estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mí**—Le respondí enojada. —** Me da todo lo que necesito, estoy feliz idiota, ¿Que no lo ves?** —Le pregunte y él se quedó callado.—Suspire pesadamente—**Estoy cansada y quiero ir con mi novia, buenas noches Carlos**—Me despide de mala gana y fui hacia la puerta. —**Y antes de que se me olvide, le llegas a hacer algo a mi madre, a mi hermano o a mi novia, y la pagaras muy caro Carlos Enrique West, muy caro—**Le advertí con frialdad y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y apoye mi frente en la puerta.—Maldito seas Carlos, ¿Porque mierdas sigues siendo una piedra en mi zapato? ¿Por qué?

— **¿Jade? ¿Estás bien bebe?** —Me pregunta con dulzura y suspire. —**Sí, estoy bien, solo algo cansada de mi padre**—Le dije suavemente y voltee a mirarla.

—Frunció los labios y estiro su brazos—**Dale a Tori un abrazo**—Me pidió con ternura y voltee mis ojos.

—**No quiero**—Le dije un poco irritada. —**Yo sé que te quieres, vamos, hazlo**—Pidió de nuevo con diversión. —**No, quiero que me expliques porque no me avisaste que él estaba aquí **—Le dije con seriedad y levante ambas cejas.

—Bajo sus brazos y se puso tensa—**Uuh, solo quería conocerme y ver si era cierto lo de la demanda**—Explico ella nerviosa y se fue hacia la cocina.

—**Estas mintiendo y lo sabes**—Le reproche de inmediato y fui hacia la cocina.

—Ella sirvió un vaso con agua y tomo de el—**Es verdad, solo dijo que quería saber en sí que había pasado y cuando seria la audiencia.** —Explico ella con nerviosismo sin mirarme.

—Chasquee la lengua—**Vega, mi padre tiene mil personas haciéndole todo, él pudo a ver mandado a averiguar eso sin tener que venir aquí, ahora déjate de mentiras y dime que te dijo**—Le dije con firmeza y le quite el vaso con agua.

—Suspiro y me miro fijamente—**Por una parte si quería saber que había pasado con Moose y también que… quería saber si yo era tu novia en verdad**—Explico con firmeza y me quito el vaso.

— **¿Y no más?** —Pregunte con seriedad. Negó con su cabeza. —**No**—Murmuro con ternura.—**Eso fue de lo único que hablamos. **

—Suspire—**Vega, si vuelves a ver a mi padre, no hables con él por ningún motivo**—Le advertí y me acerque a ella para poner mis manos en su cintura.

—Frunció el ceño—** ¿Por qué no? —**Pregunto confundida y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas.

—**Solo no lo hagas, él es un hombre frio y sin corazón, y no quiero que este cerca de ti** —Le explique con seriedad y le di un beso en la frente. — **¿Ok?** —

—Sonrió un poco—**Ok**—Respondió y me beso.

—**Ugh, consíganse un cuarto—**Escuche a Trina decir de mala mis ojos y me separe de Vega para mirarla**.** **—Por lo menos tenemos a quien besar, dime, ¿A cuántos posters besaste hoy? —**Le pregunte burlona y me acerque a ella.

—**Para que lo sepas bese a un chico esta mañana—**Explico con orgullo y me sonrió.

—**Y dime, ¿vomito o se murió de un infarto?** —Le pregunte burlona**. **

—**Jade no molestes a mi hermana**—Me dice Vega divertida. —

Voltee mis ojos y me senté en el sofá—**Tu hermana irritante comenzó**—Le dije de mala gana. —Sonó el timbre.

—**Ugh, abre tú** —Se queja Trina y sube las escaleras. ¿Qué mierdas, porque no abre ella que estaba en la puerta?

— **¿Por qué no abres tú?** —Le dice Vega irritada y va hacia la puerta. Trina no respondió nada y Vega abrió la puerta. Era el repartidor de pizza, ella pago amablemente y puso la pizza en la mesa. —Abrí la caja y saque un pedazo rápidamente.

—**Toma tu bebida**—Me ofrece ella y se sienta al lado. Encendió el televisor y se quedó callada.

Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas mientras comíamos la pizza. Me explico en si que había hablado con mi padre, le pedí cada detalle, el más mínimo, pues es que mi padre sabe intimidar y hacer que le tengas miedo. Y sé que Vega es la cosa más tierna y miedosa que existe, por eso no me sorprendería que se hubiera asustado o intimidado. Podía notar que esta algo desanimada y un poco nerviosa.

Seguí comiendo la pizza mientras mirábamos televisión. La miraba de reojo, está muy callada y ni siquiera está mirando la pantalla, tiene la mirada perdida y está un poco apagada. ¿Le pasara algo?

—Fruncí el ceño— **¿Vega que tienes?** —Le pregunte curiosa y deje la pizza en la caja. —**Estas muy callada y estas un tanto nerviosa. **—Le dije suavemente y bebí del vaso con gaseosa. —No me respondió, siguió mirando hacia el vacío desanimada.

—Me acerque más a ella y la rodee con mi brazo—**Oye, ¿qué tienes?** —Le pregunte un poco preocupada. Ella nunca esta así.

—Sonrió a medias y apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo—**Nada, creo que me voy a enfermar** **o algo** — Respondió con simpleza y me miró fijamente.

—Coloque mi mano en su frente y después en su cuello. No tiene temperatura. —**No tienes fiebre, tal vez solo estas cansada. **—Le informe con amabilidad y le di un beso casto en los labios.

—Me sonrió y se acurruco más conmigo—**Tal vez sea eso, sigamos viendo televisión.** —Me dice suavemente y suspira.

—Me limpie la boca y apague el televisor—**No, veamos televisión arriba en tu cama, estas toda apagada y no quiero que te enfermes**—Le dije con firmeza y me levante. —**Sube mientras yo pongo esto en la cocina. **—Cogí las cosas, vote la caja a la basura, y deje lo demás en el lavabo. Tome un vaso con agua y apague las luces.

Ella estaba esperándome en las escaleras. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa—La cogí de la mano y subí con ella. Pude notar que su hermana irritante estaba hablando por teléfono. —**Ugh, que molestia la voz de tu hermana, porque no se quedo en la calle.** —Comente irritada y entramos a su cuarto.

—Se rio bajo—**Aguántate, yo he vivido con ella toda mi vida.** —Dijo un poco desanimada y entro en la cama. Voltee mis ojos y entre en la cama para acomodarme con ella, prendí el televisor y la mire — **¿De verdad no te pasa nada Vega?** —Le pregunte de nuevo y ella me sonrió a medias. —**No, solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes. **—Me respondió suavemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Seguimos viento televisión hasta que note que se había quedado dormida. La acomode con mucho cuidado en la almohada para no despertarla y la arrope—**Descansa Vega **—Le dije divertida en el oído y le di un beso pequeño en la cabeza.

Maldita Vega, esta toda apagada. Ojala no se enferme, no tengo ganas de que se enferme. —Me reí bajo y suspire. —**Si te enfermas tendrás que cuidarte sola, no estoy para ser enfermera de nadie. —**Murmure burlona y apague el televisor. Me acomode y la mire mientras dormía.

Parece un bebe durmiendo, su respiración esta pesada, esta tranquila y parece que esta soñando porque puedo ver como mueve sus ojos. Mas le vale que este soñando conmigo, nadie puede estar en los sueños de Vega a menos que sea yo.

Fruncí el ceño y suspire. —¿Sera que lo me dijo es verdad? ¿Me estará mintiendo? Está muy apagada, un poco nerviosa y ella nunca está de esta manera. — ¿Mi padre le habrá dicho? ¿Dios, la habrá sobornado? ¿La habrá convencido o si quiera dejado con la duda? —Suspire y cerré mis ojos fuertemente para calmarme. —No, no, Vega no me mentiría, ella sabe que me puede contar todo, solo estoy imaginando cosas. Solo eso.

—Me acomode para tenerla de frente y me quede mirándole mientras dormía, su tranquilidad es pegajosa.

**XxxxX**

**TORI POV. **

La jueza me intimidaba y Moose con su mirada llena de frialdad también. Solo Beck y Cat nos pudieron acompañar, los demás no pudieron.

Me sentí aún más nerviosa al saber que no tendría a mi mejor amigo acompañándome, André siempre tiene la manera de calmarme en cierto modo y como no pudo venir, a veces hablaba, no hablaba no, tartamudeaba. Recibí varias advertencias del abogado de Moose por eso. Jade se burlaba de mí, a veces la mirada de reojo cuando el abogado me preguntaba algo y ella solo estaba mirándome con diversión. Le encanta burlarse de mí.

Di mis explicaciones como lo habíamos acordado con los abogados, con nerviosismo y algo pequeño atorado en la garganta, pero lo pude hacer. Cuando a Jade le toco pasar al estrado, estaba tranquila, hasta sonreía. Es impresionante como no se deja intimidar de nadie, ni siquiera de la jueza. Respondía un poco seca y llena de frialdad. Hasta el abogado de Moose se intimido un poco cuando Jade lo miro desafiante. Solté una pequeña risa por eso, creo que lo hizo para que yo pudiera calmarme un poco, y se lo agradezco en verdad, no he dejaba de comerme las uñas.

Le pedimos a Cat que subiera al estrado, fue bastante difícil sacarle información, se distraía con facilidad y empezaba a contar relatos sobre su hermano. La jueza estaba que perdía la cordura y ambos abogados estaban desesperados. Al final se rindieron frustrados y le dijeron que se bajara del estrado. A uno de los abogados le toco tomarse una pastilla para calmarse, Cat lo había dejado con los pelos de punta. ¿Me pregunto cómo habrá sido cuando los abogados la interrogaron en la casa de Jade? Debió a ver sido difícil.

Después de una que otra declaración, la jueza hablo. Se le quitarían los cargos, con la advertencia de no acercarse a Moose no mas de 10 kilómetros. Sonreímos de inmediato y sentí que el peso de encima que tenia, se fue.

—**Siguiente caso**—Pidió la jueza al terminar y recogimos nuestras cosas. Salimos todos juntos rápidamente, y cuando salí de la sala, abrace con fuera a mi novia—**Te dije que todo saldrá bien, no tenias porque preocuparte tanto Vega—**Me dijo burlonamente y la abrace con mas fuerza.** —N-no molestes—**Le dije con el llanto de felicidad atorado en la garganta.

**—**Ella se aparto de mi y me miro a los ojos**—¿E-estas llorando? —**Me pregunto divertida.** —**Baje la cabeza**—N-no, solo se me metió algo al ojo—**Le dije con ternura y sentí como una lagrima se escurría por mi mejilla. Estoy sentimental, tenia tanto miedo de que alejaran a Jade de mi.

**—**Se rio bajo y limpio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar—**No seas sentimental Tori, ya todo esta bien**—Me dijo suavemente y la mire a los ojos. Me sonrió divertida—**Eres una bebe Vega**—Me dijo burlona y me beso. Apreté su mano que todavía se encontraba en mi mejilla y la seguí besando con ganas. De verdad tenia miedo de que la alejaran de mi, de que se apartara de mi lado y que ya no podría estar con ella como lo estoy en este momento.

—Nos separamos cuando escuchamos la puerta de la sala abrirse con fuerza, de una forma ruidosa y chillona. Cuando miramos, era Moose saliendo junto con su abogado, nos miro con odio y frialdad, y siguió caminando, alejándose de nosotros.

**—Hija, necesito que vengas a firmar una cosa**—Le informo Clarease a Jade y ella volteo los ojos. —**Quédate aquí mientras voy y firmo eso—**Me dijo un poco irritada y me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

**—**Saque mi celular y fui a donde Cat. Estaba jugando con su celular mientras esperaba a Beck que saliera del baño. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, miraba la hora, dentro de poco tengo que ir y encontrarme con el señor West en la dirección que me había dado. Se que le mentí a Jade sobre que había hablado con su padre, pero tengo mis razones. Espero no se moleste mucho.

**—¿Vendrás con nosotros a la casa de Jade para ver unas películas**?—Me pregunto Cat con dulzura y negué rápidamente. —**No, tengo que hacer algo con el padre de Jade. —**Se me escapo sin pensarlo y rápidamente me tape la boca. Carajo, se supone que no debía decirle a nadie.

—Frunció el ceño—** ¿Con el padre de Jade? y ¿Por qué con el?—**Me pregunto curiosa y un poco sorprendida. ¿Le miento o le digo la verdad?

Me quede callada. —**Tori, ¿Qué tienes que hacer con el señor West?** —Me pregunto seriamente y me miro a los ojos de inmediato.

—Cerré mis ojos pesadamente— **Acepte hablar con el señor West la semana pasada cuando fue a hablarme a mi casa, el me pidió que habláramos en privado para poder aclarar unas cosas y ya**—Le explique rápidamente y guarde mi celular.

—** ¿Qué hiciste qué?** —Pregunta alarmada y me coge del brazo para llevarme al baño. Entramos rápidamente y ella cerro la puerta.** —Tori, como se te ocurre hablar con el padre de Jade a sus espaldas, ¿sabes lo molesta que se pondrá? **—Me pregunto un poco enojada y me sorprendí. Es la primera vez que la veo así. Es bueno saber que Cat tiene este lado también.

—**B-bueno, al principio no quería aceptar** —Explique un poco nerviosa— **pero cambie de opinión, quiero dejarle en claro que nada que el haga me hará alejarme de Jade. **

—**Tori, el papá de Jade es frio y no tiene sentimientos, va a ser lo que sea para separarte de ella ¿Qué no entiendes?** —Explico con seriedad y me miró fijamente a los ojos. De verdad que desconozco a Cat.

—Me cruce de brazos—**Pensé que me entenderías, no debí contarte nada**. —Le respondí tajante. Por eso no le había dicho nada a nadie, solo me advertirían y ya.

—Suspiro e hizo un puchero —**Lo siento**—Murmuro con ternura. Voltee mis ojos y le sonreí un poco. —**No le puedes decir nada a Jade, si se entera no me dejaría hablar con su padre y es algo que de verdad no quiero**—Le explique con seriedad y al mire fijamente. —** ¿Entiendes?**

Asintió —**Si**—Murmuro con ternura. —**Pero te diré algo, por ningún motivo te dejes intimidar por él, demuéstrale que eres fuerte y se directa, el siempre tratara de hablar de otras cosas. **—Explico con ternura y me sonrío.

—Fruncí el ceño— **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?** —Le pregunte curiosa. Jade no me había dicho nada de eso.

—**Jade me conto hace un tiempo**—Respondió con ternura y suspire. A veces me gustaría que ella me contara ese tipo de cosas a mí, pero bueno, por ahora dejare mis celos a un lado y me enfocare en el padre de Jade.

—**Tori, no deberías mentirle, a Jade no le gustan las mentiras, se enoja bastante cuando le dicen una**—Explico con tristeza y me miro con ternura.

—Suspire y fui hacia el lavabo. —**Se va a enojar conmigo, eso lo sé, pero espero que me entienda cuando le explique porque lo hice**—Apoye mis manos en el lavabo y la mire a través del espejo—**Quiero hablar con el señor West en privado, dejarle en claro que yo amo a Jade y que no quiero sorpresas de el para separarnos. **—Le explique con firmeza y volví a suspirar. Sé que Jade se pondrá molesta, y mucho, pero solo lo hago para dejarle en claro a su padre lo que pienso.

—Puso su mano en mi hombro—**Sea lo que sea que hablen, en cuanto salgas de ahí, cuéntale todo a Jade y se paciente con ella, estará testaruda y enojada**. —Explico con seriedad y me sonrío a medias.

— **¿Por qué ella no quiere que hable con su padre?** —Le pregunte con firmeza y voltee a verla.

—Se apoyó en el lavabo y me miro—**Tiene miedo Tori, si lo se, difícil de creer, ¿Jade West con miedo? Imposible**—Explico un poco divertida. —**Pero, aunque no lo acepte, ella tiene miedo de que te alejes de ella por culpa de las cosas malas que puede llegar a decir o hacer su padre. **—Miro hacia el piso y jugo con sus dedos.

—**Yo no la voy a dejar Cat, su padre no me va a separar de ella, nunca**—Le asegure con seriedad. —**Es por eso que hablare con él, le dejare en claro de una vez por todas mis intenciones y espero que no se entrometa entre Jade y yo. **

—Sonrió y me miro —**Espero lo puedas hacer**—Dijo con sinceridad. **—¿Crees que te soborne?** —Me pregunto curiosa.

—La mire fijamente—**Cat, tu sabes muy bien que si lo hará,** —Le reproche de inmediato. —**No te preocupes Cat, yo no me voy a dejar comprar por dinero y lo sabes ¿Verdad?**

**—**Me sonrió y asintió divertida**—Si, no se porque lo pensé—**Se rio bajo**—Solo no te dejes intimidar y n****o le diré nada a Jade** —Miro su celular— **Sera mejor que vayamos, nos deben de estar buscando. **—Asentí y salimos del baño. Solo espero que a Cat no se le de por contarle nada a Jade, solo eso espero.

—Beck saco un café de la máquina y se acercó a Cat. —**Jade, está hablando con su madre y los abogados, ya vienen para acá. **—Explico amablemente y le paso el brazo por encima a Cat.

—**Iré con ellos para despedirme de Jade, tengo algo importante que hacer**—Le informe suavemente y me fui hacia ellos. Cuando llegue, Jade me vio de inmediato y se acercó a mí.

— **Solo tengo que esperar unos papeles y nos podemos ir. —**Me sonrió** —¿Dónde estabas? **—Me pregunto suavemente y me dio un beso en los labios.

—**Estaba en el baño con Cat**—Le explique amablemente, suspire y cruce mis dedos—**Solo venía a despedirme, como hoy es viernes mi mamá me pidió que la ayudara con las compras de la casa** **y me está esperando.** —Le mentí y me sentí horrible.

—Suspiro— **¿En serio? Quería que fuéramos a un lado a divertirnos, ya que toda la semana estuvimos todos serios y amargados con todo este asunto. **—Me explico desanimada y me miro a los ojos. Dios, no quiero mentirle más.

—**S-sí, lo que pasa es que como casi no veo a mi mamá, pues hoy acorde con ella hacer las compras**—Le mentí de nuevo y le sonreí. —**Podemos hacerlo mañana ¿Te parece?** —Le pregunte un poco animada y me sentí fatal. No soy buena mintiendo, pero con Jade he aprendido un poco, pero no dejo de sentirme mal.

—**Está bien, mañana entonces saldremos**—Acepto un poco desanimada y me sonrío. —Le di un beso largo en los labios—**Hablamos más tarde bebe, me llamas al celular y abrígate, toda la semana estuviste estornudando.** —Le dije con ternura y ella volteo los ojos. —**Si, mamá, como tu digas** —Comento burlona y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para empezar a salir.

No podía dejar de sentirme mal, nunca le había mentido y mucho menos en la cara. Ojala no se enoje bastante. —**Chao chicos, hablamos después**—Me despedí de Cat y de Beck. Cat me miro preocupada pero después me sonrío. Le devolví la sonrisa y Salí del lugar.

—Cuando iba llegando al auto me detuve de inmediato. Moose estaba apoyado en el mirándome con frialdad. —Me puse seria**—¿Te puedes quitar de mi auto por favor?** —Le pedí amablemente pero con seriedad.

—Se cruzo de brazos— **Ganaron el caso, tu noviecita no se podrá acercar a mi, pero eso no es suficiente para mi**. —Me dijo con odio y se aparto del auto.

—Lo mire fijamente—**No tengo tiempo para tus bobadas Moose, tengo cosas que hacer, así que hasta luego**—Le respondí tajante y me fui hacia la puerta del conductor.

—**Tu y tu noviecita la pagaran muy caro, pagaran por lo que me hicieron. —**Me miro a los ojos fijamente, con odio y desprecio**—Tendré mi venganza Victoria, sufrirás junto con ella.** —Me amenazo con frialdad y se fue.

—Suspire—**Hasta luego loco**—Murmure irritada y entre al auto. No creo en sus palabras, solo quiere intimidarme y no lo va a lograr. Solo esta molesto, por suerte ya no estarás en nuestra vidas. Hasta luego Moose. — Encendí el auto y fui a mi casa para cambiarme.

**HORAS DESPUES. **

Estoy nerviosa, tengo mil cosas en el estómago, mis piernas junto con mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. Tengo ganas de coger mi auto y salir corriendo, pero no puedo ser cobarde, no ante el papá de Jade.

Es solo me dijo que habláramos por unos 10 minutos solamente ya que no tenia mucho tiempo, dijo que tenia que trabajar. Todo el fin de semana anterior y la semana entera, estuve pensado en esta invitación de parte de el, sufría una batalla interna de aceptar o no aceptar. Pero decidí hacerlo para dejar las cosas en claro. No me alejare de Jade, y mucho menos por el orgullo y la vanidad de su padre.

Suspire hondo cerrando mis ojos y entre al restaurante. Lo vi sentado con un vino y su copa en la mano. Me miro con seriedad, apretó su mandíbula y me invito a sentar.

Trague saliva y suspire de nuevo. — Ok, Tori, aquí vamos. Recuerda respirar y hablar. Ve al grano y no te intimides.

—Me senté—**Buenas noches Victoria**—Me saluda el con seriedad y medio le sonreí por educación. —**Buenas noches señor West**—Salude amablemente y exhale.

—Bebió de su copa **— ¿Quieres algo?** —Me pregunto amablemente, haciéndome intimidar con su mirada. ¿Es que todos los West intimidan con la mirada? — **Yo invito con mucho gusto**—Me dijo sonriente. ¿Por qué me sonríe? ¿Sera hipocresía?

—**No, muchas gracias.** —Agradecí y tome fuerzas para ser directa—**C-con todo respeto, desearía que fuera directo señor West**—Hable con seriedad y cruce mi pierna sobre la otra. — **No tengo mucho tiempo**— Mentí.

—Bebió de su copa y la dejo en la mesa. —**Está bien, entonces seré directo.** —Dijo con seriedad y entrecerró los ojos—**Necesito que me digas una cosa solamente y te podrás ir.** —Asentí nerviosa.

— **¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?** —Me pregunto sin pensarlo con firmeza y apretó su mandíbula. —**Y Victoria respóndeme con toda la sinceridad del mundo porque no quiero que te atrevas a mentirme**—Me advirtió con frialdad y sentí miedo.

—Suspire para poder calmarme— **Yo amo a su hija y ni su dinero o su estado social me importan en lo absoluto**. —Respondí con firmeza y sinceridad. Se a lo que se refiere con esa pregunta, quiere saber si su dinero me importa, y es obvio que no.

—Chasqueo la lengua— **Puedo notar con esa respuesta, que mi hija ya le hablo de su novia anterior. ¿Verdad?** —Pregunta un tanto divertido. Asentí.

—Medio sonrió— **Sabes Victoria, Candance me dijo lo mismo aquella vez cuando le ofrecí dinero para que dejara a mi hija,** **dijo que amaba a mi hija y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero apenas le ofrecí números ella acepto sin pensarlo.** —Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y me miró fijamente. —**Dime ¿Qué te hace diferente? —**Me pregunto con frialdad.

—Tome fuerzas para responder, su mirada es verdaderamente intimidante. — **Porque el amor que yo le tengo a su hija no se va ni se compra con billetes verdes**—Respondí firme. —** Candance no amaba a Jade, si lo hubiera hecho no la hubiera dejado por unos cuantos números escritos en un papel **—Respire hondo—** Y con todo respeto, así usted me ofrezca todo el dinero del mundo, no dejare a Jade y ni usted ni nadie se interpondrá entre las dos. **—Me sentí fuerte y poderosa al responderle de esa manera. No había enfrentado así a alguien.

—Me sonrió— **Eso lo se Victoria, Candance no amaba a mi hija, pero por una parte me arrepiento de a ver hecho lo que hice.** —Suspiro—**Planeaba hacerlo, darte mucho dinero**—Cambio de tema rápidamente—** pero decidí no hacerlo, cambie opinión .** —Saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa. —**Ahí te puedes dar cuenta, es un cheque en blanco, era para ti. —**Lo señalo con el dedo y suspiro.

—Mire el cheque por unos segundos y después lo mire a la cara son seriedad. — ¿**Por qué cambio de opinión? **—Le pregunte verdaderamente curiosa.

—**Porque vi algo en mi hija que no había visto hace mucho tiempo y tú eres la razón de eso. **—Respondió de inmediato y bebió de su copa. — **Hace una semana, cuando fui a tu casa, y la vi a ella…vi algo en sus ojos y en su forma de sonreír. **—Explica el suavemente. —**Algo que solo una persona había hecho sacar a flote en ella.**

—Fruncí el ceño confundida —**Y no creas que fue su ex novia, fue otra persona. **— Dijo el de inmediato. ¿Quién será? —Cogió el cheque y lo guardo de nuevo.—**No te voy a poder comprar con nada y no soy hombre de amenazas, ya no por supuesto. **—Me dice amablemente y suspira con nostalgia. —**Espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hija y que puedan vivir su vida llena de felicidad. **—Dijo con… ¿sinceridad? Se oía sincero, pero aun no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

—**Y-yo no entiendo señor West…—**Explique nerviosa— **¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo? ¿No habrá amenaza, advertencia o si quiera un intento de separarnos?** **—**Pregunte confundida. Jade me ha dicho que él es un hombre despiadado y demás, pero con esto no lo veo.

—Frunció las cejas — **Te seré sincero Victoria, tenía planeado hacer cualquier cosa para que dejaras a mi hija, obligarlas a estar separadas**—Medio sonrió— **Pero ya no lo hare, quiero que sean felices y que vivan su vida. **

—Bufe un tanto molesta—** ¿Y quiere que le crea después de a ver escuchado varios relatos suyos señor West? **—Le pregunte con ironía y suspire— **Mire señor, con todo respeto, si usted quiere hacernos algo a Jade o a mí para que estemos separadas dígalo de una vez, no quiero sorpresas más adelante. **

—Bebió de su copa— **¿Conoce a mi hijo Victoria?** —Me pregunto seriamente. Asentí y levante mi ceja. —**No entiendo a que se viene la pregunta.—**Le explique con seriedad.

—**Nicolás y yo tuvimos una discusión ayer, me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mí y de nuestras vidas. **—Suspiro—**Él es muy diferente a mi hija, pero ayer cuando me hablo como lo hizo pude ver algo de Jade en él. Por primera vez en años llegue a sentirme mal y** **me di cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas, es que soy un mal padre. —**Admitió desanimado y sentí lastima.—**Y sabe, me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, mi hija me odia y bueno quiero creer que mi hijo no tanto, pero creo que también lo hace**. —Bebió de su copa— **He cometido mucho errores Victoria y creo que iré al infierno por eso**—Se rio con sarcasmo. —** Pero antes de ir quiero tratar de hacer lo que no hice en años, espero poder cumplirlo claro. **—Habla como si se fuera a morir, como si supiera que se va lejos pero no sin antes poder arreglar algo. —Suspiro— **No espero caerle bien Victoria, mi hija ya debió contarle todo lo que hice y sé que no hay nada "bonito" sobre mí**. —Se quedó un momento callado, mirando hacia su derecha, como si estuviera pensando algo. Me sentí un poco incomoda, este silencio que se produjo es un tanto desesperante.

—**Pero quiero pedirle un favor **—Hablo de repente. Asentí nerviosa. —**Cuide a mi hija Victoria, hágala feliz porque sé que ella la hará feliz a usted también.** —Frunció las cejas—**No piense por ningún momento en lastimarla, ella es testaruda y un tanto rebelde, pero tiene lo que ninguno en mi familia tiene. Corazón y humildad.** —Medio sonrió y bebió de su copa.

— Definitivamente este señor no es el que Jade me describió, ¿dónde está el señor frio y malvado? ¿Dónde está el envidioso y orgulloso que Jade me describió? —** ¿Entonces no habrá ni amenazas ni nada por el estilo? —**Pregunte un poco divertida. No espere esto de él, estoy sorprendida, y mucho.

—**No**—Respondió divertido. —**Usted puede estar con mi hija y espero que sean felices. **—Dijo con firmeza y bebió de su copa.

— **¿Entonces eso es todo?** —Me atreví a preguntar.

—**Si**—Respondió el con suavidad—**Ya te puedes ir Victoria. **—Me sonríe.

—Me quede pensando por un momento—** ¿L-le puedo decir algo señor West? **—Pregunte nerviosa. Quería decirle algo que pienso, solo espero que no se lo tome a mal.

—**Por supuesto**—Respondió el con amabilidad.

—**Yo creo que Jade no lo odia por completo, solo está verdaderamente enojada con usted, además ella siempre me ha dicho que usted la odia ¿Es eso cierto? —**Pregunte amablemente—**Y sea sincero conmigo señor West.** —Le dije de inmediato.

—**Quiero creer lo que usted me dice Victoria, pero mi hija me odia, y con ganas—**Admitió un tanto divertido y frunció el ceño—**Y no, yo no odio a mi hija, es descabellado pensar eso. **

**—No, no lo es—**Respondí de inmediato. El frunció el ceño confundido. —**Señor West**…—Me interrumpió—**Carlos, para ti**—Dijo amablemente y sirvió más vino en su copa. —**Prosigue**—Ofreció el ya que me quede muda ante lo que había escuchado. No puedo creer que el señor West me pida que lo llame así, Jade me había comentado que él no permitía que nadie lo llamara por su nombre.

—Sonreí a medias—**Carlos, como le estaba diciendo, no es descabellado pensar eso sobre usted**—Suspire— **Usted ha cometido actos donde pareciera que la odia, como si no le importara en lo absoluto su hija.**

—Chasqueo la lengua—**Eso es cierto y me arrepiento de eso**—Admitió con nostalgia y suspiro —**Creo que ya entiendo todo esto, mi hija piensa que la odio por las acciones que cometí y yo pienso que mi hija me odia por las acciones que ella cometió.** —Bebió de su copa— **Pero hay una diferencia, yo no odio a mi hija, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, yo no la odio, amo a mi hija Victoria, con todo el corazón**—Suspiro—**pero ella si lo hace, me odia por todo el sufrimiento que le hecho pasar y sé que no me perdonara nunca. **—Explico con tristeza en su mirada y volvió a beber de su copa.

—Fruncí mi boca—**Bueno, yo no sé si Jade lo perdonara alguna vez, pero estoy completamente segura que ella no lo odia por completo, solo está verdaderamente enojada con usted** —Le dije seriamente. Nunca le he dicho eso a Jade, ni ella me lo ha dicho, pero sé muy bien que Jade no odia a su padre por completo, todavía lo quiere, muy en el fondo claro.

—Me sonrió un poco y cuando iba hablar fue interrumpido por un timbre. Supongo que es su celular. —**Disculpa**—Dijo el sacando su celular. Lo miro por unos minutos y lo volvió a guardar. —**Llamadas del trabajo**—Explico el divertido. Exhalo —**No sé si podre arreglar las cosas con mis hijos a tiempo, pero no me rendiré. **—Dijo el con firmeza. Pero si tiempo es lo que tiene. ¿Por qué habla de esa manera?

— **¿Cómo que a tiempo?** —Me atreví a preguntar.

—**No tengo mucho tiempo Victoria, no sé si podre por lo menos hacer que mis hijos me respeten de nuevo. **—Explico suavemente y bebió de su copa.

—**Disculpe, ¿Acaso tiene una enfermedad terminal o algo por el estilo?** —Le pregunte curiosa.

—**No, por supuesto que no**—Respondió firme. —** ¿Entonces porque dice que no tiene mucho tiempo? **—Le pregunte curiosa.

—**Con todo respeto, es algo que no le quiero responder Victoria, tengo mis razones para decir eso, pero no por eso tengo que andar diciéndole a todo mundo.** —Respondió con seriedad y suspiro. —**Mis hijos son todo lo que tengo, pero los perdí con el paso del tiempo. **

**—Y no cree que puede empezar a remediar las cosas con ellos, así sea con pequeño detalles. —**Le ofrecí con firmeza y le sonreí a medias.

**—**Sirvió mas vino en su copa**—Ya he empezado Victoria, a mi hijo le di la oportunidad de que estuviera en obras igual que su hermana, le había prohibido rotundamente hacerlo pero se lo permití —**Suspiro**— Le he dado uno que otro detalle, le compre un perro según su elección, podrá vivir con su madre y de paso le compre una juguetería entera. —**Explico desanimado y bebió de su copa.** —**

**—**Fruncí el ceño**—Con todo respeto, no debería comprarle tantas cosas a su hijo. —**Le explique con suavidad y el frunció el ceño confundido.** —Vera, el cariño de una persona no se gana con cosas materiales, comparta con el señor West, invítelo a comer o hacer algo juntos, así se gana el afecto. —**Le explique con amabilidad y el se quedo callado.

**—**Bebió de su copa**—¿De verdad cree que debería pasar tiempo con el? —**Me pregunto curioso y asentí de inmediato. ¿Me pregunta en serio o por molestar?

**—¿Le puedo sugerir algo? —**Le pregunte nerviosa y el me sonrió en modo de aprobación**. —Porque no le lee un cuento de noche, Nicolás en una ocasión me comento que usted siempre le leía un cuento pero que ya no lo volvió a hacer. —**Le explique con amabilidad y me sentí un poco mas cómoda hablando con el. Me había acordado que Nico me había dicho que el siempre le leia un cuento pero que ya no lo hacia por su estúpido trabajo.

—Me sonrió divertido—**A mi hijo le encanta ese libro, es su favorito—**Suspiro desanimado—**Lo hare Victoria, compartiré tiempo con el y voy a leerle su libro favorito, pero se que eso no recuperara el tiempo perdido, pero no esta de mas intentar. **

**—**Le sonreí **—¿Qué hará con Jade? —**Me atreví a preguntar y apreté mi mandíbula.

**—**Bebió de su copa**— Aun sigo pensando en eso, a mi hija no le gusta ni siquiera hablarme y mucho menos recibir algo de mi. —**Explico con tristeza y saco su celular de nuevo.** —¿Qué me recomendaría Victoria? —**Me pregunto con amabilidad.

**—Pues, no se me ocurre nada en este momento, pero podría comenzar con volverle a pagar la escuela, Jade me comento sobre su trato y que usted dejo de pagarle. —**Le informe con seriedad y me sentí un poco nerviosa. No debí decirle eso.

**—De hecho, ya empecé a pagarle la escuela de nuevo y fui yo quien me encargue de pagar y contratar los mejores abogados para ella en cuanto al problema que tuvo. —**Explico con seriedad y bebió de su copa. ¿Eso hizo?** —Pero a mi hija no le importa lo material, aun sigo pensando que hacer. —**Suspiro—**Me gustaría seguir con esta conversación pero tengo trabajo que hacer. **—Me informo amablemente y miro su celular.

—**Por supuesto, yo entiendo**—Le dije amablemente. El llamo al mesero y pidió la cuenta. —**Espero que tenga razón sobre mi hija, espero no me odie por completo**—Dijo el mientras miraba su celular. —**Yo sé que si**—Le asegure solemne.

—Pago la cuenta y se levantó de su asiento. Hice lo mismo y acomode la silla. —**Fue un placer conocerla Victoria**— Dice el con seriedad y estira su brazo para darme la mano. La estreche sonriente—**Digo lo mismo señor West—**Respondí y solté su mano, él se colocó su gabán y me sonrió.

—**Le quería decir una cosa más, si por alguna razón usted llegara a conocer a la ex novia de mi hija, no crea en ella por ningún motivo**—Me advierte con seriedad y asentí de inmediato.— **No es de fiar Victoria, no es de fiar.** —El apretó su mandíbula y me sonrió a medias— **Que tenga buena noche Victoria**—Se despidió con amabilidad y se fue hacia el otro lado del restaurante.

Salí del lugar y subí a mi auto. Vaya, quien iba decir que así saldría la charla con el señor West. Pensé que saldría aterrada, muerta del susto, pero estoy tranquila y satisfecha. Y no se si lo de recuperar tiempo con sus hijos sea cierto, pero ojala lo logre. No esta de mas tener una buena relación con un padre.

Encendí el auto y conduje hasta mi casa. Saque mis llaves junto con mi celular al llegar y cuando abrí la puerta, una Jade en el sofá me miro con rabia. —Uh, oh, estas en problemas Victoria.

—Se levantó rápidamente y me miro furiosa. Cerré la puerta y deje mis cosas en la silla. —**H-hola bebe**—Salude nerviosa y trague saliva.

—**Se puede saber ¿Porque mierdas me mentiste? **—Me pregunto con frialdad —**No, no, mejor respóndeme, ¿porque mierdas estabas hablando con mi padre? **

—Suspire pesadamente—**Cat te conto ¿Verdad?** —Le pregunte suavemente. Sabia que Cat le contaría, aunque bueno, así es Cat. —**Ella no tiene la culpa bebe, le dije que no te dijera nada, no te enojes con ella.** —Le dije suavemente ya que está enojada, bastante de hecho.

—**La obligue a que lo hiciera, pero eso no responde lo que pregunte **—Se acercó enojada—** ¿Que mierdas te dijo mi padre? ¿Cuánto dinero te ofreció para que me dejaras**? **No puedo creer que me mintieras, Tori Vega mentirosa, genial. **

—**Bebe el no…—**Me interrumpió— **¡Bebe las bolas!** —Grito enojada y me asuste. —** ¿¡Porque me mentiste!? ¡Te convenció de dejarme verdad! !Te convenció de que te apartaras de mi por dinero! **—Me acuso con frialdad y se quedó callada inmediatamente.

Me quede mirándola sorprendida, sintiendo como un pequeño dolor aparecía en mi corazón. —**No puedo creer que me acuses de esa manera**—Le dije con seriedad. Aunque este molesta conmigo y tiene todo el derecho de estarlo, no tiene por qué acusarme de la manera como lo está haciendo. —Suspire— Pero está molesta por que le mentí y no tiene la cabeza fría. Mejor hablare con ella cuando se calme —**Buenas** **noches Jade, hablaremos mañana cuando te calmes**—Le dije suavemente y fui hacia las escaleras.

—**Vega**—Advierte ella un poco más calmada—**No me dejes con la palabra en la boca.** —Me volteo a mirar y la mire con firmeza.—**Estas enojada y me acusaste con frialdad, no hablare contigo Jadelyn.** —Le dije enojada y me sentí mal cuando le dije por su nombre completo. Pero ella tiene la culpa.

—Suspiro y me miro preocupada—**Vega, hablemos calmadamente, me tienes que explicar que fue lo que... **— Corrí hacia mi habitación y la deje hablando sola. Cerré la puerta con llave, me empíjame de mala gana y entre en mi cama.

Ugh, como detesto cuando Jade no piensa lo que dice, me dolió en serio que me haya acusado de esa manera. Y sé que tendré que darle una explicación del porque le mentí en la cara, pero no lo hare si esta así de molesta. Ella sabe que cuando esta enojada dice cosas sin pensarlo, pero aunque no lo piense duele en verdad que lo diga.

—**Vega, abre la puerta por favor** —Pidió un poco más calmada y empezó a forcejear la chapa.

—**No quiero, es mejor que te calmes primero o si no terminaras metiendo la pata como siempre lo haces cuando estas enfadada**. —Le dije firmemente y me cubrí con las cobijas.

—Suspiro—**Vamos Vega, ábreme la puerta ya estoy más calmada**—Pidió con urgencia y forcejeo la chapa.

—Me destape—**Que no**—Le dije con ternura. Ya está más calmada y un poco de preocupación de le puede escuchar, lo puedo notar, pero aun así no quiere que entre a mi habitación, todavía no.

—**Tori, ábreme la puerta, me debes una explicación y lo sabes**— Pidió con suavidad. —Es verdad, tengo que explicarle lo que paso, y pedirle perdón por a verle mentido en la cara, me sentí tan mal cuando lo hice. —Suspire y me levante.

—**Vega, que me abras la puerta te estoy diciendo**—Pidió de nuevo. Abrí la puerta y entre en mi cama rápidamente arropándome con las cobijas por completo.

—**No seas infantil Tori**—Me dice ella un poco divertida y a la vez irritada. La ignore. — **Vamos Vega, deja de cubrirte y mírame para que me puedas explicar lo que paso** — Pidió un poco seria y la ignore de nuevo. —** ¿No planeas hablarme?** — Preguntó sentándose a mi lado de la cama. Me encogí rápidamente.

— **Solo te mentí porque sabía que no me dejarías hablar con tu padre, el me pidió que habláramos en privado y yo acepte con la condición de que no te diría nada**. — Le explique con tristeza — **No te quería mentir, me sentí fatal cuando lo hice, pero él quería hablar conmigo y yo acepte para dejarle en claro que nada ni nadie me separara de ti. **—Me acurruque más con mi cobija haciendo un bollito.

— Suspiro y se quedo callada. **—¿Ya te fuiste?** —Le pregunte con ternura después de unos minutos cuando no escuche nada.

¿Se habrá ido? Dios, ¿Se habrá ido de verdad?, No, yo no quiero que se vaya. —Salí de mi refugio ya que me faltaba aire y ella todavía seguí ahí, me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

—**Pensé que te habías ido**—Le dije con tristeza y me senté cruzando mis piernas.—** No escuchaba nada**—Me cruce de brazos y mire hacia otro lado.

—Frunció el ceño— **Sabes todavía estoy un poco molesta**, **si quieres me voy y hablamos mañana**—Me informo con seriedad y se levantó. —**No, no, quédate conmigo**—Le dije rápidamente y la senté de nuevo.

—Me acerque más a ella y puse un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mí oreja mientras miraba sus manos. —**Lamento a verte mentido Jade, p-pero yo quería hablar con tu padre y dejarle todo en claro, mis intenciones contigo, lo que pensaba sobre ti, todo eso**—Le explique desanimada y suspire.

—**Me mentiste en la cara Vega, eso me molesta grandemente**—Me informo con seriedad y levanto mi barbilla para que la mirara—**No vuelvas a mentirme Tori, me puedes contar lo que sea, pero en tu vida me vuelvas a mentir**—Me dijo suavemente con su mirada firme.

—Asentí con tristeza—**Solo lo hice porque sabía que no me dejarías hablar con él, y necesitaba hacerlo en verdad.** —Le explique con suavidad y baje la cara. Me sentía muy mal, nunca le había mentido y es algo que yo no acostumbro hacer.

—Suspiro pesadamente—**Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, sea cual sea la razón** —Me dijo suavemente y puso su mano en mi mejilla. —**Lamento a verte acusado sin antes escucharte, perdí los estribos por un momento. **—Se disculpó suavemente y la mire a los ojos. —**Lo lamento en verdad** —Me dijo de nuevo y tuve la necesidad de besarla. Me acerque a ella y lo hice con ternura. Ella me devolvió el beso y empezó a caer encima de mí. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y caí en la cama. Coloco su mano en mi cintura y me siguió besando. Era un beso tierno, con suavidad y tranquilidad. No era nada sexual, solo un beso necesitado, y lleno de dulzura.

Nos separamos en busca de aire después de unos minutos y puse mis manos en su mejilla—**Te diré todo lo que hablamos tu padre y yo, y no me interrumpas**—Le advertí un poco divertida. Ella me sonrió y asintió.

**xxxxxxxx**

**MOOSE POV.**

—**Dame otra**—Le pedí al bar tender de mala gana y el lo hizo de inmediato. —**Aquí tienes amigo mío. **—Me dijo amablemente y lo mire con desprecio. James nunca se cansa de decirme amigo, que estúpido. Cogí la botella y bebí con ganas.

—Alguien se sentó a mi lado. Me importo un bledo y ni siquiera mire que o quien era. **—Con que tu eres el famoso Moose, el que perdió el caso ante Jade West y de paso fue golpeado por ella, algo humillante en verdad. **

**—A ti como porque te importaría, si no tienes una vida en que ocuparte ve y búscala, en la mía no te metas—**Le dije de mala gana sin mirarle la cara y seguí bebiendo.

**—**Se rio bajo—**Si quieres venganza yo te la puedo dar**—Ofreció con firmeza y apreté mi mandíbula. —**Y como porque debería créete, o si quiera escucharte.** —Le dije irritado y le pedí a James otro submarino.

—**Porque tengo grandes ideas y tu no, ¿quieres vengarte de Jade West y su noviecita?, pues acepta lo que te voy a proponer y ten los cogones para mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo**—Me dijo con frialdad y no pude evitar reírme. James me dio la cerveza, me voltee para mirar y me quede callado.

* * *

**Con mocos y tos, pero termine el capitulo haha. — Oh, ¿Quién será esa persona misteriosa? , esperara ver. Aunque creo que ya muchos se lo imaginan, ¿o no? O.o**

**Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, me sacan una sonrisa y me inspiran a seguir con la historia :D** -**Y hoy responderé a unos cuantos. **

**Alejandra Ocampo: Dime, ¿tienes poderes? ¿Me espías? haha okno, pero en serio, ¿como le hiciste?, no pensé que se te ocurriera eso sobre el señor West. Me dejaste un tanto sorprendida, con sinceridad no pensé que se le ocurriera a alguien haha. **

**Guest: Haha si, me encanta dejarlos así, me fascina de hecho. (: -Dime, ¿Te gusto este captulo?**

**mica: !Continue!, pero no se cuando podre continuar de nuevo, estoy muy enferma y siempre duro como 2 semanas así. "Lloro en el rincón" -Entonces tendrás que ser paciente para el próximo cap. n,n -Y bueno, en este no hubo lemmon como para descansar un poco haha. **

**Silverke: Agradezco tu review, y espero te siga gustando mi historia. Y vamos, déjame reviews, recuerda que me inspiran a seguir con la historia. Cuídate. **

** Gabuoo: ¿Seducirla? ¿What? Hahaha, me hiciste reír con ese comentario tuyo haha. -Creo que con el capitulo ya te respondí toda las preguntas y gracias por tu opinión, siempre me sacan una sonrisa los reviews. **

**NatSkarecrow: Por que soy mala muahahaha okno, me encanta dejar así a mis lectores, se me hace divertido n,n -Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, ya que va dedicado a ti. Cuídate. **

**Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, a los que no me dejan reviews, pero me leen, se los agradezco también, a los que agregan a favoritos o me siguen, también se los agradezco y espero**** tengan un buen fin de semana y de paso una buena semana. Cuídense mis lectores. **


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hey! !Volví! Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero me enferme gravemente y tuve que estar en el hospital por un tiempo. Después la universidad, mudanza de casa, y todo eso. Pero bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor y he podido sacar un poco de tiempo para poder escribir y actualizar. **

**Y bueno como siempre agradezco sus reviews, y he podido notar que muchos sacaron conclusiones de quien podía ser esa personita misteriosa, no diré quien es todavía pero me encanta saber sus conclusiones. (: **

**La canción en este capitulo se llama Cheer me up de Victoria Justice, es la pequeña versión de piano no la grabada en estudio. **

**Espero les guste. **

**Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**JADE POV**

Termine de guardar algunas cosas en mi casillero mientras miraba mi horario de clases. Dos últimas horas y por fin se acaba esto.

— **¿Jade? ¿Podemos hablar?** — Pregunta de nuevo, ha sido la misma pregunta que me ha hecho toda la semana, y ahí va de nuevo, la misma respuesta que le he dado toda la semana.

— Seguí guardando mis cosas y ni siquiera la mire. —** Tengo que ir a clase Vega, lo haremos después**. — Lo cual no era cierto, sé de qué quiere hablar pero yo no quiero hacerlo.

— **Me has dicho lo mismo toda la semana, me has estado ignorando. ** — Y eso también es cierto, en cierto modo, pero es solo que ella no deja de insistir con el tema y me irrita bastante, y ya todos saben lo que pasa cuando me irrito bastante.

— Cerré mi casillero y levante ambas cejas — **Eso no es cierto, he estado contigo toda la semana, en clase, en el almuerzo, por las tardes.** — La contradije con obviedad y le sonreí a medias.

— Se cruzó de brazos — **Sabes a lo que me refiero Jade, has estado actuando raro desde el viernes pasado y no quieres hablar conmigo.** — Levanto su ceja y me miro incrédula.

— Me puse un poco seria, ¿Que no entiende que no quiero hablar? — **No insistas más con el tema Vega, olvídalo ya, y no me pasa nada. **— Qué mujer tan testaruda e insistente.

— **Quiero que me digas que piensas sobre lo que paso con tu padre, no has dicho nada sobre eso y sé que eso es lo que te tiene distraída.** — Me irrite de inmediato.

— **Vega, ¿cómo te hago entender que no quiero hablar de eso? ¿Te lo dibujo? ¿Te lo redacto? Ya basta con el tema.** — Saque mi celular y le di un beso en los labios. Si no se calla esto terminara en discusión.

— Me separe después de unos pocos minutos, y ella suspiro. Ya se rindió de nuevo, es como la única forma de callarla, ¿Acaso mis besos son tan poderosos? — **Odio cuando haces eso.** — Se quejó frustrada y acomodo su maleta.

— **Oh, claro Vega, sé que lo haces**. — Me burle con sarcasmo y le sonreí. Acomode mi maleta pero no pude dejar de mirar sus labios, puedo detectar el sabor de una combinación entre piña colada y fresas, y eso es algo exquisito en ella. — ¡Dios! Ahora quiero más.

— Seguí en mi trance sobre sus labios. Me dieron ganas de morderlos. — **Deja de mirar mis labios como si quisieras devorarlos. **— Me susurro con diversión y se mordió labio. Diablos Vega, no debiste hacer eso.

La cogí del brazo de inmediato y la lleve al cuarto del conserje. Al diablo con Sikowitz.

— Cerré la puerta con seguro, tire mi maleta al piso y la acorrale contra la pared devorando sus labios. Nunca me cansare del sabor que tienen.

Ella coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me devolvió el beso. —** J-jade… tenemos…clase. **— Reprocho entre besos y aproveche para besar y morder su cuello.

— **Oblígame… a parar.** — Le pedí entrando mis manos para rozar su espalda con mis dedos. Sé que no quiere que me detenga, no puede querer eso, simplemente no puede.

— **J-jade dete…** — Iba protestar pero mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y se quedó callada. Sonreí y desabotone su sostén, es tan fácil controlar a Vega.

Le quite la blusa y volví a devorar sus labios mientras le quitaba el sostén por completo. Cogí su pezón con mi mano y lo pellizque, ella gimió en mis labios y no pude evitar sonreír, sus gemidos son música para mis oídos. — Escuchemos más. — Iba coger uno con mi boca, pero me detuve al escuchar a Cat llamarnos.

— **¿¡Jade!? ¿!Tori!? ¿!Donde están!?** — Grito un poco más fuerte y mucho más cerca. Que no nos encuentre, que no nos encuentre.

— **Quédate quieta y no hagas ningún ruido**. — Le advertí a Vega suavemente y ella asintió. Sonreí al notar lo nerviosa que se puso y bese su hombro varias veces. !Vamos Cat, lárgate!

— Después de varios minutos, Cat empezó a forcejear la chapa, carajo, nos encontró. — **¿Jade? ¿Tori? ¿Están aquí? Sikowitz las necesita en el salón. **— Nos quedamos calladas y nos miramos mutuamente. Note que dejo de forcejear la chapa y saco su celular. Me va a llamar a mí o a Vega, vaya que inteligente. — **Ya salimos Kitty Cat, estábamos discutiendo algo **— Hable con naturalidad y suspire. Le alcance el sostén y la blusa a Vega, Cat tan oportuna como siempre.

— **!Yay! !Las encontré!** — Exclamo divertida y voltee mis ojos. Cogí mi maleta y me sentí frustrada. — **Cat tan oportuna como siempre** — Murmure de mala gana y mire a Vega vestirse. ¿Por qué tiene buscarnos y encontrarnos en el momento menos indicado?

— Se rio bajo — **No estés así, tenemos mi casa para las dos solitas. **— Me recordó con picardía y me dio un beso casto en los labios. Sus padres se fueron a celebrar su aniversario en Hawái y la molestia de Trina no estará.

— **Cierto** — Abrí la puerta y mire a Cat. — **¿Qué quiere Sikowitz?** — Le pregunte con seriedad y saque mis tijeras para des estresarme un poco. Como detesto que me interrumpan cuando voy hacer algo sumamente importante, y más si es con Vega.

— **Me pidió que las buscara ya que no habían llegado a clase. **— Explico con ternura y frunció el ceño. — **¿Todo bien?** — Me hubiera encantado responderle a Cat con la verdad, pero Vega no me dejo.

— **Si, no te preocupes, solo estábamos hablando. ¿Cierto?** — Asentí de mala gana y empezamos a caminar hacia el salón de clase.

— Llegamos al salón de Sikowitz y nos sentamos en nuestros puestos habituales. Sikowitz siguió explicando algo mientras tenia a Robbie y a Rex en el escenario. ¿Qué broma le puedo hacer?

— **¿A qué horas tienes que recoger a tu hermano? **— Me susurro al oído y cogió mi mano de nuevo para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

— Me encogí de hombros. — **Él me va a enviar un mensaje desde la oficina de mi padre o de mi madre para que lo haga, no se todavía** **cuál es el lugar.** — Hoy iremos todos a la feria, y Vega insistió en invitar a mi hermano.

— **¿Crees que hayan Bibbles en la feria? Cat perdería el control de nuevo.** — Volteamos a mirarla y estaba jugando con el pelo de Beck sumamente divertida. Vaya, a Cat sí que le encanta el pelo de Beck.

— Voltee mis ojos. — **Solo espero que no, la última vez me mordió la mano.** — Me ataco sin previo aviso, Cat puede tener gran fuerza cuando se lo propone y no solo en las manos, esos dientes ya no son de leche.

Se rio bajo y me beso la mano con ternura. Voltee mis ojos pero también no puede evitar sonreír, Vega se pasa de tierna algunas veces.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió jugando con mis dedos. — Esta mujer tiene algo con mis dedos.

**Xxxx**

**MOOSE POV**

— **Aun no me has dicho tus razones para querer vengarte de West y de Vega, y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre. **— Le recordé con seriedad, y bebí de mi copa.

— **Mis razones y mi nombre no son de tu incumbencia niño, tu solo sigue mis órdenes y podrás ver a Jade y a su noviecita sufrir. **— Me respondió tajante y bebió de su copa.

Me sentí irritado cuando me recordó que tenía que seguir órdenes, nadie manda sobre mí, nadie me dice que hacer, pero solo por esta vez lo permito, la causa lo vale.

— Apreté mi mandíbula y deje la copa en la mesa — **Dijiste que alguien te había ordenado a hacer lo que acordamos, ¿Por qué ese alguien no hablo conmigo?** — Le pregunte cambiando de tema, ya que la pregunta se me ha cruzado por la cabeza toda la semana.

— **Porque ese alguien no quiere sospechas, así que me pidió el favor a mi, pero esta al tanto de todo, y ya deja tus preguntas, o cambiare mi opinión respecto a ti.** — Advirtió con frialdad y carraspee mis dientes, detesto que haga eso.

Bebí de mi copa hasta terminarla. — **Solo espero que sirva el plan y yo pueda obtener una buena paga sobre todo esto. **— Mis hijos no se alimentan de aire y trabajo no he conseguido.

— Dejo de mirar su celular y me miro con desprecio. — **No me tienes que advertir nada niño, mi plan funcionara, así que cállate.** —

En ese momento llego otra señorita, muy guapa de hecho. ¿Cómo se llamara?

— **Que tal preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?** — Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y apoye mis codos en la mesa para mirarla. Tiene buen cuerpo, trasero perfecto, cara perfecta, y esa boquita se ve… sabrosa. — **Creo que he quedado flechado contigo preciosa, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

— Volteo los ojos y siguió señalando algunas cosas en los papeles que estaba entregando. Con que es tímida, así me gustan mas.

— **Ya vete** — Pidió de mala gana y así lo hizo la señorita. Siempre arruinando todo.

— **Cuídate muñeca.** — Halague con entusiasmo mientras tenía la vista perfecta de su trasero.

—** Aquí tienes los papeles que necesitaras, donde encontrarla, donde vive y todo lo demás. **— Observe y levante mi ceja.

— Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y me miró fijamente. — **Más te vale que no me toque tomar medidas drásticas contigo Moose, solo haz lo que acordamos, tendrás tu paga y las veras sufrir. **

— Voltee mis ojos — **¿Cuándo ella acepte, que hare para que no sospechen?** — Le pregunte mientras me levantaba y me ponía mi chaqueta.

— **Solo no te aparezcas por esos lados y adviértele que no diga nada de ti idiota.** — Explico tajante y volvió a mirar su celular.

Salí del lugar sin decir nada. Es una persona bastante seria pero tiene talento para intimidar, a mí no me intimida, faltaba menos. Pero tiene su punto a favor. Solo espero que no salga con juegos sucios más adelante.

Cuando Salí del ascensor y camine hacia la salida, estaban ellas dos. ¿Es que la vida quiere que las vea a toda hora? Que puto fastidio. — Guarde los papeles, y cuando me iba a acercar hacia ellas me acorde lo discreto que debo ser. — **Maldita sea **— Murmure frustrado y cogí otro camino.

Pronto obtendré mi venganza, ya verán.

**JADE POV**

— **Enano muévete, ¿te volviste tortuga con la edad o qué?** — Que niño para ser lento.

— Volteo los ojos y abrazo a Vega. — **No me molestes.** — Se separó de ella y subió al auto junto con Cat. Vi como entraba y saludaba a Cat, me subí al auto y antes de cerrar la puerta mire a Vega. — **¿Vega no vienes?** — No dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada, ni siquiera se movía. — No respondió nada. Voltee mis ojos y me acerque a ella. — **Oye, nos tenemos que ir.** — Le susurre en el oído y salió de su trance asustada.

— **¡Jade! ¡No hagas eso! **— Se dio medio vuelta y se tocó el pecho con la mano.

— Fruncí el ceño — **¿Qué tanto ves?** — Le pregunte curiosa y mire hacia la entrada buscando algo llamativo o interesante.

— **Jure ver a alguien, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación, ya vámonos**. — Me encogí de hombros y subimos al auto.

El camino fue algo irritante, mi hermano y Cat se pusieron a cantar. ¡Fastidiosos!

Cuando llegamos, ya estaban Beck y los demás. Nos bajamos todos rápidamente y compramos una cantidad considerable de entradas para divertirnos un buen rato.

— **¿Qué haremos primero?** — Pregunto mi hermano mientras encendía su cámara fotográfica. Y si, va a ver fotos por doquiera, fastidio total.

— **Montaña Rusa** — Dijimos casi todos al tiempo. Mi hermano volteo los ojos y suspiro. Sabe que todavía no lo dejan subir a la montaña rusa, pobre enano.

— **No te preocupes Nico, yo me quedo contigo. **— Ofreció Cat con ternura. El sonrió y le saco una foto.

Subimos a la montaña rusa, después al martillo, después a los carros chocones, y así sucesivamente. Subimos en casi todo, no habíamos venido a la feria desde el año pasado, siempre ocurría algo que no lo impedía. Es por eso que todos nosotros la estábamos pasando muy bien, y mi hermano aprovechaba cada situación para tomarnos fotos, lo cual en algunas ocasiones me molestaba pero lo permití después de un rato con la condición de que me dejara borrar las feas al final.

— ¡**Beck mira!, una jirafa verde, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! **— Cat empezó a saltar con alegría y el asintió sonriente. — **Ya nos vemos chicos**. — Se despidió Beck mientras Cat lo jalaba del brazo con fuerza.

André, Robbie y mi hermano fueron a uno de los juegos que estaba cerca, no puse atención a cual era.

— Vega me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la fuerza entre la multitud. ¿Y ahora? —** ¿Vega, a dónde vamos? **— Le pregunte curiosa y ella se detuvo en una cabina de juegos. Era la de los patos horrorosos. ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? ¿Sera que…?

— La mire de inmediato y ella me sonrió. — **No, no, no, no, de ninguna manera Vega, no ganare un peluche por ti.** — Que cosa más cursi.

— **¡Por favor! Solo una vez** — Pidió con ternura y me cogió la mano — **Solo el oso panda, por favor **— Hizo un puchero y ojitos de perrito.

Me quede mirándola incrédulamente por unos minutos, pero al final cedi. — **Solo una vez Vega, y dirás que tú lo ganaste. **— Me senté en la silla acolchada y cogí la pistola de agua. Vega le dio el tiquete al señor encargado y arranco el juego. Solo tengo que dispararles a los patos movibles, y es que amo tanto a los patos.

A la mitad del juego, unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y una barbilla se apoyó en mi hombro. Mi sonrisa boba se fue y me distraje por un momento, aun en todo este tiempo sigo sintiendo lo mismo, malditas mariposas.

Reaccione al ver que no le pude pegar a dos patos, ¡Rayos! Vega y sus achaques.

— **¡Hey! ¡Has ganado!** — Exclama Vega alegremente aplaudiendo como bebe. —** !Yay!** — Voltee mis ojos y sonreí. Bebe.

— **Haga su elección**. — Ofrece el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia los peluches que están colgados. Seleccione el oso panda que Vega quería y se lo di. — **Ten, y no le digas a nadie.** — Le advertí de nuevo con suavidad, esto me parece lo más de cursi.

— Ella sonrió y abrazo el oso contra su pecho. — **Gracias **— Dijo con ternura y se empezó a reír. Me reí con ella y cogí su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

— Empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a la rueda de la fortuna. ¿Esto también? — **Ven, vamos antes de que se arme una gran fila. **— Me llevo de nuevo entre la multitud con rapidez. Y si, esto también. Tengo una novia muy cursi.

Nos sentamos rápidamente y eche mi cabeza para atrás. — **Vega, como que te encanta todo esto ¿No?** — Le pregunte burlona y sonreí.

— **No me molestes, nunca había subido aquí con alguien y mucho menos habían ganado un peluche por mí.** — No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme alegre por eso, yo había sido su primera vez.

Nos quedamos calladas por un tiempo, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando de la compañía.

La sentí nerviosa de repente — ** J-jade, ¿t-te puedo preguntar… algo?** — Me sonrió a medias y negué.

— **No **— Le dije firme, se lo que me va a preguntar, pero porque se tiene que tirar el momento, mi padre puede esperar.

— Suspiro — **Solo quiero que me digas que piensas, sé que no quiere hablar de eso pero siento que quieres hacerlo, solo que no sé por qué no quieres. **

— **Por qué no Vega, ya deja el tema. **— Le respondí indiferente y seguí mirando las estrellas.

—** ¿Por qué no crees lo que tu padre me dijo? **— Y sigue de nuevo.

— **Por qué no, simple.** — La mire con seriedad y ella volteo los ojos.

— **Y si en verdad está arrepentido.**

— **Ni en un millón de años.**

— Exhalo — **Yo note que si lo está.**

— **Y yo note que mi padre es un buen actor, merece un Oscar por eso**. — Apreté mi mandíbula y me sentí irritada.

— **Tienes miedo de lo que él pueda decirme ¿Cierto?** — La mire de inmediato. — **Jade, él no me va a separar de ti, nada lo hará, lo prome… **—La calle colocando mi dedo índice en su boca.

— **No prometas nada. **— Le pedí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No puede hacerme promesas de ningún tipo. — Frunció el ceño. — **Por favor, solo no lo** **hagas. **— Me quede mirando sus ojos y quite mi dedo de su boca. —**V-vega... sufrir decepciones de mierda no es… bueno.** — Suspire y la rodee con mi brazo.

— Coloco su mano en mi mejilla. — **Mientras tu no me dejes yo tampoco lo hare Jade**. — Acerco mi cara con su mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla. — **Tenlo por seguro.** — Me susurro.

— **No creo en mi padre Vega y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo, el es bueno engañando y mas a gente torpe como tu** — Bromee divertida y ella volteo los ojos. — **Algo esta tramando Vega, o quiere hacernos algo, eso lo se**.

— **¿Tienes... miedo?** — Si.

— **No**.

— **Jade... nada de lo que haga tu padre me hará alejarme de ti, sabes que el dinero no es lo mío.** — Eso lo se, pero ¿Y si la convence?

— **¿Y si te convence? o ¿Hace algo para separarnos?** — Mi padre no es idiota y se que nunca se rinde.

— **Lo superaremos y ten por seguro que jamás me convencerá de dejarte, no tiene como, nunca lo tendrá. — **Me aseguro con confianza y le creí en verdad.

Apoye mi frente en la suya y le di un beso casto. Perder a Vega por culpa de mi padre simplemente me rompería el corazón, sufriría otra decepción de mierda y me prometí a mi misma no volver a sentir decepciones.

— **Tengo un regalo para ti.** — Susurro al separarse y levante mi ceja sorprendida.

— **Sé que no te gusta nada de esto, pero lo vi la otra vez y me acorde de ti.** **No tienes que usarla, solo quiero que la tengas.** — Saco una caja pequeña y me la dio. Cuando la abrí, había una pulsera negra, casi de la misma contextura como la que me había dado Rosalinda hace unos años.

— **Tu hermano me dijo más o menos como era y bueno la compre por eso.** — La saque de la caja y la mire fijamente, es casi igualita.

— **¿T-te gusta? **— Pregunto nerviosa pero no le respondí, es un gran detalle. — **Si no te gusta la puedo cambiar, o la puedo devolver así tu puedes escoger otra. **— Empezó a hablar histéricamente, Vega y sus achaques. — **¡Dios! Di algo Jade. **

— La mire por unos minutos más, no había tenido un tipo de regalo como este en un largo tiempo. — **No te gusto ¿Cierto?** **Dios, debí imaginármelo, comprare otra… **— Me la iba quitar pero la detuve.

— **Cálmate capitán histeria**. — Acomode mi mano para colocármela. — **Ni he dicho nada y ya te estas imaginando cosas.** — Termine de colocármela y le di otro beso pequeño. — **Me encanto Vega, es un gran detalle. **— Le recompensare esto, eso es seguro.

— **Me alegra** — Dijo sonriente y abrazo a su peluche.

Nos bajamos después de unos minutos y nos encontramos con los demás. Decidimos sentarnos a comer algo.

— **Jade, me pasas la salsa por favor**. — Pidió Robbie desde la punta de la mesa.

—** ¿Te rompiste las piernas Robbie?** — Le pregunte con sarcasmo y mordí mi pizza.

— **Jade, no seas así**. — Me regaño Vega y le paso la salsa a Robbie. Voltee mis ojos, Vega como siempre.

— **Gracias Tori **— Le sonrió amablemente y carraspee mis dientes. Ten cuidado Robbie Saphiro.

— ¡**Foto**! — Pidió mi hermano mirando a Tori y se acercó a mí. ¿Y este? — **¿Qué haces niño? **— Le advertí seriamente y me aleje de él.

— **Vamos Jade, no tengo una foto contigo recientemente y eres mi hermana mayor. **— Explico con obviedad y volteo los ojos.

— **Yo tampoco** — Se quejó Vega.

— **Pero…** —Iba protestar pero Cat cogió la cámara y Vega y mi hermano me dieron un beso en cada mejilla, hice una mueca pequeña, algo divertida.

— **Enano, me vuelves a dar un beso en la mejilla y no tendrás labios.** — Le amenace con seriedad y el asintió asustado. Vega me golpeo el hombro suavemente. Voltee mis ojos y seguí comiendo mientras miraba como había quedado la foto, no quedo nada mal, me gusta, y mucho de hecho.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio por un rato. — **Iré por gaseosa** — Vega se paró rápidamente limpiándose las manos, y cuando se dio la vuelta choco con una chica derramándole algo encima.

— ¡**Pero que...! ¡Ten más cuidado idiota!** — Escuche que se quejó la chica y me paralice. Toda la sangre se me fue del rostro y sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorrer mi espalda. Mire a Cat y ella me miro a mí.

— **L-lo lamento, no fue mi intención.** — Oí a Vega se disculparse. Beck me miro también con preocupación, eso confirma de que si es quien creo que es.

— **Sabes, deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas.** — Se quejó ella de nuevo con frivolidad. Y ¿Esta quien se creyó?

— Aclare mi garganta y coloque la pizza en la mesa para limpiarme la boca. — **Más bien tu deberías tener cuidado con quien te tropiezas. **— Me levante y me acerque a Vega— **¿No crees?** — Le pregunte con firmeza y la mire fijamente a los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Me miro sorprendida y sonrió grandemente. Hipócritamente mas bien. — **Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía Jade.** **¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Igual de idiota?**

— Me cruce de brazos — **Y como está tu arrogancia ¿Igual de alta?** — Le sonreí hipócritamente y apreté mi mandíbula.

— Volteo los ojos y se puso seria — **No pensé verte por aquí Jade, nunca te gustaron este tipo de cosas. **— Se limpió un poco la camisa y me volvió a mirar fijamente.

— Chasquee la lengua — **Perdona pero creo que era a ti quien no te gustaba venir por aquí Candance. **— Y no sé porque, pero me sentí rara pronunciando su nombre, no lo había pronunciado delante de ella desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

— Hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. — **Tienes razón** — Cogió la servilleta de la mesa y siguió limpiándose. — **Deberías decirle a tu amiga idiota que haga una cita al oftalmólogo, su visión apesta. **— Miro a Vega con desprecio y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza.

— **Porque no coges tus comentarios y te los metes por donde te quepan, idiota**. — Le amenace acercándome a ella pero Vega me detuvo.

— **Sigues igual de dulce Jade**. — Tiro la servilleta y apretó su mandíbula. La mire con desprecio y me cruce de brazos.

— **Pero si aquí esta Nicolás, ¿Cómo estas? Tiempo sin verte. ** — Mire a mi hermano y él le sonrió a medias. — **Hola Candance, gusto en verte.**

**— Vaya, estas bien grande. — **Le halago ella con entusiasmo y el le sonrió de nuevo. — **Jade, deberías de aprender de tu hermano, esta mas maduro que tu a la edad que tiene. ** — Voltee mis ojos, que estúpido comentario.

— **Por qué no te vas de aquí, nadie pidió tu presencia** — Pidió Beck de mala gana y se acercó a mi lado.

— Ella lo miro de arriba para abajo y volteo los ojos. — **Idiota.** — Murmuro.

—** ¿Tori? ¿Tori Vega?** — Se acercó una mujer pelinegra, alta, esbelta, con ojos verdes y piel morena, junto con un joven igual de moreno, y musculoso, otro Taylor Lautner a la lista. — **No pensé verte por aquí.** — Le dijo ella sorprendida.

— **¿La conoces? **— Le pregunto Candance dirigiéndose a ella. Hice lo mismo pero dirigiéndome a Vega. ¿Quién diablos son esos dos?

Tori se puso pálida y tensa. Se paralizo por completo, expresaba un poco de dolor. — André se levantó de su asiento y se posiciono al lado de ella cogiéndole el brazo. ¿Y este?

— **Claro que la conozco, estudiaba en mi escuela hasta que se fue a la de alta categoría.** — Explico ella con desprecio mirando a Vega de arriba abajo.

— **Cuidadito como la miras niña** — Amenace con desprecio y la mire fijamente a los ojos. Ella soltó a ¿su novio? tal vez, no se, y se acercó a mí retándome. Me fui acercando a ella, no le tengo miedo, pero Vega me cogió del brazo. — **K-karen, Sebastián, gusto en verlos.** — Saludo Vega con seriedad pero pude llegar a sentir tristeza en su voz.

— **Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no es así**. — Respondió ella con indiferencia. Esperen, dijo ¿Karen? ¿Ella es la ex novia de Tori? ¿Es ella? —Excelente, reunión de ex novias estúpidas. ¿Alguien mas?

— **Créeme niña, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta verte la cara de arrogancia que tienes**. — Hablo André con desprecio. No me quites la palabra André, es mi novia no la tuya.

— **Sigues necesitando que te defiendan Tori, pensé que ya habías** **crecido.** — Frunció el ceño —** ¿No cumpliste hace poco? ** **Dime, ¿8 o 18? **— Se burló con desprecio y apreté mis puños.

— **Y dime, ¿Ya dejaste de ser una perra o sigues acostándote con cuanta cosa viviente se te pase por el frente?** — Le pregunto Vega con ironía y sonreí. Esa es mi chica.

Se fue a acercar a ella pero André y yo nos interpusimos. — **Idiotas. — **Murmuro ella.

— Candance chasqueo la lengua — **Bueno, esta pequeña reunión familiar se puso del asco, vámonos chicos.** — Cogió del brazo a la idiota y la jalo hacia atrás.

— **Estoy contigo.** — Hablo la idiota alejándose con ella. Candance me miro por última vez, con suavidad y me sonrió un poco. Como si estuviera feliz de a verme visto. Si como no.

Me di cuenta que el chico no se había ido, miraba a Vega desanimado. — **Hasta luego Tori** — Se despidió amablemente y carraspee mis dientes. — **Largo** — Exclame con desprecio y me acerque a él. El levanto las manos al aire y se fue.

Nos sentamos todos de nuevo, en un silencio incomodo, se podía sentir la tensión.

— **Y… ¿Quién era la castaña de ojos miel?** — Pregunto Rex sin pensarlo. Maldito juguete, está preguntando por Candance.

— **La ex novia de Jade** — Explico Cat rápidamente y se tapó la boca. La mire fijamente, ¿Por qué le da explicaciones al madera con pelos?

— **Vaya, ¿me la presentas Jade?, está bien guapa, muy pero muy guapa. **— Halago Rex con entusiasmo. Y para mi sorpresa fue Vega quien lo golpeo esta vez.

—** ¡No hagas eso!** — Se quejó Rex mientras Robbie le sobaba el golpe.

Volvió el silencio incomodo, hasta que Rex lo volvió a romper. — **Y… ¿Quién era Karen?** — ¿Por qué tiene que preguntar por esa? ¿No se puede quedar callado?

— **No es de tu incumbencia juguete.** — Lo amenace con mi mirada y apreté mi mandíbula.

Nos quedamos callados de nuevo, seguimos comiendo sin hacer un solo ruido. Miraba a Vega de reojo, estaba desanimada y casi no probaba su comida.— Maldita sea, la bola de idiotas arruinaron la noche.

— **Mmm, ¿nos podemos ir?** — Pregunto mi hermano al terminar todos. Me levante del lugar y cogí mis cosas dirigiéndome al parqueadero. Los demás me siguieron.

Los chicos se fueron en el auto de André junto con Cat. Deje a mi hermano en la casa y conduje a la de Vega.

El camino estaba silencioso, ella solo miraba la ventana un tanto desanimada abrazando contra su pecho el peluche.

Sonreí al recordar lo cursi que había sido ganarle el peluche a ella, nunca había hecho algo por el estilo.

Entramos a su casa y me senté en el sofá, ella dejo al peluche al lado mío y fue a la cocina. — **Y, dime Vega, ¿También le pondrás nombre al peluche? **— Le pregunte con diversión rompiendo el silencio. Ella sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír yo también, ya había hecho que sonriera por lo menos.

— **Sí, lo llame Jaden, Jade por ti, pero como es niño le agregue la "n", Jaden.** — Dejo el vaso con agua en la barra y se sentó al lado mío.

Voltee mis ojos — **Era una broma, no esperaba que le pusieras nombre Vega** — Mire al peluche y le pegue en la cabeza.

— **Oye, no hagas eso.** — Se quejó Vega un poco divertida, todavía la puedo sentir desanimada. — **Además es mío, le puedo poner nombre si quiero. **

— Negué sonriente. — **Eres muy bebe, Vega.**

— Hizo una mueca — **No me molestes** — Me golpeo suavemente en la cabeza y la mire de inmediato. ¿Me había pegado? Excusa perfecta para hacerle cosquillas.

— Levante mis cejas y le sonreí maliciosamente. — ¡**No, no, no, no, no por favor no! **— Empezó a asustarse y se iba a parar pero la detuve. La cogí por la cintura y subí a sus costillas para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

—** ¡Jade no! **— Se empezó a retorcer en mis brazos eufórica y cayó al piso, me subí encima de ella y le hice cosquillas por su estómago y sus costillas.

— **¡Basta por favor!** — Pidió entre risas y seguí un poco más**. **La risa de Vega es una de las risas que puedo soportar, es más, que me gusta escuchar, no es tan mala como la de los demás.

— **¡Jade!** — Pidió de nuevo y a la vez intentaba hacerme cosquillas a mí. Pero no pudo.

Me detuve y le sonreí con ganas. — **Eso te enseñara a no pegarme en la cabeza Vega.** — Me reí un poco y ella también hizo lo mismo.

— **Pero si fue suave** — Reprocho divertida e hizo un puchero. — Suspiro aliviada y me sonrió. — **Gracias** — Agradeció suavemente y me cogió del cuello para besarme.

— **No es nada** — Murmure al separarme y le sonreí. Creo que es lo único que podía hacer para animarla un poco. — **Iré al baño** — Le di un beso en la frente y subí las escaleras.

Cuando termine, me quite la chaqueta y el deje en la cama, me quite los zapatos y me senté. — Que noche, ver a mi ex novia y Vega a la de ella. ¿Pero porque se conocen? ¿Por qué la vida junto a ese par de idiotas? ¿Serán novi...? — Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche una melodía, una melodía que ya había escuchado.

Baje rápidamente y mire a Vega tocar su piano, solo tarareaba mas no cantaba.

— **Anda, cántala, la canción va bien.** — Baje las escaleras y me senté al lado suyo. Es la misma melodía que canto para las audiciones de los Platinum Music Awards.

Me sonrió y volvió a poner sus dedos en cada nota. — **Lo cantare de la misma manera como lo hice para la audición. **

— **Adelante. **

You got me out of my seat.  
It's like I've been in bed for a week.  
I've been slipping and sliding all over the place.  
And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace.  
You got me out of my mood, that's something only you can do.  
'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms.  
And that's why I need you -

To Cheer Me Up, come and dance with me.  
And you take my hand.  
Oh, Cheer Me Up, oh.  
Even if we're the only ones dancing, woah.  
Please, won't you Cheer Me Up, oh.  
Even if we're the only ones dancing.

Sonreí y fui y me senté en el sofá. Ella hizo lo mismo y encendió el televisor.

—** ¿J-jade… te puedo preguntar algo? **— Pregunto nerviosa y se acomodó cruzando las piernas.

— Asentí —** Adelante. **

— **Pero me dirás la verdad, sin importar nada. ¿Ok?**

— Fruncí el ceño y asentí de nuevo. — **Si, ¿Qué pasa?**

— **Promételo **— Pidió de nuevo con seriedad.

— Voltee mis ojos** — Si Vega, lo prometo, ya pregunta de una vez. **

— Suspiro y se acercó más a mí. —** J-jade... ¿Todavía… tu… todavía sientes… algo por… Candance?**

Fruncí el ceño — **¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?** —

— **Solo dime, ¿sientes… todavía algo por… ella? **— Me miro a los ojos con preocupación, con miedo, con ganas de que respondiera no.

— **Vega, a mi Candance ya no me interesa, no siento nada por ella**. — Le hable con seguridad y firmeza.

— Frunció los labios — **¿En serio? — **Pregunto suavemente.

— **En serio.** — Repetí con firmeza. — **Ya cerré ese capítulo en mi vida, Candance ya no me importa.** — Ella se quedo callada. Fruncí el ceño — **¿Por qué preguntas eso?** **¿Acaso tu…? **— Trague saliva y me puse tensa. Mi corazón empezó a martillear fuertemente en mi pecho, y podía sentir un poco de miedo, miedo a lo que tal vez me va a responder cuando le pregunte lo siguiente. — **¿Vega, tu… sientes algo todavía… por tu ex novia?**

* * *

**¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Sera que si siente algo todavía? - Esperar a ver. **

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Algo? Déjenme saber en un review (; **

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Contestación de reviews. **

**mica: Haha, no, yo no esperaba que le tuvieras lastima al señor West, lo hubiera escrito de otra manera pero si quería como que confundiera un poco. Quien sabe si habrá mentido, esperar a ver (; - Y gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor. **

**NatSkarecrow: ¿En serio? Gracias, significa mucho. - Ya estoy mejor n,n **

**madameduvergiere: Quien sabe si es ella, esperar a ver mas adelante. - Gracias significa mucho para mi que me lo digas (: - ¿En serio sufriste mucho? Ya varia gente me lo ha dicho, hehe. Ojala no sufras por lo que pueda pasar mas adelante, ojala, haha. **

**vaniap0211: Es horrible, la gente no debería enfermarse u,u - ¿Sigues con la misma persona o ya cambiaste? - Gracias, significa mucho. **

**VictoriaA11 : Gracias (: - Me disculpo si te hice esperar tanto por el capitulo, pero mis achaques no me dejaron actualizar antes haha. **

**Esperar a ver quien es esa persona misteriosa, pero te diré que hasta ahora nadie ha estado cerca. **

**Minecrandres: Agradezco tu review pequeñuelo. No te puedo decir si esta mintiendo o quien es la persona, esperar mas adelante. - Y si, pinche Moose, me cae de la patada pero si que causara varios problemas. D:**

**Alejandra Ocampo : Soy una loca total haha. - Vaya tengo que darte las gracias por el tiempo que has gastado en leer cada uno de mis capítulos, no pensé que los leyeras tantas veces, te agradezco en verdad que te tomes la molestia de leerlos en varias ocasiones. Y vaya, si que le has puesto atención a cada capitulo, a ver que puedes concluir con este hehe n,n - ****Y no te puedo responder la pregunta sobre el señor West, tendrás que esperar a que actualice y así. Pero dime, ¿con este capitulo no tienes alguien mas por quien sospechar? o ¿sigues con el Señor West y Candance?**

**Claro que fui al medico y me regañaron haha. Y pido perdón si te hice esperar demasiado n,n **

**hukiila: Gracias, significa mucho que mi historia te este gustando (: **

**- Y bueno eso es todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar el próximo viernes o tal vez antes, no se todavía, la universidad y mi trabajo me mantienen muy pero muy ocupada, pero tratare de sacar tiempo por ustedes ;) **

**Cuídense mis lectores, y que tengan un buen fin de semana. n,n **


	18. Chapter 18

**¡He vuelto! Lamento la tardanza, pero en serio que no fue mi culpa.** **Toda la culpa la tienen, mi muy perezoso y agotador Jefe, y mi no muy sensual y calvito profesor de historia. Ellos solo me ponen a trabajar y a estudiar, así que no es mi culpa u,u haha.  
****  
Pero bueno, saque algo de tiempo y pude actualizar por ustedes (:**

**Espero les guste y me dejen un review mis queridos lectores n,n**

**Ni Victorious o sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**TORI POV**

Me quede callada, incapaz de mirarla, incapaz de pronunciar algo; sintiendo como un dolor pequeño aparecía en mi pecho, como mis ojos empezaban a arder.

— **¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?** — Me pregunto con firmeza, algo enojada.

No pude responder, no sabía que decir.

— **¿Por qué te guardaste eso? ¿Por qué aceptaste estar conmigo si aún sientes algo por tu ex? — **Pregunto y me asuste un poco, empezaba a subir el tono de su voz.

**—J-jade calma… **

**— ¡No me digas que me calme! — **Grito y se levantó.** — ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué aceptaste estar conmigo? ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo? — **Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Está furiosa, se le ve demasiada ira en sus ojos. — **N-no es nada de eso,** **Jade.** **Es solo que… estoy confundida, o tal vez no. ¡No sé! — **Me frustre.

**— ¿¡Entonces!? ¿Me usaste para olvidarla? — **Pregunto pero lo sentí más como una afirmación.

**— ¡Claro que no! — **Respondí de inmediato.** — Nunca haría eso, Jade, y lo sabes. **

**— ¿Lo sé? — **Pregunto con sarcasmo.** — Hace 5 minutos sabía que me amabas y era yo quien te gustaba, no tu ex. — **Se cruzó de brazos** — Pero ahora no sé qué pensar, Vega. — **Me miro a los ojos desilusionada y me sentí mal, me sentí verdaderamente mal.

— **J-jade, yo te amo a ti, no a mi ex, es solo que… — **Suspire y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas traicioneras querían Salir.

—** ¿Es solo que, qué? ¿Querías esperar a ver si podías olvidarte de ella usándome a mí? — **La mire de nuevo y negué, con una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla. — **S-solo estoy confundida, Jade.**

— Cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y me volteo a ver, de nuevo desilusionada. —** ¡Pues, entonces decídete de una vez, Vega, porque la única que sabe la respuesta eres tú! ¡Y si no te decides rápido, resultaras perdiéndome y por ende lo nuestro será historia! — **Negó desilusionada y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Cerré mis ojos y mas lagrimas cayeron. Fui a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y seguí llorando encima de mi almohada. — Perder a Jade dolería demasiado. Me rompería el corazón, me sentiría sin aire, sin ganas de seguir.

¿Pero que hago? ¿Qué hago para aclarar todo esto?

Sentí algunos golpes en mi puerta. ¿Sera mi hermana? — **¿Hermanita?**

— **No estoy de humor, Trina.** — Le informe entre lágrimas y la voz apagada. Por cierto, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Pensé que había salido hoy.

— Estornudó con fuerza y entro a mi habitación. — **Eso lo sé, hermanita. Escuche todo.** — Explico con suavidad y se limpió la nariz. Qué asco, todavía sigue agripada.

— Me senté y coloque mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas para colocar mi barbilla en ellas. — **Se fue sumamente molesta. — **Le explique con la voz quebrada y bajaron aún más lágrimas.

— Estornudo de nuevo y se sentó al lado mío. — **Bueno, es normal, ¿no crees? Es Jade.**

Hice una mueca y me quede callada.

— **Mira…** **solo deja que piense las cosas. Está enojada porque no le dijiste nada, y debiste a verlo hecho, pero…** **ella tiene que entenderte y si no lo hace no vale la pena.**

— La mire de inmediato.** — No la voy a dejar, Trina. Será ella la que me deje a mí, no yo. — **Afirme, pero me dolió al hacerlo. Solo pensar que Jade me deje, duele aún más.

**— Entonces ya deja tus sentimientos por la idiota de Karen. No puedo creer que aun sigas sintiendo algo por esa. — **Estornudo de nuevo** — Jade, ha sido mejor que Karen, ya debiste a verte olvidado de ella por completo al estar con Jade. **

**— **Suspire y sentí como otras lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.** — Ya vete. — **Pedí por lo bajo y agache la cabeza, sintiéndome peor de lo que ya estaba.

— Oí que suspiro. — **Perdóname, no estoy de humor por todo esto de que estoy enferma, pero mira…** — Coloco su mano en mi hombro — **Jade, te quiere demasiado, se le nota con solo verla a los ojos… y a ti también, Tori. — **Estornudó de nuevo y sentí como se frustro. Suspiro** — Pero ya es hora de que Karen se vaya al olvido y Jade entre por completo. O quieres a una, o no quieres a nadie, Tori. — **Se levantó** — Y no te preocupes por Jade, ella tiene que entender, y si no lo hace, yo la hago entender por las buenas o por las malas. **

**— **La mire desanimada.** — No la molestes, Trina. Deja que ella piense las cosas. — **Me estire con desgane y me limpie las mejillas. **— No quiero que por ninguna circunstancia la llegues a molestar ¿Entendiste? **

**— **Estornudo de nuevo y volteo los ojos** — Como tú digas, Tori, como tú digas. — **Estornudo de nuevo, casi en mi rostro.

**— ¡Trina! ¡Tapate! — **Me queje asqueada y me limpie la cara.** — Mejor vete. **

**— **Suspiro y se limpio la nariz** — No es mi culpa, hermanita. Ya se me esta pasando la gripa. — **Se fue hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrar me volteo a ver.** — Piensa lo que te dije, Tori. O de verdad puedes llegar a perder a Jade. — **Cerro la puerta y se marcho.

Estuve un tiempo así, sentada, mirando hacia la puerta, pensando algunas cosas. Llorando por un tiempo, sintiéndome mal, sin ánimos para nada.

Cuando los ojos me empezaron a pesar, cuando ya me sentía agotada, entre en mi cama y mire por última vez mi teléfono celular. Observe una foto de Jade y mía, trace a Jade con mi dedo pulgar. — **No me dejes — **Susurre y cerré mis ojos.

**OoooO**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo un dolor terrible en la garganta y en mi cuello. Me sentía cansada, sin energías. Me levante con pereza y me estire, me dolieron los brazos al hacerlo. Están túmidos. Mire mi celular, era algo temprano.

Me levante para bañarme y arreglarme. Al terminar, me sentía demasiado cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Fui a la cocina, no tenía mucho apetito, así que mordí una tostada y bebí algo de jugo que había en la nevera.

Empecé a hacer algunos trabajos, los había atrasado desde hace tiempo y ya era momento de terminarlos. Con ello, esperaba poder tener la mente ocupada, pero no me podía concentrar, Jade ocupada mis pensamientos. Me daban ganas de llamarla, de ir a su casa, de hablar con ella, pero sé que está molesta y no quiere hablar conmigo, no por ahora. Respetare eso, pero no sé hasta cuándo.

Trate de seguir con mis deberes, pero empecé a sentirme de nuevo cansada. Sentía entre y frio y calor. Los hombros me pesaban y la garganta me dolía. Tome un poco de agua y recogí mis cosas. Tal vez si caminaba y tomaba aire fresco llegaría a sentirme mejor.

Camine toda la mañana, escuchando música y mirando mi celular, pero la verdad no estaba funcionando para nada. Me empezaba a sentir algo adolorida. Pero no puse atención, así que decidí llamar a André para que me acompañara, tal vez con su compañía si estaría mejor por un rato.

Cuando nos encontramos, hablamos de algunas cosas, pero el tema de Jade no se mencionó. Quería arreglarlo por mi cuenta. ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero ya me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas.

Caminamos por un tiempo, hablando y escuchando música. Lo acompañe a una biblioteca a buscar unos libros y después de eso decidimos ir a Nozu. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo. Pedimos lo que queríamos y nos quedamos callados, no sentía ganas de hablar más.

**— Sabes, chica, deberías ir a descansar. — **Coloco su mano en mi frente** — Estas algo caliente, ¿Tendrás fiebre? —** Asumió.

**— No creo, solo estoy algo constipada, eso es todo. — **Respondí con simpleza y me recosté en la mesa, cerrando mis ojos por un momento.

**— Tori, si quieres podemos llevar la comida a tu casa y comer allá, no te ves nada bien. **

**— **Negué e hice un puchero** — No. **

**— **Suspiro** — Como quieras. **

Levante mi rostro y apoye mi cara en mi mano. Suspire desanimada.

**— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? — **Pregunto con suavidad.

**— **Negué **— No hay nada de qué hablar, solo tengo que aclarar mi mente y saber la verdadera respuesta del problema. **

**— No creo que sientas algo por Karen, solo estas confundida y diste una respuesta apresurada. **

**— ¿Tú crees? — **Asintió.

**— **Suspire **— No lo sé. — **Me quede callada, mirando para todos lados y bebiendo de mi vaso con agua, la garganta me empezaba a doler de nuevo.

De repente vi a Cat, a Beck y a… Jade, entrar por la puerta. Cat estaba saltando y Beck estaba hablando con Jade. Se veía de mal genio.

Rápidamente me puse la capucha y observé a otro costado. **— André, ¿tú los llamaste? — **Susurre algo fuerte.

**— **Observo para todos lados hasta que por fin se dio cuenta.** — No, yo no los llame. — **Respondió susurrando también.

Me encogí y me tape un poco la cara, no quería que me vieran, bueno no quería que Jade me viera. Se nota que está molesta y si me ve va estar el doble de molesta.

Suspire y me sentí mal de nuevo. La culpa del que ella estuviera así me hacía doler.

De reojo pude ver que se sentaron al otro lado. Le hice señas a André y él fue a la caja. Yo aproveche, cogí mis cosas y Salí del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta, o eso suponía que había logrado.

Mientras esperaba a André en su auto, me empezó a palpitar la cabeza, dolía un poco.

**— ¿Te vieron? — **Le pregunte cuando entro al auto.

**— **Me dio la comida y asintió.** — Les dije que tenía que irme porque tenía a alguien esperando en mi auto. — **Se encogió de hombros** — Creo que se lo creyeron. **

**— **Cogí un rollito de la bolsa y mordí un poco** — Ojala. **

Sentí que mi celular vibraba. Era un mensaje de Trina, quería que le llevara algunas cosas de _Starbucks. _¡Perfecto!

**— ¿Me harías un favor? — **Pregunte con inocencia.

**— Seguro. **

******—** Mi hermana me pidió algo de Starbucks. ¿Vamos? **—** Asintió con amabilidad.**—** Después de eso, me iré a la cama, estoy muy agotada y me duele la garganta. 

******—** Es mejor, Tori, no te ves para nada bien. 

Me acomode en la silla mientras André conducía en silencio.

Entramos a_ Starbucks_ y caminamos hasta el mostrador.

**— Hola, un ****_capuccino _****con caramelo y un café oscuro para llevar, por favor.** **— **Mientras esperaba, me apoye en el mostrador y cerré mis ojos por un momento, quería descansar.

**— Oye, ¿Te molesta si como aquí el sushi? Sé que estas cansada, pero tengo hambre. **

**— **Mire a voltear a André y lo pensé por un momento**. — Vale, pero trata de no demorarte comiendo, por fa. — **Asintió y me guiño un ojo.

**— Pero si es Tori Vega, creo que el destino quiere que te vea de nuevo. **— Escuche esa voz detrás y abrí mis ojos de inmediato.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Llevo sin verla por años y ahora se me aparece?

Di media vuelta y la mire fijamente, estaba junto con Sebastián. — **¿Qué quieres, Karen?**

**— Solo saludarte, Tori. ¿Cómo estás? — **Pregunto con malicia y bebió de su agua.

**— Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú? — **Sonreí hipócritamente y apreté mi mandíbula.

**— Aquí está su pedido. — **Cuando lo fui a coger, definitivamente no era el mío.

**— Es el nuestro — **Explico Sebastián. Se acercó y cogió la bandeja. Cuando se fue de nuevo hacia Karen, apareció el mío. Lo cogí rápidamente.

**— Nos veremos después. — **Ojala nunca. Mientras buscaba donde sentarme, solo encontré una mesa vacía de cuatro.

Le hice señas a André y nos sentamos en la mesa. Cuando me iba recostar, Karen y Sebastián se sentaron en las otras dos sillas vacías. — **¿Qué haces?** — Pregunte irritada.

**— Un poco de compañía no les hará mal, Victoria. — **Bebió de su agua y me sonrió. — **Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu escuelita? Mal, me imagino, nunca hacías nada bien. **

— **Pues fíjate que muy bien, muy pero muy bien.** **Hasta pude presentarme en los Platinum Music Awards.** — Apoye mis codos en la mesa y la mire fijamente. — **¿Y a ti? ¿Aun sigues haciendo trampa en matemáticas? o ¿Por fin usaste el cerebro para solucionar problemas?** — No me gustaba insultar a nadie, no importaba quien fuera, no lo hacia. Pero no me voy a dejar de ella.

— Me miro con desprecio — **No te metas conmigo, no te gustara.** — Amenazo con firmeza.

— **No me asustas, Karen.** — Respondí.

— Se cruzo de brazos. — **Mejor vete, Sebastián y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar.**

**— Y dime, ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Tú ya no me mandas, Karen. — **Actué a la defensiva y cruce mi pierna sobre la otra, acomodándome mejor.

**— Vamos, Tori, no seas infantil. Ya vete — **Me guiño un ojo y bebió de su café.

**— **Solté una pequeña risa.** — Vete tú. Yo ya me acomode. — **No iba permitir que esta me mandara. Sé que estoy actuando muy infantil, pero no me iba a dejar, definitivamente no me dejar.

**— **Se puso seria de inmediato. Creo que alguien ya se enojó, sonreí ante eso.** — Mira, Victoria, ya vete de aquí, tu presencia me molesta, me irrita. Eres de las personas a las que le tengo desprecio, odio, así que esfúmate. **

Y por alguna razón, sonreí ante eso. **— ¿Sientes desprecio por mí? ¿Me odias? Vaya, pensé que ya me habías superado. — **Frunció el ceño confundida.** — ¿No has escuchado eso de que, el odio es un sentimiento? Y tú no deberías sentir nada por mí. — **Lo reflexiono por un momento, callada, sin poder responderme nada.** — Así estas mejor, callada sin decir nada. — **Me levante junto con André y salimos del lugar.

Cuando me iba subir al auto de André, Sebastián me alcanzo.

**— ¿Tori, quieres que…? **

**— No, tranquilo André, sube al auto. — **Afirme con confianza y voltee a mirar a Sebastián.

**— **Me sonrió incómodo. — **Hola** — Saludo nervioso. No respondí nada, solo lo mire curiosa. ¿Qué quería?

**— Y-yo… nunca tuve la posibilidad de pedirte disculpas por lo… que paso con… bueno ella. — **Se despeinó la melena, algo exasperado.

**— **Sonreí un poco** — Eso ya no importa, está en el pasado. — **Suspire cansada y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

**— ¿Estas bien? — **Pregunto.** — Te ves algo cansada. **

**— Sí, no importa. — **Lo mire de nuevo.** — Sabes, no deberías tener una novia como ella, sabe controlar demasiado. **

**— **Frunció la boca, algo desanimado.** — Eso lo sé, y ya me tiene cansado. — **Suspiro**. — Ella solo sabe lastimar a las personas, es como un hobbie para ella. Y lo peor de todo es que lastima a quienes no debería, y aprecia a los menos indicados. — **Suspiro de nuevo.** — ****Pero, bueno, no vine a decirte lo que ya sabias. — **Espero por un momento, como si buscara las palabras correctas.** — Y-yo lamento lo que paso hace años y sé que no me perdonaras, pero de todos modos si quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí hacer lo que hice. — **Se despeino la melena de nuevo. **— Fui un idiota. **

Sonreí** — Sí que lo fuiste, Sebastián. — **Reproche con firmeza.** — Pero ya no me importa, algunas personas me ayudaron a superar todo lo que paso. — **Abrí la puerta del auto y antes de entrar lo volví a mirar. **— Cuídate. — **Entre al auto y me despedí con la mano. El hizo lo mismo y me sonrió.

**— ¿Estas bien? — **Pregunto André, algo preocupado.

**— Si te refieres a como estoy de salud, mal, la cabeza me está empezando a doler, la garganta me duele y siento como si tuviera a un chimpancé colgado en mi espalda. — **Sonreí **— Pero si te refieres a lo sentimental, estoy mejor que nunca. Ya solucione algunas cosas. **

** — **Me sonrió con ganas y encendió el auto.** — Me alegro por una parte, pero te llevare a tu casa de inmediato, parece como si te fueras a caer. — **Empezó a conducir.

**— Créeme, me siento de esa manera. — **Me acomode mejor, me tape con mi capucha y cerré mis ojos.

"Ella solo sabe lastimar a las personas, lastima a quienes no debería y aprecia a los menos indicados" — Pensé en esa frase y sonreí. Había entendido algo.

El camino fue silencioso. Al llegar a mi casa, cogí mis cosas y voltee a mirar a André. **— Gracias por acompañarme hoy**. **Y no le digas a nadie que estoy enferma, solo quiero descansar.** **— **Le di un abrazo fuerte y Salí de su auto.

**— Que te mejores, Tori. Hablaremos mañana. — **Me sonrió a medias y se despidió.

**— **Le devolví la sonrisa y entre a mi casa. Suspire aliviada cuando entre, quería entrar a mi camita y descansar.** —Trina, aquí esta lo que pediste. — **Cuando subí fui al cuarto de ella. Estaba escuchando música acostada.

— **¿Estás bien? **— Pregunto al verme. Se sentó y detuvo la música.

**— No me siento muy bien**— Conteste por lo bajo y me senté a su lado. **— ¿Tu?**

**— Un poco mejor — **Contesto con simpleza. Por lo visto me traspaso el virus a mí.

— **Te ves fatal hermanita, deberías comer algo y descansar.**

— Suspire y me encogí de hombros. — **No tengo apetito. ¿Ya almorzaste? — **Pregunte curiosa. Conociéndola aguantaría hambre.

Asintió.** — Había algo en la nevera. **

Sentí frio y estornude con fuerza. ¡Maldita gripe!

**— **Frunció el ceño y llevo su mano a mi frente.** — Parece que tienes fiebre. Sera mejor que vayas a descansar. **

**— **Me frustre, no quería enfermarme**. — Iré a mi cuarto, y si algo, que no estoy para nadie. **

Deje las cosas en su mesa de noche y fui a mi cuarto. Me cambie rápidamente, tome dos vasos con agua y entre en mi cama. Mire la hora, eran las dos de la tarde. Algo temprano para acostarme a dormir, pero no me importaba, me siento demasiado mal como para seguir de pie.

Me tape y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la comodidad, envolviendome por el cansancio y el sueño.

**OoooO**

El dolor parecía haber empeorado. Sentía mucho calor, pero también frío. Ninguna posición en la cama parecía cómoda. Me sentía adolorida, agotada.

Bebí de mi vaso con agua y mire la hora. Eran las 2 de la mañana. **—** Gemí frustrada y me senté con dificultad, mi cuerpo me pesaba. Busque la medicina pero no la encontré. Debí imaginármelo, mi hermana la cogió.

Cogí mi celular y le envié un mensaje, después dos, después tres, después cuatro y por ultimo cinco.

**— ¿Qué quieres, Tori? ¡Son las dos de la mañana! **

**— ¡Shh! ¡Cállate que me duele la cabeza! — **Me acomode de nuevo en la cama y me arrope.** — Necesito la medicina que cogiste, me duele todo. **

**— ¡Ugh! Ya te la llevo. — **Contesto malhumorada.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento hasta que ella llego.

**— **Se sentó al lado mío, me dio el vaso con agua y la pastilla. **— Toma, estas toda roja. — **Coloco su mano en mi frente. **— Estas muy caliente, Tori. Tienes fiebre. **

Termine de beberme el vaso con agua y me acosté**. — Ya se me pasara. **

**— **Hizo una mueca pequeña**. — A mí ya se me pasó un poco la gripe, y creo que te la pase a ti. **

**— No me di cuenta. — **Murmure con sarcasmo y dolía la garganta de nuevo.

**— **Suspiro** — Solo por eso te cuidare. Traeré lo que dijo mamá para la fiebre. No te muevas. — **Salió de mi habitación.

¿Mi hermana cuidándome? Eso es nuevo.

Cuando llego tenía varias cosas en la mano, pero no pude ver que eran, me sentía bastante mal y cerré los ojos por un momento.

**— ¿Y… ya hablaste con Jade? — **Pregunto curiosa mientras colocaba una toalla pequeña y medio mojada en mi frente.

Negué.

**— ¿Y no te ha llamado? — **Pregunto molesta.

Negué de nuevo. **— Aunque ayer en Nozu la vi con los demás, se le veía enojada así que no me acerque o deje que me viera. **

**— ¿Y sabe que estas enferma por lo menos? — **Pregunto mientras intercambiaba la toalla.

**— No, y no le dirás nada. Ella está molesta conmigo y no quiero molestarla por ningún motivo. — **Estornude de nuevo y me arrope un poco más, empezaba a sentir frio.

**— **Dejo la toalla en mi frente y miro su celular. **— ¿Cuándo crees que se arreglaran ustedes dos? Me molesta verte toda apagada. **

La mire sorprendida. Levante mi ceja.

**— ¿Qué? También me preocupo por ti, hermanita. — **Sonreí un poco.** — Solo porque yo sea la más talentosa de la familia, no significa que no me pueda preocupar por ti. **

Voltee mis ojos y suspire** — Claro, como tú digas. **

**— Entonces, ¿Cuándo se van a arreglar? — **Pregunto de nuevo.** — ¿Ya arreglaste tus sentimientos, hermanita?**

Asentí. **— Ayer lo hice. — **Estornude de nuevo.** — Cuando vi a Karen, sentí algo, y pensé que ese algo era porque todavía amaba algo de ella. — **Suspire.** — Pero cuando la vi ayer de nuevo, entendí, que desde el momento que acepte que amaba a Jade, Karen había ido al olvido. Solo que no me había dado cuenta de eso por idiota, muy en el fondo todavía tenía miedo de que Jade me hiciera daño, así que me aferre a Karen por alguna extraña razón. Pero es Karen quien hace daño, no Jade. — **Bostece **— Solo estaba confundida, algo idiota también.**

**— Hermanita, solo te pedí que me respondieras con un sí o un no, no con medio discurso de tus sentimientos. — **Cambio la toalla de nuevo y la coloco en mi frente. **— Ahora ya duérmete, no me interesa lo que tengas o no con la freaky de tu novia. — **Quería golpearla por decir eso, pero no tenía fuerzas para **nada.**

Entro conmigo en la cama **— Dormiré contigo, no te puede subir la fiebre. — **Dejo su celular en la mesa**. — Si sigues así, tendrás que ir al médico. **

**— No vayas a decirle a papá y a mamá, sabes que están celebrando su aniversario. — **Y por supuesto descansado de ti hermana.

**— Sí, ya se. — **Contesto irritada.** — Aunque mañana no estaré, así que tendrás que cuidarte sola. **

**— **Fruncí el ceño** — ¿A dónde te vas? Todavía sigues algo agripada. **

**— ¿Conoces a mi amiga Melissa?**

**— A ella tampoco le caes bien, hermana. — **Comente divertida y medio sonreí.

**— Cállate, eso no es cierto. — **Respondió irritada y volteo los ojos.** — Ya no te diré nada, solo duérmete, cuidare de ti hasta que me aburra. ****—** Bajo un poco la intensidad de la lámpara y cambio la toalla.

******—** Gracias por cuidarme. **—** Susurre por lo bajo y cerré mis ojos.

Pensé en Jade unos minutos y me quede dormida.

**Xxxx**

**— ¿Vega, estas despierta? **

¿Vega? Solo hay una persona que me llama así, y se encuentra enfadada conmigo.

Sentí una caricia en mi brazo de repente. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, y levante mi cabeza.

Jade estaba sentada en mi cama, mirando fijamente. Parpadee varias veces, esperando que no fuera un sueño.

**— J-jade… ¿Qué haces aquí? — **Pregunte con la voz ronca, tenía sed.

**— Toma, necesitas beber esto — **Cogió un vaso con agua que estaba en mi mesita de noche y me lo alcanzo. **— Tómate esto primero, después de comer te daré la pastilla. **

Bebí del vaso agua y me refresco la garganta, aun dolía, pero no tanto como anoche. **— Gracias. — **Trate de estirarme pero me dolió al hacerlo.

**— ¿Qué pasa? — **Pregunto confundida**. **

**— Los brazos me duelen bastante, y me siento muy cansada, sin nada de energías. **

**— **Suspiro.** — Debe ser porque llevas durmiendo todo el día, Vega. **

**— ¿Todo el día? — **Pregunte alarmada ¿Había dormido todo el día?

**— Son las ocho de la noche, mira. — **Observe mi celular y efectivamente eran las ocho. ¡Perfecto, un día desperdiciado! **— **Suspire **— Detesto la gripe, siempre me hace parecer una momia. **

**— **Sonrió un poco y se levantó. **— Lo puedo notar. **

**— ¿A dónde vas? — **Pregunte un poco alarmada. No quería que se fuera.

**— Traeré la cena. — **Respondió con simpleza.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me coloque un buzo, hacia frio. Me lave los dientes y volví a acostarme, no me sentía para nada bien.

¿Dónde estará mi hermana? ¿Se habrá ido? **—** Le envié un mensaje y mire The Slap por un rato.

Jade entro después de unos minutos y coloco la bandeja en la mesa. Me miro algo preocupada. **— Estas muy enferma, Vega. **

**— **Me encogí de hombros y me quede callada. **—** **¿Q-qué haces aquí? — **Me atreví a preguntar después de unos minutos.

Chasqueo la lengua** — Tu, hermana me llamo… algo furiosa al celular y… como loca me grito algunas cosas y me conto la situación en la que te encontrabas. **

¿Qué mi hermana hizo qué?

**— **Me senté a medias y me frustre. **— Le dije que no te molestara. — **Murmure malgeniada y suspire pesadamente.** — Lo que sea que te haya dicho, lo lamento en verdad. **

**¡**Que mi hermana no puede tener la boca cerrada, que niña tan fastidiosa!

**— **Se encogió de hombros** — Aunque me haya sacado de mis casillas, me hizo entender varias cosas. — **Me alcanzo la bandeja que estaba en mi mesa de estudio y la coloco en mis piernas.** — Pero de todos modos, nadie se mete conmigo, y muchos menos la rara de tú hermana. Por lo tanto, la obligue a cocinar tu cena. — **Me dio la servilleta y se volvió a sentar al lado mío.

**— G-gracias — **Murmure apenada. A pesar de todo, había venido y con solo verla ya me sentía un poco mejor.

Me quede mirándola con una sonrisa boba en mis labios, hasta que ella levanto una ceja y me miro curiosa. Aparte la mirada de inmediato y cogí la cuchara para probar de la sopa. ¡Estaba deliciosa!

**— **Coloco su mano en mi frente y frunció el ceño.** — Tienes fiebre, Vega. **

**— **Suspire y me frustre de nuevo.** — Pensé que con dormir, mejoraría, pero veo que no fue así. **

**— Termínate la sopa, te hará mejor. — **Ofreció con firmeza y saco su celular.

Seguí comiendo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella, de contarle lo que había aclarado en mi cabeza.

— **J-jade yo…**

**— No, no, primero comes y luego hablas. — **Coloco su celular en la mesa y apretó su mandíbula.

Fruncí los labios y seguí comiendo en silencio. Al terminar, bebí del jugo que había y coloque el termómetro en mi boca.

**— Espero te haya gustado la sopa, fue bastante complicado prepararla con tu hermana. **

**— **Me sorprendí** — ¿La... preparaste c-con mi her-rmana? — **Pregunte pero se escucho raro, el termómetro no me dejaba hablar muy bien.

**— **Asintió** — Yo no sé preparar sopas, y la rara de tu hermana tampoco, así que usamos Google, e hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. — **Me sentí mal de repente, Jade no debería estar cuidándome.

**— ¿Tan mal sabia? — **Pregunto preocupada.

**— No, claro que no, sabía rico. — **Afirme de inmediato.

**— ¿Entonces, porque la cara larga? **

**— Por nada, solo pensaba cosas. — **Saque el termómetro y se lo di.

¿Me pregunto porque está aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón del porque está aquí?

**— La fiebre la tienes muy alta. — **Dejo el termómetro en la mesa y me alcanzo la pastilla con el vaso de agua. Me la tome rápidamente y lo deje en la mesa**. **

Me arrope solamente con la sabana.** — ¿Por qué estás aquí? — **Me miro confundida. **— La verdadera razón. **

**— **Suspiro** — Por lo que tengo entendido eres mi novia, Vega, y estas enferma por culpa de la idiota de tu hermana, así que vine a cuidarte, no te dejare sola si estas así. ****— **Explico irritada y se acercó más a mí.

Sonreí a medias y me quede callada.

**— **Suspiro** — Creo que… debemos hablar ¿No? — **Asentí y baje la mirada. **— Pero antes...****¿Por qué te ocultaste de mi ayer en Nozu?**

La mire de inmediato, y me sonroje, si se había dado cuenta. **— ¿Cómo…? **

**— **Sonrió **— ****Al principio no estaba segura, Vega — **Sonrió con picardía. **— Pero, apenas te levantaste supe que eras tú. Reconocería ese trasero que tienes en cualquier lado. **

**— **Me sonroje aún más.** — ¡Jade! — **Me queje divertida.

Sonrió un poco pero se puso seria de inmediato. **— Ayer, te vi con André y tu… ex novia en _Starbucks._ ¿Ustedes y ella…? **

Negué de inmediato. **— No, no, te juro que no es lo que piensas. — **Me acerque más a ella y la mire fijamente a los ojos. **— Fuimos allá para comprar unas cosas y no la encontramos de casualidad, yo no la llame ni nada. **

**— **Frunció el ceño **— ¿Por qué estaban sentados con ella y su chicle musculoso? **

**— **Suspire** — E-ella se sentó con el, solo quería molestarme. **

**— ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te ofendió? — **Pregunto con firmeza.

**— **Me encogí de hombros.** — Solo actuó como la ex novia resentida, eso es todo. — **Estornude.** — De todas formas no me deje. **

**— No me gusta que estés a solas con ese tipo de gente. Debiste a verte ido, no quedarte. **

**— No estaba sola, André estaba conmigo. — **Estornude de nuevo. **— Espera un momento… ¿Cómo nos viste en _Starbucks_? — **Pregunte curiosa.** ¿**Me estaría siguiendo?** — ¿Me estabas… siguiendo? — **No pude evitar sonreír.

**— No… claro que no. — **Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo.** — Yo solo estaba de paso y los vi. — **Observo hacia otro lado, fingiendo des interés.

**— **Sonreí **— Como digas. — **Murmure. Me había seguido, eso es seguro.

**— **Suspiro y me miro de nuevo con seriedad.** — Vega…tu hermana me dio un discurso sobre ti, algo molesto, pero concreto. — **Se acercó más a mí.** — ¿Tu… sientes… algo por tu ex? — **Iba a responder, pero me interrumpió. **— Solo quiero que me digas, sí o no. Tu hermana ya me dio un discurso enorme, y sé que esa es la razón, pero yo solo quiero confirmar esa razón. Entonces, dime, ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella? **

**— No. Solo estaba idiota, Jade. — **Respondí con seguridad y ella sonrió.** — ¿Volverías con ella, si te lo pidiera? — **Pregunto con firmeza.

**— No. — **Cogí su mejilla con mi mano y con mi dedo pulgar la acaricie. **— No te voy a dejar, Jade. ****— **Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

**— Mas te vale que no lo hagas — **Bromeo. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la esquina de mi boca.

**— ¿Me quieres torturar? — **Pregunte burlona. Sabe que me matan sus besos, ¿Y me da uno en la esquina de mi boca?

**—**Sonrió.** — Te lo iba a dar en los labios, pero me hiciste enojar el viernes, entonces no. **

**— **Hice un puchero**. — Eres mala. **

**— ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta, Vega? — **Pregunto burlona.

Sonreí y me salió un bostezo. **— No — **Murmure cansada.

**— Es mejor que sigas descansado. La idiota de tu hermana sí que te traspaso el virus. **

Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama y me tape. **— ¿T-te… iras? **

**— ¿Y dejarte sola? Ni lo pienses. — **Se sentó al lado mío y toco mi frente.** — Estas caliente, pero ya no tanto como antes. Puedes dormir tranquila. **

Me acomode mejor junto a ella. Me arrope y ella encendió el televisor. Me quede mirándola por un momento, hasta que se me presento una duda.** — ****¿J-jade?**

**— ¿Hmm? — **Me volteo a ver.

**— **Suspire** — S-si yo… hubiera dicho… que si sentía algo por… mi ex, ¿T-tu… de verdad me hubieras… dejado? ¿L-lo nuestro… de verdad seria historia? **

**— **Suspiro y se recostó, mirándome fijamente. **— Pensé que no te acordarías de eso. — **Se quedó callada, pensando. **— Pero no, yo… no te dejaría, no puedo, dolería demasiado, Vega. — **Chasqueo la lengua.** — Solo fue algo estúpido que dije, salió por el calor del momento, nada más. **

**— **Me acerque más y coloque mi cara en su cuello. **— Mientras no te alejes de mi, todo estará bien. — **Cerré mis ojos y me sentí demasiado cómoda. Y a pesar de todo esto de estar enferma, me sentía muy bien. Feliz, alegre, risueña, todo lo bueno que una persona pueda llegar a sentir cuando se siente en la cima, flotando en las nubes.

— **Digo lo mismo, Vega, digo lo mismo.** — Murmuro ella, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Sonreí ampliamente y cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que despertaría con ella a mi lado.

* * *

**¡Pregunta! - Entre, Karen y Candance ¿Quién creen ustedes que sea la mala? O.o**

**¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Algo? Déjenme saber en un review. No sean tímidos, mis queridos lectores n,n **

**Les informo que se acercan demasiadas cosillas por ahí, momentos tristes... D: - (No diré mas, haha) ****No se cuando podre actualizar de nuevo, pero no creo demorarme mucho (; **

**ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

******— Ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias. — **Mire la hora, eran las diez de la mañana**.**** — ¡Jade! ¿Por qué no estás en Hollywood Arts? Deberías  
estar en clase.  
— Te dije que no te dejaría sola, Vega. ¿Qué no pusiste atención, anoche?**

— **¿Nunca lo has hecho cuando te estas recuperando de una gripa, Vega?** — Ronroneo en mi cuello y negué.**— ¿Y no te gustaría intentarlo? — **Pregunto con picardía, besando suavemente mi cuello.  
**...  
****— ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Por qué te hablas con ella, Vega? — **Y dale con la preguntadera. **  
— Bebe, ya van como mil veces que te lo digo. La conocí en Nozu, y le hable para que saliera con Robbie. — **¿Qué no entiende? Solo quiero ayudar a Robbie.**  
— Vega, yo sé que Robbie no consigue ni a una muñeca de trapo, pero por lo menos que lo intente él solito ¿No? Tú no tienes por qué estar hablándole a chicas de por ahí para ayudar al mequetrefe de Robbie.  
— Bebe, que celosa eres. — **Comente divertida.

...

— **Vamos, Tori, sé que Jade y tu están juntas y toda la cosas. Pero créeme, si yo quisiera te quitaría a Jade en cuestión de segundos, fui su primera vez ¿Sabes?**  
— **N-no estés muy confiada, Candance**. — Trate de sonar segura, pero no lo logre en lo absoluto.

.

..

...

**Contestación de reviews.**

NatSkarecrow: **Si, ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar n,n - Me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, creo que ya se pudo aclarar lo de Tori. Saludos. **

vaniap0211:** Lo siento, Hades me dijo que lo dejara ahí, haha. - Creo que ya muy pronto podrás saber quien es. - Y lamento la tardanza, espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo. Saludos ;)**

Guest: **Bueno, creo que en cuanto a los sentimientos de Tori, ya todo quedo claro, pero tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para saber tu duda en cuanto al señor West (;  
Y si, esos tres quieren hacerlo, pero pueden cambiar las cosas, o tal vez no. Además falta una personita... ¿Quién crees que sea? n,n **

Gabuoo:** Gracias. Ya estoy mucho, pero mucho mejor. Los médicos hicieron lo suyo, haha n,n - Gracias por preguntar. Saludos n,n **

madameduvergiere:** Si, reunión de idiotas, y creo que mas adelante habrán mas reuniones de idiotas u,u - No falta mucho para volver al principio, así que ve preparándote, porque vienen varias cosillas... D: **

Alejandra Ocampo: **Me alegra que mi actualización te haya animado :D - ****Cada vez que leo de nuevo el capitulo, siempre aparecen palabras pegadas. Pero en serio que yo no las escribo así, es FF que las pega. ¿Porque? No tengo ni la mínima idea, pero si trato de despegarlas cuando las noto.  
Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, significa mucho. Y que mal que Cat apareciera, pero no te preocupes, en el próximo capitulo podrán divertirse (;  
Bueno, te digo que sabes analizar muy bien, y ya en los próximos capítulos sabrás quien es. Pero creo que ya lo tienes... O.o  
Y no importa si es largo, es mas, me gustan mas así. n,n **


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Cómo se encuentran en este domingo tan peculiar? n,n  
Esta vez no los abandone tanto tiempo, hice todo mi esfuerzo para poder escribir en cualquier oportunidad que tenia. Así que heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo (: **

**¿Lemmon? : Yeah, en este capitulo habrá .-. **

**Victorious, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**TORI POV**

Abrí mis ojos con pereza y llegue a sentir una esencia deliciosa. La única e inigualable esencia de Jade. Estaba sentada al frente mío, mirando hacia el televisor y jugando con sus tijeras en la mano.

Me estire lo más que pude, aun dolía, pero no tanto como ayer. — Suspire y sonreí, ya me sentía un poco mejor.

— **Vaya, bella durmiente, pensé que no te despertarías hoy. **— Comento divertida y me volteo a ver. —** ¿Tienes hambre?** — Pregunto.

— Y para mi sorpresa, si tenía. — **Bastante.** — Respondí. Me limpie los ojos y me senté. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me puse mis gafas.

— Me sonrió — **Buenos días.** — Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. — **Te traeré el desayuno.** — Informo y se fue.

Sonreí con ganas y me fui a lavar los dientes. Me bañe rápidamente, no quería demorarme mucho pero si quería sentirme limpia. Me coloque una camisa, y unos shorts. No iba a salir, entonces no necesitaba estar con ropa tan pesada o abrigadora. Entre en mi cama de nuevo y empecé a buscar algo bueno que ver en la televisión.

— **Toma**. — Entro a mi cuarto con una bandeja y la coloco encima de mis rodillas. A penas vi el jugo, lo cogí de un tirón y lo bebí tan rápido como pude. Tenía la garganta seca.

Jade volteo los ojos y se burló de mí. Le saque la lengua y empecé a comer. Como siempre, estaba delicioso.

Ella siguió jugando con sus tijeras y se volvió a sentar al lado mío. — **Oye, ¿Por qué cambiaste el canal? Estaba viendo algo interesante.** — Reprocho y cogió el control.

Termine de comer y me tome la medicina. Me sentía mejor, eso era seguro, pero aún me dolían algunas partes de mi cuerpo.

—** ¿Estas mejor? **— Pregunto preocupada. Coloco su mano en mi frente y se acercó más a mí. — **No tienes fiebre.**

— Sonreí. —** Ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias. **— Cogí mi celular y mire la hora, eran las diez de la mañana**. **La voltee a mirar de inmediato.—** ¡Jade! ¿Por qué no estás en Hollywood Arts? Deberías estar en clase.**

— Volteo los ojos —** Te dije que no te dejaría sola, Vega. ¿Qué no pusiste atención, anoche?** — Iba a protestar pero levanto su dedo índice. — **Y no empieces con la cantaleta. Ya estoy aquí cuidándote y no me iré a ningún lado, te guste o no. **

Hice un puchero y me cruce de brazos, me había sentido regañada. — **Ok.** — Murmure.

— **Ya no estés haciendo pucheros y dime, ¿De verdad ya te sientes mejor? **— Pregunto de nuevo mientras jugaba son sus tijeras.

Asentí. — **Solo me duele un poco el cuerpo y la garganta, pero por lo demás estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor.**

— **Que bien, necesito que te recuperes, los enfermos no son lo mío. **— Saco algo de su maleta y lo abrió. Era fondue de chocolate.

— **Hey, dame, yo quiero. ¿De dónde sacaste?** — Pregunte curiosa mientras me acercaba a ella.

— **Lo traje esta mañana de mi casa. Mi hermano lo preparo anoche, así que aproveche y cogí un poco. **— Cogió la cuchara y probó.

— **Yo quiero.** — Pedí con ternura. Fui a quitarle la cuchara pero ella no me dejo. — **¡Jade!** — Proteste.

— **Vega, ¿Quién dijo que era para ti? Consíguete el tuyo**. — Se levantó rápidamente y fue al borde de la cama. — **Además, estas enferma, las personas enfermas no deben comer dulces.** — Cogió más con la cuchara y comió con ganas, haciendo que me provocara.

— **No seas así, dame fondue.** — Me quite las gafas y me levante. — **Jade, dame fondue.**

Negó divertida y miro mis piernas con entusiasmo. — **No sabía que te habías cambiado, Vega. Te ves bien. **

— Hice un puchero y le saque la lengua. — **No mires**. — Suspire. —** Iría por él, pero te salvas de que todavía me sienta un poco débil**. — Entre en mi cama y me arrope. — **Además, me duele mi espalda.**

—** ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje, Vega?** — Pregunto divertida y se sentó al lado mío.

— **No gracias.** — Respondí con sarcasmo y cogí mi celular.

— **Hay, Vega, no seas aguada, déjame que te haga el masaje, te va gustar.** — Dejo el fondue en la mesa de noche y me quito el celular. — **Quítate la camisa y acuéstate.**

— **Ya te dije que no, no molestes.** — La idea no sonaba mal, pero no me había dado de su fondue, entonces no.

— Volteo los ojos y a la fuerza me empezó a voltear. — **¡Jade… que estas… déjame!** — Forcejee con ella, pero fue inútil porque me gano en cuestión de segundos. Se sentó encima de mío y se cruzó de brazos. — **Vega, tengo más fuerza que tú, no entiendo porque tratas de forcejear conmigo si siempre te voy a ganar. **

— **Aún tengo la esperanza de poderte ganar algún día. ¿Sabes?**— Voltee a mirarla y me dolió el cuello. — **Oww.** — Me queje adolorida y me masajee el cuello.

— **Si ves, estas adolorida, por eso te hare el masaje. **— Se quitó la chaqueta y saco la crema del cajón de abajo. — **Ahora estira los brazos hacia adelante.**

Cuando lo hice, sus manos suaves y frías empezaron a levantar mi camisa hasta quitármela por completo. — **Vaya, alguien está caliente.** — Susurro divertida. Oí que destapo la crema y coloco un poco en mi espalda. Me estremecí, estaba algo fría.

Empezó a masajear mi espalda y mi cuello. Se sentía exquisito, placentero y muy pero muy relajante. Sus manos eran demasiado suaves, pero a la vez eran firmes. Masajeaba con ritmo, con delicadeza, como si fuera una experta.

— **Estira los brazos, Vega.** — Me susurro al oído, y empezó a besar mi espalda con suavidad. Estire mis brazos y cerré mis ojos al sentir su aliento fresco y sus labios carnosos sobre mi piel. ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Siguió besando mi espalda y siguió masajeando por un rato. Desabrocho mi sostén, lo saco con delicadeza y lo voto al piso. — **Hueles muy bien, Vega, me… pregunto… si sabrás… igual.** — Susurro entre besos y siguió masajeando mis brazos.

— **E-estoy algo… débil ¿sabes? Aún sigo enferma…** — Hable ahogada, ya que sus labios estaban en mi cuello, chupando y besando con suavidad, provocando que me quedara sin aire.

— **¿Nunca lo has hecho cuando te estas recuperando de una gripa, Vega?** — Ronroneo en mi cuello y negué.** — ¿Y no te gustaría intentarlo? — **Pregunto con picardía, besando suavemente mi cuello.

Me encogí de hombros y cerré mis ojos de nuevo, dejándome llevar por la sensación de sus labios. — **Lo… tomare… como un… sí.** — Murmuro entre besos y sentí algo tibio sobre mi espalda. No era la crema, no estaba tan espesa.

—** ¿Q-que es… eso? **— Pregunte verdaderamente curiosa.

— **Me dijiste que querías fondue, pues ahí lo tienes.** — Susurro con diversión, y tan pronto termino de hablar, sentí su lengua caliente, sus labios húmedos sobre mi espalda, chupando y lamiendo con ganas. Cerré mis ojos por el placer y me sentí en el paraíso.

— **Tal… como lo imaginaba… sabes exquisito.** — Halago con entusiasmo y chupo un poco más. Al terminar, unto más fondue desde mi espalda baja hasta mi cuello y empezó a chupar de la misma manera. Podía sentir su lengua húmeda bajar y subir, lamer de un lado al otro. Me hacía estremecer, me hacía sentir un placer exquisito, me sentía flotar. — **J-jade… **— Gemí.

Llego a mi oreja y la chupo con suavidad. — **Voy a quitarte… esto… **— Rodeo mi cintura hasta llegar al nudo que sujetaba mis shorts. Lo deslizo suavemente y bajo mis shorts lentamente junto con mi ropa interior. Empezó a dejar un camino de besos, desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi espalda baja. Unto más fondue y empezó a chupar de nuevo. Esa lengua iba a hacer mi perdición. — **D-dios… **

Con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a bajar hasta llegar a mi cintura, por una parte se sentía un poco de cosquillas, pero a la vez se sentía placentero. — **¿Te gusta?** — Pregunto.

— **M-me encanta** — Afirme. Sentí su sonrisa pícara y siguió chupando el fondue de mi espalda baja. — **Delicioso** — Susurro. Sonreí con ganas y ella siguió trazando mi cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos. Me sujeto con fuerza desde la cintura y me empezó a voltear, besando mi hombro y mi cuello.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos y la obligue a subir para coger sus labios con los míos. Hacía dos días que no los besaba y eso para mí es mucho. — **Más… te vale… que no… me traspases… el virus, Vega. **— Advirtió divertida, y empecé a desabotonar su camisa. — **Eres… tú… la que… empezó… todo esto. **— Respondí burlona y le quite la camisa por completo.

Se quitó el sujetador rápidamente, cogió un poco del fondue con su dedo índice, y cuando lo iba probar, me apoye en mis codos y la detuve rápidamente para chupar su dedo índice lo más sensual que pude. — **Yo también quiero, Jade **— Sonreí ampliamente y le guiñe un ojo.

Me sonrió con ganas y se acercó a mí para besarme. Cuando me fui a recostar en la cama, me dolieron los músculos de la espalda. — **Oww**. — Me queje.

Se separó y frunció el ceño. — **¿Qué?** — Pregunto alzando su ceja.

— **Nada, solo sigo adolorida de los músculos de la espalda. No pasa nada.** — Retome su labios rápidamente y empecé a desabrochar su cinturón. Se quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior de un tirón. Cogió más fondue y lo unto en mi pezón. — **Probare esto también.** — Movió su lengua alrededor y después lo chupo por completo. — **M-mi Dios…** — Eche la cabeza atrás y me mordí los labios.

Siguió así por un rato hasta que termino — **Delicioso.** — Exclamo emocionada. Unto más fondue en mi otro pezón, y antes de chuparlo, jugueteo con su lengua, haciendo que gimiera su nombre. Al terminar, empezó a dejar besos por todo mi abdomen, hasta llegar al muslo de mi pierna.

Gemí con anticipación cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi centro. Empezó a chupar y a lamer mi clítoris, haciendo que gimiera agudamente. Sujete las sabanas con fuerza, y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos. — **Dios, J-jade… **— Gemí su nombre cuando introdujo dos dedos sobre mi centro y los empezó a mover rápidamente, sin dejar de mover frenéticamente su lengua sobre mi clítoris. — **Ah, ah, n-no pares… **— Pedí entre jadeos y trate de arquear mi espalda, pero no pude porque me dolía al hacerlo. — **J-jade… m-me voy a… **— Comencé a sentir un hormigueo, desde la base de mi espina dorsal, expandiéndose rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, hasta que exploto. — ¡**Me corro! **— Mordí mis labios con fuerza y sujete las sabanas, hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos.

Detuvo sus movimientos y empezó a besar mi abdomen hasta llegar debajo de mis pechos. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, ella empezó a escribir algo con el fondue sobre mi cuerpo. —** ¿Q-que estas… haciendo? **— Pregunte todavía ahogada.

— **Nada, solo haciendo lo normal.** — Sonrió ampliamente. — **Escribí, "Propiedad de Jade West" **

Me reí — **Con la esponja de baño se me quitara. **— Le avise burlona y sonreí.

Levanto una ceja — **¿Y, quien te dijo que** **podías quitártelo? **— Me beso rápidamente y fue bajando por mi cuello hasta el hueco entre mis pechos — **Solo yo, lo puedo hacer**. — Empezó a chupar de nuevo, trazando con su lengua caliente, y sus labios mojados, cada parte untada con chocolate.

Sin dejar de chupar, empezó a abrir mis piernas y apoyo su cuerpo con el mío, haciendo que gimiéramos mutuamente. Cuando ya había terminado de quitar el chocolate, empezó a moverse lentamente. Levante su cara y la bese frenéticamente. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y gemí al sentir su lengua húmeda y caliente sobre la mía. ¡Se sentía exquisito!

Cuando se separó en busca de aire, me aferre a su cuello y aproveche para chuparlo y besarlo. Volvió a gemir cerrando los ojos y siguió moviéndose, pero esta vez mas rápido.

Podía sentir sus gemidos y jadeos sobre mi hombro y mi oreja. Mordí su hombro y después lo bese con suavidad. — **Ah, T-Tori.** — Gimió y empezó a pellizcar unos de mis pezones con suavidad. Siguió moviéndose con abismal velocidad, haciendo que gimiéramos mutuamente.

— **C-correte para mí, T-Tori…** — Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y chille cuando el orgasmo tan delicioso y placentero me llego. Jade se corrió al mismo tiempo que yo y enterró su rostro sobre mi pecho mientras recuperaba el aire.

— **Y-yo también quiero probar el fondue sobre ti**. — Pedí con ternura y ella negó. Me miro a los ojos. — **Por mucho que quiero que lo hagas…** **no puedes.** — Chasqueo la lengua **— Ya tienes temperatura de nuevo, y si te toco aquí… **— Con su dedo índice y anular hizo presión sobre mi espalda baja y me queje. Me había dolido. — **Te dolerá.** — Se separó de mí y se acostó. — **Lo harás después.**

Hice una mueca y me senté. — **Esta bien.** — Acepte desanimada. Me puse mi ropa interior y la camisa de Jade. — **Iré a traer más medicina del cuarto de mi hermana.** — Salí de mi habitación y busque lo que necesitaba. Fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y algo de postre. Cuando iba subiendo, oí unos silbidos que provenían del jardín de mi vecino. Observe por la ventana y vi al hijo mayor del señor Bease, junto con otros amigos, bebiendo y jugando en su piscina. Me saludaron entusiasmados, sonreían de lado a lado y tenían sus pulgares arriba. ¿Por qué me estarán mirando?

— **¿Qué tanto ves? ¿Alguien se cayó?** — Pregunto Jade con entusiasmo y observo por la ventana.

— **No, solo estaba mirando al hijo mayor de mi vecino. Está con sus amigos bastante alegres. **— Explique sin importancia y me encogí de hombros.

— Alzo una ceja y me miro con seriedad**. **— **Vega, se te ve todo, estas medio desnuda.** — Protesto de inmediato y señalo mi cuerpo. Observe lo que tenía puesto y efectivamente se podía notar un poco mis pechos. Me ruborice violentamente, me tape mis senos y alargue la camiseta para que no se notara tanto mi ropa interior.

— **¡Te alejas ya de esta ventana!** — Me cogió del brazo y me llevo hacia la habitación. Pude notar que levanto su dedo anular — **Malditos depravados. **

— **Bueno, bueno, te calmas. **— Proteste con seriedad y me senté en mi cama. — **No me había dado cuenta. No pasara de nuevo. **

— **Idiotas. **— Murmuro molesta y se cruzó de brazos. —** No quiero que vuelvas a andar así por ninguna circunstancia. ¿Entendido? **— Se mostró enfadada y celosa.

— **Está bien, bebe, no te preocupes.** — Acepte sonriente y voltee mis ojos. — **Ahora ven, hazme compañía. **— Entre en mi cama y me apoye en el espaldar.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. —** Bebe, no pasa nada. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, seré más cuidadosa. Lo prometo. **— Hice un puchero y la mire con ternura.

Suspiro. — **Esta bien, pero si ese te llega a hablar, no respondo. **— Advirtió con seriedad y se subió a la cama. — **Y más te vale que no le hables, Vega.** — Recostó su cabeza en mis piernas y me miró fijamente. — **¿Ok?**

— **Ok.** — Acepte burlona y le di un beso casto. Sonreí.

—** ¿Vega… y si… usamos crema batida? **— Pregunto entre mis labios y no pude evitar reírme. — **Eres insaciable.** — Comente burlona y la bese de nuevo.

**xxxxxx**

— **¡Tori! No me dejes con la duda y respóndeme lo que te pregunte. **— Me siguió hasta mi casillero y se cruzó de brazos.

— **Pero si ya te lo explique, bebe. No me molestes.** — Respondí suavemente y guarde algunas cosas en mi casillero.

—** ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Por qué te hablas con ella, Vega? **—Y dale con la preguntadera.

— Suspire.— **Bebe, ya van como mil veces que te lo digo. La conocí en Nozu, y le hable para que saliera con Robbie. **— ¿Qué no entiende? Solo quiero ayudar a Robbie.

—** Vega, yo sé que Robbie no consigue ni a una muñeca de trapo, pero por lo menos que lo intente él solito ¿No? Tú no tienes por qué estar hablándole a chicas de por ahí para ayudar al mequetrefe de Robbie.**

—** Bebe, que celosa eres. **— Comente divertida y cerré mi casillero para mirarla. — **¿Qué tienes contra Stephanie? Es buena gente, estudia aquí en Hollywood Arts, y quiere estar con Robbie. **— Me cruce de brazos. — **Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo tenga amigas? **

— Levanto su ceja. — **Puedes ser amiga de las feas, Vega, y de Cat claro está, pero no de esa.** **Además esa tal Stephanie no me cae bien, no quiero que le hables. **

— Levante ambas cejas, sorprendida. — **Jade, ni siquiera la conoces y ya dices que te cae mal.** **Además**…— Me acerque más a ella.— **Yo tengo boca y puedo hablar con quién yo quiera, bebe.** — Por más que tenga celos, y en algunas ocasiones sean divertidos, no puede decirme con quien o no hablar.

—** ¿Ah sí?** — Pregunto incrédula. — **Entonces, yo también tengo boca y puedo hablar con quién yo quiera. ¿Cierto? **— Asentí. —**Ok, entonces podre volver a hablar con Julieta, bebe. Así como tú hablas con tu amiguita, Stephanie, yo hablo con Julieta. **

— Se me acelero el corazón. — **No, no, no, no, eso es muy diferente, Jade. Esa rubia te tiene ganas, muere por pasar la noche contigo, y ni siquiera es tu amiga.**

— **Pero bebe, dijiste que tenía boca y podía hablar con quién yo quisiera.** **¿O no?** — Pregunto divertida y saco su celular. —**Además, ni que fuera aceptar estar con Julieta.** **Solo de amigas, Vega. Así como tú y Stepha… **— Le quite el celular.—** ¿No confías en mí? **— Pregunte con seriedad.

— Se puso seria y frunció las cejas. — **Sí. **— Murmuro de mala gana.

— **Oh, vaya, se te nota.** — Proteste irritada. Le di su celular y me cruce de brazos. — **Stephanie quiere estar con Robbie, es tímida, igual que él, pero tienen bastante en común, por eso les quise dar una ayudadita. **

— **Sí, pero… no tienes por qué estar con ella todo el tiempo. Ayer por la tarde, hoy entre clases, ahorita en la enfermería.** — Apretó su mandíbula y levanto ambas cejas.

— Exhale. — **Solo la estaba conociendo, está en mi clase de literatura, y me la encontré en la enfermería porque me dolía la cabeza, recuerda que todavía sigo un poco enferma. **

— Suspiro y se quedó callada pensando. — **Ya no estés enfadada, bebe.**

— **No me agrada tu amiguita, ni me gusta verte con otra que no sea yo.** — Explico con seriedad y se cruzó de brazos.

Voltee mis ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír y besarla. Me parecía algo tierno su forma de sentir celos hacia una persona que ni siquiera conoce, con la que ni siquiera ha cruzado palabra. — **Ya… deja… tú… enojo… **— Pedí entre besos y acaricie su mejilla.

Volteo los ojos y suspiro. — **¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?** — Pregunto con seriedad, cambiando de tema.

— Negué — **La pastilla que me dio la enfermera ya hizo efecto.** — Le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí. Saque mi celular y empezamos a caminar para ir a comer con los demás.

—** ¿Le diste algo a André por su cumpleaños? **— Pregunte curiosa mientras miraba TheSlap.

— Levanto su ceja. — **¿Tengo que darle algo por su cumpleaños?**

— La mire incrédula. — **Pensé que le darías algo, Jade. Sé que te cae bien, aunque digas lo contrario.**

— **Nunca dije que me caía mal…** — Dio media vuelta para mirar la camioneta de Festus. — **¡Festus! ¿Qué hay para almorzar? **— Pregunto.

— **Raviolis y espagueti.** — Respondió con ese asentó de su tierra natal. Sonaba raro, pero divertido.

—** ¿Qué quieres? **— Quiso saber.— **Ravioli. **— Respondí.

— **Yo también. ¡Festus! Dame dos raviolis.** — Pago la comida, recibió los pedidos y me dio el mío.

—… **Solo pienso que no tengo porque estar dándole regalos a todo el mundo.** **Además, no soy buena con los regalos. **

— **De todos modos, puede desearle un buen cumpleaños ¿No crees?**

— Volteo los ojos. — **Lo pensare, pero por el momento solo voy a aprovechar la fiesta que habra en la noche. **

Sonreí ante eso y me emocione aún más. Hoy tendríamos fiesta por la noche y sé que va ser muy pero muy divertida. O eso espero.

Nos sentamos junto con André y Beck. Abrace a mi mejor como dos veces más y hablamos de ciertas cosas. Todos estábamos muy emocionados por la fiesta. Al rato llego Cat junto con Robbie y Stephanie. A Jade no le gusto la idea de que André hubiera invitado a Stephanie a la fiesta, se puso tensa y la empezó a intimidar con la mirada, hasta que le pegue un codazo.

...

**EN LA FIESTA. **

Todos la estábamos pasando muy bien. Cat y yo nos encargamos del pastel, la decoración y los aperitivos. Robbie y Beck de la música, Jade de las bebidas y Rex de los invitados. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, una de las mejores fiestas del año hasta ahora.

— **Muchas gracias por la fiesta Tori, está muy divertida. **— Agradeció André de nuevo y bebió de su cerveza.

—** ¡Un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi nieto, André! ¡Todos brindemos! **— Grito la abuelita de André a todo pulmón y después empezó a mirar a todos lados asustada. Todos levantaron sus bebidas y brindaron.

Seguimos bailando, otros siguieron jugando y cantando en la pantalla gigante que había. Se podían escuchar algunos silbidos y gritos desde la piscina, había concurso de camisetas mojadas.

Estaba hablando con André cuando fije la vista hacia la puerta principal. Y fue en ese momento cuando la vi entrar. Candance, la ex novia de Jade, entraba cogida de la mano del primo de André. Me sentí incomoda de repente, sentí como unos nerviosismos en el estómago.

— **¿André, que hace tu primo aquí con la ex novia de Jade?** — Le pregunte de inmediato y me voltee en busca de Jade.

El observo hacia la entrada y alzo ambas cejas, sorprendido. — **Bueno, es que esa es la novia de mi primo, Kevin. No sabía que era la ex de Jade. O mejor dicho, no me acordaba que esa chica tan guapa era la ex novia de Jade. **

Lo mire con seriedad y apreté mi mandíbula. Ya le había comentado lo inferior que me sentía cuando decían eso sobre ella. La ex de Jade tiene lo suyo, y llego a pensar que no tiene comparación conmigo. — **Iré a avisarle a Jade.** — Cogí un vaso con cerveza y me acerque a ella. Estaba con Cat y Robbie.

— Me miro y sonrió. —**Hola, bebe.** — Bebió de su vaso y se acercó más mí. — **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? **

— Cruce mis dedos. Ojala no haga nada malo. —**J-jade… mira quien esta con André.** — Le avise suavemente y Cat junto con Robbie voltearon a ver. Jade frunció el ceño confundida y observo. Hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. — **Vaya, mi ex, ¿Qué tiene?** — Pregunto sin importancia y bebió de su vaso.

— Me sorprendí. — **¿N-no t-te… incomoda? **— Pregunte confundida.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. — **Me resbala sinceramente.** — Bebió más de su vaso. — **Pero de todos modos, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Quién la invito? **

— **Es novia del primo de André. **— Explique suavemente y bebí de mi vaso también. Estaba sorprendida de que esa fuera la actitud de Jade frente a la situación. Y no era la única, a Cat y a Robbie también se les veía asombrados.

— **Que estúpido es el primo de André, no sabe con quién se metió.** — Se terminó su bebida y cogió mi vaso. Me quede mirándola verdaderamente sorprendida. No me imagine que esta sería su actitud o su reacción ante su ex.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevo hacia la piscina. — **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas mirándome con esa cara de asombro? **— Pregunto un tanto irritada y apretó su mandíbula.

— **E-es que… bueno, no pensé que esa seria tu actitud ante… tu ex.** — Admití avergonzada y le quite mi vaso.

— Levanto su ceja. — **Bueno, es que me importa un bledo si la veo o no. Tori, ya te dije que ella me da muy igual. **— Me quito el vaso y bebió. — **Solo espero que no me moleste, ni te moleste a ti tampoco. **— Explico con seriedad y dio media vuelta para observar la competencia de camisetas mojadas.

Una chica se quitó la camisa sin pensarlo y dejo sus pechos al aire. Observe a Jade y se sorprendió. — **¡Jade! ¡No mires! **— Le tape los ojos y la lleve adentro.

— **Vamos, Vega, como si nunca hubiera visto un par como esos. **— Se quejó divertida y quito mis manos de sus ojos.

— **Bueno, eso lo sé, pero no quiero que estés mirando eso.** — Le quite el vaso y me acerque su oreja — **O sino, no podrás jugar con los míos esta noche**. — Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y me separe. Sonreí grandemente cuando vi su cara de asombro. Le guiñe un ojo y fui hacia donde estaba Beck y Stephanie.

Hable con ellos por varias horas. Beck se fue con Cat después de un tiempo y seguí hablando con Stephanie. Me había contado como le había ido con Robbie en su primera cita, como en algunas ocasiones le molestaba Rex y como le gustaba estar a solas con Robbie. A esta chica sí que le gustaba Robbie, y aún sigo sin entender porque.

Estuve con ella hablando por horas, pero a Jade no le gusto en lo absoluto. Me decía todo con su mirada, estaba enojada, quería arrancarle la cabeza a Stephanie, quería apuñalarla con sus tijeras. Se le notaba demasiado.

— **Creo que a tu novia no le caigo nada bien ¿Cierto?** — Pregunto desanimada y bebió de su vaso. — **Parece como si quisiera venir y arrancarme la cabeza.** — Y lo quiere hacer, solo que Cat y Beck no se lo han permitido.

— **No exageres, solo está algo temperamental hoy. **— Le hable con amabilidad y mire a Jade disgustada y con seriedad. Tenía que superar los celos por ella.

— Levanto ambas cejas. — **Como digas, Tori, como tú digas.**

Suspire y seguimos hablando por un tiempo más. Robbie llego con nosotras y se la llevo a bailar. Mientras buscaba algo que comer, observe a Jade junto con Candance y se me acelero el corazón, se me fue el aire por un momento. ¿Por qué esta hablando con ella? ¿Por qué no se va de su lado? ¿Por qué no la esta ignoando? ¿POR QUE?

Bebí de mi vaso y me atarugue con lo que estaba comiendo. No lograba calmarme ni un poquito. Me quede mirándolas fijamente, siendo paciente, esperando que dejaran de hablar y se separan por completo. Pero unos celos incontrolables aparecieron cuando la vi sonreír con ella. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿POR QUE ESTABA SONRIENDO?

No aguante más y fui en busca de Cat. La vi hablando con Beck y Sinjin. — **Cat, ¡ven aquí!** — La llame lo más alto que pude, pero la música no dejo que escuchara. Me acerque a ella y la voltee, cogiéndola de los brazos. — **Necesito hablar contigo.** — Le sonreí a Beck y a Sinjin, y la aleje de ellos.

— Me sonrió. — **¿Qué pasa, Tori? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?** — Pregunto risueña y dio media vuelta bailando.

— **No es eso, es que…** — Vamos dile… — **P-porque… bueno… quería saber… **— Levanto una ceja y frunció el ceño. —** ¿S-sabes porque… Jade está hablando con su ex novia? **

— Observo hacia donde estaba Jade y alzo ambas cejas. — **Bueno, por lo que se, ella estaba algo molesta porque estabas hablando con Stephanie, pero….** — Se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida.

—** ¿Pero…? **— Quise saber.

— Salió de su trance. — **Claro yo estaba hablando.** — Se empezó a reír y voltee mis ojos. — **¿Pero qué Cat?** — Quise saber de nuevo. Había perdido la paciencia.

— Dejo de reírse y se puso seria. — **Pero no sé porque está hablando con ella. Solo note que Candance fue quien se le acerco a ella, no Jade. **— Frunció el ceño. —** ¿Estas… celosa, Tori?**

— **No, claro que… no. **— Respondí por lo bajo y las voltee a mirar. No me gustaba para nada verla con ella. Sentía un retorcijón en el estómago.

— **¿Estará borracha?** — Pregunto Cat.

— **Yo estoy algo ida, pero no tan ida como para no darme cuenta que mi novia está sonriendo con su _EX _novia.** — Explique irritada y me frustre. — **Y no creo que este borracha, no ha bebido tanto. **

— **Vamos Tori, no te preocupes.** — Trato de consolarme, sobando mi espalda. — **¿Quieres que vayamos y hablemos con ellas? **

— La mire de inmediato. — **Cat, eso sería muy… incomodo. ¿No crees?** — Bebí de mi vaso y observe de nuevo a Jade. Ya estaba seria de nuevo, parecía algo irritada y molesta.

— **Eso es verdad.** — Se encogió de hombros — **Mira, Jade ya se alejó de ella y viene hacia aquí. Las dejo solas chicas. **

Sentí un gran alivio cuando vi a Jade caminar hacia aquí, pero a la vez me sentí algo molesta con ella. — **¿Te divertiste?** — Pregunte un tanto irritada cuando llego a mi lado.

— Se encogió de hombros. — **No, sigue algo pedante pero tuvimos una gran conversación**. — Cogió una copa de la barra y sirvió aguardiente. — **¿Por qué preguntas?**

— **Por nada** — Respondí con seriedad y me cruce de brazos.

— **Vega.**

— **Por nada dije.** — Respondí de mala gana y me fui a la cocina. Estaba algo molesta, y el alcohol no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

La cocina estaba vacía, pero casi no llegaba el ruido de la fiesta. Bebí un vaso con agua y suspire. No me gustaba la actitud que yo había tomado ante la situación, pero es que en serio no me gusto ni un poquito que ella estuviera hablando con su ex. Me frustre de nuevo y me desanime, no me gustaba sentirme así. — Suspire pesadamente y pase mi mano sobre mi cabello.

— **Hola.** — Escuche su voz y la voltee a mirar. Era como la había visto aquella vez. Alta, morena, muy bien vestida, ojos muy hermosos y castaña.

— **Hola.** — Salude con seriedad.

— **Sé que la otra vez que nos vimos, no fui nada amable**. **Y no pensé que ustedes eran amigos del primo de mi novio. Así que…** — Estiro su mano. — **Vamos de nuevo.** **Mucho gusto, Candance Celmer.** **¿Eres Tori Vega, verdad?**

Lo pensé por un momento, cogerle la mano y estrecharla sería algo raro y tal vez incómodo. Pero si no lo hacía, creería que soy grosera, y no lo soy en absoluto. — Estreche su mano y la solté tan tapido como pude. — **Si, mi nombre es Tori Vega. Un placer. — **Hable con amabilidad y le sonreí por educación.

**— Karen me ha hablado mucho de ti, incluso Sebastián. **— Hizo una mueca.— **Sebastián lo hace mejor, claro está. Karen solo dice… sus opiniones. **

— Me encogí de hombros. —** Es normal, me odia. **

— **Demasiado, diría yo. **— Bebió de su vaso y se quedó callada. Me sentí incomoda de inmediato y bebí de mi vaso también.

— **Ha cambiado ¿sabes?… Jade, ha cambiado. Hay cosas que no logro ver en ella de nuevo. **— Admitió sorprendida y siguió bebiendo.

Asentí y no dije nada.

— **Me conto que tú y ella son novias. Que no se caían muy bien al principio pero que después resultaron enamoradas la una de la otra.**

— Sonreí. — **Si, así fue. Me ama y yo la amo también.** — Deje en claro y me sentí demasiado orgullosa por eso.

— Sonrió grandemente, tenía unos hoyuelos muy lindos. — **Se les nota con solo mirarlas.** **Ella sonrió cuando dije tu nombre sin darse cuenta y mira con el orgullo que dices que le amas y ella te ama de vuelta. **— Bebió de su vaso. — **Pero es un amor quebrantable.** — Explico.

— Fruncí el ceño confundida. — **¿De qué hablas? Nadie puede separarnos. **

— **Vamos, Tori, sé que Jade y tu están juntas y toda la cosa. Pero créeme, si yo quisiera te quitaría a Jade en cuestión de segundos, fui su primera vez ¿Sabes? **— Termino su bebida y me miro con simpleza. — **Y ella fue mi primera vez también. Eso no se olvida nunca.**

— **N-no estés muy confiada, Candance**. — Trate de sonar segura, pero no lo logre en lo absoluto. — **E-ella no se fijaría en ti, es mi novia ahora. **

— **¿Y? Fue mi novia también, Tori. **— Chasqueo la lengua. — **El primer amor siempre será el más importante. La primera vez que ella sintió algo diferente fue gracias a mí, la primera vez que ella amo a alguien, fue gracias a mí, la primera vez que ella estuvo con alguien porque así lo quería, fue por mí. Yo seré siempre su primer amor, su primera caricia y su primera relación, y al contrario también. **

Me quede callada, sintiéndome una cosa insignificante, sintiéndome el cero a la izquierda, sintiéndome como la gran nada. Sintiéndome estúpida por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contradecir lo que había dicho. ¡Imbécil!

— Suspiro. — **Lo sé, algo frustrante y triste no poder ser la primera vez de tu novia.** **A la que tanto amas y demás. **— Cogió una manzana y la mordió.— **Puede que tenga mil amores, pero el primero no se supera, no se puede comparar, es el más lindo de todos**. **A eso me refiero cuando digo que su amor es quebrantable. **

— **Oye, Tori. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? **— Entro Jade por la puerta y se lo podía escuchar algo irritada. —** ¿Qué haces hablando con ella?** — Se dirigió a Candance y levanto ambas cejas.

— **No te preocupes, Jade, solo la estaba conociendo y hablando de ciertas cosas. Yo mejor las dejo solas, mi novio debe estar buscándome. **— Le dio un mordisco a la manzana y se despidió con la mano. — **Gusto en conocerte, Tori. Adiós Jade.** — Salió por la puerta y voltee a mirar a Jade.

— Frunció el ceño. — **¿Estas bien? ¿Te dijo algo? **— Pregunto preocupada y me rodeo con su brazo.

— **No, no importa.** — Le di un beso en los labios y la abrace. Me había sentido muy mal, y por primera vez en mi relación con Jade, dude de lo nuestro.

* * *

**¡Dan, dan, daaan! - Lo se, odien a Candance. Háganlo, están en su derecho. Yo también lo hago, así que... **

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review (: - Tratare de actualizar en una semana o dos. Pero prometo no demorarme mucho n,n**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Contestación de reviews. **

Minecrandres: **Haha, épico tu review haha n,n - Lo lamento, pero si vendrán momentos tristes, mi pequeñuelo D:**

NatSkarecrow**: Lo lamento en verdad, pero hare lo que pueda para no abandonarlos tanto. Ya viste que con este no me demore hehe :3 - Lo se, pinches ex novias dan tantos problemas y tanto drama u,u - Saludos. **

Guest:** Lo se, muchos enemigos quieren hacerles daño, pero no todos saben lo que hacen, y no muchos en realidad quieren hacerlo... oh, oh, spoiler, spoiler. ¡Shh! haha. - Ya pronto podrás confirmar quien es (:**

vaniap0211:** :O Tendrá que secuestrar a Percy Jackson a ver si le ayuda, okno :3 - Muy, pero muy idiota. - Esperar a ver si se confirma eso o no. **

madameduvergiere**:****¿Lloraste tanto? No era mi intención D: - De verdad espero que con lo que viene, no te de tan duro. O si no tendré que llorar contigo, porque me pasa lo mismo :'(**

Extremebrony:** ¡Pinches ex novias, siempre arruinando todo! - Haha, no creo que sea una buena broma para hacer en el momento. Pero ya pronto sabrás si es broma o no. El principio ya casi llega :(**

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Tratare de actualizar como dije anteriormente n,n - Cuídense mis lectores y que tengan un hermoso domingo y una excelente semana.  
**

**- Juli Off n,n lml **


End file.
